Quedate Conmigo
by Buso
Summary: Sola... Trixie Lulamoon ahora esta sola en este cruel mundo y tratará de vivir iniciando desde cero, pero comprenderá tarde o temprano que en esta vida no se puede salir adelante sin ayuda. Humanizadas/ AU/ Lesbian / Contenido Maduro/ No Lemon
1. chapter 1

**Completamente Sola**

 ** _En el pasado._**

 _Soledad, siempre estuvo sola._

 _Pero ahora..._

Trixie se encontraba afuera del departamento que compartía con su padre agarrando una pequeña maleta azul y cargando en su espalda su mochila, le informaron que debia irse del departamento por falta de meses de pago del alquiler, solo hace una semana le informaron por teléfono el accidente que tuvo su padre

La verdad nunca se llevo bien con el del todo, después de que su madre desapareció de sus vidas nada volvió a ser lo que era, su padre bebía bastante y regresaba a altar horas de la madrugada o incluso llegaba 2 días después, aunque no era una persona agresiva en ese estado siempre le echaba la culpa a trixie de todo lo malo que pasaba en sus vidas, y cuando estaba sobrio casi no entablaban ningún tipo de conversación, únicamente le preguntaba si necesitaba dinero o algo por el estilo, la mayoría de las veces trixie lo rechazaba, por que sabia que ese dinero lo ganaba por apuestas que hacia en un bar-casino cerca de su apartamento. Solo recibía lo necesario para estar el mes tranquila

Trixie no odiaba a su padre, simplemente que no podia quererlo como tal, y ella sabia que igual era con el, ella solo era una carga para el

El día que le dijeron que encontraron el cuerpo de su padre en medio de la calle, no se sorprendió, sabia que pasaría alguno de estos días, sabia que su padre no media el alcohol, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar sufrir por la muerte de la única persona que podia considerar parte de su familia, la que alguna vez fue aquella figura paterna para una niña pequeña, aquella persona a la cual acudir cuando tenia miedo o habia algo que no entendía, aquella persona que por algún tiempo pudo tener el agrado de llamarle papá, pero ahora estaba sola, completamente sola, no sabía donde estaba su madre y tampoco queria saber su paradero, no tenia conocimiento de algun tío o familiares cerca, tampoco tenia amigos a quienes acudir, no tenía a nadie

Sin más lágrimas que derramar se encaminó al colegio no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la puerta de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar

En el presente.

 ** _Trixie POV_**

Apenas deje mis cosas en mi casillero me dirigí a la oficina de la directora Celestia

Tengo hambre... Mucha hambre, ya no recuerdo la última vez que almorcé junto a mi padre,... ¿Cuando fue? Hace 3 años... Tal vez 4, no, en realidad solo paso una semana, es extraño parece como si hubiera pasado ya hace muchos años, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida, debe ser el hecho que no me lleve bien con el, pero debo dejar de lamentarme, es cierto era mi papá, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya lo deje de ver asi, asi que es hora de seguir adelante, no se que me deparará el futuro, pero primero debo salir de este colegio, no quiero que nadie sepa lo de mi padre, quiero empezar mi vida desde cero y empezaré despidiendome de este lugar, despedirme de una vez por todas de la gran y poder trixie

-Lulamon- la secretaria de la directora Celestia me llamo, cuando me vio con esos ojos llenos de preocupación y pena al verme en un estado tan deplorable, con ojos rojos, mi cabello deshecho solo me dieron más ganas de llorar

-la directora se encuentra? - Pregunté tratando que mi voz suene lo mas normal posible

-... - hubo largo silencio y después me hablo en tono neutro - claro... Pasa

Asenti lentamente y entre a la oficina que tanto solia visitar , pero que ahora también extrañaré, Celestia se encontraba sentada detras de su escritorio, con los codos sobre la mesa esperando a que tomé asiento, es gracioso por que siempre que vengo a esta oficina la encuentro en esta misma posición, era como nuestra rutina, yo siempre causo algún alboroto con mis trucos de magia en medio de la cafetería o constantes pleitos con la "pelo de arcoíris", y ella antes de darme algun castigo siempre me pedia que le mostrara algun truco nuevo y si en caso de que la sorprendiera me disminuía el castigo... Sin embargo, esta vez no podré mostrarle nada nuevo

-dime trixie, que fue esta vez- como siempre directo al grano

-esta vez no hice nada malo Celestia - alzó una ceja cuando dije su nombre sin honorífico - vengo a hablar con usted ya no como estudiante de Canterlot, sino como una joven más

Celestia me miro con confusión mientras bajaba las manos lentamente, también pude ver en sus ojos sorpresa ya que no use mi tono de voz arrogante y mi personaje en 3ra persona, y después su semblante se torno serio esperando una explicación

-no te entiendo trixie que estas...

-dejaré Canterlot - la interrumpí

Dicho eso ella me miró detenidamente y estoy segura que noto mi aspecto decaído, mi piel mas pálida de lo normal y mi ojos hinchados, luego su mirada se volvió un poco oscura y lo siguiente que dijo lo dijo con un tono frio y algo enojado - trixie. Si hay alguien que te esta molestando sabes que puedes hablar con...

-no, no eso, sabe que eso nunca me me molesto,... De hecho debo mudarme con mis... con mis mmmm tíos - invente rápido, prefería cualquier cosa antes de que sepa mi situación actual, no es por nada en especial, pero mi orgullo es mucho más fuerte, preferiría dormir en la calle antes de dormir en una casa en la cual me tengan lastima, odiaria eso

-eh.. Bueno..., pero queda tan poco para que terminen las clases, ¿no pueden esperar hasta terminar este semestre mas?

-lo siento, pero debo irme lo mas pronto posible - vi como hacia una mueca y sus ojos se tornaban tristes - también me gustaría pedirle que por favor pueda mantener mi libreta académica acá por un tiempo, mientras... Ya sabe, termino de mudarme y esas cosas

-esta bien trixie, aunque no creo que tengas problemas en entrar a algún instituto o incluso a una universidad, eres una muchacha bastante capaz

-trixie lo sabe - dije lo más presumidamente posible, pero no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara al final de la frase

(sonido del timbre)

-bueno sera mejor que trixie vaya a terminar las clases, este sera mi último día aca

Celestia se paro de su asiento y sin aviso previo me dio un abrazo, cálido, reconfortante, y sin lugar a dudas el último acto de cariño que recibiré en mucho tiempo

-Adiós Gran y Poderosa Trixie, y cuidate también tu trixie - ella ya se debió imaginar que esta sería la última vez que usaría mi faceta estrella, debió imaginarlo apenas le dije que me iría, en ese momento devolví el abrazo más fuerte, quería que durará mucho tiempo más, pero no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo, debia buscar donde dormir los próximos días...

Me separe de ella y me dio una cálida sonrisa, yo le di una sonrisa sincera y lentamente salí de su oficina, no sin antes verla por última vez

Al salir pude ver que alguien estaba al lado de la puerta apoyada en la pared

-asi que... Te vas, enana-

-bueno, este colegio no tiene lo que se necesita para esta belleza - me señale a mi misma con media sonrisa y le guiñe un ojo

-JA al parecer tu nunca cambiaras no? - comenzó a hablar irónicamente mientras caminaba hacia mi con los brazos crusados

Casi como dejavú golpeó mi frente con su dedo índice mientras reía ligeramente

-auch sabe que no me gusta que haga eso- me queje con voz seria, pero no pude ocultar una sonrisa para luego unirme a las risas

De pronto siento como me abrazan fuertemente, es algo raro ya que nunca la vi mostrando afecto hacia nadie, incluso con Celestia, todo el mundo la conocia como una Pesadilla, pero las que la conocían bien sabian que era alguien amable y buena onda

-no metas problemas a los demás pequeña revoltosa

-yo también la extrañaré subdirectora Luna- le devolví el abrazo

Me separé de ella y mire por última vez a los ojos de la que me salvo tantos de castigos, la que me ayudaba con algún truco, y la que me cubría cuando lograba sacar "gratis" paquetes de galletas de mantequilla de la maquina expendedora

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar lejos del lugar, no quería llorar, y sabía que no me contendría si miraba mas tiempo a Luna

Me despedi de la secretaria amablemente y me fui directamente a la cafetería, no quería ir al salón, debia preparar mi último gran show antes de marcharme a donde seguramente seria mi propia muerte... Pero no debo pensar asi, debo seguir adelante, como siempre lo hice, sola


	2. chapter 2

¿Como debe ser una despedida?

¿Un beso, un abrazo?

O un Hasta luego seco, o un Adiós sin sentimiento

No, una despedida es el punto y aparte de un escenario en tu vida, las personas vuelven a este lugar o talvez nunca las vuelvas a ver en tu vida, pero de algo hay que estar seguro

Una despedida nunca es agradable.

Trixie no era realmente una gran ilusionista, pero era bastante hábil con las manos, a tal punto que incluso llegó a pensar que si no encontraría un trabajo pronto podría robar, pero solo fue pensamiento pasajero, aunque no se pueden desechar opciones

Le gusta ser el centro de atención, siempre fue asi, de pequeña hacia toda clase de tonterías para llamar la atención de sus padres, desde comer hormigas, hasta cantar a todo pulmón dentro de la iglesia, pero hubo una vez que salió junto con sus padres a dar un paseo y vio a un hombre realizar trucos de magia con pelotitas rojas, realmente no era la gran cosa, pero para una niña de 9 años resulto maravilloso, era el típico truco de poner las pelotitas en vasos grandes de plástico obviamente color oscuro y "mágicamente" hacerlos desaparecer y que aparezcan en otro vaso o/y en su mano, la gente que pasaba por alli realmente no le prestaba atención, pero trixie estaba atenta a cada movimiento, hasta que el hombre comenzó a hacer malabares con las pelotitas y al final lanzó todas al aire para luego atraparlas en un vaso que luego mostró a la pequeña niña completamente vacío, trixie quedo maravillada, tanto asi que desde ese momento se dedicó a practicar su "magia" repitiendo el mismo truco una y otra en casa, en su escuela, bueno, prácticamente hacia lo mismo hasta que encontró más tipos de trucos, uno más difícil que el otro que desde luego no le costó para nada aprender

Siguió con sus trucos durante mucho tiempo, sus padres siempre la miraban divertidos y con ternura, ver a su hija tan hiperactiva manejando las cartas con una maestría casi absurda, trixie realmente era muy buena, siempre recibía halagos tanto de sus padres como de compañeros de clase y algunos profesores, se le subió tanto que antes de cada truco se presentaba asi misma como "la gran y poderosa trixie", a sus compañeros les encantaba, después de todo eran solo niños de 11 años

Todo cambió cuando entro a secundaria, a los chicos de su edad ya no les gustaba los trucos y solo la miraban con fastidio y vergüenza ajena, al principio le afecto un poco, pero se dio cuenta realmente que si le gustaba hacer aquellos trucos que más da lo que digan los demás porque de 100 alumnos que la miren siempre habrá 1 o 2 que apreciarán su talento

Es asi como trixie formó su carácter, aunque hablar en tercera persona era solo un personaje que usaba a menudo, lo utilizaba como medio de defensa contra las agresiones verbales que recibia día a día, la tachaban de ridícula, arrogante, insoportable y muchas cosas más, y para variar le iba bastante bien en el estudio, como si no tuviera problemas ya ahora tenia que soportar a los envidiosos más

(suena el timbre)

Todos los alumnos ingresaban a la cafetería, el grupo de rainbow dash no tardó en entrar, rarity hablaba animadamente sobre los vestidos que lleva preparando para la graduación

-pero rarity faltan todavía seis meses para la graduación - hablo con un tono cansado rainbow

-querida este es un asunto muy importante- hablo con cierto tono de doña de telenovela - quiero que todas nos veamos espectaculares en nuestro último baile que estaremos juntas

-pero quedamos en ir todas a una misma universidad - dijo twilight

-es cierto rares, tomalo con calma no querrás que todo este asunto te mantenga tan ocupada que bajaras tus notas y no podrás entrar al baile ¿cierto? - pregunto applejack con una sonrisa burlesca

Rarity la miró con el ceño fruncido y miro a un costado con un puchero - esta bien! Pero después no se quejen que los vestidos no queden perfectos para el baile

-dudo mucho que eso pueda pasar rarity, después de todo eres la mejor en lo que haces- hablo sunset apunto de darle un mordisco a su sándwich

-Gracias querida, pero es verdad, debo relajarme un poco, mucho estrés provoca arrugas - dijo con tono exagerado

Todas rodaron los ojos conociendo como era su amiga, mientras que fluttershy solo se rió en voz baja

Todas las chicas estaban almorzando tranquilas... Demasiado tranquilas

-mmmm pinkie te encuentras bien? - pregunto sunset mientras terminaba su sándwich

-mmm no lo se- hablo la nombrada mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla y miraba arriba pensativa - mi Pinkie sentido me dice que algo ocurrirá, pero no se si sea bueno o malo

-deben ser los exámenes de este fin de mes- habló rainbow quitándole importancia

-si, tal vez tengas razón dashie, y a todo esto donde esta trixie? Normalmente a esta hora trataria de ver la forma de engañarte con alguno de sus trucos

En ese momento trixie aparece detrás de ellas con su maleta y mochila

-vaya vaya pero miren quie... - rainbow se paro de su asiento pero se interrumpió al ver el rostro apagado de trixie y la vio con confusión al igual que las demás

Trixie dejo sus cosas en el suelo y camino hacia rainbow, sin cambiar su semblante serio, al estar frente a frente la miró a los ojos directamente y esbozo una sonrisa sincera mientras ofrecía su mano para un apretón de manos amistoso

-... - al principio rainbown miró su mano con desconfianza, y todas e incluso otros alumnos miraban expectantes que seria lo que ocurriría luego

-cual es el truco lulamon- dijo rainbow mientras trataba de adivinar que tramaba trixie

-no hay ningún truco dash- dijo trixie sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Nadie jamás habia logrado ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de trixie, a excepción de sunset que era con quien mejor se llevaba trixie en ese entonces

Rainbow no detectó nada malo en aquella acción y aparte ver asi a trixie solo provocó un pequeño malestar dentro de si, y ni que decir al ver sus cosas atrás de ella, rainbow jamás lo admitiría, pero le agarro cariño a trixie, la veia como una pequeña niña tratando de llamar la atención de todo el mundo

Después de algunos minutos rainbown estrechó la mano de trixie y esbozó una sonrisa y miró a los ojos de trixie y tan solo, con tan solo aquella pequeña expresión de dolor que ocultaba trixie detrás de aquella hermosa sonrisa se dio cuenta que era un apretón de manos de despedida, de esos que no se darían 2 veces en la vida, con solo un apretón de manos comprendió que trixie quería expresarle disculpas por ser una molestia, con tan solo una simple acción trixie pudo expresarle todo aquello, el dolor en los ojos de la ilusionista hablaron por si mismos.

Rainbow rió para sus adentros, ella no era buena con los sentimientos, y en especial con el trato que tiene con los demás y maldijo a trixie por saber aquel defecto que ella tenia y que con esa simple acción se ahorro todo un posible discurso y demás habladurías sentimentales delante de todos los curiosos que se acercaron a ver la escena

-entonces, eso es todo- dijo rainbow para después terminar el apretón firme y fuerte con una ligera sacudida

-aun no- dicho esto se aproximó a la mesa de las chicas y se subió de un salto y habló en voz alta

-ATENCIÓN A TODOS USTEDES - en ese momento la mayoría de los alumnos le prentaban atención, algunos con cierta curiosidad y otros con mueca de disgusto conociendo a trixie - QUIERO QUE SEPAN DOS COSAS MUY IMPORTANTES- tomo un poco de aire - LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE LO SIENTE!

En ess momento todo el mundo en la cafetería se detuvo a mirar a trixie con asombro y otros con confusión

-SIENTO HABER SIDO UNA MOLESTIA TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, LAMENTO SI MOLESTE A ALGUIEN CON MI ACTITUD, REALMENTE LO LAMENTO, PERO PUEDEN ESTAR TRANQUILOS YA NO SERÉ UNA MOLESTIA DE AHORA EN ADENLANTE

Todo el mundo miraba a trixie sin comprender realmente a que se refería la loca que gritaba encima de una mesa, todos no comprendían a excepción de rainbow que miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa sincera y pinkie que comprendió la situación y lo que trataba de decirle su pinkie sentido

-Y LA SEGUNDA ES... ¡JODANSE! - este último lo grito prácticamente, tenia los ojos llorosos y claramente tenia un nudo en la garganta

-¡JODANSE JODANSE JODANSE! TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME TRATARON MAL A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE BURLABAN A MIS ESPALDAS, CON UN DEMONIO, NO SABEN LO QUE HE SUFRIDO POR CULPA SUYA

En ese punto ya estaba llorando y tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las chicas miraban a trixie impactadas, fluttershy estaba prácticamente llorando, twilight estaba bastante triste por aquellas palabras expresadas con dolor, rarity sentía pena y trataba de imaginar todo lo que debió pasar trixie para expresar semejante confesión, pinkie y rainbown estaban mirando la escena asombradas de que la trixie que conocían, aquella muchacha que lograba sacar sonrisas y hacer trucos bastante buenos, tuviera todo eso dentro de ella, aquel dolor acumulado por años, y applejack miraba la escena bastante seria para después buscar con la mirada a posibles culpables del daño que le hicieron a la ilusionista, sin duda no la pasarían bien después de esto

Pero la que se llevó una gran sorpresa fue sunset que comenzó a llorar, no por pena, si no por rabia, ella tenía el privilegio de decir que conocía a trixie, desde su "personaje" elaborado para sus trucos, hasta conocer la verdadera personalidad de trixie, la chica dulce, tierna, un poco egocéntrica, bastante inteligente, amable y buena amiga que podía llegar a ser, como es posible que alguien asi hubiera sufrido tanto durante tanto tiempo, pero era claro que trixie se refería a años de dolor que le causaron

-Y AHORA - se calmó un poco y volvio a abrir los ojos, se limpio las lágrimas y metio sus manos a los bolsillos - COMO MI GRAN ACTO FINAL, VOY A DESAPARECER EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE FRENTE A SUS OJOS- y saco de sus bolsillos varios bollos de papel del tamaño de bolas de billar y los arrojo con fuerza a la mesa en la que estaba y otros en diferentes direcciones, el humo que salia era más oscuro del que solia usar siempre

En medio del humo algunos alumnos salieron del estado de shock y comenzaron a taparse los ojos y a toser, rainbow y las demás no fueron la excepción

Sunset al momento de cerrar los ojos para cubrirse del espeso humo sintió unos cálidos labios en su mejilla mientras que sentia como la abrazaban fuertemente

-gracias por todo sunset shimmer, voy a extrañarte mucho - reconoció la voz al instante, rápidamente abrió los ojos para agarrar a trixie y evitar que se vaya, pero el humo no la dejo ver y la perdió de vista

La alarma de incendios sonó a los minutos y los extintores de agua en el techo se activaron provocando algunos gritos los alumnos y que el humo se dispersa, todos comenzaron a correr fuera de la cafetería para protegerse del agua a excepción de sunset que miraba a todos lados buscando a trixie, pero no hubo ni rastro de ella ni de sus cosas...

Una despedida jamás es agradable.


	3. chapter 3

Trixie salió corriendo del colegio, no se detuvo a mirar atrás, siguió corriendo hasta que le ganó el cansancio y su cuerpo necesitaba descansar tanto físicamente como mentalmente, no podía creer que se había desahogado de esa manera, nunca espero reaccionar así, pero el sentimiento le ganó a la razón y al final se liberó por completo

Después de un ligero descanso comenzó a caminar en dirección al metro de la ciudad, ciertamente tenia dinero suficiente como para comer durante cinco a seis días, sin embargo necesitaba conseguir un lugar donde dormir y también un trabajo, el cual sería bastante conveniente que le ofrecieran almuerzo y cena, pero eso sería mucho pedir

Cuando llegó al metro supo inmediatamente a donde seria el lugar adecuado para ir, Hoofington, era una ciudad mucho mas pequeña que Canterlot sin lugar a dudas, pero era perfecta para empezar de cero, a demás que si se quedaba en Canterlot corría el riesgo de que alguien la reconociera, y además que en Canterlot no le darían un trabajo con salario justo ya que aún era menor de edad

-así que Hoofington - tomó aire y luego suspiro con fuerza - ya no hay marcha atrás -

Dichas aquellas palabras se fue a esperar el metro en unos asientos cerca del lugar

Hoofington realmente no quedaba muy lejos de Canterlot, tal vez dos horas de vieje en automóvil, pero trixie sabia que allí nadie la llegaría a reconocer, nadie que viviera cómodamente en Canterlot iría ni de visita a Hoofington, el lugar no era malo ni nada, pero era bastante humilde a comparación, eso no molestaban en lo absoluto a trixie, ella tenia mucha confianza en si misma, sabía que lograria lo que ella se propusiera con fuerza de voluntad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que era nueva en esto de la independencia, de ahora en adelante tendría que velar por su futuro día a día,

Trixie no se dio cuenta que los minutos pasaban volando mientras ella imaginaba un montón de escenarios buenos y malos

El tren ya había partido y trixie ni cuenta se dio. En el momento que se despertó de sus pensamientos tardó en darse cuenta que pasó rápidamente una hora, se maldijo asi mismo y agarro sus cosas y se acercó a un policía del metro

-Disculpe- preguntó trixie con algo de vergüenza - sabe cuando llegará el próximo tren?

-claro, estará aca en aproximadamente 15 minu... - en ese momento suena por un parlate una voz que seguramente era del hombre que avisaba que tren estaba por llegar, el sonido de la voz que salia del parlante era muy distorsionada, pero el policía lo entendió de inmediato

-uuh malas noticias, al parecer hay alguna obstrucción en las vías y todos trenes se atrasarán entre cuarenta y cinco minutos a una hora

-oh, bueno gracias - "y una mierda" pensó cuando se dio la vuelta y camino de vuelta al banco con sus cosas

El metro se llenaba relativamente rápido, algunas personas esperaban pacientemente el tren, mientras que otros estaban cansados y enojados, era todo un espectáculo para trixie, ver caras disgustadas o otras que demostraban paz y serenidad, otros hablaban en pequeños grupos de personas dispersos por todo el metro, veia a parejas de todas las edades siendo cariñosos en público, trixie siempre pensó que todas las personas son falsas con otras, que siempre mostraban una cara agradable mientras te hablaban y cuando te dabas la vuelta te mostraban el dedo del medio, realmente no confia mucho en las personas piensa que en algún momento estas le daran la espalda y la dejarán de lado, la única persona a la que pudo abrirse fue a sunset, por que de todos los alumnos de canterlot ella era la única que veia sus trucos con un brillo en sus ojos que nadie más tenia, siempre estaba atenta a cada acción que realizaba en sus trucos, incluso el más pequeño, era raro, pero a trixie le encantaba que al menos alguien le pusiera atención sin que sea para burlase.

Después de casi hora y media, la misma voz del parlante comunicó que el problema ya estaba solucionado y el tren ya iba en camino, algunas personas suspiraron aliviadas y otras solo dedicaron a decir en voz alta "al fin"

Una vez que el tren llego, trixie agarró sus cosas y se metió entre empujones dentro del tren, tomo un asiento rápido y se relajo un poco viendo por la ventana a personas que no pudieron entrar a tiempo al tren renegando y poniendo mala cara, ella solo se reia en voz baja hasta que en un momento logró divisar a los lejos, entre un montón de gente, una melena bicolor se movia rapidamente hacia el tren que ya estaba en movimiento, trixie agitó la cabeza ligeramente negando, parece que solo era su imaginación, saco de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno y una botella de agua, bebió un poco la volvió a guardar para después abrir el cuaderno y ver algunas notas que escribió para ella misma, desde algunos empleos que podia conseguir hasta que, o al menos, pudiera ahorrar los suficiente con para irse a Manehattan, donde seguramente le iría mejor

Sunset buscaba con la mirada a trixie por todas partes entre medio de gritos de algunos alumnos que corrían para refugiarse del agua que se activó a causa del espeso humo

-sunset, sunset.. - la llamaba Applejack sacudiendo su hombro suavemente - ven, rápido te estas mojando - y comenzó a jalarla de su mano lejos de la cafetería y la llevó donde estaban las demás

\- E.. Exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió alli? - comenzó rarity con los ojos bien abiertos y un tono entre preocupado y asustado

-parece que trixie exploto - Pinkie dijo con una sonrisa triata en el rostro - nunca pense que llegaría el dia que vería a trixie tan...destrozada - se abrazo a si misma - siempre que hacia sus trucos se la veia tan sonriente, tan segura de si misma

-... - rainbown desvio la mirada a un costado y rápidamente se limpió una lagrima solitaria que corria en su mejilla, aprovecho para pensar y recordar que más vio en aquella mirada que significó tanto y aquel apretón de manos

-trixie es una chica fuerte y valiente - dijo twilight que se calmo de su estado dw shock - no es posible que sufriera durante tanto tiempo y justo cuando las cosas le empezaban a ir mejor para ella decidiera irse asi como si nada, es algo raro, ¿alguna noto rara a trixie últimamente?

Nadie dijo nada, fluttershy seguía llorando, rarity solo negó con la cabeza, Applejack que permaneció callada todo el tiempo nego igualmente y miro con el ceño fruncido hacia el colegio, rainbown seguia pensando mientras caminaba dando vueltas por alrededor de Pinkie, quien se sentó en el suelo aun abrazada asi misma

-hace una semana que actua extraño - dijo sunset con una voz apagada y seria - hace una semana que hacia ningún truco, también que no hablábamos bien, prácticamente se distanció de m...nosotras

-en una semana no pudo haber decidido irse como si nada, algo la obligó a irse asi, de la nada- habló Applejack

-no lo creo - dijo por fin rainbown tratando de unir sus ideas - trixie decidió irse por cuenta propia, pude verlo, la determinación, la fuerza que usó en su mano, su sonrisa... Trixie se fue por voluntad propia, y además estaba triste, se estaba despidiendo...

-pero en ese caso solo se despidió de ti- dijo rarity

Rainbown cerro los ojos y recordó esa mirada... Y vio en sus ojos el reflejo de las sus amigas atras de ella sentadas en la mesa de la cafetería, y una pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurro "cuidalas", y recordó como descubrió su defecto con las personas y el tacto hacia ellas

-ella estaba sufriendo, y si se despedía de nosotras no hubiera logrado desahogarse enfrente de todos los alumnos - explicó rainbown con una sonrisa triste

Todas las demás solo escucharon estas palabras en silencio, todas estaban tristes, incluso rarity que solo veia a trixie como una "delincuente", todas al principio veian de mala cara a trixie, pero gracias a que sunset se hizo su amiga comenzaron a ser mas pacientes con la ilusionista, incluso la ayudaban en lo que necesitara, hablaban con ella como si fuera una mas del grupo, le agarraron confianza y cariño, es por eso mismo que les dolió muchísimo que no se haya despedido de ellas, la explicación de rainbown las relajaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente

Por otro lado sunset era una montaña rusa de emociones, esta triste, realmente triste por lo ocurrido, también tenia una furia interna hacia los pendejos que molestaban a su amiga y furia hacia la misma, no podía creer que después de todo el tiempo que pasaron, no podia creer que no haya confiado en ella para contarle semejantes cosas, también se encontraba feliz de que rainbown hablara de esa manera, ya que a simple vista pareciera que la deportista y la ilusionista no se llevaran bien, pero siempre que trixie aparecía a "molestar" a al grupo de amigas no podían ocultar sus sonrisas divertidas

-debemos buscarla ahora mismo- hablo sunset con decision y firmeza en su voz, mientras que se ponia recta y miró la salida del colegio

-te apoyo querida- rarity asintió

-SIIII! Debemos traerla de nuevo y volver a hacerla sonreír - dijo Pinkie parándose de golpe del suelo

Fluttershy se limpió unas últimas lágrimas y se puso seria y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido asintió

-pero no sabemos a donde fue, si llevaba sus maletas posiblemente ya este muy lejos- dijo twilight pensativa, pero luego abrió los ojos de golpe - EL METRO - dijo como si hubiera dado al bingo

Apenas dichas estas palabras sunset prácticamente voló hacia su motocicleta que estaba en la zona de parqueo del colegio, las demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar asi que Applejack tomo cartas sobre el asunto

-Fluttershy twilight, vayan a preguntar a la directora si sabe algo del paredero de trixie

-claro- dijo Fluttershy y luego tomo la mano de twilight y salió corriendo a rastrandola

-rainbow y pinkie, ¿no les molesta perderse un período de clases? - pregunto, pero después se arrepintió de sus palabras conociendo a sus amigas

-¿en serio? - dijo rainbow mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía mientras que pinkie se puso a su lado

-agh lo se, solo vayan a los puestos de bus mas cercanos

-enseguida, ya veran como esta super estrella grandiosa y hermosa creación del señor encontrará a la enana

-aww gracias rainbown, pero no hay tiempo, debemos correr - dijo pinkie comenzando a correr seguida de rainbown

Applejack miro a rarity - rares, nosotros nos quedaremos a ver si vuelven las chicas con noticias y de paso ver si trixie vuelve

-esta bien- rarity por fin volvió a sonreír, applejack solo dio un ligero suspiro y caminaron hacia la cafetería, que ahora dejo de ser un caos

El timbre sono y twilight y fluttershy se encontraban afuera de la oficina de celestia, toco la puerta y sin permiso de entrar solo la abrió y entro con shy

-directora celestia

-que se te ofrece Sparkle - dijo celestia con una sonrisa amable, luna se encontraba a lado suyo de pie con unos lentes de marco oscuro, estaba leyendo algunos folders, mientras que celestia estaba sentada tras su escritorio

-por alguna casualidad trixie lulamon vino esta mañana a verla?

-... - hubo un silencio incomodo, luna solo dejos sus cosas en la mesa y se quito sus lentes y miro a twilight, ambas hermanas sabian de la amistad de trixie con las chicas

-si ella estuvo aca, vino a despedirse - dijo luna

-nos dijo que iria a vivir con sus tíos, asi que no le vi problema, solo que faltando tan poco para el fin de clases, me pareció descabellado

Twilight la miro confundida - pero trixie no tien...

-muchas gracias - la interrumpió shy y le hizo señas a twilight para salir

-amm... Si gracias, nosotras volveremos a clases, con permiso - dicho esto salieron de la oficina y miro a shy confundida - por que me...

-trixie debe tener sus motivos para haber mentido- dijo y desvío la mirada - deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotras- dijo para al final sonreír dulcemente

-tienes razón fluttershy

-la encontraste? - lep pregunto pinkie a rainbow, ambas estaban con la respiración agitada de tanto correr, rainbow tomo aire antes de responder

-nada, ni noticias de ella, y que tal tu?

-nada de nada

-joder, ojalá que a sunset le vaya mejor

Sunset apenas llego al metro no le importó empujar a la gente que se encontraba enfrente y corrió directamente hacia el tren que estaba a punto de partir, al ver que este ya comenzó a moverse, decidió comenzar a buscarla en otros lugares

-TRIXIEE, TRIXIEEE- la llamaba entre la multitud

-trixie no me hagas esto- susurro para si misma - trixie... - después de casi 1 hora buscando y llamándola se sentó en un banco cerca del lugar, comenzó a sollozar ante la mirada de algunas personas que estaban cerca, pero no le importo

-tal vez no tomo el tren, tal vez ni siquiera salio del colegio - trataba de calmarse sunset hablandose asi misma - eso es, solo tuvo una mala semana, el lunes todo volverá a ser como era- se dijo parando de sollozar y limpiarse algunas lágrimas, pero al desviar la mirada a un costado en dirección al suelo casi por debajo del banco, vio algo que la termino de destrozar por completo, y comenzó a llorar fuerte, ya lo sabia, sabia que trixie ya se habia ido solo vio aquella envoltura que conocía a la perfección, aquella envoltura de galletas sabor mantequilla que tanto amaba su amiga, solo al ver aquel trozo se basura, se dio cuenta que la perdió.

Pequeña historia. - Gracias por comentar, ahora lo que me decías sobre la cantidad de palabras tienes razón, esta historia la hize ya hace tiempo y la tengo más avanzada en la plataforma de Wattpad, por eso los capítulos están un poquito cortos al principio, posteriormente irán aumentando la cantidad de palabras e irá mejorando la narración, por motivos de tiempo no puedo mejorar la historia a gusto propio, me disculpo por eso


	4. chapter 4

POV Trixie

Bueno, ahora que estoy a menos de media hora de hoofington es tiempo de pensar que rayos voy a hacer en una ciudad sola, sin hogar, son 200 dólares máximo para sobrevivir, sin contar que tengo que comer algo

-próxima estación Hoofington, favor de salir de el lado derecho del tren- QUE!, no puede ser que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo, me deben estar jodien...

-auch oigaa cuidado - un imbecil acaba de pisarme el pie, sera que salga de aquí rápido con el montón de personas que hay acá tardare meses en salir de este tren

Bien, ahora que soy libre debo buscar primero un lugar donde vivir y si me alcanza el tiempo también un trabajo medio tiempo. Alli esta salida, que bueno que no hay tanta gente, podré salir tranquilamente

¿Que acaso hay personas no saben que es un desodorante?, hay un sujeto que se esta pudriendo en vida al lado mio, Oooh no ni lo sueñes

-hola dulzura, como estas?

-lejos de tu alcance - le respondí de la manera mas tajante posible y seguí caminando, escuche como se quejo y maldijo en voz baja y me senti satisfecha

Al llegar afuera del lugar me di cuenta que era una ciudad tranquila, no tenia edificios grandes como en canterlot y no había mucha gente en sus calles

Le pregunté a un señor mayor que vendia periódicos donde podria encontrar algun hotel barato o algun lugar para dormir esta noche, solo me dijo que podría encontrar algo asi en la noche y a unas diez cuadras más hacia el norte donde hay una avenida con algunos moteles cada tanto, le agradecí por el gesto y ahora que solo debo ir de noche buscaré algún trabajo que este lo mas cerca posible a aquella avenida

Narrador

Trixie busca en paredes algunas ofertas de trabajo, pero eran pocas ni ninguna le llamaba la atención

-ayudante de cocina... Mesera... Repartir afiches... ¿Se necesitan damas de compañía? Ni en drogas... Mmmm tal vez este de niñera en aquel centro

Aunque la ilusionista no le guatara admitirlo, le encantaban los niños, siempre le alegraba el día verlos sonreír y hacer tonterías de niños, además los niños son las personas más sinceras e inocentes que existen

Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó al centro que quedaba poco más 1 kilómetro del metro, caminaba mientras memorizaba el lugar para no perderse luego

Al llegar vio que el nombre del lugar era Centro De Adopción Little Cloudsdale (CALC)

-asi que un centro de adopción - dijo estas palabras con cierta tristeza, realmente le parecia un tema delicado

Entro al lugar un poco nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que hacia esto y no estaba segura que lograría conseguirlo, por el tema de ser menor de edad

Apenas al entrar vio que grande el lugar, la recepción se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada, a la derecha habia una puerta grande de cristal que dejaba a vista un pequeño parque en el cual se veian a niños de alrededor 10 años jugando animadamente, trixie se le lleno el pecho de un sentimiento muy agradable y casi inmediatamente olvido su nerviosismo sobre conseguir ese trabajo, porque VA a tenerlo, una vez se acercó a recepción, dejó sus cosas lejos de la vista de la recepcionista, y vio a una señora ya un poco mayor mirando por la puerta de vidrio a los niños jugar, desvío la vista a trixie cuando esta se acercó

-buenas tardes jovencita, ¿que se le ofrece? - le hablo con amabilidad y una dulce sonrisa

-buenas tardes, este... Vengo por el anuncio de trabajo - le respondió con el mismo tono

-vaya pero pareces una niña- dijo la señora divertida

-"y usted muy vieja "-pensó - gracias siempre me lo dicen jejeje

-que edad tiene jovencita?

Trixie queria decirle que tenía 18 años, pero era mas que obio que mentia y probablemente en caso contrario le pediría identificación y papeles de antecedentes y otros documentos importantes

Trixie respiro ondo y no le quedo otra que decir la verdad

-vera... Tengo 17 años, solo que enserio necesito el trabajo, créame que voy esforzarme, por favor- trixie estaba rogando prácticamente, puso sus manos en posición de oración y las puso a la altura de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza

-... - la señora se le quedo viendo un buen tiempo en silencio, la miro detenidamente, estaba bastante flaca, no cabía duda que era una muchacha muy linda, pero su rostro esta un tanto demacrado, pensó que consumía drogas o era viciosa... Pero cuando vio sus ojos, borró esa idea, pudo verlo claramente, aquel brillo que a veces no la dejaba dormir por las noches, aquel brillo que era invisible de ver a simple vista pero que ella si podia reconocerlo a la perfección, pudo ver en los ojos de trixie aquel brillo aunque cualquiera que viera aquellos ojos diría que están apagados, sin un toque de felicidad, pero la señora lo único que vio fue la mirada de todos los niños que se encontraban en ese parque jugando, la mirada que muestra el sufrimiento que pasaron, la soledad presente en sus vidas, y la mirada de aquel que perdió todo lo que tenia

-dime jovencita ¿donde estan tus padres?

Trixie la miro con sorpresa pero después no supo como responder esa pregunta asi que solo se quedó callada y miro a otro lado

La señora le entro cierta amargura ver a alguien tan linda sola en esta ciudad, quería ayudarla, pero necesitaba mas información

-dime tienes familiares con quien trngas algún contacto?

Trixie tardo unos momentos en responder, pero al ver que de nada le serviría mentir a esta altura solo bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza

-entiendo - dijo la señora que ya esperaba ese tipo de respuesta - bueno... Dejame decirte algo, el trabajo no solamente consiste en ser niñera, sino que también debes estar capacitada en 1ros auxilios, debes tener la capacidad y paciencia para cuidar y enseñar a estos niños. Por otro lado, también se necesitan ciertos requisitos, como carta de trabajo, un curriculum decente, papeles con tus antecedentes, y además, en tu caso en especifico, debes tener tus vacunas al día, no querriamos que alguno de los niños contraiga algun tipo de enfermedad

Trixie solo escuchaba lo que decía la señora, sus esperanzas habian sido destrozadas, ahora tendría que bucar otro empleo que seguramente le dirán lo mismo y que al tener dinero dormirá en la calle y que...

-sin embargo - interrumpió los pensamientos de trixie en ese momento - nos ayudaría bastante que alguien se dedicará a jugar con los niños los días que las encargadas no estuvieran, pero al ser menor, y con el riesgo a que el establecimiento reciba una fuerte multa, la paga no sera tan buena

Una vez dicho esto, a la ilusionista le brillaron los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad

-no se preocupe, a mi realmente me gustan los niños, puedo jugar con ellos, puedo cuidarlos, puedo enseñarles trucos de magia también les puedo enseñar a cantar, puedo enseñarles a dibujar y a cantar y hacer figuras con papeles y... y... y a cantar - terminó de decir esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La señora pensó en lo tierna que se veia y imagino que se llevaría bien con los pequeños

-entonces esta hecho, mañana puedes venir a las 8 de la mañana para que te explique los horarios y conozcas a los chicos

-perfecto - trixie estaba mas que feliz, este era su primer trabajo y era uno que a simple vista para ella era genial

-donde estas viviendo? - le pregunto de repente la señora agarrando en curva a trixie, pensó que tal vez si decía que no tiene ni donde caer muerta afectaría a la decisión que la señora tomo acerca del empleo

-tengo un pequeño apartamento cerca del metro - mintió

-... - la señora no creyó en sus palabras pero lo dejo pasar - esta bien nos vemos mañana, se puntual

-claro que lo seré, no se preocupe aahh por cierto no conozco su nombre

-me llamo Sweet Heart

"hermoso nombre " pensó trixie - entonces, hasta mañana señora Heart

-hasta mañana linda- la señora vio salir a trixie del lugar y enseguida reviso su computador para cambiar algunos horarios de las cuidadoras para asi darle espacio a trixie.

Una vez afuera trixie salto de emoción, no podía creer que lo haya conseguido era un sueño

Empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos para luego mirar hacia el cielo y suspirar con alivio

Al terminar la parte más "difícil" de su lista de cosas que debía hacer al llegar a Hoofington, se dedicó a conocer mejor el lugar, camino por las calles de la pequeña ciudad memorizando las principales, uno que otro parque, plazas, etc

Las horas pasaban volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el velo de la noche llego a la ciudad

-veamos son las ocho menos cuarto, mmmm creo que puedo llegar en quince minutos - se dijo así mismo y tal como los citó llego rápidamente

Pudo ver 3 hoteles que para su mala suerte eran de 4 estrellas cada uno, eran grandes y al parecer eran de un misma cadena de hoteles, se veian bastante caros, asi que opto por acercarse al último sitio que quedaba

Entro al lugar y descanso unos minutos, después de todo seguia agarrando sus cosas, y se acercó a recepción, había un hombre que estaba de espaldas hacia ella

-buenas noches, disculpe quisiera un cuarto para alquilar - le hablo trixie amablemente con una sonrisa

El sujeto se dio la vuelta y la vio con asombro al principio para luego sonreír xon malicia

-hola dulzura - al escuchar esa voz, trixie borro la sonrisa de su rostro - mira, fijate que no tenemos ya ni un solo cuarto - dijo esto mientras quitaba las tres únicas llaves de un tablero en la pared detrás de el

Trixie los miro a los ojos algo asustada y con preocupación que solo divirtió al sujeto

-por favor, se ruego, no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, tengo dinero, mire- saco su monedero y le mostró sus billetes que llegaban a 200 dólares

El tipo no le respondió, solo sonrió con malicia

-no me haga esto por favor, no tengo donde ir, tengo miedo, lamento si lo hize sentir mal, pero por favor dejeme quedarme aquí esta noche- la voz se le estaba quebrando y sus en sus ojos se le acumulaban algunas lágrimas

El sujeto solo la miro y dijo finalmente

-mira niña puedes hacer 2 cosas, la primera es irte ahora mismo no importa si no tienes lugar alguno donde ir, y el segundo... - comenzó a ver a trixie de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus caderas y subió lentamente hacia su delantera - que pases la noche en mi habitación, y claro no tendrán que pagar absolutamente nada

"Hijo de puta, te odio, te odio" pensó trixie mientras se tapaba con ambas manos, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de salir corriendo con sus cosas de aquel lugar, siguió corriendo mientras que al mismo trataba de calmar sus lágrimas

Se sentia mal, nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, ella realmente nunca pensó en si misma como alguien bonita, aunque siempre se dijera en 3ra persona que era hermosa, nunca notaba cuando los chicos y "chicas" la observaban picara mente, ella siempre fue inocente en ese aspecto, incluso en el amor, trixie nunca notó cuando alguien intentaba algo con ella, o le mandaban ciertas indirectas

Y ahora que venga un infeliz a decirle tal cosa la hizo sentir terriblemente incomoda y asqueada, eso la asusto enormemente, ni siquiera tenia en su mente ese tipo de cosas

Trixie estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta llego al metro

Se encaminó a un banco que parecía lo más cómodo en el lugar, saco de su maleta la capa se usaba en sus trucos de magia, se tapo con ella mientras que usaba de almohada su maleta y ponia a sus pies su mochila, en el metro todo era silencio, a excepción de los sollozos de trixie, que nunca imagino que terminaría de esta manera

El llanto de trixie fue su arrullo esa noche


	5. chapter 5

En la zona del centro de la ciudad, para ser exactos en un complejo de apartamentos, se encontraba una chica de alrededor 18 a 19 años que se mudo a la ciudad de Canterlot esa misma mañana

Su nombre era sunset, tenía problemas con su temperamento, cosa que la obligó a dejar su antiguo colegio en Manehattan y que sus padres la mandaran a Canterlot a estudiar en el colegio de su tía Celestia

La muchacha es muy simpática, es amable con las personas, excelente amiga cuando se la necesita, buena alumna, deportista innata y demás cosas dentro de sus virtudes... Pero, no sabe el concepto de lo que es paciencia, cuando algo le colma la paciencia explota, no controla sus instintos, se convierte como en un animal salvaje

-si mamá por última vez estaré bien- sunset hablaba por teléfono en su nuevo apartamento, era grande y algo elegante, cortesía de su padre - si mamá lo se tratare de comportarme... No, no traeré desconocidos al apartamento...MAMÁ tengo dieciocho años se cuidarme sola, bueno, tengo que ordenar este lugar, te llamo cuando termine... Si mamá yo también te amo, mandale besos a papá, adiós - sunset colgó su teléfono, dio un suspiro pesado y comenzó a vaciar sus cosas que se encontraban en cajas

Sunset queria vivir sola desde hace mucho, no quería ser una carga para sus padres, en especial con lo especial que era su carácter

La expulsaron de su colegio en Manehattan por que defendió a una chica de un grupo de abusivos, los típicos deportistas de colegio secundaria, para su mala suerte al chico que le rompió la nariz era el hijito de el director, asi que no se sorprendió cuando la llamaron a dirección y le dijeron que no tendría que volver más al establecimiento

(suena el teléfono de sunset)

-Halo, habla shimmer

-hola sunny- era celestia

-hola tía, como estas?

-yo estoy bien, estas lista para el nuevo colegio?

-bueeeeno, si un poco- no se estaba muy convencida, después de todo, cualquiera se pone nervioso cuando lo cambian de colegio, los nuevos alumnos, los nuevos profesores, tiene que hacer nuevas amistades , pero...

Sunset no tenia amigos en el anterior colegio , todos sabian de su mal carácter, sabían que si shimmer se molestaba un poco las cosas nunca saldrían bien, por ese motivo nunca se juntaron demasiado con sunset, no pasaban de un saludo

Celestia sabia del problema de su sobrina, y cuando se entero de su expulsión no dudó en traerla a su colegio en Canterlot, y sabia perfectamente quien, mejor dicho, quienes podrían hacerle una excelente compañía

-entonces esta arreglado, el lunes paso a recogerte, siete de la mañana esta bien?

-esta bien tia te espero - sunset apreciaba que su tía se preocupara por ella, incluso no es su tía biológica, solo es tía de cariño

Cuando termino de arreglar su cuarto decidió salir a pasear y a conocer la zona un poco

Sunset tenia una moto muy al estilo de las Angel, pero más pequeña, fue un regalo que le hicieron sus padres junto con Discord, el prometido de Celestia y amigo de la familia de sunset

La joven con cabellera similar al fuego manejaba su motocicleta por toda la zona cercana a su hogar, estaba realmente sorprendida que aquella ciudad tenga mejor pinta que Manehattan, para su sorpresa Canterlot era más grande de lo que pensó que seria, era elegante y también parecía que la gente que vivía en Canterlot tenia dinero

Al estar manejando y memorizando todo de pronto llega a un colegio muy grande, tenia una estatua en frente este, su estructura era clásica y tenia en grande un gran escrito en piedra que decía Canterlot

-asi que este será - se decía a si misma mientras bajaba de la moto

El colegio estaba vacío, después de todo era domingo, a si que no vio ningún problema en echar un vistazo más de cerca

Se fijo en todo, el patio era bastante espacioso, atrás de colegio había una cancha de fútbol con graderías y todo, la estatua parecía haber sido esculpida hace muchísimos años, el colegio ocupaba toda una manzana y en toda la zona no había ni un solo rastros de vandalismo, ni grafitis, ni contenedores de basura en mal estado con basura saliendo de estos, realmente sus padres tenían la razón, Celestia tenia el mejor colegio en Canterlot

Satisfecha por su repentina investigación, sunset decidió que era tiempo de irse, asi que se subió a su moto y comenzó a manejar esta su nueva casa

En el camino se le antojo algo de comer y recordó que vio un pequeño restaurante que no estaba muy lejos de su casa, asi que sin flojera alguna manejo hasta dicho establecimiento

Al llegar bajo de su moto y lo primero en la acera al frente del local fue a una niña con la ropa malgastada, no tenía zapatos, y sostenía un pequeño vasito de metal dando a entender que queria limosnas

Sunset se acercó a la niña y depósito un billete de 10 dólares

La niña la miro y sonrió enormemente para luego ir a abrazar a sunset

Sunset se sorprendió al principio pero luego acepto se puso a su altura y la abrazo mejor, en el momento que se separo de ella se dio cuenta que en el vaso de la dulce niña solo había el billete que ella puso, se puso mal por ello y quiso invitarla a comer

-hey pequeña que te parece si te invito algo de comer - le dijo con un tono maternal y acariciando su cabeza despeinandola un poco

La niña no respondió solo disfruto la caricia que recibía de la joven caritativa con los ojos cerrados, luego que sunset paro la niña le hizo gestos con ambas manos negando su oferta y dio una reverencia dando a entender que se estaba disculpando

"Debe ser muda" pensó sunset triste, pero no podía hacer nada más, asi que la volvió a abrazar y acariciar la cabeza y se metió al restaurante

Para su mala suerte resultó que en realidad no era un restaurante en su totalidad, más se trataba de una heladería llamada SugarCube Corner, sin tener otra opción tomo asiento y espero que la atendieran

-Holaaa que se te ofrece! - escucho muy aguda de repente atrás de ella

-aaah, me asustaste- le dijo sunset un poco exaltada

-perdón perdón perdón es que vi un rostro nuevo por aquí y me emocione - dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa de felicidad - me llamo pinkie pie en que puedo servirte

-pero el nombre escrito en tu blusa dice pinkamena- dijo sunset mirando el nombre bordado en la blusa de Pinkie

-me llamo pinkie en que puedo servirte- le volvió a repetir sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-emm bueno me gustaría un pastel de moras y un batido de vainilla - dijo viendo el menú de la pared enfrente a ella, estaba realmente incómoda por la sonrisa de la mesera

-oki doki loki- anoto la orden y dio media vuelta para irse

-gracias pinkame... - se detuvo al ver como pinkie giraba su cabeza con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tic en el ojo- gracias... Pinkie

-jajaja enseguida traigo tu orden - se fue dando saltitos

-eso fue... Aterrador - dijo sunset abrazandose a si misma.

Mientras esperaba por sus cosas miro por la ventana y vio a una joven con un sombrero grande y púrpura, lleno de estrellas y algunas lunas, también tenía una capa del mismo diseño, se veia llamativa

Sunset la siguió con la mirada hasta que la joven de la capa y el sombrero se acercó a la niña muda de hace rato, y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente y la abrazaba de forma tierna, la del atuendo de maga le hizo una señal de que esperara quieta en su lugar, la niña asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo y la maga entro al lugar

-ATENCIÓN PLEBEYOS LLEGO LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRRIXIE - dijo en voz alta mientras tenia una mano en el pecho dándole más dramatismo a sus palabras

La mayoría que estaba en el local refunfuñaron con disgusto y otros hablaban en voz baja diciendo que "ya llego la vagabunda"

Sunset solo veia a aquella muchacha mirando a todos lados con aire de superioridad, mientras que los demás clientes la mataban con la mirada

-ahora que quieres lulamoon - se escuchó una voz al fondo del establecimiento donde se podían ver a 5 chicas sentadas en una mesa rendonda, la chica que la llamo se paro y la enfrentó

-te estaba buscando dash- dijo la maga acercándose a la mesa de las chicas con los brazos cruzados

-aww que tierna, no puedes vivir sin mi jajaja- comenzó a burlarse la tal dash, era una chica de la misma estatura de trixie y casi el mismo color de piel, sin embargo resaltaba de las demás personas por tener un color de pelo bastante ostentoso

-no te creas tan importante dash, siempre te estoy buscando porque eres la más fácil de engañar con mi magia, hablando de magia... Que dices si te hago un reto- la desafío

-mmmm no me parece correcto que me hagas retos que nunca ganas - le dijo rainbow con burla

-ya lo veremos "Iris"- dijo con tono de burla haciendo que rainbow la mire con el ceño fruncido y que sus amigas en la mesa comiencen a reir por lo bajo por el apodo que solo los padres de rainbow usaban con ella

-que sea rápido lulamoon - dijo mirando a un costado molesta

-ok - la chica con la capa y sombrero rápidamente se acercó a la mesa de las chicas y puso su sombrero en medio de esta para luego sacar unas cartas de su bolsillo

-haremos esto, tu escoges una carta y yo trato de adivinar cual es y de paso la haré aparecer dentro de mi sombrero, si logro hacerlo tendrás que comprarme un helado de chicle, que dices- estaba muy segura de si misma, no quito la mirada desafiante que tenía hacia rainbow, las chicas de la mesa solo veian la escena divertidas

-esta bien maga de cuarta pero si no logras adivinar mi carta vendrás con pijama al colegio mañana

-esta bien es un trato- ni siquiera se inmuto la maga, tenia la certeza que ganaría

Trixie comenzó a barajear las cartas y se las mostró a rainbow que las miro por algunos segundos y por fin saco una para luego verla y guardarsela en el bolsillo

-listo, ya memorize la carta

-bien ahora es la hora de trixie - la maga cerro los ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió de golpe y se acercó a rainbow y le sonrió con sorna para luego rodear un brazo por sus hombros y llevarla hacia la mesa

Las chicas y varios espectadores, incluyendo a sunset se acercaron para ver el acto

Rainbow estaba igualmente confiada, no había manera que trixie sepa que saco dos cartas sin que se diera cuenta...

-acaso esta es tu carta? - dijo levantando su sombrero para ver que adentro se hallaba el 3 de corazones

-JAA, lo lamento lulamoon pero esa no es mi carta

-estas segura? - dijo aun con su sonrisa burlesca

-claro que si es más te la mos... - busco en su bolsillo la carta, pero no la encontro

Trixie entonces agarra la carta que se encontraba debajo su sombrero y suavemente la separa y muestra claramente un 7 de tréboles, las cartas estaban pegadas entre si y daba la impresión que solo era una carta

-aqui tienes tu helado trrrixie- le dijo pinkie entregandole un helado de chicle en cono

-gracias, a ti también dash, es un placer hacer negocios contigo

-ya callate disfrutalo mientras puedas lulamoon por que la próxima yo te ganaré

-si si como sea adioo- se fue caminando hasta la salida

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta un chico de pelo azul puso su pie como tranca e hizo caer a trixie quien derramó el helado al piso

-jajajajaja que torpe- comenzó a burlase el chico y todos sus amigos y algunos clientes igual

-Heey que te pasa - una de las chicas de la mesa de rainbow se paro y camino hasta el chico- cual es tu problema Sentry - la chica tenia un curioso sombrero de vaquero y miraba con odio al chico

-relajate campesina solo estaba jugando, no es asi trixie - y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Trixie miro el helado deshecho en el suelo y suspiro con tristeza y se levanto ignorando la mano del chico y camino hasta la salida

El tal Sentry se enojo al ser ignorando y fue le tomo la muñeca a trixie para que se detuviera

-auu me lastimas!! - se quejo trixie con una mueca de dolor

-DEJALA SENTRY TE LO ADVIERTO- le advirtió la vaquera mientras que sus amigas se paraban de su puesto para ponerse a su lado

-no te metas applejack, esta vagabunda necesita ser educada- dijo el chico iracundo

-Ya basta Sentry enserio - le dijo rainbow ya un poco enojada

-detente flash no ves que la lastimas - hablo una chica con cola de caballo y unos lentes

-sueltame!! Me duele - se quejaba trixie ya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-alguien tiene que enseñarte modales niña - el chico agarro su batido y comenzó a derramar su contenido el la cabeza de trixie

Todos en el lugar volvieron a reir, otros se quedaron callados y las amigas que trataban defender a la maga solo miraban horrorizadas

-ahora si Sentry- dijo applejack cambiando su estado de sorpresa a uno de furia y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el chico

Trixie estaba quieta en su lugar, se podría decir que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos asi que no se permitió llorar esta vez, vio como applejack se acercaba a ellos, intento detenerla para que no haga algo indebido, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar vio como una especie de sombra de color como el fuego paso rápidamente frente a sus ojos para después escuchar un fuerte estruendo de una mesa y varios platos y vasos rompiendose

Applejack se detuvo y todos en el lugar pararon de reir y quedaron en shock al ver que el chico de pelo azul estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de helado y malteadas encima de una mesa rota y varios vidrios, parecía estar inconsciente

Sunset estaba parada enfrente de trixie con algunas servilletas que tomo por ahi y comenzó a limpiar su rostro delicadamente, después alzo la vista miro a todos en el lugar

-AHORA LES PARECE GRACIOSO?, ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE REIR? - reto a todos en el lugar, estaba realmente enojada, a diferencia de applejack o de rainbow, la chica de color fuego SI daba miedo cuando esta enojada, su rostro cambia completamente, y su mirada era muy atemorizante

Sunset se calmo un poco al ver el rostro de terror de algunos chicos en el lugar y volvio a ver a trixie que también parecía estar un poco asustada

-estas bien?- le pregunto sunset con una sonrisa dulce

Trixie la miro a los ojos y entonces sus ojos se aguaron, nunca nadie la había defendido de esa manera y al ver los ojos de la chica desconocida y ver aquel signo de comprensión en sus ojos y no de pena o algo de lastima comenzó a llorar en silencio dejando que sus lágrimas limpiarán lo que sobro de la malteada en su rostro

-tranquila, ya paso - le dijo sunset abrazandola suave pero firme, para que sepa que no esta sola

-gracias - escucho un susurro proveniente de trixie y sintió un gran alivio al notar que la maga le devolvió el abrazo

Sunset frotaba la espalda de trixie suavemente tratando de calmarla, después de algunos minutos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, trixie era mas bajita que sunset por unos 10 centímetros

-ven conmigo - sunset la agarro de la mano y la llevo a su mesa y le dio el pastel y el batido que ordenó

-no no no es necesario, ya hiciste mucho- dijo rápidamente

-por favor - le respondió poniendose sería

-esta bien, muchas gracias - agradeció trixie y la volvió a abrazar

La ilusionista se separo de sunset y se acercó a pinkie para pedirle una bolsa para el pastel

-pinkie puedes regalarme una bolsita porfa

-claro, no te preocupes- le entregó una bolsa y miro a todos lados viendo como el local estaba silencioso y que algunos se fueron del lugar - hey trixie conoces a aquella chica? - le pregunto señalando a sunset

-no, no la conosco, pero agradezco que estuviera aca en ese momento, a ustedes también les agradezco por preocuparse - le dijo a las cinco chicas que se encontraban atrás de pinkie

-no es nada, detesto cuando sentry se pasa de la raya, sabes trixie, pienso que deberías reunirte más con nosotras - dijo applejack

-si es cierto, no es lindo cuando los demás te tratan mal- mencionó una chica pelirosada mirando al suelo con un semblante triste

-fluttershy tiene razón, no es justo que te traten de esa forma y tu no hagas nada para evitarlo - dijo la chica de lentes y cola de caballo

-lo se twilight, pero ya estoy acostumbrada- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- y lo mejor es que siga yo sola como siempre, además ustedes no son lo suficientemente geniales como para que ande con ustedes - dijo ya un poco más divertida

-jaja sigue Soñando lulamoon - dijo rainbow dash ya aligerando el ambiente

-será mejor que vayas a tomarte una ducha querida, la malteada deja tu cabello horrible, y mira nada más tu ropa- dijo una chica que era muy bonita, su piel era blanca y estaba bien vestida - ten - dijo sacando de su cartera 10 dólares - cerca de aca hay una lavandería, puedes llevar tu ropa allí si gustas

-bueeeeno- dijo trixie dudando un poco, pero al final sonrió y lo tomo - mañana nos vemos en el colegio, nos vemos plebeyas- dijo finalmente y camino hasta la salida, no sin antes a despedirse de sunset y agradecerle por todo - eres un angel- le dijo y sunset se sonrojo un poco - adios

-adios trrrrixie - se despidió sunset divertida y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y miro por la ventana, tal y como lo sospechaba...

Vio claramente como trixie le entregaba el pastel y el batido a la niña para después entregarle el dinero que la muchacha (rarity) le dio

"te equivocas trixie, tu eres el angel"

Cuando se dio cuenta de algunos murmullos miro hacia atrás y vio al chico que dejo en K.O

-mañana tendrá una horrible jaqueca - dijo en voz baja para si misma

En el presente.

Ya había pasado un día desde que desapareció la ilusionista

Sunset se encontraba en su departamento mirando por la ventana

"donde estas?" se preguntaba constantemente, tratando de pensar en otra cosa cerro las cortinas y encendió la televisión y busco el canal de noticias

Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, lo primero que escucho en la noticia que estaba transmitiendo en ese momento fue:

"Se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de una joven en las vías del tren, según los forenses, mencionan que fue suicidio"


	6. chapter 6

-que ridículo

-quien es esta niña

-jajajaja enserio esta en secundaria?

-Patético

Comentários de ese tipo estaban a la orden del día en la vida trixie lulamoon, una joven de 15 años que recién entro a la secundaria en un colegio de cierto prestigio.

-tus trucos son basura

-farsante

-de seguro pide limosna en las calles

La ilusionista escuchaba y escuchaba cada comentario que hacia sobre ella, al principio le dolió muchísimo ya que nunca antes la habían insultado o agredido de forma verbal o física

Cuando entro a la secundaria y comenzó a hacer sus trucos se dio cuenta de dos cosas que la marcaron de por vida:

1ra, en la secundaria ya nadie son niños, en el sentido de que ya nadie tiene aquel espíritu inocente, tierno, alegre y sin pisca de malicia, ahora todos los adolescentes de secundaria son más aburridos, maliciosos, piensan las cosas en doble sentido, nunca hacen algo por alguien sin querer ser recompensado con creces, en otras palabras estan más cerca de lo que es un adulto

2da, tenía que afrontar todo esto ella sola

Su madre desapareció completamente sin dejar rastros, su padre, de cierto modo también desapareció de su vida, no lograba sentirlo era como si ella fuera una extraña, no entendía por que su padre la ignoraba de ese modo...

¿Acaso mamá se fue por mi culpa?

Siempre pensaba lo mismo, cada vez que su padre se comportaba de aquella manera tan fria, tan distante, siempre pensaba que ella tenia la culpa

¿Que es lo que hice mal?

¿Soy una molestia?

¿Por eso en el colegio también me odian?

¿Si muriera... Seguirian odiandome?

En el presente.

Trixie se levantó de la banca del metro a causa de el ruido del tren, cuando divisó el reloj que se encontraba en medio del lugar noto qur eran las 6 y media de la mañana

En las noticias de última hora, ya se identificó el cuerpo de la joven que aparentemente salto a las vías del tren

Trixie oyo la noticia en la televisión y se acercó un poco para poder escuchar mejor

La joven identificada como Carrot Top, fue encontrada en las vías del metro de Manehattan, según algunas fuentes dicen que sufría maltratos en el colegio y eso lo que la llevo a cometer suicídio

A la ilusionista tenia un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba escuchar esa clase de noticias sabiendo que ella misma sufria esa clase de abusos

"que chica más cobarde" penso trixie viendo a la noticia detenidamente

La vida esta llena de problemas y obstáculos, el deber de cada persona es hallar la manera correcta de caminar adelante, evadir los obstáculos con paciencia y fuerza de voluntad y si caes en alguno de ellos te levantas y sigues adelante, por que la vida es una carretera, mientras más avanzas, más paisajes hermosos llegas a ver, al igual que lugares llenos de niebla y espeza oscuridad, conoces a viajeros que te acompañarán hasta cierto punto del viaje, e incluso conocerás a alguien que querrá ir contigo todo el camino

¿Y que hay al final de la carretera?

¿Otro camino?

¿Otros caminos?

No

Cuando termines tu viaje debes volver atrás, mirar el camino que recorriste, ver aquellos hermosos paisajes y los feos también, agradecer a tus compañeros de viaje, debes seguir caminando hasta llegar al inicio de todo

Y cuando hayas logrado llegar al punto de partida no debes mirar atrás, debes estar satisfecho con el camino que TU mismo elegiste, que recorriste una vida entera hasta llegar al final y que volviste a recorrer otra vez solo para darte cuenta que desde un principio tu elegiste ese camino, tu vida

Cuando estes en el punto de partida, solo te queda descansar, un descanso eterno bien merecido

Pero... ¿Si el camino que escogiste es muy duro para ti?

Trixie despertó de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta, miro a todos alrededor y era como ella imaginaba, todos tenían su camino, cada uno seguía en su propia carretera, nadie tenia conocimiento del otro, cada camino era único

Trixie comenzó a caminar a las vías del tren y miro las rieles

Solo es dar un paso

Un simple paso y todos tus problemas desaparecen

No habrá más dolor, no conocerás gente que querrá dañarte, no habrá más insultos, no más deudas, sería el mejor truco de desaparición del mundo

Un solo paso y dejarás de sufrir..

-! HEY ESTAS MUY CERCA NIÑA ¡

Trixie se sobresalto al escuchar como un policial le llamo la atención y comenzó a alejarse de las vías, fue a la banca donde dejo sus cosas y tomo camino a su nuevo trabajo

"esa chica fue valiente" después de haberlo pensado mejor recordó la noticia de la chica y se puso en su lugar, trixie jamás se hubiera atrevido a saltar a las vías, ¿porque?, por miedo

En el pasado.

-acérquese a presenciar a la gran y poderosa trixie - la ilusionista se encontraba en una avenida algo concurrida, algunas personas miraban sus trucos y otras solo seguían caminando

-para mi siguiente truco necesito a una dulce niña - decía viendo a todos lados hasta que vio a una pequeña de lindos ojos verdes y cabello plateado

-TU ven aca linda- la llamo trixie y la niña corrió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa

Las personas que vieron a la niña se conmovieron, puesto que la niña estaba descalza y con la ropa malgastada, pero su sonrisa le daba un brillo único a su persona

-damas y caballeros ahora ante sus ojos verán con hago desaparecer a esta dulce niña - dijo en voz alta para que la escuchen y comenzó a sacarse su capa y envolvió a la pequeña con ella

-y uno... Dos... Wala- dijo esto dando un giro con todo su cuerpo dejando ver que la niña ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar

La gente se sorprendió y comenzaron a aplaudir y a depositar monedas y/o algunos billetes en la gorra de trixie, que extendió hacia al público una vez terminado el acto

Un señor que estaba viendo el acto también se animo a darle dinero a la ilusionista, pero al revisar au bolsillo no encontró su billetera, se dio la vuelta y vio a la niña que desapareció con una bolsa negra en una mano y en la otra su billetera

-HEY! Pequeña ladrona dame mi billetera- dijo en voz alta el señor llamando la atención de todos

La pequeña se asustó y por instinto comenzó a correr a los brazos de la ilusionista

-eso es todo por hoy gracias por ser un gran público! - hablo trixie de manera acelerada para luego levantar a la niña y sacar de su bolsillo unas bolitas de papel que lanzó al suelo creando una cortina de humo que obstruia la visión de las personas reunidas

Al esparcirse el humo por completo la ilusionista y la niña desaparecieron sin dejar rastros

A unas cuadras más adelante se encontraba una muy cansada trixie que estaba sentada en el suelo mientras recobraba el aire perdido y la niña que estaba parada al lado suyo mirándola de manera divertida

-... Wow... Necesito hacer más ejercicio jajaja, no lo crees Sam?

La niña solo asintió ante la pregunta de trixie

-bueno, ahora a los negocios - dicho esto Sam acercó la bolsa a trixie y esta saco 4 billeteras, todas para mala suerte con mucho menos de lo que esperaban

\- jajaja ni modo Sam, será para próxima - le dijo a la niña dándole 13 dólares que recaudaron de su botín

Esto era un tipo de hobby para trixie, al no tener a una madre para hablar las cosas, o un "padre", trixie se vio en la obligación de hacer amigos en otro lugar, ya que en el colegio todos eran unos cabrones

Y comenzó a frecuentar más las calles realizando pequeños trucos de magia para llamar la atención de alguien, pero nadie se paraba a verla, absolutamente nadie

Después de algunos días pensó que era inútil y quiso dejarlo, pero había una pequeña niña pequeña que la miraba atentamente

Aquello alegro a trixie y comenzó a hacer trucos solo para la pequeña frente a ella

Todos los días a partir de aquel día siempre encontraba a misma niña esperandola para ver sus tan amados trucos, asi es como se conocieron

Sam era huérfana, o al menos eso fue lo que trixie entendió ya que era muda la niña, sam vivía en un refugio de mala muerte, algo que a trixiee dolía bastante, pero a sam le gustaba y con el dinero que trixie ganaba de su mesada y de alguno que otro truco que hacia le daba pequeños lujos a la niña que siempre tenia una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Trixie caminaba con Sam de la mano por la calles de Canterlot, tarareaban una canción, parecían hermanas, ambas tenian el cabello claro y a simple vista una piel delicada

Seguian caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a un sitio que no se veia nada bonito, Refugio del Estado tenia escrito en grande, era algo parecido a un colegio pero en vez de aulas, habían cuartos en los cuales dormian niños y en otros niñas, probablemente en un mismo cuarto dormian más de 15 niños

-aah hola trixie, hola Sam - las saludo una encargada que estaba fumando afuera del establecimiento

Trixie la vio y fingió una sonrisa amistosa mientras que Sam solo se quedo atrás de ella con miedo

-hola gilda, ¿pense que dijiste que dejarías de fumar?

-bueno es más facil decirlo que hacerlo jajajaja

-jajajaja "pendeja" - penso esto último

-como sea mañana vendrás a la misma hora por la chiquilla?, la mayoría de los mocosos se quedan aca sin hacer nada y ayuda que tu vengas casi a diario por ella

-haré lo posible, como es lunes tengo que asistir a clases pero me daré algo de tiempo

-muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- le dijo amablemente y luego miro a Sam - adentro - le dijo más seria y con un poco de frialdad

Trixie solo dio un suspiro triste y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña - mañana vendré ¿ok?, duerme con los angelitos Sam- le dio un fuerte abrazo y le beso la frente a lo que Sam sólo le dio su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que mostraba su felicidad, cuando terminaron el abrazo la pequeña entro al refugio y trixie vio a gilda y de su bolsillo saco 20 dólares

-ya sabes que hacer gilda- le dijo en tono frio y serio

-lo se lo se, nadie debe molestarla ni tocarla, sabes que no puedo tener esa "clase" de privilegios con nadie, pero tu mi amiga eres un caso especial, y sabes que no tendrías que pagarme si me das lo quiero - término de decir esto y camino hacia trixie y la tomo de la cintura rápidamente y acerco au rostro al de ella en ademán de querer besarla

Trixie reaccionó rápidamente y se libro de su agarre y dio unos pasos más atrás, no es la primera vez que gilda intenta propasarse con ella

-olvidalo gilda contentate con el dinero que te doy para tus cigarros y tu alcohol

-jajaja bueno bueno- gilda sonaba divertida pero de la nada cambio totalmente su expresión y miro a trixie con una mirada oscura y estaba seria, muy seria- yo siempre consigo lo que quiero Lulamoon - le sostuvo un poco más la mirada y luego le dio una calada a su cigarro mientras veía de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de trixie

Mientras tanto trixie sentía asco en ese momento, no sabe exactamente porque, tal vez sienta asco a la chica de aparentemente 25 años que quiera besarse con una de 16, o al ver los ojos de aquella mujer devorando sin piedad sus labios en pensamiento, le dio un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, no se imaginaba que una mujer fuera así de desagradable que un hombre, pero lastimosamente no podía llevarse mal con la tipa, después de todo le pagaba para que cuidará de Sam

Para la ilusionista Gilda solo buscaba un beso de ella, pero la realidad era otra y gracias a la inocencia de trixie simplemente imagino que Gilda solo quería besarla

Trixie solo se fue en silencio de ese lugar, mañana volvería a ver a Sam y eso la calmaba enormemente, aquella niña la hacia olvidar todos sus problemas, desde la frialdad de su padre hasta los abusos e insultos en el colegio

Me alegra a verte encontrado en mi camino, Samanta

En el presente.

Era cansado tener qur llevar aquella mochila en su espalda y la pequeña maleta a mano todo el camino, agradecía enormemente que el lugar no estaba tan lejos del metro

Cuando llego al centro lo primero que hizo fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltar todo de golpe tratando de calmarse, estaba nerviosa, no quería meter la pata en el primer trabajo que tenia, aunque le advirtieron que la paga no es fabulosa algo es algo

-buenos días señora Heart - saludo trixie educadamente entrando al centro con sus cosas

-ooh, hola linda, llegas temprano apenas son las siete y cuarto - le respondió la señora mirandola desde la recepción

-lo se jeje es que no quería quedar mal en mi primer dia

-no te preocupes cariño, los niños se despiertan dentro de una hora más o menos asi que no tienes porque preocuparte, ven conmigo, llegaste justo a tiempo para desayunar

-no gracias no quisiera incomodar - trixie estaba cohibida ante la buena actitud de la señora, ahora jefa

-tonterías, siempre desayuno sola asi que no me vendría mal algo de compañía

-esta bien señora Heart, gracias

-no hay de que linda- la señora quería conocer un poco más a la muchacha - llamame Sweetie, me siento vieja cuando me llaman señora - le pidió con tono divertido

-esta bien sweetie

Mientras caminaban a uno de los comedores del lugar trixie se dio cuenta que el lugar era pequeño para ser un centro normal, pero bastante acogedor, probablemente no tenian más de 20 niños

El comedor era algo grande, tenía una puerta que daba directo al patio donde se encontraba un pequeño parque para los niños, cruzando el parque se hallaba una cabaña donde seguramente dormian los pequeños.

La señora Heart y trixie tomaban su desayuno amena mente, la señora le hacía preguntas de cualquier tipo y trixie las respondía tranquilamente y amablemente

Fue entonces que sweetheart llego a un veredicto acerca de trixie

La ilusionista sin lugar a dudas era una buena persona, la vida la golpeó bastante duro pero ella sigue adelante sin importar nada, no pudo sacarle más información acerca de sus padres, si sus sospechas eran ciertas probablemente trixie no tenga a nadie en esta ciudad, o peor, en el mundo

Dejando de la lado las preguntas que le hacía a la ilusionista le comento los horarios que tendría, incluyendo desayuno, almuerzo y cena, empieza de 8 de la mañana hasta 9 de la noche con un salario de 200 dólares por semana, de lunes a sábado, y si gustaba podía venir los domingos a visitar a los niños y de paso sacarlos a pasear por la ciudad

Habían dos encargadas que se encargaban de la enseñanza de los niños y asi como trixie también estar con ellos

Trixie ya tenia todo claro, ahora solo faltaba conocer a los niños, y justo a tiempo, ya era hora de que despertarán

-señora... Digo sweetie... Puedo? - le pregunto mirando como de poco a poco el pequeño parque se llenaba de niños y niñas

-claro que si linda

Sin más que decir trixie entro salio al patio y camino hasta los niños

Habían un niño y una niña que al parecer competían en los columpios

-!Apuesto que yo llego más lejos¡

-!En tus sueños¡

-A la cuenta de 3 saltamos

-Esta bien ¿lista?

-Siempre

-1...

-2...

-3...

Ambos niños saltaron, pero el niño fue más lejos y parecía que hiba a caer de cabeza, todos los niños que veian dieron un gritito de susto y taparon sus ojos para no ver el golpe... Pero no sono nada

-estas bien? - le pregunto trixie al niño que logró agarrar a tiempo en el aire

-... - el muchacho abrió los ojos y el rostro preocupado de trixie y se sonrojo al ver lo bonita que era - Acaso morí?, estoy viendo a un ángel?

-si estas bien - le dijo trixie y lo bajo con cuidado y se dirigió al grupo de niños para saludarlos - hola a todo el mundo, hoy quiero presentarme ante ustedes como La gran y poderosa trixie, la maga más fuerte y hermosa de este planeta, la estrella más grande y brillante de toda la constelación - término de decir con pose de reina y alzando el pulgar arriba

-... - los niños solo la miraron unos segundos y luego siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo

-con que público difícil ¿eeh? - dijo divertida - muy bien se los voy a demostrar - rápidamente saco de uno de sus bolsillos una bolita de papel, los niños se dieron la vuelta para verla otra vez y cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron al ver como la ilusionista apretó la bolita de papel y en ese instante apareció un baston que normalmente usan los magos en sus trucos - y ahora que tengo su atención... Walaa- dijo agitando el baston rápidamente a la altura de su cabeza y mágicamente apareció con su gorro característico, volvió a agitar el baston y su capa apareció serpenteando en el aire hasta que llego a su espalda y se acomodo por si sola pegandose a sus hombros

-woooow!

-GENIAL!

-Como lo haces?

Todo el mundo miraba a trixie con atención y un brillo especial en los ojos, a trixie se le lleno el pecho de un sentimiento que hace años que no sentía

Ya había olvidado lo que se siente tener esta clase de atención

-aun no han visto nada - dijo trixie con la voz un poco quebrada con ganas de llorar, pero en su rostro solo se veia felicidad - ahora quiero que hagan una fila y me digan sus nombres uno por uno

Los niños no se hicieron de rogar y rápidamente se posicionaron delante de la ilusionista

Mientras cada uno decía en voz alta su nombre, trixie hacia aparecer de su mano "mágicamente" dulces y se los entregaba a cada uno, la sonrisa que le brindaban los niños era una obra de arte ante sus ojos; justo faltaban dos niños que se peleaban por decir su nombre primero asi que trixie se acercó a ellos y puso orden

-a ver ver, primero las damas y después los caballeros, ¿que dicen?

-... Aah, bueno- se quejo el muchacho que casi se mata en el columpio

-siiiii, ajam ajam, mi nombre es Scootaloo y soy la más genial en este lugar - dijo la niña de probablemente 9 años, tenia el cabello corto y de un color morado al igual que sus ojos, su piel era ligeramente morena, asemejan dose al color miel

-aaaay que dulzura - dijo trixie sacudiendo su cabello rápidamente haciendo reír a la niña - desde ahora serás la segunda más genial

-heeeey ¿porque?

Trixie la vio con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada y dio una vuelta en su lugar mientras que casi imperceptiblemente metió su mano a su bolsillo y la saco rápidamente cubriendose de brillantina mientras giraba

-ooh tu ganas - río scootaloo divertida

-ahora es tu turno pequeño suicida - le dijo trixie al niño

-bueno mi nombre es Button Smash y seré el más mejor jugador de videojuegos de este mundo - dijo el niño moreno con ojos cafés y el cabello de color naranja fuerte con castaño, tenía un curioso gorrito con una hélice en la punta

-más mejor?... - se preguntó trixie para si misma

-jajaja eso quiero verlo Button- le toreo la niña

-asi?, que te parece una carrera hasta las camas

-hecho!

Ambos niños salieron corriendo de camino a los cuartos

Los demás niños veian expectantes a trixie

-quien quiere ver más trucos? - la ilusionista saco su mazo de cartas y empezó a realizar malabares con estos , haciendolos danzar entre sus manos ante la vista de los niños que no podían ocultar los rostros de felicidad y asombro que tenian

Si tan solo Sam estuviera aquí...

En el pasado.

-mira lo que conseguí Sam- le dijo trixie con una sonrisa mostrando un pastel de moras y un batido de vainilla

Sam la miro de reojo, trixie tenia el pelo mojado y sus ojos estaban rojos

La pequeña se acercó a trixie y la abrazo, no podía preguntarle que le sucedió, pero al menos podía hacer eso

-no paso nada malo Sam, es más conocí un lindo angelito ahi adentro - le dijo trixie bajando a la altura de la pequeña y devolviendo el abrazo - tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego- dijo dramatizando su voz como si contará una historia - tenia los ojos igual que el cielo y la piel tan suave como el algodón, aaaah pero que no te engañe su apariencia pues es más fuerte que 10 hombres.

La niña la miraba y escuchaba atenta y emocionada, después algo hizo click en su cabeza y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos alrededor de trixie

-jajaja que ocurre

La niña saco de su vaso un billete de 10 dólares y se lo mostró

-el ángel te dio eso? - pregunto trixie con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que Sam solo asentía rapidamente con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-verdad que es una ángel? - abrazo a la pequeña y le dio los 10 dólares que rarity le habia obsequiado - yo también soy un ángel? - la niña se emocionó mucho más y la abrazo con fuerza mientras asentia con la cabeza, después del abrazo se fueron del lugar tomadas de la mano

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando y divirtiéndose, la pequeña no dejaba de jalar el brazo de trixie de un lado a otro, molestaban a las personas que pasaban cerca de ellas, jugaban con los perritos que encontraban en el camino y al final los 20 dólares que tenía Sam lo gastaron en comida y regalando a las personas de la calle

Fue un día excelente sin duda, claro sin contar el abuso que hizo Sentry con trixie

-jajaja y entonces me acerque a ella y le saque rápidamente las cartas de su bolsillo y las puse en mi sombrero jajaja, quería engañarme a mi, A MI JAJAJA- hablaba la ilusionista contandole a Sam lo que ocurrió en Sugar cube corner, ambas no paraban de reír, pero todo gran día tiene su final, asi que entre risas y risas llegaron al refugio

-muy bien Sam, mañana nos vemos, duerme bien y sueña con trixie ¿ok? - le dijo trixie besando su frente y despeinado su cabello

Sam solo asintió y le sonrió para luego entrar al refugio

-que raro... Donde esta gilda?, en fin- le resto importancia y se fue del lugar

Una vez adentro del refugio Sam corrió por los pasillos donde se oía la bulla de los otros niños, al pasar por la puerta que daba a la cocina se detuvo en seco y vio a Gilda bebiendo de una botella de vodka mientras que en una mano sostenía su cigarrillo, estaba bastante tomada

Sin hacer mucho ruido se fue de alli

Gilda por otro lado estaba casi inconsciente del mal estado en el que estaba, tan mal estaba que no sintió el olor a gas que se sentía en la cocina, asi que encendió otro cigarrillo...

Sam entro al cuarto donde dormía con otros niños, llego a su cama y se acostó lanzándose contra esta, estaba realmente contenta, sentía cada vez como trixie se llevaba mejor con ella, quería hacerle la pregunta de una vez por todas, quería mostrarle la hojita de papel que tenia en su bolsillo, quería decirle a su manera de una vez por todas

"¿quieres ser mi mamá? "

De pronto el grito de algunos niños se escucha fuerte haciendo que Sam abra los ojos y se asome a la puerta del cuarto para ver que sucedió

La habitación de Sam se encontraba en el segundo piso...

"A veces las carreteras son tan inciertas, unas tienen un camino ya definido, otras estan repletas de baches y empedrado, y aveces otras terminan muy rápido, tan rápido que no se puede llegar a disfrutar los paisajes preciosos que pudo haber tenido... "


	7. chapter 7

Debo encontrarla

En las noticias ya confirmaron el nombre de la joven que salto a las vías del tren, la muchacha sufría de constantes abusos en el colegio de parte de alumnos de su curso, también era agredida por su familia, tanto como física y psicologicamente, Carrot Top cometió suicídio en tempranas horas de la madrugada.

Sunset estaba con la respiración agitada mirándose en el espejo de su baño, la noticia la tomo tan desprevenida que vómito, la sola idea que la chica de la que quedo enamorada haya cometido tal acto le revolvió el estómago

Debo encontrarla

Una vez que se vio en el reflejo más relajada comenzó a pensar en un plan para poder encontrar a trixie, era difícil, pero no imposible y si existía algun tipo de oportunidad para hallarla ella lo conseguiría, ella no descansará hasta tener de vuelta a la persona que se ganó un lugar en su corazón.

En el pasado.

Día lunes, primer día de clases en un colegio donde no conocía a nadie, aunque algunos rostros se le hacían familiares.

Sunset bajo de su motocicleta e inmediatamente fue el centro de atención fuera del establecimiento, todos la veían caminar, unos admirando su singular belleza y otros por rumores que hablaban sobre el problema ocasionando en Sugar Cube Corner

-es cierto que casi mata a flash?

-wow! Que mujer

-debe ser una pandillera

-Ya viste!, tiene una Angel!! (motocicleta)

Rumores de todo tipo iban y venian, sin embargo a Sunset le importaba un soberano rábano, total solo quería los beneficios que daba salir bachiller en el colegio Canterlot

Sunset tenia 18 años, a diferencia de los chicos que se encontraban en el último año de secundaria ella era mayor por casi 2 años, ¿porque? Porque se metia en bastantes problemas defendiendo a personas que sufrían de abusos, perdió 2 años en su colegio anterior a causa de peleas, era otra buena razón para entrar a Canterlot

Sonó el timbre de ingreso y Sunset fue a la dirección a encontrarse con su tía para pedirle los horarios y demás.

Cuando terminó de explicar todo, Celestia mando a Luna a guiar a Sunset lo que sería su nuevo salón de clases que muy convenientemente se encontraba con las Rainbown

-y dime Sunset ¿que te parece el colegio hasta ahora?- le preguntó Luna de repente

-es grande y parece ser excelente- dijo mirando a todas partes para luego mirar a Luna y sonreír - es muy al estilo de tía Celestia

-jajaja si muy antiguo ¿no?

-jajaja si

-bueno, esta es tu aula, espero que te vaya bien

-ooh pero... ¿No me presentará?

-lo siento pero ya estas mayorcita , adios Sunset- Luna tenia una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

-gracias - le dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa divertida "es como celestia me dijo" pensó recordando lo que le contó su tía acerca del caráter de su hermana Luna.

Sunset tocó 3 veces la puerta y fue abierta por el profesor

-ooh tu debes ser la nueva alumna, mmmmm Shimmer si mal no recuerdo - dijo el profesor al ver a la joven

-si esa misma - Sunset entro al aula pasando al lado del profesor que le cedió el paso

Todos el mundo miraba a la chica nueva, algunos admirados por su belleza y otros con algo de temor al escuchar aquellos rumores y al verla con su chaqueta de cuero y guantes de motociclista

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y vengo de la acade...

-ES LA HEROÍNA DEL SUGAR CUBE CORNER!

Se escuchó en todo el salón la voz aguda de aquella camarera que atendió a Shimmer el día de ayer

-es cierto! - la apoyo rainbow que se encontraba más atrás del salón

Los alumnos ponían su atención a las chicas, mientras que applejack se paro y camino hasta el sitio de Pinkie y le jalo de la oreja logrando que se sentará en su sitio mientras que se volteo a ver a Rainbow que inmediatamente se tapó la boca ante la mirada de la vaquera

Applejack suspiro con cansancio y miro a todos en la clase y estos se hicieron a los indiferentes, incluso el profesor que comenzó a leer un libro mientras silbaba nerviosamente

-disculpa por eso jejeje, puedes seguir con tu presentación - dijo sonriendo a la chica de cabello semejante al fuego mientras caminaba hasta su asiento

Sunset estaba parada enfrente a todos mirando con incredulidad lo que aconteció, nunca vio algo asi en su antiguo colegio, sin duda alguna aqui la pasará bien

En el presente.

Sunset estaba lista para salir en su motocicleta, no estaba pensando las cosas, lo único que quería era encontrar a trixie, y justo en ese momento, como si el destino se lo hubiera cantado..

-donde mierda estan mis llaves- Sunset estaba claramente apurada y este pequeño contratiempo la hizo alterar bastante, estaba enojandose poco a poco y cuando se enoja pierde la paciencia, y con la paciencia también el razonamiento y es lo que necesitaba urgentemente y en su departamento se encontraba la persona que, aunque no es quien cualquiera esperaría en ese momento, era la ayuda que necesitaba Sunset para lograr calmarse y pensar las cosas

-buscabas esto? - se escuchó una voz atrás de la muchacha iracunda que al ver la figura familiar se relajo un poco y se acercó a ella en ademán de tomar sus llaves

-tía Luna sabe que no me gusta que toquen mis llaves - le dijo algo enojada pero claramente más calmada, acerco su mano para tomar las llaves de la mano de Luna pero esta se hizo hacia atrás impidiendo la acción

Sunset remarcó su entrecejo y miro con furia a Luna, estaba a punto de hablar cuando la nombrada hablo

-se lo que quieres hacer, pero me parece una idea tonta si no tienes un plan o al menos idea de como quieres conseguir lo que tanto buscas, dime Sunset... Iras a buscar a Lulamon cierto?

La joven de cabellos color fuego vio a su tía con el ceño aun fruncido, no estaba sorprendida por el que halla acertado en lo lo que dijo, después de todo Luna sabia del enamoramiento de su sobrina hacia la ilusionista, de hecho Luna era la única que lo sabia

-si, si quiero buscarla, y no diga que es una idea tonta porque no lo es, estoy muy preocupada por ella- para este punto Sunset ya estaba calmada, se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el estrés la estaba liquidando

-lo se cariño pero debes entender que no puedes salir en motocicleta y recorrer toda la ciudad preguntando por trixie - su tía al verla en ese estado se conmovió y la abrazo de lado para darle algo fuerza, cuando la abrazo Sunset se puso a llorar, comenzó a sollozar suavemente y trato de hablar con el nudo en la garganta

-yo... yo...

-dilo, necesitas desahogarte

-yo... Yo la amo.. La necesito a mi lado... Se fue sin despedirse... Yo... Tengo que encontrarla y... Darle una paliza por tonta...

-y lo harás, claro que lo harás, pero necesitas pensar las cosas primero y es por eso que estoy aquí - se separó de Sunset y limpio sus lágrimas - voy a ayudarte a buscar a trixie

Sunset oyo aquellas palabras y su semblante cambio de uno triste a uno lleno de esperanza, su sonrisa no se dio a esperar y abrazo a su tía con fuerza

-habla con las chicas y pídele a Applejack trabajo en la granja - le dijo Luna abrazando a su sobrina que levanto la vista confundida

-¿para que?

-ella dijo que necesitaban un repartidor para sis productos, y tu sabes conducir su camioneta ¿verdad? -

Sunset solo asintió con la cabeza aun confundida

-entonces al tener el trabajo ganas dos cosas, primero dinero, es necesario tener base para lograr realizar viajes a otras provincias o ciudades, por que parece que trixie no se encuentra aqui en Canterlot, segundo al tener movilidad gracias a la camioneta y además viajes a distintos lugares, tendrás más chances de preguntar por ella

Sunset abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca sorprendida

-tía Luna... Eres una genio!

-es un plan básico, yo cuando tenga oportunidad contactare a algunos amigos para saber si vieron a Trixie, también debo cubrirte los días que faltes al colegio ¿no?, todo esta dentro del esquema

-wow Eres la mejor tía del mundo - dijo sunset abrazando con fuerza a Luna

-si si si lo se, ahora sueltame, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Luna volviendo a su carácter apático característico de ella

Sunset estaba feliz de tener el apoyo de su tía, posiblemente Celestia no la abría apoyado como hubiera deseado... De pronto algo hizo clic en la mente de Sunset y llamó a au tia Luna

-tía, tengo una duda, según lo que me comentó Twilight, Trixie dijo que debía ir a casa de sus tíos y que por eso dejaba el colegio, pero... Ella no tiene tíos, solo a su padre

-Sunset... Es hora de que sepas algo- Luna se puso sería y volteo a ver a su sobrina que estaba expectante a sus palabras - yo se que trixie no tiene tíos, y se me hizo extraño que mintiera de esa forma, asi que me puse a investigar y... Bueno... Resulta que el padre de trixie...

En el pasado.

Era la hora de almuerzo en el colegio Canterlot y todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en la cafetería, Sunset se encontraba sentada sola en una mesa, no es que le guste estar sola, pero como era nueva en el colegio le daba pena comenzar alguna charla y también tenía miedo de causar una mala impresión, asi que ella misma decidió tomarse un tiempo con su fiel amiga soledad

-HOLA

-AAAH MIER... Hey! Me asustaste... Otra vez - Sunset dio un pequeño salto del susto al escuchar a Pinkie detrás de ella "saludando" a su manera - un momento... Tu eras la camarera de ayer

-siii, y tu eres la chica que puede matar a un oso con tus propias manos!

Pinkie se sentó al lado de Sunset con su bandeja de almuerzo, a los segundos apareció Rainbow igualmente con su bandeja de almuerzo y al ver a la nueva estudiante se acercó a ella y la vio de pies a cabeza

Sunset solo la vio con una ceja levantada.

-mmm sip, efectivamente Pinkie sería una buena basquetbolista- dijo de pronto Rainbow sentándose al lado de Pinkie

-te lo dije Dashie

-esperen... ¿Que?

-Wow y mira su ropa, es metalera de primera

-te lo dije Dashie

-oye eso no es...

-Y viste su motocicleta! Vaya es genial!

-te lo dije Dashie

-debe tener una pandilla de motoqueiros que salen a las calles a patear traseros!

-es una chica ruda

-si, eso la hace veinte por ciento más genial

Sunset se estaba alterando por la charla que estaban teniendo aquellas chicas al lado suyo así que decidió para con el cotorreo y trato de hablar para callarlas pero una chica con un sombrero de vaquero apareció de repente y apretó las mejillas de las chicas que no paraban de hablar

-que les dije acerca de molestar a la chica nueva - dijo Applejack sonriendo con el ceño fruncido y apretando cada vez más sus mejillas

-que si lo hacíamos nos atarias a un árbol de cabeza! - dijeron al mismo tiempo - lo sentimos - volvieron a corear y Applejack las soltó y ella se limitaron a frotarse las mejillas que estaban rojas por la pellizcada

-espero que no te hallan incomodado - habló Applejack sentándose al lado de Sunset

-bueeeeno no es que me estuvieran molestando, solo me hacían preguntas, supongo que no es normal ver a alguien nuevo por aqui ¿cierto?

-la verdad es que resulta extraño que entres ya para el último año

-tienes razón, pero tengo mis motivos - Sunset no quiso comentar nada más y se metió comida a su boca

-hola chicas, vaya tu eres la sensación de Canterlot querida - apareció Rarity con dos bandejas pequeñas de comida - eres la chica nueva que cautivo a todos los chicos de último año - dijo finalmente sentándose al lado de Applejack y dándole una bandeja

-no es para tanto, parece que mi estilo de vestimenta les llamó la atención - dijo Sunset señalando su ropa

-bueno si gustas yo podría diseñar unos vestidos solo para ti, estoy segura que te verías como una supermodelo, mmmm dejame adivinar, tienes algo asi como 18 años ¿tal vez?

-... Pues si... ¿Como lo supiste? - pregunto Sunset algo sorprendida

-jajaja ella es buena leyendo y estudiando a las personas, por cierto se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Applejack y ella es Rarity - dijo Applejack señalando a Rarity

-y yo soy Sunset Shimmer, y pues acertaste de hecho, tengo 18 años recién cumplidos Rarity

-lo sabía, me debes una pizza jajaja- se escuchó a Rainbow hablar con Pinkie, ambas estaban riendo y hablando de tonterías hasta que contagiaron el buen humor a Sunset que estaba algo cohibida por la situación

Fue cuando Twilight y Fluttershy llegaron con sus bandejas y se sentaron enfrente de Applejack y Sunset

-hola, tu debes ser Sunset

-esa misma, parece que ya todos me conocen en el colegio - respondió divertida

-bueno es verdad, no es común ver un rostro nuevo en el colegio ya faltado un año para el prope, pero bueno cambiando el tema, mi nombre ea Twilight mucho gusto

-el gusto es mio, hola - se dirigió a Fluttershy que dio un pequeño salto del susto y miro a Sunset y le dio una sonrisa tímida - ¿como te llamas? - le preguntó a la chica tímida

-aam... Este... Yo

-ella es Fluttershy, es algo tímida, pero asi la queremos - dijo Rarity

-ooh bueno, entonces mucho gusto Fluttershy - la saludo Sunset educadamente con una sonrisa a lo que Fluttershy le respondió con otra sonrisa

Todos disfrutaban de sus almuerzos, unos estaban riendo, otros estaban copeando la tarea de otro a último momento, todo estaba tranquilo hasta...

-alguien quiere un poco de magia!! - se escuchó la voz de una chica al otro extremo de la cafetería

Todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a la famosa dueña de aquella voz

Trixie se encontraba barajando sus cartas en la esquina de la cafetería, tenía una habilidad envidiable, algunos veían su mini show, otros sola la veían enojados y disgustados

Sunset reconoció aquella voz y sr paro para ver a trixie realizar los malabares con las cartas, las demás chicas seguían con su almuerzo a excepción de Rarity que tenía curiosidad en la mirada que tenía Sunset sobre Trixie

Cada vez que la ilusionista desaparecía o hacia aparecer una carta de distintos lugares los ojos de Sunset se iluminaban, tal vez por asombro, o algo más...

Sunset más que observar lo que realizaba Trixie miraba su rostro, aquella expresión en su rostro que demostraba que amaba lo que hacia

Trixie continuaba con su mini show, no le importaba que nadie este viendo lo que hace, mientras ella pueda hacer lo que le gusta que se joda todo el mundo

Sunset comenzó a caminar casi inconscientemente hasta quedar enfrente de la ilusionista

Trixie por su parte vio como se acercaba aquella chica de cabellos rojizos y amarillentos que daban alusión a un hermoso atardecer, entonces la reconoció, fue la chica que la salvo del patán de Sentry, entonces sonrió enormemente y aumento la velocidad en sus trucos, haciendolos más impresionantes de ver, incluso saco de sus bolsillos algunos brillos para darle estilo a sus movimientos

En la cabeza de Sunset solo se podía procesar las imágenes de la sonrisa de Trixie mientras que era cubierta por un brillo fantástico que hacia resaltar su ojos de color rosado oscuro, muy oscuros y profundos

Trixie se esmeraba cada vez más, creía que su Salvadora estaba concentrada viendo su show asi que uso toda su habilidad para lograr lanzar sus cartas al aire de tal forma que se formaban en fila en el aire mismo, al terminar su acto se saco su sombrero y agarro todas las cartas en el para luego mostrarle a Sunset que efectivamente estaba vacío

Sunset estaba maravillada, más que por el acto, por la manera tan linda que lo hace la ilusionista, una habilidad de alguien profesional, pero con un toque de ternura e inocência que le daba Trixie

-hola - la saludo trixie con una sonrisa genuina, pero la cambio rápidamente por una de superioridad entrando a su personalidad de la grande y poderosa

-hola... - le respondió risueña Sunset mirando su sonrisa - eres genial - finalmente le dijo viéndola a los ojos

Trixie estaba callada, era la primera que alguien que no sea Sam u otra persona de la calle la halagaba, asi que penso "a la mierda el personaje"

-muchas gracias - dijo dejando de lado su sonrisa arrogante - vaya... Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?, ayer me ayudaste y hoy estas aqui

-si jejeje que... Pequeño - estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no sabia porque en realidad, la muchacha enfrente a ella la ponía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir bien, también le daba miedo, por otro lado sentía que quería estar a su lado, era muy confuso y toda esa sensación se le acumuló en la boca del estomago provocándole una sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro

-escuche rumores de una chica que pelea como Rocky Marciano y ahora que lo veo tenian razón jajaja- comenzó a hablar Trixie tratando de ser simpática con Sunset

Mientras tanto Sunset no podía dejar de ver la sonrisa de la ilusionista, reía nerviosamente tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

-oh por cierto, mi nombre es Trixie, Trixie Lulamon - dijo terminando de reír y alzando su mano para saludar a Sunset

-que lindo nombre... Jejeje, yo soy Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer - los nervios la estaban matando, eso es algo nuevo, ella siempre es objetiva en lo que hace, una vez estrecho las manos se separaron y la motoqueira todavía sentía la sensación de calidez en su mano, Trixie tiene unas manos delicadas... ¿Que?

-hey! Ya que eres nueva, ¿no te gustaría ser mi camarada? - hablo de pronto Trixie despertando a Sunset de su hechizo - ya sabes mi amiga, mi compinche tu sabes - le estaba hablando muy entusiasmada, de hecho estaba rogando de que acepte, al ser nueva no habría problemas con los demás alumnos de que la molesten al igual que ella, se tendrían ellas mismas para afrontar al mundo, claro primero tiene que aceptar

-aaam yo... Bueno... - Sunset estaba feliz, pero aquella sensación de confusión la estaba apendejando y no podía coordinar bien sus palabras

Al verla tartamudear sin saber que hacer pensó que no querria aceptar su propuesta así que borro la sonrisa entusiasta de su rostro y la cambio pot una forzada - hey... Sabes no es necesario que aceptes, jejeje yo... Me apresure de seguro, eres la chica nueva y tendrás más chances de encontrar nuevas amistades, y creo que no soy buena para ser tu amiga... Nos vemos..

Trixie se dio la vuelta para irse.

-ESPERA!... - Sunset la tomo de la muñeca haciendola girar - claro que quiero ser tu amiga

Trixie la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió enormemente mostrando una felicidad genuina que dejo a todos boquiabiertos en la cafetería

-¿alguna vez la viste sonreír asi? - le preguntó Luna a su hermana mientras estaban pasando cerca de la cafetería

-nunca, y tampoco vi esa emoción en Sunset antes, sabía que era una gran idea traela aqui - siguió caminando mientras que Luna seguía viendo la escena

"conosco esa sonrisa sobrina"

En el presente.

Sunset estaba entrando al amplio campo que tenía la casa de Applejack, ahora que sabía que Trixie estaba completamente sola en este mundo de mierda debía poner cartas en el asunto y encontrarla lo más antes posible

Cerca de los grandes árboles se encontraban Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle jugando a las traes mientras que Rarity al parecer dibujaba a Applejack, la vaquera tenia un rostro incomodo, al parecer Rarity se estaba tardando en el dibujo

-oh, hola querida - la saludo Rarity viéndola acercarse a ellas - tu no te muevas - le regaño viendo como quería pararse

-hola chicas, parecen ocupadas - respondió Sunset mientras se acercaba a Rarity, tomo asiento al lado de ella en la manta que se encontraba en el suelo, al frente estaba Applejack ya cansada de estar en la misma posición

-hola Sunset, ¿que te trae por aqui?... Rarity... Creo que...

-esta bien, puedes moverte jajaja de todas formas acabe el dibujo hace más de media hora jiji- Rarity se paro y se fue trotando hasta agarrar a Sweetie Belle que era perseguida por Apple Bloom

-jajaja ya me las pagará, ahora si terroncito en que puedo ayudarte

-bueno escuche que necesitaban un repartidor para sus productos y yo quiero el trabajo

-wow, ¿estas segura? Es un trabajo algo pesado y tendrías que aunsentarte algunas clases en el colegio y quieres tu beca, no se si sea una buena idea - Applejack se notaba algo preocupada

-por favor, enserio necesito el trabajo, no te preocupes por la beca, ya hable con la subdirectora Luna acerca de ello, pero realmente necesito el trabajo

-no lo se terroncito...

-vamos applejack sabes que necesitan a alguien y quien más de confianza que Sunset - interrumpió Rarity que estaba con la respiración agitada de corretear con las chicas - además Sunset te lo está pidiendo por favor

Tanto como Rarity y Sunset pusieron ojos de cachorro para ablandar a la vaquera

-... Ya que, bienvenida a la empresa Sunset, el lunes te explicaré como funciona esto

-siiiii muchas muchas gracias no te defraudare lo prometo - dijo Sunset antes de salir corriendo a Dios sabe donde

-a veces esa chica actúa más raro que una vaca después de haber comido heno si erosionar- dijo Applejack viendo correr a Sunset por el amplio campo hasta salir de su residencia

-yo se que las vas a encontrar - dijo Rarity hablando para si misma, de repente sintió como unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura atrapandola

-asi... Que más de media hora ¿eh?

-Nooo espera Applejack sabes que no me gustan las cosqui... JAJAJAJA

Applejack atacó los costados de Rarity sin piedad a tal punto que la dejo tendida en suelo mientras la seguía atacado con cosquillas

-JAJAJAJA... SWEE... SWEETIE SALVAMEEEE

-noooo- apareció de pronto Sweetie saltando a la espalda de Applejack, y detrás de esta se encontraba Apple Bloom jalando de un pie a su hermana, Sweetie comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Applejack

-Noo! Jajaja espera... Traidora - le dijo Applejack a su hermana, eso le dio tiempo a Rarity a pararse y atacar a Applejack con cosquillas hasta que al igual que ella termino en el suelo

-jajaja ¿te rindes vaquerita? - le preguntó divertida Rarity que se encontraba encima de ella y a sus lados estaban Sweetie y Apple Bloom sonriendo con superioridad

-jajaja ya quisieras - dijo Applejack y agarró rápidamente las muñecas de Rarity y comenzaron a girar por el pasto mientras se escuchaban las quejas de rarity por la tierra

Siguieron jugando asi y divirtiéndose hasta cansarse, en una tarde llena de risas y diversión

En el pasado.

Sunset y Trixie se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del colegio, la jornada ya había llegado a su fin y estaban a punto de irse a sus casas

-¿quieres que te lleve Trixie? - le pregunto Sunset algo nerviosa

-tranquila tengo que ir a otro sitio, pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-sabes tengo una moto... Si gustas podemos...

-UNA MOTO! genial a Sam le encantará - dijo Trixie dando un brinco de la emoción

-eeeh ¿Quien? - pregunto Sunset levantando una ceja y mirando fijamente a la ilusionista, estaba algo... ¿Enojada? ¿Otra nueva sensación en la boca del estomago?

-sii mi querida y tierna Sam, recuerdas la niña que se encontraba a afueras de Sugar Cube Corner, pues es ella

-aaaaah jejeje... Entonces vamos te llevo- se dio una cachetada mental por... ¿Porque?

-claro, pero no conduzcas muy rápido - le dijo señalanda con el dedo

-tranquila estas en buenas manos- dijo esto mientras tenia una mano atrás de su espada y cruzaba dos dedos

... 5 minutos después

-CON CUIDADOO! AAAH

La pobre ilusionista gritaba cada vez que Sunset aceleraba, la motoqueira subía a propósito la velocidad solo para Trixie la apretara más de su cintura, la sensación se sentía increíble, no podía pedir nada mejor que esto... Pero... ¿Porque?

Sunset bajo la velocidad, ya se estaban acercado al refugio y sintió como la ilusionista aflojó su agarre, inmediatamente sintió un vacío en su espalda, la quería de vuelta apegada a ella, pero en vez de eso sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda

-dijiste que irías con calmaaa! - decía Trixie mientras golpeaba suavemente la espada de Sunset

-jajaja perdón la costumbre

-mala...

\- y muchísimo

De pronto se escucha el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos junto con algunos gritos de personas por el susto

Dos carros de bomberos pasaron enfrente de la moto de Sunset y detrás de estos dos ambulancias, se dirigían... Al refugio

Trixie abrió los ojos como platos y apretó la chamarra de cuero de Sunset con fuerza, esta sintió las manos temblorosas de Trixie y entendió que debía apresurarse, asi que condujo hasta el sonido de la explosión

Y como tal y como Trixie no quería que sucediera, el refugio estaba en llamas

La ilusionista se bajo rápidamente de la moto y corrió hasta el lugar, abriendose camino entre la gente dle lugar

El lugar no estaba tan lleno, pero habían bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio, a simple vista se veía el gran empeño que ponían, al parecer no era un simple incendio

Hubo otra fuerte explosión y los ojos de Trixie comenzaron a aguar se

-no no no- se decía asi misma mientras abrían más los ojos y se tapaba su boca con uno mano, se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo, a la tercera explosión se escuchó el ruido de el techo del segundo piso desplomarse y trixie solo comenzó a sollozar más fuerte - NOOO! - grito tan fuerte que se escucho su voz desgarrarse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el edificio en llamas pero Sunset la detuvo abrazandola por la espalda

-TRIXIE ¿QUE INTENTAS HACER? EA PELIGROSO! - le dijo Sunset en voz alta

-ELLA ESTA AHÍ, ESTA AHÍ... SAAAM- seguía gritando rompiendo en llanto mientras trataba de safarse de los brazos de Sunset

-Trixie... Por favor... Por favor - decía Sunset cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, ver asi a trixie la estaba matando y peor saber las vidas que se perdieron en aquel incendio, debía ser fuerte por Trixie

-ELLA ESTA AHI... ESTA AHI... sueltame... Tengo que sacarla... - Trixie ya estaba dejando de forcejear y se puso a llorar, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a destrozarse en llanto

-lo siento tanto Trixie - le dijo Sunset abrazando más fuerte a Trixie

-no...Samanta - seguía lamentándose Trixie sosteniendo las manos de Sunset que la estaban abrazando.

Después de varios minutos el fuego finalmente cesó y solo los escombros quedaron de lo que alguna vez fue el refugio

Trixie se encontraba en brazos de Sunset aun llorando, la ilusionista estaba abrazando el brazo de su amiga mientras que esta solo podía escuchar sus sollozos

Las personas que se reunieron para ver lo que ocurrió comenzaban a irse hasta que solo quedaron algunas personas y las autoridades viendo que fue lo que ocurrió

Sunset vio como charlaban algunos policiales con los bomberos y algunos encargados del refugio que tenían su uniforme puesto

-trixie... Hey... Ya vuelvo, ire a preguntar que fue lo que paso- le susurro suavemente a la pobre chica de perdió su voz de tanto llorar

-n... no... no me dejes... tu tambien- hablo con mucha dificultad, seguía aun con el shock

-esta bien, ven- le dijo luego para cargarla en su espalda, Trixie se aferró más a esta y cerró los ojos y volvió a llorar más suavemente

Sunset se acercó a las autoridades y vio las caras de algunos... ¿Al parecer contentos?

-emm disculpen, me preguntaba si tendrían un poco de agua- les pidió de manera educada Sunset, los bomberos la vieron e inmediatamente sacaron un botellón de agua y se lo ofrecieron, llevaron a Sunset hasta una ambulancia e hicieron que Trixie se recueste en la camilla de esta, Trixie estaba exausta seguía sin poder creer lo que ocurrió

-fue un feo accidente - un bombero hablaba con Sunset- aun no identificamos que ocurrió

-ojalá puedan conseguir avances- respondió Sunset amable y comprensiva a la vez, vio a Trixie que se encontraba mirando el techo con la mirada vacía y se alejo un poco para que no pueda escuchar - y dígame... Cuantas personas, o niños se encontraban en el edificio - dijo esto con un nudo en la garganta esperando lo peor

-no hay porque preocuparse, todos están sanos y salvos - le respondió con una gran sonrisa - el incendio comenzó el día de ayer, nos dio tiempo suficiente para sacar a todos dentro del edificio, lo que nos mantuvo ocupados fue que el edificio era bastante sólido y tenia una gran reserva de gas, eso hizo que nos hiciera la vida imposible toda la madrugada hasta ahora, iremos a celebrar con mis colegas el éxito de esta hazaña

Sunset no lo podía creer, estaba con la boca bien abierta, enserio que no podían haber mejor noticia en el mundo que esta, sin decir nada abrazo al bombero y comenzó a llorar

-no sabe lo mucho que me alegra oír eso señor

-solo es nuestro deber

-muchas gracias - dijo Sunset mirando finalmente a señor - ¿y donde estan los niños ahora?

-mmmm si no me equivoco fueron llevados a diferentes lugares del país, no hay más refugios o centros de ayuda aquí en Canterlot asi que el gobierno los distribuyó a diferentes lugares, pero dejeme asegurarle que ahora están en buenas manos

-lo se, de todas formas muchas gracias, gracias por todo - dijo finalmente y camino de vuelta a la ambulancia a hablar con Trixie

-hey... Trixie... - la llamó suavemente Sunset

La nombrada la miro y a la motoqueira se le hizo una sensación horrible verla en ese estado, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el rostro mojado, su cabello echo un desastre y la mirada sin brillo en sus ojos, pero sabia que podía cambiar esa expresión

Trixie solo la miro y se acomodo mejor en la camilla, parece que se le paso su estado de shock y estaba un poco más tranquila

-que te dijeron - hablo con cierta dificultad y con la voz terriblemente ronca

Sunset sonrió y se acercó más a Trixie y puso su frente con la de ella

-ella esta a salvo, Sam esta bien..

Solo sintió como el rostro de Trixie se tenso y cerro los ojos para volver a llorar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro

Trixie se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente, se merecia un justo descanso.

Al día siguiente se enteró que Sam y todos niños del refugio fueron llevados a diferentes lugares del país, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, mientras Sam este bien todo estaría perfecto

Por otro lado Sunset estaba viendo por Internet alguna noticia de los niños y encontró algo interesante, al parecer varios de los chiquillos fueron llevados a Manehattan, en su mayoría entraron a u centro de adopción, también fueron llevados a otras ciudades como Ponyville, Fillydelphia e incluso Hoofington...

En el presente.

Antes no lograba comprender lo que sentía por ti, ahora todo es más claro que el agua, me enamore de ti desde el momento que caí presa de tu sonrisa, me enamore de cuando tus ojos llenos de satisfacción al hacer uno de tus fantásticos trucos, caie perdidamente enamorada al ver el lado tierno que posees, aquel lado que no dejas que nadie conozca, Te Amo Trixie Lulamoon, voy a encontrarte y no dejare que vuelvas a separarte de mi lado.


	8. chapter 8

¿Que es felicidad?

El diccionario lo específia como satisfacción de una persona, sentimiento que te llena de dicha, alegría, y otras cosas positivas

¿Alguna vez te sentiste feliz?

Eres feliz cuando te obsequian cosas en tu cumpleaños, también cuando la persona que te gusta te presta atención, incluso somos felices cuando encontramos dinero en la calle, somos felices cuando algo bueno nos pasa, cuando lo que aveces deseamos se cumple, somos felices cuando estamos satisfechos con el entorno que nos rodea

¿Y eso es felicidad? ¿La felicidad es egoísta?

Mientras te pase lo bueno a ti es felicidad, lo demás es empatia hacia las demás personas...

Entonces... ¿Que es lo que le ocurre a Trixie?

Ella es diferente, ella hace mucho que no conoce la palabra felicidad, incluso llego a creer que la tendría que borrar de su vocabulario

¿Que significa felicidad para Trixie Lulamoon?

Al igual que el temor, el empute, las ganas de vomitar, la flojera de madrugar un lunes, el sentimiento que te provoca comer tu platillo favorito, todo eso son cosas pasajeras, tarde o temprano se esfuman de tu ambiente, la felicidad es pasajera, no existe un felices por siempre, solo es un momento de tu vida que dura poco, no siempre serás feliz, algún momento tendrás miedo, sentirás rencor, sentirás amor, incluso cuando tengas que ir al baño a cagar tendrás otro tipo de sentimiento, pero igual que todo lo antes mencionado, la felicidad no es eterna solo es un momento, unos minutos incluso unos segundos de tu vida

Pero eso si, si estas viviendo ese pequeño momento de tu vida de felicidad, aprovechalo, nunca más volverás a sentir ese momento, nunca como la primera vez

Eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Trixie en esos momentos, jugando con los niños, haciéndolos participar en cada truco que hacia, escuchar sus gritos de emoción cuando de sus manos desaparecían los objetos, las caras divertidas cuando salía al aire la gran y poderosa Trixie con sus comentarios narcisistas que causan gracia a los pequeños

Todos estaban disfrutando de la compañía de la ilusionista, los dos pequeños conflictivos igualmente disfrutaban de la estadía de Trixie en el centro, y de pronto la chiquilla de pelo corto y despeinado le brillaron los ojos y se dirigió corriendo a Trixie y la agarro de su manga para luego comenzar a jalarla a la dirección de los cuartos

-wow! Tranquila Scootaloo hay mucho de Trixie para todos

-exacto!! Tal vez tu la puedas alegrar!!

-¿que? ¿A quien?

-Siiii es cierto! - dijo Button

Los demás niños igual estaban de acuerdo con la idea y comenzaron a dar empujitos a Trixie por su espalda para que se apure

-ya ya ya tranquilos jajaja trixie no va huir a ningún lado- decía mientras era arrastrada hasta la cabaña

Al llegar a la puerta de esta todos los niños, absolutamente todos se quedaron callados incluso Scootaloo que tenía tantos ánimos cuando arrastró a la ilusionista, se quedaron calladitos y expectantes a lo que sucedería después

Trixie alzó una ceja confundida por el extraño cambio que tuvo el ambiente, miro el rostro de algunos chiquillos, unos estaban preocupados, otros solo estaban atentos, Scootaloo tenia las cejas levantas en signo de preocupación y estaba sosteniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho como si estuviera rogando a algo, la pequeña de pelo corto dio un suave suspiro y hablo

-ella siempre esta triste, desde que llegó nunca sonríe, come como un cachorrito y no habla con nadie

-siempre esta triste, no sale a jugar con nosotros - agregó Button con una mirada cabizbaja

-eso es malo- dijo trixie tornándose sería - creo que puedo alegrarla un poco - dijo con más confianza y sonriendo a los pequeños que se contagiaron casi de inmediato

Trixie abrió la puerta de la cabaña y lo primero que vio fueron muchas camas, la cabaña era grande y modesta, pero no le quitaba su atractivo, busco con la mirada a la niña que le mencionaron y vio un bulto en la última cama, que se encontraba al rincón del lugar

Trixie decidió acercarse con cautela, si hacia alguna de sus típicas entradas nada discretas tal vez intimidaria a la pequeña y eso es lo que menos quería

Cuando se acercó a la cama de la pequeña vio como esta parecía dormida, asi que se sentó lentamente sin despertarla y la movió suavemente para tratar de hacerla levantar, como la niña estaba tapada hasta la cabeza no podía verla bien, la pequeña sintió los suaves movimientos y se estremeció en su lugar para luego destaparse lentamente...

Con Sunset.

-listo, ya conseguí el trabajo con Applejack, ahora solo me queda esforzarme para encontrarla a esa pequeña tonta- se hablaba asi misma, estaba descansando en un parque mientras estaba sentada en una banca mirando el paisaje de árboles de todo tipo de tamaños que se hallaban frente a ella

El clima era perfecto, el sol estaba fuerte, pero el agradable viento que venía del sur lo compensaba completamente, y el estar bajo la sombra de un árbol inmenso era lo mejor

En la mente de Sunset solo se podía encontrar imágenes de ella y Trixie sentadas en ese mismo lugar, mirando aquel paisaje mientras se tomaban de las manos y la cabeza de Trixie posaba con sosiego en su hombro, ambas diciéndose palabras románticas, poemas sacados de algún libro de la biblioteca, incluso piropos de mal gusto, pero todo esto ellas juntas, solo ellas, completamente solas en aquella imagen en su mente

Sunset abrió los ojos y volvió a ver aquel paisaje de árboles que bailaban entre si gracias al viento que les ponía un ritmo

Y de la nada recordó como se enamoró de Trixie, era algo que siempre tenia en mente, al parecer desde el momento que vio a aquel angel lloran frente a sus ojos cuando un pendejo le vació todo su batido en un acto cobarde y de muy poco hombre, ella no lo supo de inmediato pero algo había hecho click en su mente justo en ese momento, al igual que la vio entregando todo lo que tenia a aquella niña muda, la misma que desapareció de la vida de aquel ángel que perdió sus alas de la tristeza que se tiene al saber que no volverás a ver a alguien que amabas

Sunset se enamoró, se enamoró perdidamente, y lo gracioso es que ni ella sabia que es lo que sentía de no haber sido por Rarity que le aclaró sus ideas...

-¿Sunset ?- la llamó una voz familiar despertandola de sus recuerdos

-Rainbow, que sorpresa ¿que haces aca?

-sali a trotar un rato - se sentó al lado de Sunset en la banca - ¿y que estas haciendo?

-estaba recordando - dijo mirando a los árboles danzar mientras sus ojos tenían un aire nostálgico

Rainbow situó su vista a los árboles y luego vio el cielo, sintiendo aquella sensación que Sunset emanaba

-vamos Sunny no pasaron ni dos días, ella es una chica fuerte de carácter y aunque me duela admitirlo, es muy genial, Trixie estará bien - volvió la vista a Sunset y viceversa, ambas se sonrieron y Rainbow le puso un brazo al rededor del su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente

-ya deja esa cara ¿quieres?, estoy segura que ya tienes planeado algo para buscarla y patear su trasero

-jajaja bueno algo

-genial, yo ya me tengo que ir, prometí ayudar a terminar de pintar el cuarto para mi nueva hermana

-ooh eso es genial! - dijo Sunset dando un brinco de la banca - ¿cuando la conoceremos?

-dentro de dos semanas, todavía mis padres estan solucionando algunos papeles que son requisitos para poder adoptar, pero una vez solucionado ya veran a la genial Rainbow junior - dijo lo último presumidamente

-vaya, ojalá no aprenda lo malo de ti

-esa es la idea, ella será mi sucesora cuando entre a la universidad, y su deber es ser tan cool como yo

-ooh dios jajajajaja, y ¿como se llama?

-se llama Scootaloo, Scootaloo Dash- dijo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro

-espero que todo salga bien Rainbow

-gracias Sunny, igualmente, NOS VEMOS - se despidió mientras se puso a correr de camino a su hogar

Sunset la vio alejarse y ella también decidió irse a su casa

En algo tenia razón Rainbow, su Trixie era un chica ruda y genial, ella estará bien, pero eso no quita el hecho que la encontrará y le dará una buena putiza, y luego le dará el mejor beso de toda la historia, sin importar que ha Trixie no le guste o se niegue

"te encontrare mi ángel"

En el centro con Trixie.

-¿Sam?... ¿SAMANTA?

Trixie estaba con el corazón a mil por hora con los ojos bien abiertos y con las manos temblando mientras las subía hasta tocarse su cuello que en ese momento sentía como en cualquier momento iba a estallar

Por el otro lado la pequeña de ojos verdes y pelo exageradamente claro veía incrédula a la ilusionista, tanto asi que se acercó a ella y le tocó su mejilla con la mano, le hizo un pequeño pellizco que hizo reír a Trixie mientras las lágrimas salian de su rostro

Sam que tenía un rostro apagado y pálido en ese momento, se transformó completamente para sorpresa de todos los niños en el lugar que solo la conocían como la niña triste que no hablaba con nadie, Sam sonrió enormemente y abrazo a Trixie como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sujeto a su cuello fuertemente y no la soltó ni un solo momento

Y Trixie estaba en las mismas, abrazo a la pequeña y no la quiso soltar por nada del mundo, trixie lloraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sam que aún tenia su sonrisa característica en el rostro, lentamente su rostro comenzó a deafigurarse y empezó a llorar en silencio, daba sollozos silenciosos, solo podías ver como su espalda subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respiración

-te encontré Sami

"sam asiente con la cabeza varias veces mientras volvía a sonreír, pero sin dejar de sollozar"

La felicidad son pequeños momentos que pasan en un abrir de ojos, pero cuando pasan ante tu vista y tu estas ahí para presenciarlos, debes apreciarlos eternamente, porque solo pasan una vez en tu vida

Y como la vida es una carretera, esta felicidad es aquel paisaje que encuentras en el camino

Sin flojera alguna detente unos minutos a apreciarlos, tomale fotos o incluso dibujalo, pero aprecialo, y una vez hayas guardado en tu memoria aquel único paisaje sigue con tu camino en la carretera, más adelante habrá paisajes cada vez más hermosos.


	9. chapter 9

En todo el camino que recorres en la vida siempre habrá momentos en los cuales te canses de seguir o tal vez el camino es demasiado aburrido pata ti, y en los casos más extremos perdiste a alguien que estaba contigo recorriendo una misma carretera y en tu desesperación abandonas tu camino para ir a buscarla.

Pero si eres valiente y sigues con tu larga travesía, quien sabe, tal vez encuentres algún lugar divertido lleno de gente diferente que logre sacarte adelante e incluso te acompañe, tal vez vuelvas a encontrar a esa persona que creiste pérdida, tal vez ella quiere seguir el camino contigo o tal vez no

La vida es una carretera, la carretera se forja por el destino y el destino es la suerte de cada uno

¿Y que es suerte?

Es lo que tu debes averiguar

Un aventurero no se lanza al éxito por que sabe que hay al final de su recorrido, no, un aventurero se lanza a lo desconocido porque no sabe que carajos le deparará el destino, no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que enfrentará, no sabe si comerá al día siguiente, tampoco si tendrá un lugar donde dormir, ese es el espíritu aventurero. ¿Y quien es el aventurero?

Aquel que no puede seguir en una misma carretera, es aquel que busca nuevos caminos, nuevos horizontes, nuevos paisajes, nuevas personas

El aventurero no espera un futuro, vive el presente...

Los niños se encontraban asombrados al ver a la ilusionista abrazando a la niña que no sonreía ni hablaba con nadie, es más estaban más sorprendidos por ver en el rostro de la niña de cabello color invierno una sonrisa inmensa, sincera y llena de sentimiento

Trixie se separó de Sam y la vio a los ojos, a sus lindos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas mientras que tenía su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-te extrañe pequeña mequetrefe - le dijo Trixie golpeando en modo de juego la cabeza de Sam con su mano en modo karateca

Sam solo empezó a reír en silencio y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Trixie

Los niños que estaban en la entrada de la cabaña empezaron a entrar lentamente guiados por Scootaloo que tenía una sonrisa al ver que por fin la niña que nunca jugaba con ellos estaba sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó

Trixie vio a los niños y mientras sostenía a Sam en brazos les habló volviendo a su personaje

-estimados espectadores, yo la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene el honor y el privilegio de presentarles a mi fantástica asistente, la gran y poderosa Sam!

-woow!

-genial!

-¿todo el tiempo fue asi de asombrosa?

-que bien!

Los niños adulaban a la pequeña, nunca pensaron que la niña tuviera esa clase de título, aunque Trixie solo exageraba

Sam se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa cosa que divirtió a Trixie que lo hizo solo por molestarla como lo hacía antes que las separarán

La pequeña de ojos verdes hizo un puchero y le arrojó una almohada al rostro de Trixie, y esta al recibir el impacto agarró la almohada y sonrió divertida mirando a Sam y luego le guiño un ojo

-esto es guerra!- agarro la almohada con aires de lanzarse la a Sam pero de una amague lo cambio a dirección de Button, le llego en toda la cara, las risas de los niños no se hicieron esperar

-heey! No estaba preparado! - se quejo Button e inmediatamente recibió otro almohadazo de parte de Scootaloo

-¿y ahora? Jajaja

-esto es guerra!

Todos en la cabaña agarraron una almohada e iniciaron una batalla llena de risas y carcajadas

Trixie protegia a Sam de los demás niños y justo adelante de ella se detuvo Scootaloo con dos almohadas, una en cada mano y tenia una mirada desafiante hacia la ilusionista

-dejanos jugar con ella - sentenció Scootaloo en voz alta cosa que escucharon los demás niños y se pusieron al lado se Scootaloo para apoyarla en la batalla

-¿y dejar que me quiten a mi asistente? Ni lo sueñen- respondió Trixie sonriendo se lado incitando a las tropas enemigas

-entonces haremos esto por las malas ¿no? - hablo Button mientras se cruzaba de brazos e imitando la sonrisa de Trixie

-los espero - los desafío Trixie agarrando otra almohada y sosteniendo una en cada mano mientras las balanceaba de atrás para adelante

Pero no contó que Sam rápidamente le quitará una almohada y la lanzará al enemigo para después agarrar el brazo de Trixie y sostenerla con todas sua fuerzas

-no! Saaam! - grito dramáticamente Trixie

-ataquen!!

Todos los niños ae abalanzaron contra la ilusionista, unos la agarraron de sus extremidades, Scootaloo se encargó de bombardear la con almohadas, y los demás chicos la atacaron con cosquillas

-JAJAJA TRAICIÓN JAJAJA- reía descontroladamente Trixie mientras trataba de safarse de loa agarres de loa niños - MOTÍN... MOOOTÍN

-ALTO- dijo Button llamando la atención de todos - debemos escuchar que es lo que desea la gran y poderosa Sam que hagamos con la maga

Sam escucho estas palabras y sonrió con un toque de malicia, miró a Trixie y esta le devolvió la mirada

-piedad por favor oh poderosa Sam- dino Trixie de manera dramática

Entonces Sam sonrió dulcemente y alzó la mano con el dedo pulgar arriba pero después su sonrisa cambio a una de malicia al estilo de una Diva y bajo su dedo pulgar recreando una imagen de el Cesar dando la orden de "ejecución"

-TRAICIOOOON- grito Trixie fingiendo dolor en su voz

Todos los niños atacaron a Trixie nuevamente con almohadas y cosquillas

Sin lugar a dudas fue el mejor día de la ilusionista en muchos años, recuperó a Sam, otra vez volvía a tener atención de un público. ¿Que más quería? Con solamente eso era feliz.

Mientras tanto en la recepción la señora Sweet Heart podía escuchar las risas provenientes de la cabaña

-lo hiciste cariño - hablaba consigo misma mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde de su mejilla

Desde que llegó Sam jamás pudo verla sonreír, ni siquiera hablar, incluso no sabia su nombre, llego a pensar que el problema era ella al no hacer bien su trabajo como la encargada del centro, ni siquiera las chicas que venían a trabajar lograron animar a la niña, y eso que ambas eran queridas por los pequeños

Ya estaba perdiendo la fe, pero llego aquella jovencita buscando desesperadamente trabajo, ni siquiera la conocía bien, pero el simple hecho de lograr entrar en el corazón de la pequeña ya era mucho para ella, más adelante investigará que fue lo que hizo

La puerta de entrada suena de golpe dando lugar a una muchacha de tal vez 24 años, pelo de color menta, ojos dorados, una bata azul que tenía las iniciales del centro, unos vaqueros azules y rasgados y por último unos converse clásicos, tenía la respiración agitada al parecer estuvo corriendo para lograr llegar a tiempo, pero no fue así

-LO... LO LAMENTO! EL METRO SE ATASCO Y TUVE QUE VENIR CORRIENDO DESDE HACE DOS PARADAS

-señorita Heartstrings usted no necesita el metro para llegar acá - le recriminó Sweetie - me dijo Bon bon que ambas compartían departamento cerca de acá, ¿acaso me esta mintiendo?

-yo... bueno... mentir es una fea palabra ¿no lo cree? Jejeje

-señorita Heartstrings que clase de ejemplo quiere dar a los niños - su voz sonaba como un regaño, pero más parecía divertirse al ver la expresión de horror en la muchacha

-y... yo lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir - agachó la cabeza y miro al suelo

-jajajaja tranquila Lyra, estaba jugando, de echo solo te atrasaste 5 minutos, pero aqui entre nós - se acercó a Lyra para susurrar le al oído - yo a tu edad llegaba 1 hora tarde al trabajo y aun asi me salia con la mia jijiji

Lyra se sorprendió por la anécdota de Sweetie y luego sonrió relajada que se le quito al sentir como la golpeaban en la nuca

-pero eso no significa que puedas llegar tarde aqui ¿entendiste?

-por supuesto que si- dijo riéndose un poco mientras se sobaba el golpe que recibió de su jefa - aun me falta mucho por aprender! - dicho esto se fue corriendo por la puerta de vidrio para llegar a la cabaña

-no te estaba aconsejando, tonta, aaaaah esta juventud de ahora- hablaba consigo misma con voz risueña

En la casa de los Apple.

Rarity se encontraba costurando el vestido de Apple Bloom en cuarto de su mejor amiga, la vaquera querida por todos

Pronto seria el cumpleaños de la hermana pequeña de Applejack y su vestido se había dañado por el tiempo, así que la vaquera llamó a su amiga de la infancia para que repare el vestido, Rarity no dudó ni un segundo ante la llamada de Applejack, además que dijo la palabra cumpleaños y vestido, con eso no se juega según la modista

-¿como te esta llendo Rares? - le preguntó Applejack que se encontraba sentada en su cama al lado sel escritorio donde estaba Rarity con el vestido listo

-ya está! Con esto Apple Bloom será la manzana más linda de la fiesta

-me alegro oír eso y lamento haberte hecho despertar tan temprano para venir

-no hay ningún problema, siempre que necesitas mi ayuda yo estaré ahi para socorrerte- le dijo con una sonrisa de diva

-bueno... Necesito ayuda para cosechar las manzanas maduras - le dijo con tono de burla

-lo lamento querida, pero un favor a vez - dijo Rarity despreocupada logrando que la vaquera ruede loa ojos - ahora que lo pienso, fue un buen gesto que le dieras el trabajo a Sunset

-parecia desesperada, no pude negarme, además Sunset es perfecta para el trabajo, ea confiable y trabaja duro, pero si ella es así ¿por qué querria trabajar con nosotros?

-tal vez una oportunidad - dijo Rarity en voz baja

-¿que? Perdón no escuche

-tranquila, no es nada, será mejor que me vaya, Sweetie Belle despertó temprano solo para jugar con Apple Bloom, debe estar agotada, nos vemos Jessie

Cuando Rarity estaba a punto de salir sintió la mano de Applejack rodear su muñeca para después ser jalada nuevamente dentro al cuarto, Applejack cerro la puerta y acorraló a Rarity contra la pared, con ambas manos a los costados de esta para que ni intente huir

Rarity no estaba sorprendida, no es la primera vez que pasaba algo asi

-hey Rarity, ¿ya tienes una respuesta?

-jajaja Jessie sabes que la respuesta siempre será si, pero te dije que tengas paciencia hasta salir de la Universidad

-pero es demasiado tiempo y..., y no siento segura..

-¿desconfias de mi?

-no! Jamás desconfiaria de ti... Pero que ocurre si te enamoras de alguien mejor, de un chico... Yo no lo soporta...

Los labios de Rarity callaron las palabras de Applejack, un beso suave, un piquito

-yo también te quiero Applejack, jamás te cambiaría por otra persona

-¿lo juras?

-con un demonio! Jessie

-esta bien esta bien, lo siento - sonrió y nuevamente volvieron a compartir un dulce beso

En el centro.

Los niños seguían torturando a Trixie con las almohadas y con las cosquillas hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la entrada a la cabaña y todos voltearon a ver quien era

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? - preguntó en voz alta Lyra entrando a la cabaña y mirando a todos con una sonrisa - ¿Ya comenzaron a jugar sin mi?, que malos bu bu bu- hizo un puchero y comenzó a fingir que lloraba

-linda linda, la gran y poderosa Trixie logró hacer reír a la niña - dijo emocionado un niño

-¿que? - Lyra estaba sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras, nadie había logrado esa hazaña, después vio a Trixie incorporarse y la señaló, trixie trago saliva nerviosa - tu eres la chica que logró hacer sonreír a Ruby

-¿a quien? - preguntó Trixie confundida

-a Ruby! , ella nunca hablaba con nadie ni tampoco jugaba con nadie

-¿Ruby? - Trixie miro a Sam quien solo le resto importancia alzando los hombros - jajaja Ruby - volvió a llamarla pellizcando una de sus mejillas, mientras que Sam tenia una mirada aburrida y una mueca de enojo

-¿acaso ustedes se conocen?

-de hecho si, solíamos hacer hacer trucos de magia en las calles de Canterlot

-entonces... ¿Tu también vivías en el refugio?

Trixie sabia que está clase de preguntas llegarían tarde o temprano así que es mejor decir la verdad, se acercó a Sam y la acerco a su regazo y le tapó los oídos mientras le daba una sonrisa maternal

-yo vivía con mi padre en un apartamento, hasta que lo encontraron muerto en medio de la calle - dijonsin una gota de dolor ni pena - mi madre nos abandono hace cuatro años

Los niños que escuchaban la charla se pusieron incómodos, no es nada del otro mundo para ellos escuchar esa clase de relatos, pero igual causa incomodidad oírlo, asi que salieron de la cabaña

Lyra no estaba sorprendida, es la historia de todos los días, solo que esta vez esta en frente de una jovencita que tal vez haya visto lo peor de las calles, y que sufrió incluso más que cualquier niño que se encontraba en el lugar

-lo lamento mucho

-no es que tuviera una buena relación con mi padre - soltó a Sam y le hizo señas para fuera a jugar con los demás niños - ella fue quien me mantuvo cuerda y lejos de la soledad - dijo señalando a Sam que salía por la entrada para ir al parquecito

-supongo que tu la conoces bien

-si, su nombre es Sam, yo le puse así por el significado de su nombre

-¿asi? - se asombro Lyra

-significa "la que escucha" , perfecto para ella, es una niña adorable con un corazón de oro, su madre era una drogadicta que la abandono en la puerta del refugio, me enteré por su información que recibía del mismo

"otra valiente superviviente" pensó Lyra, no es la primera vez que escucha la historia de un niño que fue abandonado a su suerte, ni de lejos la peor, pero igual era muy triste que una niña tan linda como Sam haya sufrido todo eso a tan corta edad

-ella es muda- termino de decir Trixie mientras veía a la muchacha

-lo sospechaba - dijo con una expresión de dolor - bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de cosas del pasado - se acercó a Trixie y la abrazo de lado con algo de fuerza para después agarrar su sombrero y ponérselo

-heey!

-tengo clases que dar

-bueno, pero dame mi sombrero

-~primero las clases~- dijo cantando para luego salir de la cabaña

-~niños~- se acercó a ellos llamando su atención - ¿Quien quiere que le cuente la historia de los dinosaurios? - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de los niños

Los pequeños gritos de afirmación de los niños no se hizo esperar, y todos se encaminaron a la recepción donde tenia un cuarto con sillas y una pizarra

Sam que aun no se movia de su lugar miraba cohibida a los demás niños que iban alegres siguiendo a Lyra, de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza y esta la empezó a acariciar suavemente, era Trixie

-vamos - le dijo sonriendo de manera maternal y extendiendo su mano para que la tomará

Sam asintió y tomo su mano para ir detrás de los demás

En la mente de la pequeña Sam solo podía pensar en una sola cosa en ese momento

Gracias por encontrarme mami


	10. chapter 10

Sunset manejaba su moto por las calles solitarias de Canterlot en busca de algun tipo de pista que le indique el paradero de la ilusionista, cada calle era igual a la otra, las personas eran hurañas e intransigentes

No aguanto mucho para que se diera por vencida y se marchara a casa, pero no estaba de mal humor, al menos consiguió el empleo con Applejack y eso era un avance, el trabajo era bueno ya que ganabas al día por cada entrega dependiendo el tipo de carga y donde sea el lugar a entregar, a simple vista era sencillo sin embargo había que cargar cajas pesadas y para una mujer hacer eso sola es complicado, son contar las horas de viaje, la gasolina que se consume, los días que son tremendamente soleados, y sobre todo tener que soportar a las personas con quienes tendrás qie cerras el envío, algunas no son tan amables como uno cree y el deber del repartidor es aguantar los comentarios que hacen las personas

El carácter fantástico de Sunset era un problema, debía calmarse, ya se metió en muchos problemas por sus arranques prepotentes, si no lo hacia por ella debía hacerlo por Trixie, ella es la máxima prioridad en estos instantes

Una vez ya en su apartamento se dio una ducha rápida con agua fría y se dispuso a tomar una siesta reparadora, aun no era de noche pero tuvo una mañana bastante movida, desde la visita de Luna con aquella noticia del padre de Trixie, hasta ir a hablar con la vaquera y recorrer la ciudad buscando pistas, fue un día agotado, y solo era domingo, mañana empezaba el empleo y al mismo tiempo debía lidiar con las clases en su colegio, sin contar el hecho que tenía que investigar más acerca del paradero de la ilusionista en el metro de Canterlot y de otras ciudades y provincias

Dejo de pensar en todo ese embrollo y cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo

De la nada se le vino a la mente los problemas que tuvo Trixie cuando Sam desapareció

En el pasado.

A la semana de la partida de la niña de ojos color verde Trixie no era la misma, repentinamente dejo de realizar sus trucos en la hora del almuerzo, no comía nada de la cafetería y tampoco traía nada de su casa

Sunset se reunía seguido con el grupo de amigas de Applejack y siempre acompañaba a Trixie en la salida de clases o incluso prefería almorzar con ella, pero Trixie no comía nada de nada, siempre decía alguna escusa y fingía estar bien

-Trixie... Dime que esta pasando, estas muy delgada y pálida... Me estas preocupando - Sunset estaba sentada al lado de Trixie en las graderías de la cancha de fútbol a afuera del colegio

-estoy bien Sunset te lo juro, solo que fue una mala semana es todo- se notaba fácilmente la sonrisa falsa que usaba y que Sunset no le gustaba para nada

Sunset dio un suspiro frustrado y puso su mano en el hombro de Trixie - sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, después de todo somos amigas ¿cierto?

Trixie la miro a los ojos y pudo notar sinceridad en sus ojos y no pena, sonrió sinceramente y habló - no te preocupes Sunset si algo anda mal tu seras la primera en oir mis gritos de socorro

La pelirroja sabia que era una broma aquel comentario pero rezaba para que nunca tuviera que oir loa gritos de socorro de Trixie, suficiente fue verla perder a aquella niña que la adoraba incluso más que a su padre.

Al día siguiente Trixie falto a la primera hora de clases que compartía con Sunset, era extraño el que hiciera eso, normalmente era una chica puntual, aunque su carácter que personificaba no lo aparentaba ella realmente era buena alumna, pocos sabian eso

Al término de la primera jornada Sunset ae dispuso a buscarla en los lugares que normalmente ella solia recurrir

En la azotea del colegio no había ni una alma

En las graderías tampoco, a excepción de algunos chicos que practicaban fútbol

El teatro estaba cerrado, el salón de ciencias igual, en la biblioteca no se encontraba... ¿Donde rayos se metió?

Entonces su última opción fue el baño, dudó un poco pero al final decidió ir

Una vez estando cerca escucho un comentario de un grupo de chicas que caminaban cerca de alli

"que asco, dicen que lleva vomitando más de veinte minutos"

Sunset tuvo un mal presentimiento y aceleró su paso para llegar al baño, apenas entro noto que estaba vacío y se escuchaban pequeños sollozos provenientes de la última puerta de los baños

Sin pensar en nada más abrió la puerta de golpe y lo primero que vio fue lo peor que vio hasta ahora

Trixie estaba de rodillas delante el inodoro, había vomitado, salia sangre de su nariz por el esfuerzo que hizo, sus rodillas tenían heridas y sangraban un poco, su rostro estaba blanco y sus ojos no mostraban ningún rastro de vida

Al principio se negó a creer lo que vio, ella no podía ser la Trixie que conoció en el Sugar Cube Corner, lo que tenia en frente era alguien completamente diferente, prácticamente... Era alguien sin vida

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se acercó a Trixie para ayudarla a levantarse, y allí fue donde noto algo que le dolió mucho, muchísimo de sentir

Trixie solo era piel y huesos

Sin ninguna dificultad la alzó y la apoyo en su hombro para sacarla del baño y llevarla a la enfermería

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, ni Sunset ni Trixie, aunque la segunda más parecía estar en otro entorno, su vista pérdida en algún punto del espacio tiempo mientras era llevada a la enfermería

En el presente.

Sunset despertó de golpe ante aquel fuerte recuerdo que marcó un antes y un después en su vida y en como veía a Trixie

También fue el día que tuvo uno de los arranques de ira más fuertes que ni siquiera imagino tener, pero eso quedó en el pasado, lo importante es que Trixie logró recuperarse y salir adelante

Para relajarse un poco encendió la televisión y comenzó a buscar canales para ver que de bueno había

Y se detuvo al escuchar una canción que conocía perfectamente y que fue esa canción la que probablemente inicio el comienzo de su enamoramiento hacia la ilusionista

En el pasado.

Ya en la enfermería con Trixie en cama y la enfermera muy preocupada, Sunset respiro y se calmo un poco, pero la inquieta era la enfermera

-jovencita! Debemos llamar a los padres de esta chica urgente

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Sunset como agua fría y se incorporó rápidamente

-llamaré a Celestia - dicho esto salio corriendo del lugar para ir a la oficina de su tía

Al llegar ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta y entró de golpe logrando asustar a ambas hermanas

-necesito su ayuda!, mi amiga esta en mal estado... este... La enfermera me dijo que debía llamar a sus padres... Parece que es muy serio - hablaba con un nudo en la garganta y muy nerviosa

-tranquilizate Sunset, Luna encargate unos minutos enseguida vuelvo - Celestia se paro del asiento de su escritorio, tomo sus llaves y se fue junto con Sunset a la enfermería

La vista no fue agradable, una niña prácticamente, en ese estado tan trágico, a simple vista parecía imposible verla puesta en pie, asi que Celestia cargo a Trixie y se la llevo al estacionamiento del colegio para ir a un hospital

-Sunset debes volver a clases - le dijo su tía, pero la nombrada ni siquiera le respondió, solo camino a su lado viendo a la indefesa Trixie ser llevada en brazos al hospital, su rostro mostraba terror, pena, angustia, dolor y otros tipos de sensaciones negativas, Celestia comprendió que seria ridículo dejar a Sunset de lado asi que le dio una tarea para que se distraiga y se sienta util para su amiga

-Sunset, necesito que vayas a su casillero y saques sus pertenecías, nos vemos en el hospital central - dicho esto abrió la puerta de su auto y metió delicadamente a Trixie en el asiento trasero

-claro... claro! Enseguida - despertó de los malos pensamientos para escuchar y obedecer a su tía

Sunset entro corriendo al colegio camino a los casilleros, no le importó empujar a algunos compañeros para llegar, cuando llego al casillero de Trixie tuvo que forcejear con la combinación para lograr abrirla a la fuerza...

"cerda"

"gorda"

"buena para nada"

"¿porque sigues viva? "

"nadie te quiere"

"eres un chiste de mal gusto"

Dentro el casillero de Trixie se encontraban estos escritos con marcador permanente

Como pudo, Sunset trato de ignorar estos mensajes horribles y saco todo lo que había adentro, cosa que no era mucho y cerró la puerta con violencia logrando captar la atención de algunos alumnos que caminaban por alli, Sunset se encaminó al estacionamiento para irse en su moto al hospital

-gente enferma, los odio- se decía asi misma pensando en los infelices que escribieron aquellas palabras en el casillero de su amiga

Se fue directamente al hospital con las cosas de Trixie, buscó con la mirada a su tía y la encontró hablando con un médico, se acercó un poco más para tratar de oir la charla

-es un milagro que no haya entrado en coma- dijo el doctor

A Sunset se le achicó el corazón y perdio el aliento por lo menos durante 5 segundos... ¿Que significa eso?

Celestia noto la presencia de su sobrina y despacho al doctor agradeciendo su trabajo eficiente

-Sunset...- comenzó a hablar manteniendo su postura lo más posible - bueno... Trixie Lulamoon en estos momentos se encuentra en buenas manos... Ya se puede decir que se evitó lo peor

-¿eso que significa? ¿Que es eso del coma? - Sunset esta con el corazón en la garganta

-ella tiene indicios de anorexia

En el presente.

El celular de Sunset comenzó a sonar despertandola de sus recuerdos, lo tomó y contestó, era su tia

-hola Sunset, Luna me dijo lo de tu empleo, felicidades

-gracias tía Celestia... De seguro te dijo el porque

-si, lo se... Lulamoon ¿cierto?

-voy a encontrarla tía

-no dudo de ello Sunset... Sabes, me siento algo mal después de todo vi a Trixie crecer, le tome mucho cariño en todos estos años en los cuales fingía ser una persona diferente a lo que ella realmente era

-¿Entonces sabia de su personalidad?

-claro que lo sabía, y me siento un poco culpable de ello... Sunset debes encontrar a Trixie Lulamoon, más que algo que desees, yo como tía, directora y amiga te lo pido y ordenó

-claro que lo haré, no se preocupe

-bien Sunset, solo iba a llamarte para felicitarte, pero al final te obligue a comprometerte a esto, lo lamento

-no se preocupe tía, yo misma me jure que encontraría a esa tonta y traería de vuelta

-cuento con ello, bueno adiós

-hasta luego - colgó la llamada, estaba más motivada ahora, no sólo porque ella quería a Trixie de vuelta, si no porque le dieron una orden directa y Sunset siempre cumple una orden

De pronto en la televisión comenzó a transmitir una entrevista a una psicóloga

La mente humana es muy compleja, alberga muchísima información y además tiene la capacidad de crear emociones, recordar imágenes que vimos alguna vez en nuestra vida, expresar sentimientos, mandar estímulos a las extremidades del cuerpo para que estos tengas movimentos a voluntad propia; sin lugar a dudas la mente, no, el cerebro humano es fascinante, pero también es muy delicado, incluso unas simples palabras pueden destruirla por completo, el cerebro humano es el órgano más delicado que posee una persona por muchas razones y hoy vengo a hablar sobre una cosa que me me quita el sueño por las noches de solo recordar, como psicóloga tengo que lidiar con problemas de todo tipo, desde intentos de suicidio, personalidades múltiples, depresión e incluso bastantes problemas con el asunto del peso corporal, y muchos me preguntarán ¿que tiene que ver el peso de uno con la psicología?, de hecho la causa principal de bulimia y o anorexia se debe a la inseguridad y baja autoestima de uno, y existen dos casos en particular, el primero es donde el individuo no se siente bien consigo mismo y se daña mental y físicamente tratando de sentirse a gusto con el, y el segundo caso es el de la susceptibilidad, aveces una persona sufre algin tipo de trauma que de seguro dejara una Cicatriz en su vida, y esta persona es prácticamente susceptible, moldeable a todo tipo de comentarios de su comunidad, aquello puede ser bueno o malo para la persona, pueden ayudarla asi como también pueden destruirla...

-Gracias a dios pude salvarte a tiempo Trixie

En el pasado.

La ilusionista llevaba tres días en el hospital bajo cuidados intensivos, su cuerpo estaba debil e inestable, pero lo bueno es que recuperó la cordura y ahora esta lista para recibir visitas.

En los tres días que Trixie paso en el hospital Sunset no se movio de la sala de espera, la primera noche se quedó a dormír, las otras dos se fue a su apartamento a petición de su tía, por alguna extraña razón que aun desconocía no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amiga

-tu debes Sunset Shimmer - se acercó un médico que tenía una libreta en manos

-si! Soy yo,dígame por favor como s3 encuentra mi amiga - tenia altas expectativas y esperanzas que no sufriera algo a largo plazo

-me alegro al comunicarle que ya pasó lo peor, su cuerpo muestra signos de mejora al igual que ella mentalmente, pero aun se niega a comer, me temo que tendrá que asistir a terapia

Era lo más lógico

-¿puedo verla? - preguntó Sunset con emoción en su voz

-claro que si, ahora lo que más necesita es compañía - le dio una sonrisa sincera y la guió al cuarto de Trixie

Al principio Sunset tenia miedo de ver como estaba Trixie, de solo recordar aquella imagen de ella en aquel baño solo la atormentaba enormemente, pero para su sorpresa al entrar al cuarto..

-Sunset!! - la saludo una Trixie con una sonrisa, estaba en la camilla sentada, tenía el pelo completamente lacio y peinado, estaba con sueros en todo su brazo, tenía el típico camizon que dan a los enfermos dentro el hospital, su piel recobró su color, y aunque seguía delgada no se encontraba tan grave como la vez del baño

Fue en ese momento en que Sunset se liberó de un peso gigante de su espalda y se permitió soltar unas lágrimas que retuvo desde hace un tiempo, corrió y abrazo a Trixie

La. Ilusionista aceptó gustosa el abrazo mientras que Sunset trataba de dejar de llorar

Al poco tiempo Trixie apretó más a Sunset y le dijo en voz baja

-lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparte de esta manera, no se que fue lo que paso conmigo... yo..

-basta Trixie, no es momento de dar explicaciones, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar, pero no te libraras de tu castigo - le hablo seriamente - te extrañe tanto - termino de decir ya con más ternura

-yo también... se que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, pero te agradezco de corazón que seas mi amiga, mi mejor amiga - dijo lo último con un ligero rubor en las mejillas - yo siempre estuve sola pero ahora contigo... Me siento feliz

-yo también estoy feliz de tenerte

El ambiente era más romántico que de amistad en esos momentos, Sunset se dio cuenta de ello y se separó de Trixie recriminandose por su extraña actitud, de pronto recordó algo que le hizo hervir la sangre, pero debía calmarse por Trixie, puso su frente junto a la de ella como lo hizo cuando le dijo que Sam estaba bien en aquella ambulancia y le preguntó

-¿Quien escribió esas cosas en tu casillero?

El rostro de Trixie se tenso ante la interrogativa, pero no tardó en responder, era inútil mentir a estas alturas

-fue... Flash y sus amigos..

-¿Quien es ese? - pregunto un poco alterada

-Sentry

Sunset cerró con fuerza los ojos para calmarse, y solo se mantuvo en aquella posición junto a Trixie

-después hablaré con el, ahora debes comer algo

-no tengo hambre...

-Trixie...

-comeré algo después

-Trixie

-te lo juro! Ahora no tengo ganas

-TRIXIE! - se separó de ella ylevanto la voz más de lo que imagino, se relajo y le hablo más calmadamente al verla asustada - por favor, tienes un problema no quiero que nada te pase...dime ¿acaso te afectaron las palabras del casillero?

Trixie se calmo un poco y sin mirar a Sunset solo asintió

-Trixie... ¿Acaso estas loca?

Trixie se encogió incomoda en su lugar

-escuchame Trixie, tu eres hermosa, eres muy hermosa, tienes una sonrisa muy linda, unos ojos que muestran cariño y amor hacia los niños, no eres gordita, y que si lo fueras, las gorditas son las personas más bellas que existen, pero tu estas bien Trixie, eres perfecta como eres - se acercó nuevamente y juntaron sus frentes - eres preciosa como eres Trixie, y no necesitas de las demás personas para saber eso, suficiente con que me tengas a mi, cada vez que te sientas mal contigo misma, solo dimelo, porque a partir de hoy yo seré el Mundo para ti y siempre te diré lo perfecta que eres

Trixie no sabia que decir, aquellas palabras... Tan hermosas... Eran lo único que deseaba escuchar

Abrazo a Sunset con fuerza mientras lloraba

-gracias

En el presente.

Luego de aquel lindo recuerdo que quedará en la mente de Sunset por siempre recordó como ayudó a Trixie a subir de peso, estuvo en cada sesión de terapia junto a Trixie

En un tiempo récord de 2 meses Trixie estaba como nueva

Nadie en el colegio sabia del estado de Trixie, no siquiera el grupo de Applejack

Y con respecto a Sentry, Trixie le hizo prometer a su amiga que no diría ni haría nada al respecto, ella sabia lo que hacia

Y a muy pesar de Sunset cumplió, pero el rencor que guardaba a Flash Sentry fue creciendo mucho más

Hasta el día de hoy no lo puede soportar


	11. chapter 11

-y asi como el enorme Tiranosaurio Rex venció a todos los demás dinosaurios para proteger a sus crías - Lyra estaba pérdida en la historia que relataba - al final se fue con su bebé por un sendero misterioso parq seguir con sus vidas de dinosaurios y FIN - termino de manera dramática ganándose algunos aplausos dr los niños mientras que otros lloraban por el final

"bueno, vivieron hasta que llegó el meteorito je je" pensó Trixie divertida, el aula donde daba clases era pequeño, entraban los 15 niños sin problemas, tenía dos ventanas grandes a los costados que tenía vista al parquecito, la pizarra no estaba en la pared como normalmente es común, sino que eran de esas que tenían ruedas y podías llevarla a donde tu quieras

La señora Heart se encontraba al lado de Trixie viendo la clase desde la entrada

-¿que te pareció la clase linda?

-entretenida - respondió Trixie mirando como todos loa niños apreciaban a la maestra, incluso Sam que poco a poco pudo agarrar más confianza

-ven Trixie necesito hablar contigo

-se trata sobre Ruby ¿no es cierto?- trato de adivinar

-efectivamente- comenzó a caminar a la recepción y Trixie la siguió en silencio - necesito saber quién eres tu en la vida de la niña, no omitas nada

Trixie se puso nerviosa y tenia miedo de responder

Sweetie al ver su rostro de terror supuso que no era un historia agradable

-tranquila cariño, no pasará nada, solo tengo curiosidad, aquella niña desde que entró a este centro siempre fue callada y muy uraña con los demás niños, me preocupó bastante incluso llegue a creer que fue culpa mía al poder tratar con ella, necesito saber que es lo que significas en la vida de esa criatura

Ante tal confesión Trixie solo pudo aceptar, se acercó a la recepción y se sentó al frente la oficina de la señora Heart

-bueno, su nombre es Sam y ella es muda...

-LOS DINOSAURIOS SON GENIALES - ovacionó Scootaloo

-SI QUE SON

-SON GIGANTES

-Son muy divertidos además - complemento Lyra - sus nombres son muy graciosos

-cierto! - los niños ae emocionaban cuando pasaban clases con Lyra

-señorita Linda cuéntenos otra historia

-claro que lo haré pero primero vayan a jugar al parque un momento, tengo que alistar algunas cosas

Los niños se alegraron y salieron gustosos, menos Sam que aun se sentía algo intimidada por todo, aunque ya los conocía a todos se seguía sintiendo tímida ante los demás

-¿Sam? - la llamó un momento Lyra - Samantha ¿verdad?

La pequeña solo asintió tímida ybse acercó a la joven maestra

-sabes, eres una niña muy linda ¿lo sabías? - la adulo con una tierna sonrisa, quería entrar en confianza con ella

Sam se avergonzo por el cumplido y se tapó con las manos su rostro para que no vea su sonrisa

-aww eres una ternurita!! - Lyra se fascinó por su reacción y se acercó para abrazarla y dar una vuelta con ella en brazos

La pequeña al fin se sintió bien la loca maestra y sonrió con su característica sonrisa

-Jijiji eres una dulzura, espera un momento - sacó su celular y se tomó una foto con ella, ambas sonriendo enormemente a la cámara - a Bon bon le encantará AAAAH ya puedo imaginar su reacción - Lyra daban pequeños brinquitos en su lugar emocionada - bueno Sam es hora que salgas a hacer amigos, ten con esto serás la grande y poderosa del lugar - le dio el sombrero de Trixie y la llevo afuera del lugar, de reojo pudo ver a la señora Heart hablar con Trixie, ambas tenia los ojos acuados, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, decidió no meterse y fue al Parque a jugar con los niños...

-y fue asi que la volví a encontrar justo aquí, gracias a usted- termino de contar su breve historia de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y volver a ver a Sam, claro evitando hablar sobre sus padres y su huida - le debo muchísimo Sweetie

-mas bien yo estoy agradecida contigo, de no haber sido por ti ya hubiera llamado a un refugio para Sam, uno donde tenían psicólogos para tratar cob ella, pero gracias a Dios llegaste tu

A Trixiee dio un escalofrío al pensar en Sam en otro lugar que no sea a su lado...

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente entre charlas y juegos en los cuales Trixie estuvo "obligada" a participar a pedido de Lyra

Incluso la señora Heart estuvo jugando, también ayudo en las clases, charló con los niños e incluso ae ganó la confianza de Sam

¿Como alguien asi pensó que hacia un mal trabajo?

Trixie estaba sorprendida por la energía de la señora Heart, era realmente digno de admiración

Sweetie no era tan mayor que digamos, pero al verla uno pensaría que ya alguien jubilada y que necesita descanso, pero ella es diferente, actúa como una adolescente y también habla como tal, esta pasando la mejor etapa de su vida y eso es genial

Ya era de noche y Trixie debía irse, pero... ¿A donde iría?

-bueno será mejor que me vaya ya es tarde - dijo Trixie - dejare mis cosas aca si no es mucha molestia - pidió amablemente

-no te preocupes cariño, nos vemos mañana y no lo olvides PUNTUAL - dijo esto último mirando a Lyra que estaba al lado suyo

-uuuuy de seguro Trixie tiene que encontrarse con su novio- incitó Lyra formando un corazón con sus manos y parpadeando seguidamente

-no! - se defendió Trixie - no ando con nadie, yo sigo esperando el amor de mi vida

-baaah - corearon Lyra y Sweet Heart - ¿al menos alguna vez te enamoraste?- le preguntó Sweetie

Una pregunta difícil de responder ya que el amor "romántico" para ella es algo complicado y difícil de entender, mientras que el sentimiento de amor que ella conocía perfectamente y que sentía por Sam y por Sunset era algo único para ella...

Sunset...

¿Porque de pronto se acordó de ella?

-no creo haberme enamorado de alguien aun- respondió con duda en su voz

Lyra y la señora Heart se miraron y le restaron importancia y dejaron que se vaya

-adiós mañana nos vemos... ESPEREN - grito de pronto Trixie asustando a ambas chicas

Entro corriendo cruzando el parque y entro a las cabañas y divisó la cama de Sam

Por suerte nadie estaba durmiendo aún

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió por el lugar y abrazo a Sam

La pequeña estaba confundida, pero aun así devolvió el abrazo

-buenas noches Sam, que duermas con los angelitos- le dijo en una forma muy cálida, como una madre que le desea las buenas noches su hijo, se separo de ella y vio a los demás niños - LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE LES DESEA DULCES SUEÑOS A TODOS

Los pequeños la miraron divertidos y le respondieron de igual manera - GRACIAS TRIXIE -

Sin más que agregar se fue del lugar dándole una última mirada a Sam

Al salir del centro cayó duramente en la realidad, como si la vida le diera una fuerte bofetada recordándole en que posición se encuentra

No tenía donde dormir

Solo eso bastó para que el mejor día de su vida en años se fuera al caño, sin más opción se dirigió al metro, su único lugar en el mundo...

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Porque la gente siempre tiene que preguntar ese tipo de cosas

Es como preguntarle a alguien de que color es su #$£#% después de ir al baño, es algo personal que uno mismo se lo guarda

Pero, la pregunta le vino en curva

¿Realmente Trixie jamás se enamoró?

Como podía saberlo... Lo único que se me ocurre era lo que veia en películas, y según estas películas el amor llega de la manera más inesperada posible...

El amor es incondicional, preferirías morir antes de ver sufrir a la persona que amas, el son palabras bonitas que se dicen y que ae demuestran con acciones, el amor es aquel que se ve ante los ojos de las demás personas, es el único sentimiento no concreto que se puede ver, el amor no tiene edad, no tiene límites... El amor no tiene género

Sunset Shimmer

A veces el amor tarda años en salir a flote, las personas tienden a enamorarse después de muchos años de amistad o noviazgo

Sunset Shimmer

El amor nace gracias a pequeños detalles que hace uno por su persona especial, desde pequeñas poesías o hasta dibujos

Sunset Shimmer

El amor no es mágico, el amor es científica ¿porque? Porque es un compuesto químico que producen dos personas al tener en común una misma reacción

Sunset...

¿Acaso me enamore de mi mejor amiga?

Naah, es imposible, ella no es el tipo de persona que se fijaría en una chica

¿O si?

¿Porque no me despedi de ella?

Porque si lo hacías te hubieras quedado con ella

¿La amo?

La Admiras, la quieres como tu mejor amiga

Es todo

El ruido del tren despertó a Trixie de sus pensamientos, el metro estaba vacío, sin flojera alguna busco su banca y se acomodó como pudo

Hacia frío, mucho frio

Agradeció al universo enteró por haberae llevado su capa, con eso ae abrazo a si misma y se dispuso a dormir

"no es un hotel cinco estrellas, pero al menos puedo dormir un día más"

El Último tren se detuvo y de el salio una sola persona, una jovencita con el pelo azul hasta la mitad y la otra era de color rosado

La muchacha al ver a Trixie en la banca acurrucada bastante incómoda buscando calor de una capa de mago solo pudo pensar en lo injusta que es la vida

-pobre chica - dijo y se fue del metro para llegar al apartamento que compartía con su "amiga"


	12. chapter 12

Sunset..

¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ella?

Desde que la señora Heart me hizo esa pregunta no he parado de pensar en ella, ¿acaso me habré enamorado de mi amiga?

Sunset...

Esto esta mal, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga... Sam la quiero como a una hermana o incluso mi hija, pero a Sunset la quiero de manera diferente... ¿Acaso no la puedo amar de la misma manera que amo a Sam?

¿Que es lo que ocurre conmigo?

¿Estoy enferma?...

El que te guste alguien de tu mismo género no te hace alguien enfermo, ni tampoco diferente, amas de la misma manera, quieres de la misma manera, amar es lo más normal del mundo, no importa el género, eres humana

Pero es mi amiga

Corrección, tu mejor amiga y sin lugar a dudas la única amiga con que te gustaría tener una vida juntas por siempre

Estoy confundida...

¿Por qué no te despediste de ella?

No lo se...

Lo sabes pero no quieres ver la realidad

¿Porqué?

Si lo hacía, si me despedía de ella hubiera desertado, me hubiera quedado a su lado por siempre

¿Porque?

¿Por qué la amo?

¿Recuerdas las palabras de apoyo, las palabras bonitas, los abrazos de consuelo, las horas que te dedicaba solo a ti, como daba la cara por ti, no dejaba que nadie te vea más de 10 segundos porque según ella te estaba defendiendo, ¿lo recuerdas? Nunca te diste cuenta, o siempre lo hiciste pero no hiciste nada

Tu sabias lo que Sunset sentía hacia ti, lo supiste desde hace mucho, por eso no te despediste de ella, por que si lo hacías tu también caerias ante sus encantos

¿Recuerdas cuando caiste en la anorexia?

¿Quien estuvo a tu lado todo ese tiempo?

Ahi te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Sunset, ¿y que hiciste?

Nada

Ahora que ella no esta para consolarte te das cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes...

Uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

BASTA!

SI!!! ME GUSTA SUNSET!!

PERO YA ES TARDE PARA PENSAR EN ESO

Escogi otro camino lejos de ella, ya le cause demasiados problemas, ya me canse de tener que depender de ella siempre... No quería que ella también terminará odiandome como los demás

No quería que ella se convirtiera en alguien como Flash Sentry, el tenía sus razones justas para tratarme asi, por eso no quería que Sunset sea alguien asi...

Por eso no me despedi...

Por que me gusta, no, por que quiero a Sunset más de lo que aprecio mi miserable vida

¿La amas?

La amaba...

Trixie despertó por el ruido de la gente que a tempranas horas de la mañana ya salían al metro, miró el reloj grande que había allí

6:37

Lunes, ahora si comienza la verdadera lucha por sobrevivir, ahora más que nunca por que Trixie ya no esta sola, tiene una niña por la cual velar su futuro, Sam

Se levantó de la incómoda banca y empezó a estirarse con algo de flojera ante la vista de todos los presentes en el metro, sus huesos tronaron fuertemente para sorpresa de algunos e incluso de ella

"no puedo seguir durmiendo aqui" pensó y caminó por el lugar para despertar su cuerpo, enserio que no hay nada peor que tener que conciliar el sueño en algo duro y frío, pero no se quejaba, era eso o tener que dormir para siempre en cualquier lugar vagabundo de la ciudad

Llegó hasta el borde de la plataforma del metro, justo adelante de las vías del tren, las vio fijamente y recordó a la chica que salió en las noticias, la pobre muchacha que no soportó más y salto a aquel lugar donde Trixie tenia los ojos puestos, solo un paso y serás libre de las cadenas de la vida, un simple pasó y tus problemas solo serán una sombra del pasado... Sin embargo, un solo paso y dejará sola nuevamente a Sam, un solo paso y echará a perder su propia teoría sobre la vida, un solo paso y matará su orgullo.

Se alejó de las vías y vio a las personas que caminaban por todos lados, unos llendo y otros viniendo, un círculo vicioso interminable en la vida del metro, las vías son una carretera, el tren donde mucha gente entra es un estilo de vida, al final cada persona tiene un estilo de vida y al salir del tren la viven cada uno por su camino, por separado, de manera individual

Y Trixie también viviría su vida a su propio estilo, no porque alguien la este obligando, si no porque ella es aventurera, y ya sabemos como son los aventureros...

De camino al centro, la ilusionista estuvo pensando en miles de trucos que podría enseñarles a los niños, y también en como podría llevarse bien con la otra chica que trabajaba en el centro, según Sweetie ella es más seria que Lyra, pero muy cariñosa con los niños.

Trixie llego al centro temprano, una hora antes de lo acordado, la señora Heart estaba en la recepción con su tacita de café mientras leia el periódico, al ver a Trixie curvo una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida

-buenos días cariño, me gusta que llegues temprano, espero que no solo sea los primeros dias

-buen día Sweetie y no se preocupe estaré aca puntual siempre

-¿promesa de dedito? - se paro de su asiento y extendió su mano cerrada a Trixie con su meñique alzado

-jajaja si por el dedito - cerró el trato

-muy bien Trixie ya que estas aqui sera mejor que desayunemos

-pero ya tiene su café...

-cariño yo siempre estoy sola en las mañanas, no le niegues un desayuno a esta pobre señora - le hablo con dulzura y una sonrisa divertida

Trixie no pudo resistir y aceptó

Ambas desayunaron café caliente con panes dulces y alguna que otra masa especial como "la mil hojas", que estaba recién hecha y estaba cubierta de dulce de leche

Mientras desayunaban, la señora Heart le preguntaba cosas de su pasado y averiguo muchas cosas interesantes de la ilusionista

Sufrió de bullying en la escuela lo que ocasionó que llegue al inicio de anorexia, era un tema que Trixie mencionó una sola vez, parece que no le gusta hablar al respecto, después sobre cómo trató de reconciliarse con su mayor abusador, un chico que vive resentido por la presencia de Trixie, aún que no pudo perdonarla al menos la dejo en paz el tiempo que permaneció en el colegio

La vida de Trixie tiene muchos misterios, hay partes con huecos temporales como si saltará partes de su vida, bueno au vida es algo que no le incumbe pero presiente que no le cuenta algo muy importante, para que logre hacer que hable debe entrar en confianza con ella, se le ocurrió contar parte de su pasado para que Trixie se sienta bien

-debiste tener una fase muy difícil en Canterlot ¿no? - Sweetie estaba conmovida por la breve historia que Trixie le contó

-si, pero eso me ha vuelto más fuerte

-y se nota a simple vista cariño, sabes, me recuerdas un poco a mi cuando tenía tu edad

-¿asi?

-sip, yo era huérfana, descubrí con los años que mis padres murieron en un tiroteo que hubo entre la policía y unos maleantes, fueron dos balas perdidas que por la peor de la suertes le llegaron justo a ellos, yo tenía 2 años, las autoridades me trasladaron a un refugio donde pase la mayor parte de mi vida

Cumplí la mayoría de edad y me lanze al éxito en la gran ciudad Manehattan, allí conseguí un trabajo de niñera particular que me mantuvo un buen tiempo con ingresos hasta los veinticinco años, entonces decidí hacer algo con mi vida y me metí al centro de voluntariado de Manehattan donde ayudaba a personas de la calle al igual que niños, los mejores años de mi vida sin lugar a dudas

También conocí al amor de mi vida, Charming Heart, era un hombre maravilloso que me brindó 15 años de un matrimonio lleno de amor, cariño, viajes a distintos lugares, sexo,muchísimo sexo... lástima que el destino me pego muy fuerte y alli comprendí que era demasiado feliz para ser verdad

Resulta que era, no, mejor dicho soy estéril, sufro hasta el día de hoy de toxoplasmosis, al parecer el refugio donde creci no era muy higiénico que digamos y a causa de ello yo no pude tener hijos

Fue un duro golpe para ambos, yo me culpaba diariamente por no poder dar el papel de mujer y esposa en mi matrimonio y agradezco mil y un veces a Charming por estar a mi lado y apoyarme siempre, sin el no se que hubiera sido de mi vida

Años después seguimos con nuestras vidas normales, no decidimos adoptar, pensamos que era lo mejor por razones personales, en el centro de rehabilitación donde trabaje un buen tiempo conocí a una jovencita que tenía muchos problemas, sufría personalidad multiple, una de ellas era una mala persona, a la edad de tan solo 10 años la trajeron al centro por golpear salvajemente a su hermana mayor, la personalidad mala se hacía llamar Nightmare Moon, era muy agresiva y tenía un odio muy grande a su hermana, trabaje con ella por diez años en el centro, nos hicimos buenas amigas, las tres nos hicimos muy buenas amigas jajaja su personalidad amable y linda salía de vez en cuando y con ella igual entable una amistad, pero mejor me lleve con Nightmare

Un día llegó un psicólogo especializado al centro, al parecer los padres de Nightmare lo trajeron para ella especialmente, al parecer también usaba la técnica de hipnosis, el día que Nightmare tuvo una sesión con el... desapareció, asi de simple, la personalidad "mala" se esfumó... Ni siquiera me despedi de ella, al día siguiente se llevaron a la buena y jamás supe de ella

Me dolió bastante, sabes, yo era la única que realmente conoció el lado "malo" de aquella jovencita, Nightmare sólo pedía atención, cariño, pedía un abrazo a gritos... Y durante los 10 años que estuvimos juntas le di todo lo que necesitaba

Tiempo después superé su partida, yo y mi esposo vivíamos tranquilos en Manehattan, todo era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, terriblemente hermoso y fue ahi cuando el destino vino a tocar la puerta de mi casa y volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez con intención de matarme

Charming tenía cáncer terminal... Un dia cualquiera, nos levantamos a la hora de siempre e hicimos la rutina de siempre, desayunamos tranquilamente, vimos las noticias matutinas comk siempre, nos pusimos a jugar como siempre y alli sucedió, vi en cámara lenta como mi media naranja, el amor de mi vida cayó al suelo en un desmayo, en un simple desmayo, llame a la ambulancia lo más rápido que pude, ellos llegaron y se lo llevaron, en todo momento no me separé de el, ni en un solo instante

Al llegar al hospital se lo llevaron a emergencias, yo me quede en la sala de espera por más de cuatro horas, sin nada más que esperar las buenas noticias, rezaba para que solo haya sido un simple desmayo por cansancio o algo parecido, vi al doctor acercarse e inmediatamente supuse lo peor, su rostro no alentaba nada de confianza en que sería un simple desmayo, nadie tarda cuatro horas en avisar que tu esposo solo tuvo una mala semana

De ese día no recuerdo mucho la verdad, me perdí en el momento que oi cáncer terminal y algo con diez días

25 años de matrimonio, 25 años juntos y nunca se nos ocurrió ir al hospital a hacernos un examen

Los diez días pasaron, en los cuales no me separé de su lado, los médicos me dieron permiso se quedarme en el hospital los diez días y asi lo hice... Vi morir al amor de mi vida, solo se quedó dormido, murió durmiendo, sin sufrir el dolor infernal que produce esa puta enfermedad, murió se la mejor manera posible, y yo, aunque destrozada pude agradecer que no haya sufrido

Ahora lo único que conservó de el es su apellido, vendí nuestro hogar en Manehattan y me vine aqui para vivir una vida tranquila y abrí el centro aquí en Hoofington, y esa es mi historia...


	13. chapter 13

¿Piensas que tu vida es mala?

Recuerda que existen personas que matarían por pasar lo que tú solo por olvidarse de sus problemas

¿Trixie Lulamoon es una mártir?

No, ella misma se hundió en su propio mar de problemas.

Fue ella quien decidió usar su alter-ego para alejar a las demás personas pensando que la dañarían

¿Y acaso no fue así? La dañaron de todas formas

La sociedad es estúpida, intransigente e ignorante, no fue culpa de Trixie que le tocara vivir en un ambiente así, sin embargo ella misma cavo su tumba al tratar de defenderse siendo punzante con los demás como medio de defensa

¿Que me dices de Flash Sentry? ¿Porque fue así con Trixie?

Ella se buscó, la palabra venganza es común hoy en día en nuestra comunidad, difícilmente algo por más pequeño que sea queda impune. Digamos que Flash Sentry gustaba de cierta persona, pero esta dicha persona no era buena socializando con otras y por eso decidió alejarlo de modo cortante, lo humilló lo suficiente como para alejarlo de por vida y ganándose su odio

¿Fue culpa de Trixie caer bajo las garras de aquella enfermedad?

Si, en su momento fue muy inmadura en no aceptar el hecho que perdió a alguien muy importante en su vida, decidió dejarse llevar por las palabras de la maldita comunidad y casi perdió la vida. La susceptibilidad es un arma de doble filo que Trixie decidió agarrarla con las manos al descubierto, si, fue su culpa

¿Fue culpa de Trixie enamorarse de Sunset?

Si, más que una afirmación fue algo inevitable, Sunset siempre estuvo alli para Trixie dándole ánimos en todo momento, ofreciendo su corazón para compartirlo con ella, dándole tantas muestras de cariño para que sepa que se siente amada y que no está sola en el mundo, Sunset tranquilamente podia dejarlo todo por Trixie, podía abandonar todo en lo que cree con tal de darle el gusto al Trixie, ¿como es posible no enamorarse de alguien asi?

En pocas palabras Trixie es culpable por todo lo que ha sufrido, no fue lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar a la sociedad y decidió usar su alter-ego para defenderse a base de una actitud pedante, insultos y superioridad, Trixie también tuvo la culpa de ser cobarde en su debido momento, dejarse llevar por palabras sin peso en su vida, dejarse amar sin mostrar algo a cambio. Trixie Lulamoon es culpable de sus propias desgracias

¿Y que hizo para merecer todo esto?

Lo que todo el mundo hace, vivir

¿Pero que tiene que ver vivir con el sufrimiento?

Trixie decidió irse por el camino más difícil, aquel que puedes ir tu sola de por vida pero que al final encontraras un sin fin de paisajes maravillosos, no será fácil, pero valdrá la pena

A diferencia de Sweet Heart quien vivió una aventura bien acompañada. Trixie está sola, tiene a Sam... No, mejor dicho Sam tiene a Trixie ahora, por ende la ilusionista deberá cargar en sus espaldas la responsabilidad de la niña

¿Entonces Trixie vive solo para sufrir?

Si

¿Porque?

Porque al final el camino más difícil es el que mejor recompensa tiene

¿Y... Si se rinde?

Ahora no esta sola

¿Pero dijiste que ella tomó el camino solitario?

Pero no significa que nadie pueda rescatarla en el momento más duro de au trayectoria

Sunset Shimmer..

No importa si tenga que navegar un océano entero, pelear incluso con el la más fiera de la bestias, o incluso quemar todo París... Sunset Shimmer nunca abandonaria a su mejor amiga - su primer amor

-buenos días

-ah!, hola Bon bon llegas temprano como siempre - la saludo Sweetie desde su asiento en la recepción - la muchacha de la que te hablé esta en el patio con los niños - Sweetie se paro y camino hasta la puerta de cristal junto con Bon bon que la siguió, afuera en el patio se veía como Trixie hacia estaba sentada en el columpio y narraba una historia para los niños que se sentaron al rededor de ella y oían atentos lo que la ilusionista les narraba, lo más impresionante para los ojos de Bon bon fue ver por primera vez la sonrisa de la niña que al parecer no sentía nada, Sam o como ella conocía Rubí estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras oía la historia de Trixie

-increíble... - solo atinó a decir Bon bon admirada por ver a Sam así, también a todos los pequeños prestar tanta atención

-lo se - Sweetie adivino sus pensamientos - es increíble como la admiran ¿no?

-se ve que le gustan los niños - dijo Bon bon con una sonrisa - siento que ya la he visto antes...

-no lo creo, ella viene de Canterlot y al parecer igual que los niños ella también no tiene padres - Sweetie puso una cara triste mientras volvía a la recepción - no habla acerca de sus padres, pero la expresión que hace cuando le pregunto acerca de ellos es más que obia

-supongo que que querrá que averigüe más de ella ¿no? - preguntó divertida Bon bon, sabía que la curiosidad era una de las "virtudes" de Sweetie

-que bien me conoce señorita Sweetie Drops - le respondió con tono de seriedad fingida, como si fuera un oficial de policía

-noo! Solo usted puede ser Sweetie - dijo Bon bon divertida - solo soy Bon bon

-esta bien señorita Bon bon, será mejor que conozca a Trixie, es realmente una buena chica y se nota que sufrió bastante. Sería perfecto que hiciera una presentación ante todos los niños

El rostro de Bon bon se puso serio y lentamente curvo las sejas en una expresión de tristeza - ¿es necesario? - preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz

-se que no es agradable la presentación ante todos, pero es necesario, lamento tener que obligarte a hacer esto

-no se preocupe, podré llevarlo a cabo, entonces voy, nos vemos más tarde Sweetie

-claro cariño

Bon bon salió al patio y camino lentamente para oír un poco la historia...

-Y ENTONCES LINDA SALTO DEL TIRANOSAURIO Y AYUDÓ A LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!

-woow! - los niños estaban asombrados y emocionados, luego comenzaron a celebrar ovacionando la gran victoria de la historia de Trixie y Lyra

-después la gran y poderosa Trixie se fue a su hogar y durmió todo el día para recuperar fuerzas y emprender una nueva aventura, mientras que la valiente Linda regresó junto con su fiel Tiranosaurio a su hogar en la profunda selva de Ever free

-SIII! - los niños amaron el final del relato

-adoro los finales felices - se limpio algunas lágrimas una niña

-después les contaré una historia sobre extraterrestres que vivió la gran y poderosa Trixie junto a su fabulosa asistente Sam - dijo logrado que Sam ruede los ojos con una sonrisa y los demás niños aplaudan ansiosos por saber la historia

-me alegro que les haya gustado el cuento, pero aun no entiendo ¿porque llaman a la señorita Lyra linda?

Los niños se vieron con una sonrisa y el que se atrevió a responder fue Button

-la señorita Bon bon siempre la llama asi- los demás niños asistieron contentos y comenzaron a reírse

-ajam...

Todos los presentes oyeron aquella interrupción a propósito y voltearon a ver a Bon bon que tenía una ceja alzada, estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados mirando a todos los niños

-recuerdo que acordamos que era nuestro secreto niños ¿por que lo dijeron?

Los niños borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros y miraron a Button rápidamente, este solo se cohibio ante la mirada de los demás

-me decepcionaron niños.. - dijo esto con la "voz quebrada" y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar leeeentamente hasta la recepción mientras simulaba llanto

Loa niños se pusieron mal por ver así a la señorita Bon bon, todos miraron a Button que estaba abraznadoze a si mismo, Scootaloo se acerco a el y le golpeó el brazo con algo de fuerza, el se quejo y vio a la niña de mala manera y Scootaloo solo señaló a la dirección de Bon bon, Button comprendió y fue rápidamente hasta allí para disculparse con ella

"esa chica es buena" pensó Trixie que no pasó desapercibido lo que hizo aquella chica, lealtad es algo que se enseña a muy temprana edad y Bon bon lo estaba haciendo ahora.

A lo lejos se vio como Button se disculpaba con Bon bon y luego se daban un abrazo, enseguida los demás niños corrieron y abrazaron de igual forma a Bon bon, ella se veía orgullosa y muy feliz, y los niños parecían quererla muchísimo al igual que a Lyra

"es realmente buena" pensó Trixie parándose del columpio y caminando hasta allí para saludar apropiadamente, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sam que no se movió de su lugar, seguramente ella al ser tan cerrada desde un principio no tuvo ningún tipo de acercamiento a la señorita

-vamos Sam - la llamó con una dulce sonrisa, le extendió una mano para qie vayan juntas, Sam lo dudó unos segundos pero se resigno y tomó la mano de Trixie para ir con Bon bon

-buenos días - saludo educadamente la ilusionista

-hola gran y poderosa muchacha - dijo Bon bon sonriendo y haciendo a un lado a los niños para pasar y darle la mano a la ilusionista

Bon bon era alta, no tanto como Lyra pero se notaba sus rasgos mayores, posiblemente sea mayor que Lyra con algunos años, a simple vista se notaba que era una chica fina y de buenos modales, también era muy cariñosa con los niños, incluso en su manera de hablar se siente cariño que transmite, sin duda alguna era alguien de buen corazón

-veo que ya te llevaste bien con Rubí - dijo Bon bon mirando a Sam y la saludo agitando su mano, pero Sam solo se oculto detrás de Trixie con timidez, eso puso un poco mal a Bon bon

-de hecho ella se llama Samantha- Trixie se hizo a un lado para llevar a Sam delante de ella - ya nos conocíamos en el lugar donde vivía antes, por cosas del destino nos separamos y ahora estoy junto a mi pequeña asistente - le revolvió el cabello con cariño sacando unas risitas silenciosas de la niña

"esta sonriendo" pensó Bon bon emocionada, luego vio a Trixie con una sonrisa

-vaya, nunca había visto sonreír asi a Rubí.. Digo Samantha - se puso de cuclillas delante de la pequeña - hola Sam - le dijo en un tono muy dulce, como si le saludara a un familiar suyo

Sam llevo sus manos atrás de su espalda y sonrió de lado un poco avergonzada, pero al final solo alzó su mano para saludar a Bon bon

-aww, eres una ternura!! - Bon bon estaba conmovida con la actitud de Sam, de pronto algo hizo click en su mente - oh! ¿Donde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Sweetie Drops, pero me gusta que me llamen Bon bon

-es un placer Bon bon, yo soy Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon

-lo se, Sweetie no deja de hablarme de ti- Bon bon realmente le parecía interesante la chica nueva, era un poco más bajita de ella, tenía un cierto parecido con Sam, y también le parecía curioso su capa y sombrero que le daban un aire de maga... esa capa... ya la había visto antes... - dime Trixie donde estas viviendo, de noche puede ser algo tenebroso por esta zona jajaja - era hora de saber un poco más de ella

-bueno... Yo vivo en un cuarto que alquile cerca del metro

"mentira, cuando vine aqui a este lugar con Lyra no había ningún lugar para alquilar... Esta mintiendo"

-bueno, yo vivo por alli también, si quieres puedo acompañarte cuando acabemos

-no... Por favor, no quiero ser ninguna molestia - Trixie pensó rápido para inventar una excusa

"jaque"

-esta bien, será para la próxima, ahora que estamos todos - habló en voz alta - debemos reunirnos para presentarnos adecuadamente niños

Los niños sonrieron y corrieron dentro la recepción para entrar a aquel aula

-tu también ven dulzura - le dijo Bon bon a Sam invitándola a ir al aula con los demás niños. Sam un poco desconfiada miró a Trixie y esta solo la alentó sonriendo le y mostrandole el pulgar en alto, Sam un poco nerviosa fue con los demás niños al aula

-es increíble lo mucho que tu llegada cambio a Ru... Samantha, nunca antes la vi así, es más jamas estuvo en ninguna clase, solo preferiría quedarse en cama y caminar por alli... Era triste ¿sabes?, por eso mismo agradezco que llegaste antes que tuviéramos que llevarla a otro lugar - se sincero Bon bon

-la que está agradecida aqui soy yo, pensé que no la volvería a ver... Y aqui está, gracias a dios - Trixie sono bastante aliviada

-muy bien Trixie es hora de la presentación; pero debes saber algo muy importante, tal vez lo que oigas allí adentro no sea tan agradable- Bon bon de la nada se puso bastante seria. Su rostro denotaba tristeza

-¿no te entiendo? - preguntó confundida Trixie

-ya lo sabrás, te pido que seas madura y visualizes las palabras que dirán los pequeños...

-esta bien, ai tu lo dices - "aunque aun no entiendo"

Dicen que los niños son los seres más inocentes y puros que existen, son ángeles ante la mirada de las personas, son una página en blanco la cual se debe llenar con lecciones de vida ya sean buenas o malas dependiendo de su entorno

¿Porque existen personas que se deshacen de sus pequeños?

Digamos que tienes un hermano pequeño o hermana, lo amas, lo proteges de todo mal, le enseñas todo lo que sabes, lo aprecias incluso más que a tu vida misma... Ahora, con ese pensamiento dado... Imagina si lo pierdes, si se enferma de alguna enfermedad terrible, imaginate si te enteras que lo golpean en el colegio...

¿Que harías?

Uno reacciona al instante, si se pierde la buscas por todo el mundo si es necesario, consigues una cura para cualquier enfermedad, matarias a cualquiera que tan solo lo mirara de mala manera

¿No es cierto? Incluso si te negaras ahora sabes que lo harías llegado su momento, lo sabes bien ¿no?

Ahora, imaginate que harian tus padres... Multiplica por cien todo lo que tu serias capaz de hacer y aun así no serias capaz de imaginar tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que harian por uno de sus hijos

¿Como mierda es posible que alguien dejará a su suerte a su propio hijo?

Trixie Lulamoon se dio cuenta que ella no solo tenía la fortuna de haber conocido a sus padres, si no que tuvo suerte de no haber vivido lo que aquellos niños ya pasaron a tan corta edad...

Rosely: "un día fui con mi mamá a un lugar extraño que olía mal, habían más niñas y niños de mi edad en aquel lugar, un hombre gordo apareció y le dio unos papeles verdes a mi mamá eran muchos y entonces mi mamá me dijo que me portará bien y que haga lo que el señor diga, yo le dije que si mami y ella se fue, el hombre gordo me agarro el brazo y me empezó a jalar fuerte hasta un cuarto que no conocía y entonces llegaron unos hombres con armas como en las películas y me sacaron de alli junto con los niños y me dijeron que mi mami esta un lugar donde no puede salir en un buen tiempo... La extraño mucho, pero me divierto mucho aqui.. "

Cormier:" yo no tengo mamá ni papá, yo vivía con mi abuelita, ella me dijo que un día de lluvia vino un mago a su puerta y me saco de su sombrero para que mi abuelita me cuidará por siempre, yo amo mucho a mi abuelita, solo que le gusta dormir mucho, cuando unos señores que no conocía me trajeron aqui la señorita Sweetie me dijo que mi abuelita estaba durmiendo y que su sueño es muy bonito, debe ser un buen sueño, ya cumplí dos años más y mi abuelita aun no despierta "

Scootaloo:" no recuerdo mucho acerca de mi papá, mi mamá siempre estaba en un hospital, siempre andaba con una pijama blanca que le quedaba muy grande jajaja, además el peluquero del hospital era terrible porque dejó calva a mi mamá jajaja se veía muy graciosa, siempre jugaba conmigo hasta que un día me dijo que debia viajar a un lugar donde los calvitos son más felices y como ella siempre lloraba cuando jugaba conmigo le dije que podía irse tranquila, también me dijo que conseguiría otra mami y además un papi para mi, y asi llegue aqui"

Button: "cuando yo era más pequeño mis papás siempre jugaban a los golpes, mi papá siempre ganaba hasta que un día papá logró vencer a mamá de un solo golpe, no recuerdo muy bien pero creo que mamá no pudo levantarse después y unos hombres se llevaron a mi papá y a mi me trajeron aqui, supongo que le dieron algún premio o algo"

"dicen que me encontraron en un lago mágico en la noche"

"un día jugaba a las escondidas con papá en el parque, y me oculte tan bien que jamás pudo encontrarme"

"no conosco a mis papás"

"antes vivía en la calle con otros niños geniales"

"me hacían costurar ropa en un lugar feo hasta que los hombres con armas de las películas me salvaron"

"un día fuimos a pescar y creo que se olvidaron de mi porque me dejaron flotando en la pequeña balsa y ellos se fueron en el auto de papá "

Cada historia peor que la otra, cada relato real de los niños que a esa edad no distinguen lo que es la maldad de la mierda de mundo que vivimos hoy en día, no pueden ver la realidad como es realmente como lo hacemos los adultos. Los niños son puros, son inocentes

-¿Trixie?, ¿por que estas llorando? - una niña le preguntó directamente a la ilusionista que tenía ya varias lágrimas y sus manos estaban blancas ya de tanto apretarlas con excesiva fuerza, Bon no paso desapercibido esto

-muy bien niños es hora del almuerzo - dijo Bon bon parándose de su asiento y aplaudiendo para que los niños le hicieran caso, efectivamente todos salieron a excepción de Sam que no se movió del lado de Trixie, estaba preocupada por verla asi- tranquila Samantha hablaré con ella ¿si? - le dijo dulcemente a la niña, Sam desconfío un poco y luego miro a Trixie que no salía de su estado de shock, la abrazó con fuerza y le beso la mejilla, al no poder hablar trato de darle fuerzas a Trixie de alguna manera, luego se fue con los niños

-si gustas tenemos un baño alli- dijo Bon bon señalando una puerta en el aula, casi al instante Trixie voló prácticamente hasta el baño y vómito mientras sollozaba un poco, tuvo que aguantar mucho, mucho, mucho aquellas ganas de desahogarse de algún modo y que mejor manera que hacer lo que a tanto le tiene miedo, vomitar

-yo reaccione igual que tu Trixie - Bon bon habló con tristeza - al llegar aqui tanto Lyra como yo tuvimos que escuchar aquellas historias. Fue horrible en un principio, pero luego ves a aquellos pequeños hablar de ello sin mostrar algun tipo de dolor u odio y es admirable, Sweetie fue increíble hablando con ellos y disfrazar la verdad de aquella manera como la que acabas de escuchar

Trixie terminaba con su tortura, abrió el lavamanos y se limpio su rostro borrando el rastro de las lágrimas y la fatiga del vómito

-¿eso fue...

-la vida real Trixie - la interrumpió Bon bon - sucede siempre, y nuestro trabajo es darles a aquellos niños una oportunidad para que sigan adelante en sus vidas, ¿entiendes?

-si, claro que lo entiendo y creeme que haré lo posible, mejor dicho, lo imposible para ayudar aquellos niños

-¿lo prometes?

-si, lo puedo jurar


	14. chapter 14

¿Que eres capaz de hacer por la persona que amas?...

Muchas personas dan la respuesta más obia y común

"yo daría la vida por el amor de mi vida"

Palabras sin valor, solo para quedar bien delante de aquel ser tan especial para ti

Damas y caballeros, sabemos que no darían la vida por nadie, por sentido común el ser humano es cobarde por naturaleza, por eso creo el arma "para defenderse contra el enemigo",el humano decidió que los animales deben estar detrás de una jaula en un zoológico ¿porque?, simple, son una "amenaza", el ser humano es superior en muchos aspectos, pero en cuanto en sentimiento real, puro y sincero... Es cobarde

¿Y las personas que realmente darian su vida por aquello que aman?

Existen, pero son igualmente cobardes

¿Porque?

Encuentran la solución más fácil a sus problemas

Explicate...

Un cobarde daría la vida por la persona que ama, eso es cierto, existen cobardes así, sin embargo esos son los peores, y respuesta a aquello es muy sencilla de entender

Cobarde es aquel que sacrificaria su vida por la persona que ama.

Valiente es aquel que sigue viviendo para salvar al amor de su vida o morir intentadolo

Darlo todo por el todo, lanzarse al fuego y sobrevivir para seguir luchando, defender el nombre de tu amor y manchando el tuyo por la causa

Eso es lo que le falta al ser humano, valentía

Trixie Lulamoon pudo saltar a las vías del tren apenas tuvo la oportunidad, pero no lo hizo... ¿Porque?

Trixie Lulamoon es valiente

Sunset Shimmer se niega a creer lo peor acerca de la seguridad de su amiga, ella solo visualiza su futuro en donde ella y Trixie están juntas por siempre, luchará y luchará hasta encontrarla... ¿Sabes porque?

Sunset Shimmer es valiente

Sunset estaba conduciendo la camioneta de los Apple's por medio de una carretera que era comercial mientras escuchaba en la radio canciones de Aerosmith

Esa misma mañana fue a la casa de Applejack para ver de que consistía el trabajo.

La abuela Smith le explicó que era muy sencillo en realidad, solo era llevar las cajas con los productos a los centros comerciales donde hicieron dicho pedido, hacerles firmar un recibo de entrega e irse de alli sin el producto, completamente sencillo

Pero eso si, debes tener paciencia, a veces los clientes son demasiado exigentes y molestos, otros cancelan el pedido alli mismo y el trato hacia los repartidores no es el mejor

Paciencia... Paciencia

"todo esto valdrá la pena cuando la encuentre", pensaba Sunset recordando a su mejor amiga entre paréntesis el amor que le falta a su vida..

La entrega fue sencilla, 3 cajas con el producto de Sweet Apple Acres su famoso jugo de manzana

Por suerte el cliente solo se limitó a saludar, ayudar a sacar las cajas y firmar, sencillo y rápido, el pago ya estaba hecho con Big Mac el mayor de los Apple's y ahora debía regresar al colegio, Tal vez llegaría a la cuarta jornada y pediría algunos apuntes. Luego debía llevar a Applejack a su casa y dejar la camioneta en el rancho y recibir su paga

"podría acostumbrarme" pensaba mientras encendía la radio de la camioneta para seguir su viaje. La canción que empezó fue un gran clásico que lastimosamente fue olvidado con el tiempo por la juventud de hoy en día, pero no para Sunset que junto con Trixie conocían un par de canciones del grande del jazz, Frank Sinatra

I'd sacrifice anything come what might

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, repeats in my ear...

Cantaba alegre Sunset mientras sonreía y ladeaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, aumento el volumen generosamente, abrió todas las ventanas de la camioneta y empezó a cantar más fuerte

Don't you know, you fool

You never can win

Use your mentality

Wake up to reality

And each time I do just the thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin

Cada palabra le recordaba a Trixie, a aquella chica que a simple vista pareciera una muchacha de carácter fuerte y de aire vacilante, pero nadie más que ella sabía la verdadera cara de la moneda

La canción de pronto se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, la letra le recordaba lo mucho que necesitaba a su mejor amiga, la quiere tanto que incluso duele...¿Asi debe ser amor? ¿Debe doler?

"es un dolor agradable" pensó Sunset mientras imaginaba una escena en una pista de hielo en el cual todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie en aquel lugar, ni un solo sonido ni siquiera el alma de algún desafortunado que en vida no puedo sentir la calidez que te ofrece el amor, de pronto una luz ilumina el centro de la pista dejando ver a Sunset muy feliz sosteniendo la delicada mano de Trixie, ambas parecían divertirse mirándose tratando de mantener el equilibrio, risas y carcajadas eran el acompañamiento en esos mismos instantes. Solo ellas en la pista de hielo, prácticamente dos niñas jugando sobre hielo cuando de pronto comenzó a escucharse la canción que Sunset oia en la radio volviendo el ambiente más romántico. En un acto atrevido Trixie se acerco a Sunset y la sostuvo de sus hombros mientras que depositaba suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Sunset comenzado a moverse lentamente al ritmo se la canción, la pelirroja le siguió el paso y ambas se pronto se volvieron expertas en la pista de hielo, danzando con sus cuerpos unidos creando uno solo el cual era formado de sentimientos compartidos y sinceros...

I'd sacrifice anything come what might

For the sake of having you near

In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night

And repeats, repeats in my ear...

El dulce Vals que compartían ambas chicas se hacía más movido, daban vueltas sobre un mismo lugar al ritmo de la canción, Trixie alzó la vista para toparse con los hermosos ojos color cyan que tenía Sunset y que con el reflejo del hielo parecía como ver directamente al azul del cielo en un día que ocurre solamente una vez cada mil años era único, y Sunset vio aquellos ojos violetas de la ilusionista que con el reflejo del hielo eran como ver la aurora boreal en los pequeños diamantes que Trixie tenia por ojos. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, tan lentamente que el tiempo se maldijo a si mismo por la existencia inmortal que posee sobre la vida, sus labios podían sentir el aliento de la otra, sus ojos estaban cerrados preparados para el mágico beso.

Don't you know, you fool

You never can win

Use your mentality

Wake up to reality

And each time I do just the thought of you

Makes me stop before I begin

'Cause I've got you under my skin

La canción terminó junto con los pensamientos de Sunset que sin darse cuenta llegó al colegio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no pudo terminar su fantasía pero al menos aquella idea le durará un buen tiempo

\- I've got you under my skin- cantaba Sunset con una sonrisa idiota mientras entraba al colegio solo para darse cuenta que los alumnos ya salían de camino a sus casas... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo soñando despierta?

-hola Sunset - Applejack estaba junto a Rarity viendo a Sunset ver al espacio infinito y sonreír como una muchacha enamorada - ¿Sunset? - la llamó Applejack al ver que su amiga no respondía

Era imposible, la pelirroja se encontraba en otro universo en ese instante

-uuy sabes Jessie me encantaría comer las galletas de mantequilla de la maquina - le comento Rarity a Applejack, apenas escucho las palabras "galleta" y "mantequilla" Sunset despertó de su ensueño y vio a ambas chicas y les sonrió

-holas!, ¿nos vamos? - dijo señalando a la puerta para irse brincando como una niña hasta la salida mientras tarareaba la canción de Frank

-¿y ahora que corrales le ocurrió?

-te lo diré cuando crezcas - le respondió de manera burlona Rarity y siguió a Sunset hasta la salida

Applejack solo sonrió de lado y siguió a las chicas hasta el estacionamiento

En centro los niños prestaban atención a lo que Bon bon decía. La importancia sobre el coml cruzar la calle

-recuerden niños...

-mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar- corearon todos al mismo tiempo

-muy bien, pero se les olvida algo...

-mirar el semáforo que este rojo antes de cruzar - de igual manera contestaron todos incluso Trixie y Sweetie

-Bon bon es genial - comentó Trixie al lado de Sweetie que solo asintió en aprobación

-ella y Lyra se complementan entre si, mientras que Lyra enseña a los niños mediante juegos dinámicos y mediante cuentos fantásticos y educativos, tal cual lo haría un padre o incluso un hermano, mientras que Bon bon con su carácter dulce y amable muestra más un carácter maternal hacia los niños

-es increíble - decía Trixie admirada por el papel que desempeñan ambas mujeres en el centro

Bon bon sabia desenvolverse con los niños de manera natural, como si hubiera nacido para hacer esto mientras que Lyra por su parte se divierte y también divierte a los niños de manera especial, ambas chicas son un duo interesante...

La tarde pasó muy rápido, entre las clases que daba Bon bon y en los recesos Trixie con sus historias y trucos de magia. Los niños son felices y eso es lo que realmente importa

La noche llego muy rápido, demasiado rápido para Trixie que supo a donde debía ir ahora, a su hogar dulce hogar.

Bon bon veia de reojo a Trixie y en cómo reaccionaba ante la hora de salida del centro, tenía a la ilusionista en jaque..

-buenas noches, nos vemos mañana - dijo Trixie en voz alta despidiéndose de todos que estaban reunidos en la recepción - adios niños, Sam portate bien - esto último lo dijo para molestar a la tranquila Sam

Los niños la despidieron, Sam puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario innecesario y se fueron a su cabaña a descansar

-Sweetie, esa jovencita es muy especial ¿no? - le pregunto Bon bon a Sweet Heart de pronto

-lo es, ella sin lugar a dudas es alguien valiente, ¿no lo crees?, hacer esto ella sola

-si, parece que usted tuvo razón, ella no tiene a nadie, y existe algo aun peor que descubrí de ella y que probablemente no le agrade mucho

Sweetie escuchó atenta lo que dijo Bon bon y solo un ademán con la mano para que continuara

-será mejor que me acompañe para que lo vea usted misma...

Trixie caminaba en la oscuridad de la noche por las calles de la tranquila Hoofington, su única compañía era las luces de aquellos postes que guiaban su sendero, mientras más avanzaba más se perdía en sus pensamientos..

"¿alguien me extrañará?"

Una pregunta que salió de la nada y que martillaba la cabeza de Trixie constantemente

"Sunset, ¿me extrañará?"

Ella sabía que su mejor amiga estaría loca pensando en como traerla de vuelta

"soy una mierda de persona"

No podía creer como huyó de esa manera, por lo menos pudo despedirse de Sunset adecuadamente, tenía las sospechas de los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia ella, pero no hizo nada...

Y entre pensamientos negativos de reproche hacia ella misma, llegó al metro solo para encontrar una gran sorpresa...

"me lo merezco y mucho más"

El metro estaba cerrado por mantenimiento y no había modo como entrar, Trixie no lo podía creer... ¿Y ahora?

Debía pasar algún día ¿no?

Trixie se mantuvo en calma, si entraba en pánico era mucho peor pensar con claridad para salir de este embrollo.

-hay un parque cerca de aqui- logró recordar, las bancas de los parques eran su único refugio en ese momento

El frío era tolerable y hoy por suerte trajo su capa, el único problema era si había gente en el parque, es decir "gente" de esas que roban o matan...

"debo tomar el riesgo" se dijo a si misma tratando de calmarse pero solo la idea de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño la estaba matando en vida... Tenia miedo

Trixie comenzó a caminar con miedo hacia aquel lugar que por ahora sería su hotel cinco estrellas, tal vez con vecinos para nada agradables..

El paso de la ilusionista más parecía el de un condenado que caminaba hacia la guillotina, mientras que su verdugo solo veía con una sonrisa a quien seria su próxima víctima...

¿Pensaste que sería fácil?

Escogiste el camino duro porque pensaste que era lo mejor ¿verdad?

Desaparecer de la vida de los demás para no molestarlos con tu presencia, para dejes de ser una molestia, pues dejame decirte que lo lograste, esto es lo que mereces ¿cierto?

"si, esto es lo que merezco" Trixie nuevamente caía ante palabras dentro su cabeza que la torturaban, y ella solo les hacia caso

Trixie Lulamoon decidió tomar el camino difícil de la carretera ¿porque?

Simple, ella quiere vivir

Cualquiera pudo saltar a las vías del tren y acabar con todo de raíz, pero no cualquiera elegiría empezar de cero y ver de frente y avanzar sin importarle lo demás, esa es Trixie, y si debía dormir en el medio de la carretera con tal de estar cómoda lo haría, el problema es que ella esta sola y la susceptibilidad de su mente no esta de su lado, con ese pequeño problema ella esta perdida...

-Trixie?

La voz de una señora de respetable edad se escucho detrás de la ilusionista, en su voz no se notaba enojo o disgusto, la llamó con preocupación más que nada

Trixie oyo aquella voz y su corazón se detuvo 5 segundos

"es el fin"

Pensó inmediatamente en correr, pero sus piernas le temblaban y de nada serviría huir, asi que se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo vio claro como el agua

Los ojos llenos de preocupación de Bon bon y la tristeza en los de Sweetie

-¿trixie?... ¿Vives en la calle? - preguntó Bon bon

"es el fin, ¿ahora que hago...? "

No podía usar una escusa por que no se le ocurria nada en esos momentos, no podía huir porque si lo hacía estaría escapando de todo lo que está tratando de conseguir, no podía mentir, no podía hacer nada...

Claro que si puedes..

"no lo haré, claro que no"

Sweetie solto una lágrima que no pasó por desapercibido a Trixie, Bon bon seguía viendo a Trixie con algo de culpa por haberla delatado a Sweetie..

No hay vuelta atrás... A Quien le importa tu estúpido orgullo, si no lo haces por ti por lo menos hazlo por los demás que si se preocupan por ti

Adios al estúpido orgullo...

-ayuda... - pronuncio Trixie casi en un susurro - ayuda por favor - no aguanto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Bon bon y Sweetie se sorprendieron por la reacción de la ilusionista, nunca se imaginaron que Trixie estuviera literalmente en la calle, especialmente Sweetie que no la vio en el metro a diferencia de Bon bon

Jaque Mate

-ven aqui cariño - Sweetie abrió sus brazos para recibir a Trixie en un abrazo. La ilusionista corrió a sus brazos y ambas compartieron un abrazo reconfortante, uno que ambas necesitaban

Trixie sintió el abrazo que su madre no pudo darle en los tiempos más difíciles

Sweet Heart sintió el abrazo de un hijo que nunca tuvo

-no más secretos por favor pequeña - rogó Sweetie mientras abrazaba a Trixie

-lo prometo - respondió Trixie con la voz quebrada

-será mejor que nos vayamos, esta comenzando a helar - Bon bon conmovida por la escena

-cierto, volvamos al centro - dijo Sweetie más calmada y soltando a Trixie para comenzar a caminar - vamos cariño - llamó a Trixie viendo que esta dudaba un poco en avanzar

La ilusionista dudó al principio, pero ante las miradas llenas de afecto de Bon bon y Sweetie no pudo resistirse y las siguió

-¿noy hay problema que me quede esta noche Sweetie? - preguntó Bon bon abriendo la puerta principal del centro - ya se hizo muy tarde

-no te preocupes tocaya, puedes descansar en el cuarto de empleados con Trixie - respondió la señora sonriendo y quitándole importancia

-e...enserio no hay problema que yo esté aquí? - preguntó de pronto la ilusionista algo nerviosa por la posible respuesta de su jefa

-cariño estas en tu casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que tu veas necesario independientemente que no trabajes aqui- respondió Sweetie provocando una sonrisa gigante en el rostro de Trixie...

Bon bon y Trixie entraron al cuarto que estaba al lado de la cabaña de los niños, era pequeño pero acogedor, no necesitaba luz ya que la luna brindaba lo suficiente como para iluminar todo el cuarto, la ventana por donde entraba dicha luz era grande, había una cama de dos pisos

-yo pido la de arriba! - se apresuró a decir Bon bon de forma infantil rompiendo completamente el esquema que Trixie tenia de ella hasta ahora. Bon bon trataba de subir la cama con mucho esfuerzo provocando ruidos extraños que salían de su boca como si fueran maldiciones que ella misma censuraba, era realmente muy gracioso de ver como se esforzaba por subir

-jajaja dejame que te ayude- Trixie soltó una carcajada y ayudó a Bon bon a subir para luego ambas terminaran riendo. Pasaron algunos minutos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que el sueño las tapó con su manto y cayeron rendidas, en especial Trixie que aun no podía creer que al fin puede dormir tranquila por primera desde que murió su padre

"mañana será un nuevo comienzo"

"mañana comenzaré el camino que elegí"

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Sunset ella no podía dormir, se encontraba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas

-según mis cálculos dentro de un mes podré salir a buscarla en Manehattan - un montón de números se veían en lo que estaba escribiendo, estaba calculando más o menos cuanto le saldría un viaje a dicho lugar para buscar a su amiga, tenía pensado quedarse varios días hasta por lo menos conseguir alguna pista de su paradero

La pelirroja ya estaba cansada, sus ojos le pedían descanso a gritos, sin embargo ella seguía pensando en todo el trabajo que tenia en enfrente si es que quería volver a ver a Trixie

Tan solo recordarla la volvía a llenar ese sentimiento tan doloroso pero agradable a la vez

\- I've got you under my skin- seguía cantando la canción que dio lugar a su pequeña fantasía sobre el hielo junto a su mejor amiga, aquella fantasía que ella rogaba que se hiciera realidad...

"voy a encontrarte"

El amor

Un sentimiento que es tan doloroso y tan agradable a la vez

¿Quien lo entiende?


	15. chapter 15

Ya había pasado una semana desde que encontraron a Trixie en la calle a altas horas de la noche, una semana repleta de alegría y juegos con los niños, donde nuestra ilusionista entabló una buena amistad con Lyra y Bon bon, ahora con Sweetie las cosas eran mejores ambas se llevaban muy bien, incluso la señora Heart llegó a encariñarse con Trixie y viceversa...

La felicidad es solo un lindo paisaje en cual te quedas a apreciar, luego obrigatoriamente debes retomar el camino...

Es curioso...

En la carretera de la vida cada quien debe ir caminando para llegar a su destino final, absolutamente todos vamos a pie. ¿Porque?... Para apreciar el camino en toda su plenitud, los paisajes hermosos, los tenebrosos también, un camino el cual es tan oscuro que no ves por donde caminas o uno que esta tan iluminado que dudas a donde te puede llevar. En la carretera de la vida lo mejor es ir caminando (lento), apreciando cada momento (un paso a la vez), para cuando llegues a tu destino y vuelvas a repasar todo el camino que recorriste puedas decir con orgullo que Lo Lograste (hallar la paz)

¿Y que ocurre con aquellas personas que usan algún tipo de transporte?

¿Hablas de aquellos que se cansaron de seguir caminando y ahora solo buscan la comodidad y facilidad de un transporte... ?

Solo déjenme decirles algo muy importante...

¿Y los paisajes...?

¿Y las escenas tenebrosas...?

¿La gente que conoces en la carretera...?

Donde están los recuerdos de aquellas llanuras que son interminables, o de los espesos árboles en la entrada de un bosque al lado del camino...

Las noches frías en las cuales solo la luz de luna es tu fiel compañera, la constante pregunta de ¿cuál será la siguiente parada?, preguntarse constantemente que serán los nuevos misterios a por descubrir, las nuevas personas que encontrarás, la persona que estará contigo hasta el final

¿Donde esta la aventura?...

Un auto se estropeará.

Una moto se accidentará.

Un avión se estrellará.

Y en el peor de los casos... Lograrás llegar a tu destino sano y salvo ¿para que?, No viviste nada, no aprendiste nada...

Un paso a la vez...

En el colegio Canterlot las cosas no eran como antes...

Los almuerzos eran tranquilos, los jóvenes de primer año estaban más callados, los de último año caminaban con la cabeza gacha, incluso las directoras se mostraban mas agresivas con los alumnos, en especial Celestia que cambio mucho su actitud pasando de ser a la amigable y buena directora de un colegio de excelente renombre, a ser la alcaide de la peor de las prisiones. Desde que se entero ciertas cosas por las cuales ella cree que Trixie se fue del colegio, por ejemplo el bullying de parte de los de último año, la terrible muerte de su padre... Era horrible pensar que alguien como Trixie Lulamoon mereciera todo aquello... Por eso Celestia quedo impotente al no poder hacer nada en su debido momento y lo paga con sus alumnos..

-todos los alumnos favor de reunirse en el patio - la voz de Luna se escucho por los altavoces del colegio, y no sonaba nada agradable..

Los alumnos llegaron al patio del colegio y se ubicaron en los asientos frente la cancha, algunos estaban nerviosos por el tono de voz que uso la subdirectora para llamarlos

Celestia, Luna y Twilight entraron a escena caminando por el campo amplio de fútbol, al llegar al frente de los estudiantes. Celestia fue la primera en hablar

-alumnos de Canterlot, como la mayoría ya sabrán, yo funde este colegio a base de trabajo duro y muchos sacrificios de los cuales hasta el día de hoy no puedo dejar de tener pesadillas de ellos, la base de todo colegio son los alumnos, si hablamos en términos de lucro ustedes son los que le dan cuerda al reloj, en realidad sus padres, gracias a ustedes este colegio es lo que es ahora. Ahora, hablando de una manera más personal y siguiendo mi propio pensamiento acerca de cómo debe ser un buen colegio, este debe ser un lugar en el cual todos puedan tratarse por igual, como una familia porque después de todo ustedes son los que se ven diariamente, durante todo el día, todos los días en lo que les dura la secundaria...yo siempre soñé con tener un colegio asi, donde todos puedan ser una familia, donde no exista los malos tratos al más débil, donde exista equidad... Pero me equivoque, y me equivoque de una manera abismal, este colegio me demostró lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, el tipo de personal que se forjan aqui no valen nada, y esta vez hablo en general por que la mayoría sabe a que me estoy refiriendo... Estoy decepcionada de todos ustedes, pero lo estoy más conmigo misma, cuando uno de mis alumnos... Praticamente uno de mis hijos necesitaba más mi ayuda no pude hacer nada para apoyarla... Y enterarme que ustedes, sus hermanos fueron en su mayoría los culpables de su pena, es terrible... Ahora les comunico desde hoy, que desde este momento olvidare el tema principal de este colegio, ya no será más una familia, desde ahora soy su directora Celestia Solis (solis es sol en latín), ya no me consideren como su amiga o su confidente, ahora solo soy la directora de este... No se como llamarlo... - después de desahogar todo aquello la directora se fue del lugar dejando a todos los alumnos bastante tocados por aquellas palabras de su amada directora

Ahora solo quedaron Luna y Twilight enfrente de los alumnos, la primera en tomar la palabra fue la directora Luna

-hace algunos días atrás sucedió un acontecimiento que tomó a mi hermana y a mi por sorpresa, una de nuestras alumnas desertó del colegio con la mentira de que sus padres consiguieron algo mejor para ella, el día que ella se fue si no me equivoco hizo acto de presencia en la hora de almuerzo en la cafetería y entonces pudo explayarse ante ustedes... Déjenme decirles algo muy importante, la chica que todos conocen como la "vagabunda" o el fastidio del colegio es mil veces mejor de lo que ustedes son, ningún ser humano merece ser tratado como ustedes lo hicieron con esa pobre muchacha - a estas alturas algunos alumnos sentían una fuerte opresión en el pecho que más se le conoce como remordimiento - ¿alguna vez se preguntaron porqué se comportaba de esa manera con todo mundo?, apuesto a que no, lastimosamente los jóvenes de este siglo están podridos por dentro... ¿Quieren saber más?, la muchacha Trixie Lulamoon perdió a su padre una semana antes de irse del colegio, su madre los abandono muchos años atrás y ella solo tenía a su padre, no tiene a nadie más en el mundo, y ahora... ¿Que será de ella? - Luna se esforzaba por mantener su voz firme, pero la verdad es que quería llorar de rabia - ¿estará a salvo? ¿Tendrá un techo donde resguardarse? ¿Comerá bien?... ¿Seguirá con vida?... Quiero que piensen en mis palabras, y oigan bien esto último... Si algo malo le llegará a pasar a Trixie Lulamoon, ustedes serán los verdaderos culpables - con los ojos rojos y los dientes rechinando de enojo Luna se fue por el mismo camino de su hermana dejando esta vez a muchos estudiantes en silencio, uno que otro ya estaba llorando, pero algo que todos sentían era el factor común, "culpa"

Twilight que permaneció todo este tiempo parada al lado de las hermanas oyendo y aguantando todo aquel descargo de sentimientos, se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz alta

-compañeros, yo como la representante de los alumnos del colegio Canterlot tengo el deber de informarles ciertos cambios que se darán en el colegio a partir de hoy, muchos de estos no serán de agrado para todos, pero no es decisión mia, y tampoco pienso hacer algo al respecto. Primero, se cancelan todo tipo de viajes escolares, asi como excursiones o vistas a algún centro turístico. La hora de almuerzo solo será de 20 minutos y ya no de una hora. Cuando el timbre de salida toque no debe haber nadie dentro del colegio, ya no habrán extracurriculares. Y por último... El baile de graduación se cancela, el acto estará presente pero el baile ya no, si queremos hacer uno tendrá que ser por cuenta propia en otro lugar que no sea este colegio - no hubo quejas, no se oyó a nadie reclamar algo, tal parece que enserio se sienten culpables por lo sucedido - eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, será mejor que regresen al colegio, las clases ya debieron comenzar.

Los alumnos seguían alli sentados mirando a la nada, poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse y a irse, una sola persona se quedo sentada en su lugar sin hacer nada, tenía la mirada perdida en sus zapatos, apretaba fuertemente sus manos, no tenía intención de moverse de su lugar...

Twilight vio al muchacho allí sentado y decidió acercarse para hablar con el, después de todo ella sabía que aquel chico estaba afectado por las palabras de las directoras.

-Flash? - lo llamo delicadamente sentándose al lado, el muchacho siguió en la misma posición ignorando a Twilight - vamos puedes hablar conmigo - siguió intentando

-todo es culpa mia- dijo aun en la misma posición - yo la mate... - su voz se quebró a lo último dicho causando que Twilight se enoje un poco

-Flash... Estas hablando de Trixie, ella puede ser alguien un poco egocéntrica y narcisista, pero esa solamente es una careta que utiliza para ahuyentar a...

-¿tipos como yo?- alzó la vista para ver a Twilight, parece que ya entro en confianza

-algo así - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - me enteré lo que hizo, pero también debes entender que ella debió sufrir mucho y su confianza con las personas era muy poca, es por eso que te trato de esa manera, además la manera en cómo la tratabas no era la mejor - dijo esto y Flash volvió a bajar la mirada - ella esta bien, lo puedo sentir, sabes bien que ella es alguien terca y obstinada, ¿crees que se rendirá fácilmente?

Flash escucho estas palabras y recordó como era la ilusionista cuando oía las críticas de los demás alumnos y simplemente se hacía a las locas y continuaba con su acto, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, era libre de ser lo que ella quería, con todo y su falsa personalidad era libre, muy distinta a el mismo, Flash dependía completamente de el que dirán, como debía lucir, ser admirado por todos... Completamente distinto a Trixie... Por eso se enamoró de ella

-tienes razón, ella es una luchadora - dijo finalmente Flash sonriendo

-exactamente! - se alegro Twilight de lograr levantarle un poco el ánimo - ella esta bien y también se que volverá muy pronto

-¿que?, ¿como sabes eso? - pregunto sorprendido Sentry

-porque conosco a una persona que la traerá de vuelta cueste lo que cueste - se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba del lugar

-¿hablas de la lunática fanática de las motos? - pregunto Flash sonriendo e imitando la acción de Twilight

-asi es, y no la llames - le dijo en tono serio

-claro claro... Sabes, si en verdad Trixie logra volver aqui, voy a disculparme por haber sido un idiota todo este tiempo

-todo el mundo lo hará Flash - dijo Twilight decidida...

Mientras tanto en un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad se encontraba Sunset descansando después de una entraga bien realizada, una semana de trabajo y Sunset ya era una experta en su oficio, hacia las cosas rápido y directo al grano, no hablaba mucho con los clientes por consejo de Applejack, solo entregaba el servicio y hacia firmar el recibo, punto

Había logrado sacar más dinero de lo que imagino, en la semana que lleva trabajando logró hacer 8 viajes recibiendo buena paga de parte de la familia Apple. Tranquilamente podría salir a buscar a Trixie en una semana más. Todo estaba dentro del esquema..

Y alli estaba Sunset sentada en una banca cerca de una fuente de agua, era una pequeña rotonda en medio de una zona comercial, habían algunos árboles adornando el lugar, en otra banqueta del lugar se encontraban dos chicas hablando amenamente, se reían mientras al parecer se contaban chismes. Una escena nostálgica para Sunset que inmediatamente recordó sua días con Trixie y como solían divertirse de igual manera que lo hacen aquellas muchachas... De pronto una de ellas se acerca a la otra y le roba un casto beso dejando a Sunset con boca abierta y mirando a ambos lados para ver la reacción de las personas, que por suerte no habían muchas y no prestaron atención... La chica que recibió el beso sonrió tiernamente y se lo devolvió suavemente para luego pararse y jalar de su mano para irse de allí saltando como unas chiquillas tomadas de las manos

A Sunset se le hizo muy lindo aquello, y se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella y la ilusionista estar en esa misma situación...

-que desagradable - se escuchó la voz de un hombre adulto que veía a la pareja, el sujeto miraba con desprecio a las chicas mientras hacía la señal de la cruz y se iba del lugar...

"miles de años y aun falta tanto por evolucionar" pensó Sunset triste y enojada por que en el fondo sabe que una relación así está mal vista, y aquel hombre lo demuestra claramente...

Asi es el siglo XXI, donde a un asesino lo liberan en tres días por falta de pruebas y a una pareja de homosexuales se les prohíbe casarse por religión.

Minutos después Sunset ya se encontraba en medio de la carretera de camino al colegio mientras oia por la radio a Rod Stewart

Sunset tarareaba la melodía alegremente mientras le subía al volumen

-tarararara... ¿Crees que soy sexy? Vamos nena dímelo...

No podía dejar de imaginarse a ella misma y a Trixie bailar esta canción como desquiciadas el día del baile de graduación. Ya estaba ansiosa por traerla de vuelta y atarla de pies y manos para que no vuelva a huir...

-y es por eso que los niños que no comen frutas ni verduras ¡pierden los dientes! - Lyra les hablaba a los niños de manera profunda, como si contará una historia de terror, que valga la redundancia si logro asustarlos algo

-¿no crees que te pasaste un poco? - le susurro Trixie que se encontraba cerca de ella en el aula donde daban las clases, la mirada de los niños era de miedo, incluso la de Sam que siempre tiene un carácter tranquilo y alegre

-si, lo se, pero Sweetie me dijo que estos pequeños rufianes no estuvieron comiendo sus verduras ¿no? - dijo esto mirando a todos los niños causando que estos se sobresaltaran y miraran a todas partes fingiendo demencia...

Las historias de Lyra que sorpresivamente son de gran ayuda para los niños siempre tenían como tema principal lograr entrar en la mente de los pequeños, y lo conseguía con éxito, logrando enseñar cualquier cosa que se lo proponga.

Mientras que Trixie se encargaba de jugar con ellos y mostrarles de algún modo lo hermoso que es la vida con magia en ella. Al lado de su fiel asistente, Trixie les enseñaba trucos y les contaba historias fantásticas de la gran y poderosa maga que ella era (mientras que Sam solo la venia con cara de "¿enserio?")

Toda la semana la pasaban asi de genial, incluso la señora Heart se la pasaba jugando con los niños, junto a Trixie y Lyra lograban sacar miles de sonrisas a aquellos niños y rezaban para que al menos con eso puedan olvidar todo lo que vivieron ya a su corta edad...

-muy bien niños - Sweetie entro al aula - es hora del almuerzo, vayan a la mesa

-¿Sweetie? - una niña abrazo a la señora Heart

-dime cariño

-¿es cierto que los niños que no comen frutas y verduras pierden los dientes?

Sweetie alzó la vista para encontrarse a una Lyra que la miraba desde su asiento con una sonrisa divertida y el pulgar en alto mientras que Trixie por su parte se golpeó la frente reprochando la acción de su colega

-eeehm... Bueno, es cierto, muy cierto asi que ya saben que no deben dejar ni un solo tómate en su plato ¿entendido?

-!si Sweetie!- todos exclamaron, Sam solo asintió con la cabeza

-¿pero si no nos gustan las verduras?... - pregunto de pronto Scootaloo - y perdemos los dientes, ¿podemos usar dientes de repuesto como usted?...

Sweetie se quedó con la boca bien abierta ante aquella duda de la pequeña, y alzó la vista rápidamente para ver a Lyra y Trixie moradas de tanto aguantar la risa

-no cariño, los dientes de repuesto solo lo usan la gente mayor - le respondió con dulzura a la niña, después de todo la inocencia de la pequeña la ablando completamente

-¿entonces debemos comernos todas las verduras? - pregunto desanimada Scootaloo

-asi es cariño, pero mira el lado bueno, si comes bien tus verduras todos los días serás grande y fuerte como la chica que vino a visitarte

-¿enserio?

-jaja enserio linda

-¡cool! - esto dicho animo completamente a la niña - ¡vamos chicos es hora del almuerzo! - alentó a todos los pequeños a que la siguieran, cosa que hicieron todos incluso Sam que salió dando brinquitos del aula.

Sweetie volvió a ver a las dos chicas que se morían por reír un poco, asi que les dio su gusto y ella comenzó a reír primero y Lyra y Trixie la siguieron, fueron unas largas carcajadas hasta que Sweetie paro de repente y se dirigió hasta la puerta del aula y les dio una última mirada a las divertidas

-no tendrán postre - citó y se fue del aula

Trixie y Lyra dejaron de reír en seco, se miraron ambas con los ojos bien abiertos para luego salir corriendo gritando...

-¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!

Esa misma tarde, Lyra continuaba relatando historias para los niños mientras que Trixie se encontraba con Sweetie en la recepción revisando la correspondencia del centro...

-ni una sola carta para los niños - dijo triste Sweetie - lo único que llegan solo son deudas y más deudas, ya estoy cansada de todo esto - ciertamente se escuchaba harta de tener todo aquello y tener que lidiarlo ella sola

Trixie solo escuchaba, no es que no le importara, de hecho se sentía igual que Sweetie, de cierta forma ella sufría de deudas que su padre le dejó, pero a diferencia de Sweetie ella no tendría que pagar nada por la muerte de este. Trixie no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Sweetie..

-supongo que tarde o temprano tendrán que embargar mi casa - lo dijo como si de nada se tratara - mientras no se lleven a los niños todo está bien - dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba las facturas en un cajón.

Sweet Heart es una persona valiente

Trixie nunca vio a una persona que prefería darlo todo por otros, era la primera vez que veía en vivo y en directo tal hazaña... Se alegra de haber conocido a esta gran mujer

-¿Entonces no le preocupa que se lleven sua cosas?

-¡para nada!, que se las lleven de todas formas tengo mi centro, puedo dormir aqui si quiero jajaja

"me alegra haberla conocido" pensó Trixie mientras le sonreía a Sweetie

-será mejor que vayas a ver que Lyra no traume a los niños- le dijo divertida Sweetie

-esta bien, pero usted no se lo puede perder, la espero allí - dicho esto la ilusionista se fue hasta el aula para escuchar las locas historias de Heartstrings dejando a Sweet Heart sentada en su escritorio

-esa niña - pensó risueña, se paro para ir al aula... Pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y volvió a sentarse en su cómoda silla - tengo sueño - dijo seguido de bostezar profundamente, últimamente siempre tiene mucho sueño y su cuerpo lo siente cansado y pesado en algunos ocasiones..

-ya estoy vieja - pensó divertida mientras que con un último esfuerzo se levantó de su silla y fue a escuchar las historias de la loca de Lyra...

En un camino antiguo, muy antiguo, se encontraba la señora Heart caminando lentamente, ya dejó atrás a los niños que eran acompañados por Bon bon, Lyra y Trixie, no tenía porqué preocuparse por ellos ya que se encontraban en buenas manos... Lo Único que importa es que ya se acercaba al final de su carretera...

Ya podia divisar a lo lejos su antiguo hogar que compartía con su difunto esposo, aquel sería un magnífico lugar para descansar después de un largo viaje...


	16. chapter 16

Una niña que perdió a su madre y ni siquiera lo supo, vive en la fantasía que su mamá está disfrutando en un lugar para las personas que son calvitas, sueña todos los días que su mamá regresara y se irán juntas a aquel lugar...

Pero todos sabemos que los sueños nunca se hacen realidad. Scootaloo lo perdió todo en la vida, no tiene familia, ni tiene un hogar, no tiene nadie que se haga cargo de ella.

Cualquiera diría que no tiene nada...

Pero la verdad es que lo tiene todo.

Tiene hermanitos que viven junto con ella en uno hermoso lugar ¡que tiene un parque en el patio!, tiene a la mujer más cariñosa del mundo cuidando y velando por su salud, tiene a dos chicas que son como papá y mamá por el modo de comportarse tan peculiar de ambas, conoció una nueva amiga, que aunque nunca habla ¡es muy divertida!, también conoció a la segunda persona más genial del mundo, ¡una maga de verdad!...

La vida de Scootaloo esta llena de alegrías y diversión, es cierto, no tiene nada, pero a la vez lo tiene todo.

Es una niña que toma la iniciativa, de un carácter dominante y segura de si misma y de sus acciones, nunca teme recibir el primer golpe y también sabe devolverlos, siempre da la cara por sus amigos y por aquellos que necesitan ayuda... Scootaloo es una niña muy especial...

Y es por eso que decirle adiós será la más difícil que el centro tendrá que afrontar

1 semana después de la charla de las directoras junto a Twilight, hacia los alumnos, nada volvió a ser como antes...

Los chicos de primer año no salieron muy afectados, sin embargo estaban molestos con los de tercero por el canceló del baile de graduación, aunque ellos no se graduarán el baile se lo festejaba con todos los alumnos del colegio, sin importar el grado.

Los que si estaban decaídos fueron los de último año, a muchos adolescentes les resultará estúpido que una sola alumna -sin relevancia y que por cierto era muy odiosa- haya desaparecido sin dejar rastros, a nadie le debería importar, pero existe un factor común entre todos estos alumnos que no pasan por desapercibido, costumbre

Exacto, por más que odies a una persona con todo el dolor de tu alma necesitas de su presencia en tu vida por el simple hecho de seguir sintiendo ese odio hacia ella... ¿Porque? Por que ya estas acostumbrado

Lo mismo sucede con los chicos de Canterlot, durante mucho tiempo estuvieron conviviendo con Trixie, soportando su altanería, fingiendo desinterés por sus trucos de magia cuando en realidad si los disfrutaban, Trixie Lulamoon por simple causa y efecto se convierto en algo cotidiano para ellos, tal vez era una persona odiosa, pedante, presumida y muchas otras cosas más... Pero era la Trixie Lulamoon que siempre estaba junto con ellos, la estrella de la hora del almuerzo, la que hacía reír a todos cuando se dedicaba a molestar a alguien, la que gracias a sus trucos ganaban tiempo extra mientras los profesores la regañaban, sin querer serlo y por pura coincidencia la ilusionista se convirtió en la luz del Colegio Canterlot

¿Tan tarde se dieron cuenta?

Pinkie Pie se encontraba en la mesa de siempre en la hora de almuerzo, era la única que se encontraba allí, de seguro sus amigas se habían retrasado o algo.

Pinkie Pie cambio mucho mientras transcurría la semana, y ahora más ahora que el baile se canceló... Ella tenía hacer el mejor baile que el colegio Canterlot haya tenido, pero era cierto que este no sería el mismo sin una persona en especial, Trixie...

La amante de las fiestas hizo una promesa interna, no armaría ningún tipo de agasajo hasta que la ilusionista esté de vuelta.

-y asi será - pensó Pinkie recordando a que cierta personita anda buscando a la loca amante de la magia. Recordó como fue que la conocío y la manera en la que descubrió su falsa fachada

En el pasado.

-¡acérquense a presenciar a la gran y poderosa Triiixie! - la ilusionista de apenas 15 años llamaba la atención de todos en la cafetería - ¡ahora verán como hago levitar mi sombrero en el aire por arte de magia - efectivamente eso hizo, sostuvo su amado sombrero y quitó ambas manos rápidamente dejando ver que el sombrero si estaba en el aire.

Nadie le estaba prestando atención

A excepción de dos chicas, una más emocionada que la otra.

-vamos Pinkie ese truco es un clásico, no puedo creer que te haya gustado - se quejaba una joven Rainbow mientras almorzaba en una mesa al lado de la fiestera que admiraba con una enorme sonrisa a la niña que hacía flotar su sombrero

-¡ella es genial¡- decía Pinkie mientras aplaudía con mucho rigor

-por favor Pink, solo utiliza unos hilos especiales que venden... ¿Pinkie?- miró al lado suyo solo para darse cuenta que Pinkie ya no estaba a su lado

Por otra parte Trixie seguía realizando sus trucos sin si quiera fijarse en los demás, ella estaba en su propio mundo en el cual ella era la persona más importante, era su propia diosa, podía manipular hábilmente lo que ella quisiera y de hecho lo hacía. Era una experta a tan corta edad

-!wow¡

-¡aaaaah! - la ilusionista vio como se jodió su pequeña fantasía gracias a que alguien la asustó, miro con el ceño fruncido a la asesina de sueños y se sorprendió al ver a otra chica mirandola con una enorme sonrisa

-realmente eres una maga grandiosa - dijo Pinkie en tono soñador, cosa que hizo calmar a Trixie y sonreír con honestidad para luego usar su tono presumido

-y poderosa también plebeya jajaja- comenzó con su teatrito logrando que los demás hagan mala cara - dime, ¿como te llamas?

Pinkie estiro su mano de manera apresurada y la estrecho con la de Trixie fuertemente mientras la sacudía - ¡mi nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie!, pero me gusta que me digan Pinkie - terminó diciendo mientras mantenía su sonrisa y tenía sus ojos cerrados

Trixie tardó en reacomodar su cerebro a causa de la fuerte sacudida que le dio la chica, cuando entró en sí la vio directo a los ojos y uso su tono especial - muy bien Pinkie, ya que fuiste una buena espectadora te daré un premio - dicho esto metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una bolita de papel que la apretó y lo lanzó por encima de Pinkie logrado que caigan confeti y papelitos de colores de este, no eran muchos pero aun así se veía lindo

Pinkie miro arriba suyo y vio como caían lentamente aquellos colores ante ella, para cualquiera era simplemente basura, pero para Pinkie... Era mágico. Comenzó a reír y dar brinquitos al rededor de Trixie provocando que esta también ria ante la repentina alegría de su espectadora, miro a su alrededor un momento y sintió como era observada por todos (aunque en realidad no era así), inmediatamente paro de reír, se aclaró la garganta y puso un rostro pedante con una media sonrisa altanera - bueno eso es todo, ahora alejate un poco que obstruyes mi espacio para el show - refutó finalmente

Pinkie seguía riéndose, como si hubiera ignorado las palabras de Trixie, se limpió unas pequeñas lagrimas que se le salieron de tanto reír y luego curvo las cejas y sonrió de manera amigable a Trixie mientras hablaba de una manera comprensiva - no hagas eso, estoy segura que te aceptarían de todas formas

-¿que? - por un instante el corazón de Trixie se detuvo al escuchar aquello

-ya sabes, hablar de esa manera, estoy segura que todos te querrían más si eres tu realmente - para ser joven Pinkie solia hablar con algo de madurez a veces

-¿como es que puedes decir eso sin siquiera conocerme? - trató de cambiar el tema Trixie

-a decir verdad no lo se, solo digo lo que pienso en el momento jajaja- era como un sexto sentido para ella

-eres rara- le dijo Trixie mirándola con desconfianza para luego ver a los demás alumnos - estoy segura que nada ocurriría si yo me esfumara- dijo esto más para si misma, pero Pinkie la escuchó

-pff, estoy segura que todos estarían tristes por que ya no estés aquí para alegrarles su almuerzo - dijo divertida animando más a Trixie

-jajaja - se burló Trixie sarcásticamente y se alejo de Pinkie

-es enserio, si eso ocurre prometo dejar de lado las fiestas - dijo Pinkie siguiendo a Trixie dando saltitos

-como digas niña- le resto importancia Trixie

-es una Pinkie promesa - dijo por último la amante de la fiestas...

En el presente.

-y asi será - dijo Pinkie sacando un pequeño libro de su bolsillo

Una Pinkie promesa jamás se rompe. La pelirosa ahora se plancho su loco peinado y dejo de lado sus conjuntos rosas para verse más madura, y ahora que se la veía alli sentada, leyendo algún tipo de novela ligera, con el pelo completamente liso y bien peinado y con un aire de chica madura al estilo Twilight...realmente parecia alguien diferente.

Rainbow Dash se acercaba con su almuerzo a la mesa, pero se detuvo unos momentos a mirar con lujo de detalle a su amiga, si es que lo era...

"¿Pinkie?" fue lo primero que pensó al ver a aquella chica sentada en el lugar de su loca amiga fiestera, lucia igual que Pinkie, sin lugar a dudas era Pinkie... Pero se veía diferente... Se veia muy hermosa ante los ojos de la deportista, alli sentada leyendo su pequeño libro, su cabello era largo, tal vez le llegaba más abajo de la cintura y a simple vista parecía una cascada color rosa por el brillo que ofrecía a los curiosos que observaban, era ella era Pinkie Pie, pero algo cambio en ella, tal vez para bien o para mal lo averiguaria

-¿Pink? - la llamó algo dudosa Rainbow

La "ex fiestera" alzó la vista y vio a su amiga deportista y le brindó una calidad sonrisa, la invito a sentarse a au lado

Rainbow Dash, aún un poco cohibida por la nueva imagen de su amiga, se sentó al lado de esta mientras que no dejaba de hacer contacto visual

-¿sucede algo? - pregunto de manera inocente al ver que su amiga ni siquiera parpadeaba

-te vez... Cool. - dijo aún sin quitarle la mirada y de forma más risueña, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta - ¿que te pasó Pink? - le pregunto ya de una manera normal

Pinkie Pie entonces entendió la reacción de su amiga y solo se limitó a responder - fue una Pinkie promesa - y siguió nuevamente con su libro - hize una promesa con Trixie, aunque ella no lo tomase enserio yo nunca defraudó una Pinkie promesa

Rainbow Dash comprendió un poco la situación y se sintió muy orgullosa de tener una amiga asi, entonces rodeo un brazo por sus hombros en símbolo de su eterna amistad

-tu jamas defraudas a los demás Pink

-jajaja si- se río delicamente sin quitar la vista de su libro - voy a dejar por un tiempo todo lo que tenga que ver con fiestas, aprovecharé al máximo este tiempo para estudiar - sonó decidida

Rainbow abrió bien los ojos muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga, pero una promesa es una promesa, y ahora más que nunca por la ilusionista

-lo entiendo Pinkie, pero promete que cuando Sunset traiga de vuelta a la narcisista esa organizarás la mejor fiesta que esta ciudad a visto

-jajaja dalo por hecho Dashie- alzó la vista para chocar los cinco con su amiga, luego regresó la vista a este

-hey Pink, ¿que estas leyendo? - preguntó Rainbow ya llena de curiosidad al verla tan concentrada- parece ser interesante - luego bebió un poco de su soda

-no tengo ni la más puta idea - dijo Pinkie para sorpresa de Rainbow que escupió toda la soda que tenía en su boca. Pinkie comenzó a reír seguida de Rainbow Dash, ambas ya casi al borde de las lágrimas de tanta risa..

Las personas no cambian, solo mejoran sus antiguos hábitos para ser mejores y/o peores

En el centro las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, Lyra y Bon bon se encontraban juntas por que mañana vendrán la nueva familia de Scootaloo y al menos querían despedirse de la niña, Trixie y Sweetie estaban en la recepción charlando un rato mientras que las dos maestras observaban a los niños jugar en el parque, era su hora de receso y todos los niños se divertían juntos dirigidos por Scootaloo y Button, ambos niños con grupos diferentes, al parecer jugaban algo por equipos..

-¡nosotros los piratas encontremos el tesoro! - decía Button eufórico simulando la voz rasposa de un pirata seguido de su pequeño grupo que le siguieron la corriente y respondieron con un gruñido "grrrr" como verdaderos pirata

-!No¡!nosotros los vikingos lo encontraremos primero¡ - dijo Scootaloo seguido de ser coreada por sus compañeros vikingos incluida Sam, todos hicieron un muy agudo "yaaaah", solo Sam fue la única que alzó sus brazos y simuló un grito de guerra

Miemtras los niños comenzaban a corretear por todas partes "buscando el tesoro", Bon bon veia con cara de incredulidad a su compañera..

-¿enserio les contaste una historia de vikingos y piratas? - le pregunto Bon bon

-jajaja ¡sii! - respondió divertida la muchacha de ojos dorados

-no puedo creerlo, sabes que esas historias son algo violentas

-lo se, lo se... Pero a Scoot le gustan mucho los vikingos - dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras veia a los niños divertirse

Bonbon imitó la acción y miro a los niños jugar, todos se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo, gracias a Scootaloo y a su personalidad pudo lograr que la tranquila y relajada Sam pudiera abrirse por completo con todos los niños, sorprendentemente Scootaloo en el corto tiempo de dos semanas pudo lograr entablar una gran amistad con Trixie y Sam.

Bonbon seguia viendo a Scoot, una niña fuerte que seguramente la vida le tendrá pruebas muy difíciles; pero sin lugar a dudas ella podrá seguir adelante sin problemas

Scootaloo es una niña valiente

-la voy a extrañar mucho - se sincero por fin Bonbon

-yo también - dijo Lyra al lado de ella abrazandola con un brazo al rededor de sus hombros - pero al fin tendrá una familia

-nosotros somos su familia - dijo Bonbon

-sabes a lo que me refiero cariño - le dijo tiernamente Lyra - ella necesita de un padre y una madre, necesita ir al colegio, conocer el mundo, necesita crecer en un lugar donde siempre se sienta cómoda, con el tiempo sabrá la verdad acerca de su madre, tal vez con el tiempo se acuerde de nosotras, pero de algo si estoy segura... Ella jamás podría olvidar de sus hermanitos, sus compinches, sus camaradas, sus amigos... Su primera familia

Era cierto, aun que ya no podrá verlos jamás, con el tiempo uno nunca olvida la familia, aquellos con quienes viviste por mucho tiempo y estuvieron a tu lado en todo momento..

Trixie estaba al lado de Sweetie observando los documentos de Scootaloo, mañana vendrían su nueva familia a llevársela y todo debía estar en orden. Sweetie miraba las fotos le tomó a Scootaloo el día que llego al centro

-cuatro años pasan volando - dijo con una voz quebrada mientras sostenía la foto de una pequeña Scootaloo con ropa de hospital, el día que su madre falleció la llevaron al centro casi inmediatamente, ni siquiera se molestaron en cambiarla de ropa

-recuerdo el día en el que todos mis pequeños llegaron acá, pero lo que jamás olvidare fue como conocí a Scootaloo, fue increíble algo que jamás he oído de parte de una niña tan pequeña, cuando la trajeron al centro ella estaba sonriendo, se veía muy feliz y contagiaba a los demás con su buen humor, algo muy inusual en una niña que recientemente separaron de su madre. Apenas las encargadas de Scoot la dejaron acá ella comenzó a husmear todo, jajajaja era muy hiperactiva asi que simplemente le seguí el juego y la deje divertirse un rato, jugamos y jugamos hasta que finalmente ambas quedamos agotadas y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ella seguía sonriendo con la misma felicidad con la que llego aquí. Mi curiosidad no aguanto más y le pregunte "porque estas tan feliz", ella me miro y aun que sea imposible logro hacer su sonrisa aun más grande de lo que era y me dijo "porque mi mamá es feliz"... Yo tenia entendido que su mamá falleció con cáncer y Scootaloo se quedaba con ella en el hospital, supuse que su madre le dijo alguna mentira para mantenerla tranquila... Pero lo que dijo después me dejo en shock... "me dijo que ella me esperaría en el lugar donde viven los calvitos felices, que sea lo más feliz que pueda cuando ella me venga a recoger", las cosas me fueron claras en ese momento, la mamá de Scootaloo sufría de cáncer hereditario y lo más probable es que mi Scootaloo se encuentre con su verdadera madre cualquier momento, hice unas investigaciones y descubrí que realmente era hereditario, pero mientras no se le haga algun tipo de examen que tenga la más mínima radiación o altere de algún modo el cuerpo de Scootaloo, ella estará bien por lo menos hasta sus treinta años si dios quiere

Trixie no sabia como reaccionar ante tal confesión, solo pudo permanecer en silencio mientras agarraba la mano de Sweetie para de alguna forma calmar su mente y dejar ir a la niña

-Scootaloo es una niña increíble, de seguro su familia la apoyará en cada momento de su vida, puedo imaginarne como será su futuro y creame que se ve lleno de risas y alegrías - Trixie hablo con tanta tranquilidad y honestidad que puso de buen humor inmediatamente a Sweetie

-gracias Trixie, ¿quieres ir con los niños?

-solo si usted viene conmigo - Trixie comenzó a jalar suavemente la mano de Sweetie para que la acompañase

-ok ok - se resigno Sweetie y acompaño a Trixie hasta el patio donde los niños estaban divididos en dos grupos, ambos liderados por las cabecillas del centro, Button y Scootaloo

-¿y cuál es el tesoro? - pregunto de pronto Button ya cansado de tanto buscar en vano

-pensé que tu lo sabrías jajaja - se burlo Scootaloo nerviosa

De pronto en escena aparece Sweetie..

-muajajaja - se rio como villano de película de Disney mientras veía a los niños - ¿asi que buscan mi tesoro? - su tono de voz era como la de la reina malvada de blanca nieves cuando se transforma en anciana

-¡si!, nosotros los piratas reclamamos el tesoro como nuestro - siguió el juego Button

-¡no! El tesoro pertenece a los vikingos - reaccionó Scootaloo en contra del equipo de Button

-muajajaja - interrumpió de repente Sweetie - si mi tesoro ustedes quieren, vencer a mis guerreras primero deben - atrás de Sweetie aparecieron Lyra, Bonbon y Trixie con sonrisas maliciosas - solo juntando fuerzas lograrán ganar ese tesoro

Todos los niños de los diferentes grupos se miraron ente si, Button y Scootaloo cruzaron miradas para luego sonreír cómplices

-que me dices capitán de los piratas, ¿una tregua? - Scootaloo alzó su mano para sellar el trato

-claro que valiente vikinga- ambos estrecharon las manos y los niños de sus equipos comenzaron a celebrar para luego caminar peligrosamente hacia las jóvenes

-esto será pan comido - dijo Lyra mientras avanzaba hacia los niños

-no los lastimes - le dijo Bonbon en un susurro

-señorita Linda le propongo algo - dijo de pronto Button y miro a todos sus aliados y estos le asistieron con sus cabezas - si usted nos ayuda a detener a la señorita Bonbon, le daremos nuestros postres durante una semana

Los ojos de Lyra se agrandaron.

-por favor Button Lyra no es capaz de caer tan bajo - dijo Bonbon mientras se acercaba a Lyra y apoyaba un codo sobre su hombro, pero esta no reaccionaba - ¿Lyra?

-lo lamento cariño - dijo Lyra seguido de atacar a Bonbon con cosquillas

-JAJA... QUE BARA... JAJAJA QUE BARATO TE HAS VENDIDO.. JAJA- apenas pudo pronunciar estas palabras Bonbon por las cosquillas rudas que le propinaba Lyra

Era el turno de Trixie...

La ilusionista dio unos pasos al frente y de manera "mágica" hizo aparecer su sombrero y de el saco su capa, rápida y dramáticamente se puso ambos y miro a los niños con su característico aire de grandeza

-PEQUEÑOS INSOLENTES, COMO SE ATREVEN A DESAFIAR A LA GRAN Y PODERO...

-¡ATAQUEN! - la voz de Scootaloo se escucho en todo el patio e inmediatamente los niños se abalanzaron sobre la pobre ilusionista, la agarraron de pies y manos dejándola inmovilizada

-¿ahora que debemos hacer con ella poderosa Samantha? - le pregunto Button a la niña. Sam sonrió con su característica sonrisa divertida y dio saltitos hasta llegar hasta la cabeza de Trixie

-¡NO SUCUMBIRE ANTE TUS MALVADAS TORTURAS OH PODEROSA SAM! - dijo dramáticamente Trixie mirando a su fiel asistente sonreír con malicia mientras su sombrero era arrebatado por Sam, la pequeña de ojos verdes se puso el sombrero de Trixie y luego camino hasta llegar a los pies de Trixie

"lo siento mami" pensó Sam y luego le quito una zapatilla a Trixie

-No no no no no, espera Sam, me rindo NOOOO JAJAJAJAJA- no pudo decir más porque Sam empezó a atacar con cosquillas la planta del pie de Trixie - POR FAVOOOR ME RINDO JAJAJA.

La tortura duró casi dos minutos hasta que por fin Sam la dejo en libertad

Las guerreras habían sido derrotadas, Trixie estaba inconsciente en el piso mientras que Lyra se sobaba la cabeza mientras que Bonbon la regañaba (seguramente le dio un buen golpe)

-ahora solo falta el jefe final... ¿Donde esta Sweetie?

Era cierto, Sweetie no se encontraba en ninguna parte...

-muajajaja - la risa de villana se escucho cerca de allí, los niños buscaron con la vista y lograron divisar a Sweetie en la entrada de la recepción - lograron vencer a mis guerreras exitosamente, ahora yo les diré donde esta el tesoro - Sweetie entró adentro y los niños la siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor - disfruten el tesoro - dijo finalmente Sweetie abriendo la puerta del comedor y dejando ver las mesas ordenadas de tal modo que formen un círculo y en cada lugar se hallaba un tazón lleno de helado de vainilla, el favorito de Scootaloo

-¡woow! - todos los niños abrieron grandes las bocas de asombro

-!siii¡ - Scootaloo fue la primera en ir a tomar asiento y comenzar a comer su helado - ¿que esperan? este es el tesoro - les dijo a los demás, los niños prácticamente corrieron a sentarse y a devorar sus helados

Lyra y Bonbon llegaron al comedor para ver el festín que se daban los niños con el helado

-para ustedes también hay chicas - les dijo Sweetie señalando una mesa cerca de los niños que tenía tres tazones de helado

-muchas gracias Sweetie - le dijo contenta Lyra y se fue a sentar rápidamente por otra parte Bonbon miraba atentamente a la señora Heart, tenía la respiración ligeramente acelerada y sus manos temblaban un poco

-¿se encuentra bien señora Heart? - le pregunto preocupada Bonbon

-si, solo que me canse de preparar todo esto a la rápida, y dime Sweetie tocaya - le respondió restándole importancia - ire a buscar a Trixie - se acerco a la mesa de Lyra y tomo uno de los tazones y fue afuera a buscar a Trixie.

-tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo Bonbon ya al lado de Lyra con su helado

-¿ocujio alo? - dijo Lyra con la boca llena de helado

-nada, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación - cambio el tema Bonbon para luego comer de su helado, aunque aun tenía esa preocupación, un ligero malestar en el pecho y un vacío de la boca del estómago que le advertía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar..

-¿Trixie? - Sweetie llamo a la ilusionista al no encontrarla en el patio

-aquí - respondió unos metros más atrás del parque, estaba sentada en una roca mientras veía el pequeño parque con una sonrisa nostálgica

Sweetie se acerco a ella lentamente y se sentó a ella y le ofreció el helado, Trixie lo recibió gustosa y siguió viendo el parque

-¿en que piensas querida? - le pregunto Sweetie mirando lo mismo que Trixie

-bueno... Hace mucho tiempo ya que perdí a mi familia, prácticamente mi padre se olvidó de mi cuando mamá desapareció, es como si hubiera estado sola la mayor parte de mi adolescencia... Y ahora que los tengo a ustedes soy muy feliz y se los agradezco de corazón... Pero uno de los niños se está marchando, y no se cuando la vuelva a ver, estoy tan triste y tan feliz a la vez que no se que pensar

-es normal cariño, no te imaginas la cantidad de veces que pase por lo mismo, aun que yo solamente era una empleada más, hoy en día soy la encargada de todos los niños, son como mis hijos... No me queda de otra que dejarlos en libertad cuando llegue su momento, lo único qie podemos hacer es alegrarnos por ellos y velar por su futuro ¿no?

Sweetie abrazo de lado a Trixie y le beso un costado de su cabeza. La ilusionista agradeció aquel gesto, hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás que no recibía alguna muestra de cariño que no sea de Sunset, y esta vez se sintió como si su madre la estuviera abrazando como cuando era pequeña...

Las horas pasaron volando, los niños ya estaban durmiendo, Lyra y Bonbon ya se habian marchado a su departamento, solo Trixie se encontraba pensando en su cama, por alguna razón no lograba conciliar el sueño, una mezcla de sentimientos la ataco durante todo el día y la sensación la mataba. Por un lado estaba muy feliz por que adoptaron a Scootaloo, realmente estaba feliz, por otro lado estaba triste por que aquella niña de la cual se había encariñado mucho se iría tal vez para siempre, también tenía terror por pensar que Scootaloo haya podido heredar la terrible enfermedad de su madre. En algún punto de sus pensamientos se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sunset, la dulce imagen de Sunset diciendo palabras bonitas, ayudándola en algún problema que tenga, incluso en como se divertían y entonces pensó

"si alguien como Sunset estuvo a mi lado y me enseño lo lindo que puede ser la vida al lado de la persona correcta, entonces Scootaloo también puede conocer a alguien así y seguir adelante en su vida"

Era cierto, si Sunset pudo fijar sus ojos en ella y aun así quedarse al lado suyo, entonces Scootaloo puede conocer a alguien igual de especial

"ella estará bien"

Por otro lado Sweetie se encontraba en su cama, hoy había sido un día muy agotador y era de hora de descansar, sonreía recordando las risas de los niños y de las muchachas, se alegra haber logrado sacar toda esa alegría en el ambiente, se encontraba orgullosa, es como si si vida por fin haya encontrado la paz después de tantos años... Se sentia increíble volver a sentir aquella sensación recorrerte el alma y aliviando el pesar de la vida

Sweetie se dispuso a dormir recordando por última vez la imagen de todos en el centro como si se tratara de una fotografía, todos sonreían alegres, los niños en medio de Lyra y Bonbon y en costado de la imagen estaba Trixie cargando a Sam, sin lugar a dudas era la mejor fotografía que pudo haber imaginado, y asi, cerró los ojos teniendo aquella imagen en mente y la sensación de paz recorriendo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos dando un último suspiro de alivio...

Sweet Heart después de mucho tiempo lo había conseguido, había logrado llegar al final de la carretera, y fue mucha la sorpresa de encontrarse con su antiguo hogar que compartía con su difunto esposo Charming

Tenia los pies cansados de tanto caminar, pero al parecer no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al entrar a la casa lo primero que hizo por costumbre fue ir a encender la vieja radio que tenia y sentarse en su sillón favorito a escuchar canciones por horas. Al encender el aparato lo primero que escucho fue una canción que conocía a la perfección, fue el tema de vals en su boda, My Funny Valentine, se sentó en el sillón y cerró los ojos plácidamente mientras oia aquella hermosa canción...

Unos minutos después se escucho la puerta de la casa.

-que extraño, no esperaba visitas - se dijo a si misma Sweetie mientras iba hasta la puerta de entrada y la abría lentamente

No lo podía creer, era imposible... Después de tantísimos años volvió a ver aquella figura que creo haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo, la vio e inmediatamente fue a abrazarla con fuerza mientras le decía con una voz un poco quebrada

-te extrañe Nightmare...

-yo también anciana - le respondió la niña que conoció hace tantos años atrás y que le cambió la vida de algún modo - es hora de irnos Heart, el te esta esperando - le dijo la niña comenzando a arrastrarla hasta la carretera

-se tardo mucho tiempo, ese tonto - dijo Sweetie divisando a lo lejos, en la oscuridad de la noche, un carruaje blanco, con corceles igualmente blancos como la nieve, en puesto de piloto se hallaba un hombre con terno blanco, un elegante sombrero de copa del mismo color y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos

-en esta noche tan hermosa doy gracias al cielo y a las estrellas que me brindan un poco de su luz para poder admirar una vez más a tan radiante belleza una vez más en lo que me resta de existencia - dijo el hombre bajando del carruaje y arrodillandose delante de Sweet Heart

-mi amor... - Sweetie se agachó un poco para besar tiernamente loa labios de su amado y sosteniendo el ramo - he esperado este momento durante años

-santo cielo que cursis - se quejo Nightmare con media sonrisa provocando la risa de los mayores

-¿nos vamos monamur? - dijo Charming elegantemente y con acento francés mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de Sweetie

-jajaja había olvidado lo cursi que eras vida mía - tomo la mano de su esposo y subieron al carruaje

Nightmare solo veía con una sonrisa la escena

-hey, que esperas - la llamo Charming

-lo lamento pero adonde ustedes van no hay lugar para mi - dijo Nightmare un poco cabizbaja

-patrañas - se quejo Sweetie dejando a un lado el ramo - ven acá - como pudo bajo del carruaje y jalo a Nightmare hasta el carruaje, Charming subió a Nightmare y después ayudo a Sweetie, los mayores se sentaron y dejaron a Nightmare en medio de ellos

-estas loca si piensas que nos iremos sin ti - dijo Sweetie

-pero yo no...

-mira Nightmare, yo no tuve el honor de conocerte muy bien, pero tu si conociste a Sweetie y eso es suficiente para mi, y nada me haría más feliz que nos acompañes al lugar donde iremos

-es cierto, ven con nosotros, hija, quedate conmigo

Nightmare no podía creer lo que oia, nunca antes tuvo una familia antes, solo tenía a Luna quien era la portadora de ella... La verdad es que Nightmare simplemente fue una personalidad que tenía vida propia, incluso tenía alma propia... Y fue asesinada por sus "padres" el día que llevaron a Luna a aquel psicólogo... Ahora por fin pudo oir por primera vez aquella palabra mágica que jamás si quiera imagino... Hija

-ire con ustedes, mamá, papá

Ambos adultos abrazaron a su nueva hija, todos estaban muy conmovidos

Pero la hora llego y debian partir a su destino

-muy bien chicas es hora, agárrense - dijo Charming y agitó las correas y los corceles comenzaron a avanzar

Nightmare abrazo con fuerza a su mamá y Sweetie de igual manera la abrazo, Sweetie giro a ver el camino que dejo atrás y en su mente solo se proceso aquella imagen de los niños en centro

-lo siento - dijo en voz baja y con un nudo en la garganta

-¿dijiste algo? - le preguntó Charming

-si, te amo - Sweetie se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla

-yo también te amo mi dulce corazón

Después de alejarse lo suficiente el carruaje desapareció junto con la casa de Sweetie...


	17. chapter 17

En el pasado.

Rainbow Dash tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad querría tener.

Unos amorosos padres que la comprendían y apoyaban en cada una de sus ideas y/o pensamientos

Era hermosa, pero un tipo de belleza muy distinto a lo que el estereotipo de la juventud actual, ella era una chica muy esbelta gracias a los deportes que practica, no utiliza ropa femenina ni algún tipo de maquillaje u otro accesorio femenino, le gusta lo simple, ropa deportiva y sus converse logrando mostrarse asi misma como una chica sensual y humilde

Tenia las mejores amigas del mundo, aquellas muchachas que la querían y apoyaban en todo momento. Fluttershy, la tímida vecina que conoce desde que tiene uso de razón y que la chica más amable y tierna que conoce, pero joder que es tímida. Pinkie Pie que es su compinche de incontables travesuras desde que son niñas, no existe alguien más divertida y genial que ella (a excepción de la misma Rainbow). Applejack, la voz de la razón y la madurez, ella jamás podría decir una mentira y es la persona más confiable que se pueda conocer. Rarity, la maníaca de la moda, aunque sus actitudes chocan entre Rainbow y Rarity ellas se llevan bastante bien, a tal punto que la misma Rainbow se ofrece voluntariamente a realizar mini-desfiles de modelage usando la ropa que Rarity confecciona cosa que resulta muy divertido para ambas ya que pese a que Rarity aparenta delicadeza y elegancia en realidad es muy divertida y alocada en ocasiones. Twilight, ella, al igual que Applejack, es madura, inteligente y muy confiable, pero no hay que dejarse llevar por la apariencia, a veces puede llegar a ser una loca amante de la ciencia que puede ser capaz de todo con tal de tener éxito en su propósito. Sunset Shimmer, la última en unirse al grupo, la chica que siempre se muestra como alguien fuerte e intimidante ante la sociedad, pero la verdad es que ella es una chica "extremadamente cursi", adora las poesias, los temas relacionados con amor, las cosas tiernas, las canciones con letras románticas sin importar el género... Sunset es el claro ejemplo que las apariencias engañan, sin embargo cuando logras hacerla enojar, o te metes con alguien importante para ella, estarás muerto.

También estaba Trixie, una especie de ami-enemiga con quien tenía competencias y discusiones de cualquier tontería, sin embargo esos momentos eran muy divertidos para ambas y para todo el grupo de amigas, Rainbow en el fondo quería que Trixie se una al grupo y asi pasarla genial todos juntos, pero Trixie siempre rechazaba todo tipo de ofertas, no por que no le agradaran las chicas, si no por miedo y Rainbow sabía que Trixie no era quien aparentaba ser y muy a su pesar dejó de invitarla a que se una al grupo y siguió con las riñas habituales con Trixie.

Rainbow sin dudas tenía todo lo que podría desear, no podía quejarse de nada

Sin embargo, sus padres no tenían tanta suerte

Su madre ya no podía tener más hijos, y aunque no suene tan mal como parece a la señora siempre le dolió mucho el hecho de que Rainbow este sola en el sentido familiar, si algo les pasara a su esposo y a ella Rainbow no tendría a nadie, aunque tenga muchas amigas no seria lo mismo..

El día que sus padres decidieron adoptar fue una gran noticia para Rainbow, lo tomo bastante y no objetó nada en contra, de hecho ella fue quien celebró más que sus padres la noticia.

Al ser nuevos y sin ningún tipo de experiencia, los padres de Rainbow no supieron como empezar, ni siquiera sabían donde hay algún centro de adopción en Canterlot, pero gracias a que Rainbow les contó a sus amigas acerca de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia la noticia se hizo viral y eventualmente ambas directoras se enteraron y quisieron ayudar, Celestia les dijo algunos requisitos que puedan necesitar mientras que Luna les comentó acerca de un centro en Hoofington que lo dirige una vieja amiga..

Algunos días después los padres de Rainbow estaban preparados para ir al centro, ya habían hablado por teléfono informando que irían, la peliarcoiris falto al colegio con tal de ir con sus padres, toda la familia estaba emocionada por la idea, en especial Rainbow que ya no podía esperar para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia

-¿y será niño o niña? - preguntó Rainbow desde el asiento de atrás mientras sonreía enormemente

-siempre quise un hijo mayor y una pequeña a la cual pueda proteger, pero naciste tu y te volviste nuestra princesa... O mejor dicho príncipe por que de niña no tienes nada jajaja- respondió su padre, aun que sonara mal esa era la manera de bromear que tenía su padre

Su esposa lo golpeó en el hombro pero no pudo evitar reír con lo dicho

-ja ja - se rio con sarcasmo - sabes papá estoy de muy buen humor y dudo mucho que algo pueda cambiar eso - dijo de manera relajada

\- sabes que tu padre a veces demuestra que le falta materia gris, no le hagas mucho caso cariño - dijo la madre en modo de juego

\- ¡hey! - se quejo el Papá pero con una sonrisa en el rostro - bueno, después de pensarlo con tu mamá decidimos por una niña, asi que prepárate Rainbow porque tienes el papel más importante de ahora en adelante

-¡En serio! ¿¡Y cuál es!? - preguntó emocionada por el hecho que tendrá una hermanita

\- tal vez nosotros seamos los padres, pero tu serás la hermana mayor, pasaras más tiempo con ella y le enseñarán todo tipo de cosas, serás su guía en su vida, su modelo a seguir, su segunda madre, serás lo más importante que tendrá tu hermana - le dijo su madre con sabiduría

Rainbow asintió un tanto nerviosa y emocionada... Estaba nerviosada, pero su mamá tenía razón, de ahora en adelante tenía un trabajo muy importante y tendría que hacerlo lo mejor posible no por ella, si no por su nueva hermana.

El viaje duró al rededor de 3 horas en automóvil pero al fin llegaron al lugar, Centro de adopción Little Cloudsdale

Los tres integrantes de la familia estaban algo nerviosos y emocionados

La primera en entrar fue Rainbow Dash que apenas lo hizo fue bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo de parte de una señora con algo de edad

-!Sean Bienvenidos! - Sweetie los hizo pasar de manera eufórica y alegre, soltó a Rainbow y los guio a los asientos frente a su escritorio - lamento mi actitud, pero realmente estoy contenta que por fin adoptarán a uno de mis niños - dijo realmente feliz y con ojos vidrosos

La familia se conmovió por la señora y de inmediato olvidaron su nerviosismo

\- esto es algo nuevo para nosotros asi que no...

-no se preocupe que todo me encargo yo - Sweetie interrumpió a la mamá de Rainbow - solo les pediré información acerca de ustedes

Los padres asistieron y Rainbow se quedó alli escuchando todo.

De un momento a otro Sweetie miro a Rainbow detenidamente y algo dentro de ella hizo click, como si viera a alguien que conoce, decidió hacer un pequeño experimento

-cariño, ¿como te llamas? - le pregunto a Rainbow

-mi nombre es Rainbow, Rainbow Dash

-es un lindo nombre

-g.. gracias - Rainbow no solia ser tímida, pero estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho que la señora le esté hablando, pensó que comenzaría a hacerle preguntas a ella, pero para su suerte no fue así

-sabes Rainbow, tenemos un lindo parque acá en el patio, por que te das una vuelta por alli para ver el lugar - le sugirió Sweetie

Rainbow miro a sus padres un momento para ver si estaban de acuerdo, estos asintieron en silencio y Rainbow aceptó ir

-esta bien, con permiso - dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta de vidrio que daba paso al patio.

Al salir y ver el parque noto que este estaba vacío, al fondo había una cabaña del cual se podía escuchar las voces de los niños. El sonido de un pelota logró llamar su atención, camino hasta llegar a un costado de la cabaña y vio a una niña jugar sola con un balón de fútbol

Rainbow se acerco hasta la niña y vio como dominaba el balón, sin dudas la pequeña tenía talento

"Una deportista"

\- wow, eres buena - dijo Rainbow ya detrás de la pequeña

Scootaloo detuvo el el balón con un pie y volteo a ver a Rainbow - lo se, no es por presumir pero soy la mejor futbolista de esta zona - dijo con orgullo

"¿Donde he visto esa actitud antes?"

\- sin lugar a dudas, pero te tengo malas noticias - dijo Rainbow algo divertida

-¿asi? - pregunto Scootaloo con inocencia y volviendo a jugar

\- mientras yo este aqui serás la segunda mejor - dijo Rainbow alardeando un poco

Scootaloo nuevamente detuvo el balón con un pie y volteó a ver a la muchacha con una sonrisa

\- ¡juguemos! - dijo Scootaloo patentado el balón en dirección a Rainbow que para sorpresa de la menor domino el balón fácilmente y logrando hacer toda clase de técnicas y malabares con el balón solo usando los pies

-!wooooow¡!Eres muy buena¡ - dijo Scootaloo maravillada por ver a Rainbow hacer esas cosas

\- te lo dije soy la mejor, pero si quieres puedo enseñarte todo lo que se

-!¿Enserio?¡ Eso sería genial - Scootaloo estaba contenta y toda esa alegría contagio a Rainbow que por ina extraña razón le agradaba la presencia de la niña, era como si le trajera paz, como nostalgia... Era como verse a ella misma de pequeña

"esta niña será alguien genial cuando cresca, ojalá pudiera verla cuando eso pase"

Y asi, Rainbow le mostró muchas técnicas, unas más difíciles que otras y se sorprendió enormemente el como la niña seguia su ritmo.

Desde la recepción Sweetie junto a los señores Dash se encontraba viendo a Rainbow jugar con la pequeña

\- creo que ya decidimos - dijo el padre mientras abrazaba a su esposa y la besaba en la cabeza mientras veían a las niñas jugar

-¿que están asiendo aqui? - pregunto Sweetie logrando que los papás la miren confundidos - vayan a jugar con ellas - dicho esto los papás asientieron y se adentraron al patio para llegar hasta las chicas

Mientras tanto Sweetie veía a los cuatro jugar, Scootaloo sonreía como nunca y al parecer a Rainbow y a sus padres les agrado mucho la niña

-al fin - dijo Sweetie mientras que varias lágrimas se le escaparon involuntariamente - al fin - repetía mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas - al fin un de mis polluelos deja el nido - aunque era triste que uno de sus pequeños se fuera, era lo mejor

En dos semanas vendrán por Scootaloo..

Al día siguiente Rainbow asistió normal al colegio, sus padres le dijeron que su nueva hermana será la pequeña Scootaloo

Todo era felicidad en la vida de Rainbow, ahora si estaba segura de ello, lo tenía todo

En la hora de almuerzo las charlas con sus amigas eran las mismas sin sentido pero había algo extraño... Todo estaba muy tranquilo, incluso para su gusto

-mmmm Pinkie te encuentras bien? - pregunto Sunset mientras terminaba su sándwich

-mmm no lo se- hablo la nombrada mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla y miraba arriba pensativa - mi Pinkie sentido me dice que algo ocurrirá, pero no se si sea bueno o malo

-deben ser los exámenes de este fin de mes- habló Rainbow quitándole importancia

-si, tal vez tengas razón Dashie, y a todo esto ¿donde esta Trixie? Normalmente a esta hora trataria de ver la forma de engañar a rainbown con alguno de sus trucos

En ese momento Trixie aparece detrás de ellas con su maleta y mochila...

En el presente.

El sonido de la ambulancia era el único que se oía en el centro

Todo era silencio, nadie se animaba a decir algo, solo podían ver en silencio como se llevaban a Sweetie en una camilla dentro la ambulancia

Bonbon estaba abrazando a Trixie que estaba petrificada mirando completamente incrédula aquella ambulancia

Lyra estaba adentro con los niños en la cabaña contandoles una historia para que no oyeran nada

Aunque se esforzaba por contarles la historia podía ver el rostro de algunos niños el miedo y el nerviosismo, era claro que muchos de los niños conocen a la perfección aquella sirena de ambulancia..

\- ¿Trixie? - Bonbon la nombraba delicadamente para saber como se encontraba, aunque Bonbon igual estaba destrozada por lo de Sweetie debía ser fuerte por Trixie y por los niños

La ambulancia cerró las puertas y comenzó a avanzar lentamente

En ese momento Trixie reaccionó y se safo de Bonbon y comenzó a correr detrás de la ambulancia

\- ¡TRIXIE! - Bonbon corrió atrás de ella para detenerla

La ilusionista seguía corriendo desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar la ambulancia, no sabía lo que hacía en esos momentos, ni siquiera estaba pensando, lo único que sabía es que debía estar alli adentro y asegurarse que Sweetie se encontrara bien

El chófer de la ambulancia vio por el retrovisor a la joven correr y bajo la velocidad para estacionar y dejarla entrar

\- ¡Trixie! - la volvió a llamar Bonbon preocupada

\- ire con ella - dijo decidida la ilusionista volteando a ver a Bonbon - necesito saber si se encuentra bien

"como lo siento Trixie" pensaba Bonbon

\- sube con ella - finalmente dijo Bonbon con la voz un poco quebrada - ten - saco de su bolsillo su celular y se lo dio a Trixie - si algo ocurriera solo llama al número de Lyra e inmediatamente iremos - le entregó el celular y la abrazo con fuerza

Trixie correspondió el abrazo, sin soltarse saco de su bolsillo un naipe y se lo dio a Bonbon - dile que lo lamento - le dijo y Bonbon comprendió a que se refería - voy entonces - dijo Trixie al finalizar el abrazo y subió a la ambulancia y lo primero que vio fue a Sweetie con una manta cubriendole hasta la cabeza y a los enfermeros de la ambulancia sentados mirandola con pena

Me niego a creer, esto no puede estar pasando...

Rainbow Dash se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos de camino al centro en el auto de con sus padres, ahora que no estaba Trixie las cosas eran diferentes en el colegio, era triste pero debían seguir adelante, además sabía que Sunset la encontraría tarde o temprano y no se preocupaba mucho por el asunto

De un momento a otro una ambulancia paso rápidamente al lado del automóvil de los Dash, no sabe porque pero Rainbow vio la ambulancia y sintió un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda, volteo la cabeza para ver como se iba aquella ambulancia que posiblemente no tenga una agradable noticia.

-¿tienes todo listo Scootaloo? - le pregunto Lyra con una sonrisa terriblemente falsa, todos los niños se reunieron para despedirse de su líder que ya tenía su maleta preparada

\- Sip - respondió alegremente la niña sin saber lo que aquella sonrisa provocaría en la pobre Lyra que estaba sufriendo dos pérdidas en un mismo día

\- te vamos a extrañar Scoot - los niños se acercaron para abrazarla y para despedirse, ellos no sabían que Scootaloo fue adoptada, solo creían que estaba yéndose de viaje y que volvería pronto

-yo los voy a extrañar también - dijo Scootaloo sonriendo a cada uno

Button se encontraba a lado de Scootaloo y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando sorprendida a Scootaloo que se sonrojo al instante mientras que Button sonreía bastante divertido

-¡Que viva la reina de los Vikingos! - dijo Button gritando

-¡Que vivaa! - los demás niños gritaron ovacionando para luego empezar a reír

Todo el mundo reía, incluso Lyra, hasta que Scootaloo miro a alguien que no estaba alegre

\- ¿porque lloras Sam? - se dio cuenta que Sam era la única que estaba llorando

De hecho, Sam es la única que sabe que no verá a Scootaloo nunca más, el refugio le enseñó cosas nada agradables

La pequeña asistente de Trixie negó con la cabeza y se limito a sonreír con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazo a su mejor amiga

Por unos escasos segundos Scootaloo creyó escuchar un susurro mientras abrazaba a Sam, pero eran tan suave que apenas si se escucho bien, pero el mensaje era claro

"cuidate"

En la recepción se encontraba Bonbon sentada revisando algunas cartas que Sweetie tenia guardado en un cajón hasta que se escucho la puerta de entrada y entraron los Dash

-buenos días - saludo educadamente Bonbon mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ellos

-buenos días, ¿se encuentra la señora Heart? - preguntó la mamá de Rainbow inocentemente

-lo lamento, pero ella... - se detuvo al ver que Lyra traía a Scootaloo

Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque ver a la pequeña Scoot con su maleta y su enorme sonrisa la terminarían matando

-¿estas lista para divertirte en grande Scoot? - le pregunto Rainbow Dash a su nueva hermana mientras tomaba su maleta

\- ¡Siiii! - respondió Scootaloo mientras le entregaba la maleta

Mientras eso ocurria Bonbon terminó con los documentos de Scootaloo y hacia firmar ciertos papeles a los papás

-cuiden de ella por favor, es una niña muy especial - dijo Bonbon entregando los documentos

-claro que lo haremos - respondió con una sonrisa sincera el papá de Rainbow y ahora también papá de Scootaloo

-¿donde esta Sweetie? - la pregunta del millón, sabía que tarde o temprano Scootaloo preguntaría por ella

Lyra se acerco a Scootaloo y se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura

\- ella está de vacaciones - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña - fue a visitar a tu mamá a aquel mágico lugar

Scootaloo por unos segundos vio a los ojos de Lyra, luego vio a Bonbon e hizo una mueca extraña para luego fingir una sonrisa

-la voy a extrañar - dijo finalmente la niña sorprendiendo a Lyra y Bonbon

"Por el hecho que sean niños no significa que sean tontos"

El señor y la señora Dash salieron primero seguidos de Rainbow

Bonbon se acerco a Scootaloo y saco de su bolsillo un naipe, era un comodín con la imagen de Trixie en ella

-Trixie me dijo que te lo diera, ella lamenta no haber estado aqui para despedirse - le dijo Bonbon a Scootaloo

-no importa, presiento que ella y yo nos volveremos a ver, ¡incluso sam!

-vamos scoot - la voz de Rainbow se escucho afuera

-ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo señorita Bonbon, señorita Lyra, las amo

Scootaloo salió corriendo del centro...

Lyra no aguanto y se largo a llorar en el hombro de Bonbon

-mi pequeña granuja - lloraba Lyra mientras abrazaba a Bonbon - Sweetie...

Bonbon abrazo a Lyra y se puso a llorar con ella

-debemos irnos de aquí - dijo Bonbon suavemente separándose de Lyra

-¿que? ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto confundida Lyra mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-estuve leyendo algunas cartas del banco de Sweetie y parece que van a clausurar el centro...

Me niego a creer que otra vez alguien cercano a mi se fue de mi lado, primero mamá, después papá... Y ahora Sweetie.

¿Que hice para merecer todo esto?

Trixie estaba en una habitación del hospital parada en frente a alguien que en vida fue la persona que le dio un hogar donde dormir, le dio comida, le dio la oportunidad de volver a ver a Sam, le enseño lo que es el sacrificio por los demás, le contó su historia y en ella le enseñó tantos valores, le mostró que ella también puede aer valiente... En fin, estaba enfrente de alguien que le enseño otra manera de ver la vida

-adiós Sweetie


	18. chapter 18

¿Que hay al final del camino?

¿Que ocurre cuando completas la carretera?

La respuesta siempre es igual para la misma pregunta

¿Porque sale el sol si de todas formas llegará la noche?

¿Porque uno duerme si igual vamos a despertar?

¿Porque existe tanta violencia en el mundo si todos los humanos pertenecemos a la misma especie?

Porque estudias 10 años en la primaria y secundaria si de todas formas la vida te enseñara cosas mil veces peores con el tiempo, ¿porque?

¿Porque uno vive?

¿Porque uno crece?

¿Porque te enamoras?

¿Porque lloras?

¿Porque eres feliz?

¿Porque te pones triste?

Todo es absurdo y sin sentido, no importa que hagas, que pienses, que conclusiones puedas dar, todo llega a un simple respuesta

¿Porque uno vive?

Si de todos modos morirá...

Ahora pon tu mano al pecho y se sincero contigo mismo, admite que te hiciste esa misma pregunta

¿Porque?...

Uno se esfuerza por ser una persona de bien con excelentes virtudes y perfecto carácter para que venga un hijo de puta y lo mate con una pistola solo para llevarse su dinero que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió para su familia.

De que sirve velar por la salud de los demás, preocupándose por otros antes que en ti mismo, rezando día y noche por los niños de la calle y las personas que actualmente no tienen nada en el mundo, ¿de que sirve ser asi de bueno? Si te ataca una enfermedad terminal y te queden días de vida y tu simplemente te preocupas por los demás antes que en ti mismo.

No existe una respuesta concreta para aquellas interrogantes, ¿para que carajos uno vive? La muerte ya te anoto en su lista el día que naciste. El auto que te atropellara esta reparándose, el malviviente que te asesinará esta puliendo su arma, la bacteria mortífera está en el aire esperando a que pases por alli cerca, la cama en la cual pasaras tus últimos segundos de vida igualmente esta dispuesta a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario, tu lugar en el cementerio esta reservado desde el día que naciste... No importa como, cuando o donde, te llegara la hora, y sabiendo esto te vuelvo a preguntar..

¿Porque vivir?... Si de todas formas vamos a morir

Sweetie vivió toda su vida tranquila, incluso cuando falleció su esposo, su vida estuvo llena de alegría y felicidad incluso en los días malos siempre hubo una razón para sonreír y seguir adelante. Sweetie era el tipo de persona que podía recibir el primer balazo con tal de salvar la vida de un desconocido, siempre fue así, daba honor a su nombre

La señora Heart siempre fue dedicada en todo lo que hacia, no escatimaba en esfuerzo y gracias a ello su vida la pasó sin remordimiento, pero...

¿Valió la pena?

Trixie apenas empezó a vivir y ya estaba dándose por vencida mientras que Sweetie vivió toda una vida y seguía con aquella dulce personalidad que alegraba el día a cualquiera

Sufrió tanto en su juventud y de todas formas tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sweetie paso por tanto en la vida y al final falleció sin tener remordimiento o culpa alguna más que dejar al centro en manos de las chicas, vivió una completa aventura, una linda y fantástica aventura

Entonces siendo asi las cosas, te tengo una respuesta...

¿Para que vivir si igual vamos a morir?

¿Por qué?

Para vivir la aventura de tu vida.

Tan simple como se escucha, vivir la aventura que es la vida

La frase de "Vivir como si mañana fuera el último día de tu vida" personalmente me parece una mierda

¿Enserio?

Hacer todo lo que pudiste haber hecho años atrás en un solo día, solo por que tu vida acabará mañana... Que estupidez

Vive toda tu vida como si fuera una aventura, conoce nuevas carreteras, disfruta los buenos y los malos momentos, haz el amor y no la guerra, perdona a tus enemigos, abraza a tu madre y a tu padre antes que sea tarde, ¿tienes problemas con los estudios? NO IMPORTA, es tu vida, nadie puede exigirte a nada, solo tu sabrás que hacer con tu futuro, trabaja de algo que te guste no importa si no ganas miles de dolares cada mes, pero realiza tu sueño, pero hazlo por ti, no por otra persona que te diga que hacer, dile a aquella persona especial que la amas con todas tus fuerzas, casate haz tu familia, compra una casa, adopta un perro, ten un hermoso jardín, cuéntale historias a tus hijos, ama a tus nietos, envejece en paz al lado de tu amor... Y cuando te llegue la hora y estés frente al final de tu carretera, da media vuelta y admira por última vez toda tu travesía y con el último aliento de tu cuerpo di en voz alta "mi vida fue una completa aventura"..

¿Para que vivir?

Para tener la mejor aventura, vivir

La respuesta esta en la pregunta.

Y eso es lo que hará Trixie Lulamoon de ahora en adelante, Sweetie le enseño miles de cosas sin siquiera darle consejos, solo basto con su presencia, con su simple existencia basto para que Trixie comprenda que aun no ha vivido lo suficiente, aun le falta mucho para siquiera imaginar la aventura que le espera...

En el centro se encontraba Lyra que jugaba con los niños en el patio mientras que Bonbon se encargaba de hacer el desayuno como lo hacía Sweetie.

Por ahora Bonbon se encargaría del centro hasta que este sea clausurado.

Bonbon y Lyra debían actuar rápido, una vez el centro sea cerrado los niños serán llevados a diferentes lugares y eso es lo que menos querían, lastimosamente se encariñaron demasiado con los pequeños.

-muy bien ahora quiero ver una fila larga detrás mia - decía Lyra con voz militar - ¿¡pelotón!? Marchen - dijo en voz alta y comenzó a marchar por el lugar mientras los niños la seguían imitando sus acciones y marchando a paso lento detrás de ella, Lyra entró a la cabaña y se detuvo y vio por todos lado en el lugar - ¡este lugar necesita ser ordenado! - dijo viendo divertida las camas desatendidas y las ventanas sucias - ¿¡Pelotón!? ¡A limpiar!

-¡Si Señor! - los niños respondieron al unísono y cada uno fue a sus camas respectivas y ordenaron sus pertenencias

Lyra observaba orgullosa su cometido mientras pensaba lo excelente que sería tener muchos hijos, sintió que alguien le jalaba de la manga y miro abajo

-¿que ocurre Sam? - se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y acarició su cabeza en forma de afecto

La pequeña Sam se veía ligeramente frustrada por no poder expresar sus palabras, trato de mover sus labios de manera que se entendiera lo que trataba de decir, "donde esta Trixie" fue lo que se entendió de sus labios, Lyra pudo comprender y sonrió con pesar

-ella no tardará en volver, de seguro salio a caminar un poco, no te preocupes

Sam no estaba del todo convencida pero no le quedó de otra asi que fue a ordenar sus cosas, aunque para edad que tenía Sam ella era muy inteligente, al no poder hablar aprendió a ver y escuchar todo a su alrededor convirtiéndose en alguien muy atenta y suspicaz, al escuchar el ruido de ambulancia y no ver a Trixie ni a Sweetie se preocupó, pero no podía hacer nada, sabía que Trixie estaba bien, lo podía sentir, pero Sweetie...

Una vez los niños terminaron Lyra los miro con orgullo y comenzó a aplaudir

-Excelente trabajo, ¿que les parece si vamos a desayunar como recompensa?

-¡Si Señor! - respondieron al unísono y formaron una fila detrás de Lyra (aunque ella no lo pidió)

Lyra se aguantó la risa y dio la orden de Marchen y los guio hasta el comedor

Bonbon ya preparo el desayuno, leche chocolatado con pan dulce que compro, era algo sencillo pero delicioso.

Los niños desayunaban tranquilos mientras que Bonbon junto a lyra seguían viendo las enormes deudas que tenia el centro

-no podemos seguir aqui mucho tiempo - decía Bonbon preocupada sin quitar la mirada de las hojas

-el municipio no tardará en venir, cuando se enteren lo de Sweetie... Esas ratas no tienen corazón - Lyra sonaba claramente enojada e impotente, no se podía hacer nada en este caso, la suma de dinero era bastante elevada...

En el hospital se encontraba Trixie en la sala de espera a pedido de un médico, al parecer debían realizar una autopsia, le dijeron muchas veces que no era necesario que ella se quedara en el hospital, pero Trixie se quedó de todas formas..

Un hospital, la sede que tiene lastimosamente el primer lugar de tragedias en la historia del ser humano

Una hora paso y la espera se volvió en una paz que curiosamente causaba agonia, un tipo de paz que para Trixie en vez de causar sosiego causaba dolor

Se podía escuchar personas que se quejaban de dolor y llantos que eran inaudibles si no ponías atención, Trixie no era la única que sufrió una perdida y eso solo la atormentaba más

Un doctor salió de la sala de autopsias con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera llorado por un largo tiempo, cosa que era algo extraño de ver ya que los doctores normalmente se muestran fuertes y decididos ante la familia de los dolidos

Trixie lo vio detenidamente y llegó a la ligera conclusión que aquel doctor conocía a Sweetie, tenía su nombre grabado en su bata blanca, Turner era su apellido.

-jovencita - llamo el doctor a Trixie, su voz se notaba ronca y cansada

Trixie se paro y camino hasta quedar en frente del hombre - ¿que fue lo que le pasó? - preguntó queriendo ir al grano, necesitaba saber que al menos no sufrió al momento de partir, Sweetie no merecia más sufrimiento

-la señora Sweet Heart partió en paz, un fallo en su corazón mientras dormía, se fue tranquila si es lo que quieres saber - respondió el doctor mirando a Trixie, trato que su voz suene lo más firme posible

La ilusionista sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras al mismo tiempo que se permitió soltar las lágrimas que retuvo desde que entró a la ambulancia, el doctor lo dijo "ella se fue tranquila", Sweetie ya no estaría más junto con ellos en el centro, duele, pero se debe seguir adelante, por ella eso es lo que ella hubiera querido, seguir adelante

\- que bueno - dijo Trixie entre sollozos mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, en ese momento siente como la abrazan firmemente, era Turner, se sorprendió ante esta acción, no es normal que doctor y paciente tengan esta clase de acercamiento, entonces quizo aclarar su idea y le pregunto ain más - ¿doctor? ¿Usted conoció a Sweetie? - uso el nombre de cariño haber si el doctor reaccionaba con esto

-Si, yo vivía en un refugio cuando era niño y ella era la encargada en esos momentos, fue como una madre para todos los niños que vivíamos allí, yo la quería muchísimo, pero el día que una familia me adoptó ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, y ya más de 20 años la vuelvo a ver... pero de esta manera - a lo último el médico terminó de desmoronarse y abrazo con más fuerza a Trixie

\- lo lamento mucho - dijo Trixie abrazando con más fuerza al doctor y comprendiendo que el que estaba sufriendo más esta situación era el

-dime - Turner ya se calmó un poco y se separo de Trixie para hablarle más relajado - ¿eras su hija o algo así?

-yo diría más su protegida, vivía un centro de adopción en el cual ella es la encargada

-... No me digas que... ¿Aqui en Hoofington? - Turner parecía sorprendido

\- Si, se llama Centro de Adopción Little Cloudsdale

El médico estaba prácticamente en shock, frunció el ceño con rabia y cerró los ojos con fuerza

-tantos años y nunca supe que estábamos en la misma ciudad - se notaba enojado, pero consigo mismo, negó con la cabeza y llevo ambas manos a su cabello en símbolo de frustración

Trixie no dijo nada, sabía que este momento era delicado para el doctor

Turner entró en razón nuevamente y vio a la jovencita parada allí mirándolo con ojos tristes, cosa que lo hizo sentir mal

-lamento que hayas visto eso

-no se preocupe, y ahora que lo pienso bien para usted fue una gran perdida, mis condolencias, ella fue una gran mujer - dijo Trixie

-fue una magnífica persona - dijo mirando a otro lado recordando su niñez y a aquella mujer que solia jugar con todos los niños en el refugio, a la que nunca pudo agradecerle por tantos años de amor y cariño que le brindó, pero debía hacer algo para redimirse aunque sea a si mismo - ¿cuál es su nombre jovencita? - preguntó con voz decidida

-Trixie Lulamoon... Doctor Turner - dijo observando el nombre del hombre frente a ella

-mi nombre es Time Turner, pero puedes llamarme Whooves, te diré algo Trixie, dejame organizar el velorio y el entierro, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella - dijo con la mirada triste, pero una sonrisa sincera

Obviamente era de gran ayuda en estos momentos, no había dinero para nada, el centro no tenía fondos y Trixie dudaba que Lyra y Bonbon tengan ahorros suficientes para siquiera hacer algo así

\- se lo agradecería muchísimo señor Whooves - no quedo de otra que aceptar

-muchas gracias, sabes..., tal vez esta situación no sea la indicada, pero siento como si fueras una hermana para mi, ¿no es raro? - Whooves trató de cambiar el ambiente un poco

Un hermano ¿eh?, tiene sentido al menos, Sweetie cuido a tantos niños en toda su vida que simplemente se convirtió en una madre para ellos y para Trixie que conoció a Sweetie durante tan poco tiempo tuvo esa agradable sensación de volver a tener una figura materna en su vida, asi que hermanos es algo que de algún modo tiene sentido

Trixie sonrió por la ocurrencia de doctor y luego recordó que debía llamar al centro a avisar a las chicas la noticia...

\- ¿cual es tu postre favorito Scott?

-¡adoro el helado de vainilla!

Rainbow estaba charlando con Scootaloo en el auto de sus padres de camino al nuevo hogar de la niña

-¿sabes? ¡A mi también me gusta el de vainilla!

\- y a mi - agrego el papá al volante

\- a mi también - la mamá se unió

Scootaloo solo se rio alegre, su sonrisa conmovió a la familia entera, era increíble como cambia completamente el ambiente gracias a la inocencia y ternura de una niña

Las platicas eran más que nada sobre gustos, Rainbow quería saber más acerca de su hermana mientras que sus papás escuchaban atentos y tomaban notas mentales

En toda la charla se podía notar la felicidad de Rainbow en su rostro, estaba emocionada por tener a nuevo integrante en la familia, le enseñaría tantas cosas de ahora en adelante, sus amigas amarán a Scootaloo, en especial Trixie que ama a los niños...

Cierto, Trixie ya no está

-¿Rainbow? - Scootaloo la llamo al ver como su hermana puso su rostro serio y se quedó mirando a la nada

La nombrada escucho su nombre y volteo a ver a Scootaloo

-¿estas bien?

\- si, estoy bien, solo que... bueno yo solia tener una "amienemiga" con quien pasaba momentos muy divertidos, era algo molesta, pero al menos yo sabía que lo hacía por diferentes razones, ella se fue, simplemente desapareció de nuestras vidas y ni siquiera pude despedirme adecuadamente, con algún duelo o truco que ella solia hacer, no pude decirle lo genial que eran sus trucos de magia - Rainbow terminó de desahogarse, simplemente hablo lo que pensaba

Scootaloo simplemente oyó aquellas palabras y trato de consolarla acariciando su brazo de manera gentil, mientras sus padres veían este acercamiento que tenian sus hijas

-no te preocupes Rainbow, estoy segura que ella se siente igual que tu, de seguro te extraña a ti también

La hermana mayor solo sonrió y le despeinó el cabello de manera juguetona logrando que Scootaloo se ría, pero de un segundo a otro la pequeña Scott se detuvo y con una mirada melancolía mira por la ventana

-¿que ocurre Scott? - preguntó Rainbow extrañada por su repentino cambio de animo

-bueno... me sucedió algo parecido a lo tuyo ¿sabes?, no pude ver a Sweetie cuando me fui del centro, ella ahora está con mamá de seguro

Duras palabras de oír, especialmente si vienen de una niña que de hecho es huérfana

Los papás sabían acerca de la madre biológica de Scootaloo, y que diga eso significa que aquella dulce señora que los atendió aquel día falleció y eso explica el porqué aquella joven los atendió

Rainbow no entiendo esto porque no estuvo con sus padres para escuchar la información de Scott

-hey, sabes Scott, estoy seguro que ellas estarían orgullosas de verte feliz, eres un niña especial y genial, tal vez no pudo despedirse de ti, pero estoy completamente segura que ella te hubiera deseado lo mejor, que siempre sonrias y qur nunca dejes de ser una niña genial ¿entendiste? - Rainbow abrazo a su ahora hermana y Scootaloo devolvió gustosa el abrazo olvidando el pesar que tenía porque de cierta forma Rainbow tenía razón, debía sonreír para mantener orgullosa a su mamá y a Sweetie donde quiera que estén

Ambos padres no podían estar más orgullosos de sus hijas, era increíble lo rápido que establecieron una relación y en especial ver que Rainbow se tomaba muy enserio su papel de hermana mayor

-y yo creía que mi pequeña era una buena para nada - su padre mató completamente el ambiente y se ganó las miradas amenazantes de su esposa y su hija - ¡Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que decirlo! - trato de aguantar la risa pero no pudo causando que su esposa e hija se unan a las carcajadas dejando a Scootaloo algo confundida pero divertida de ver asi a la familia

-no tienes remedio Blaze - le dijo su esposa robándole un rápido beso en los labios y jalandole la oreja juguetona al separarse

-también te amo Shine - le dijo tiernamente a su esposa sin quitar la vista de la carretera, miro por el retrovisor y vio a Scootaloo sonriendo y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos - Scootaloo - la llamo

\- ¿si? - preguntó la niña aun un poco confundida

\- bienvenida a la familia

-no lo olvides Sunset, Manehattan es un lugar peligroso cuando anochece, si planeas buscar a Trixie de noche procura ir a zonas que esten alumbradas y que circule gente

-tía Luna ¡me lo has estado repitiendo desde hace 2 horas! - Sunset sonaba cansada de lo sobre protectora que era Luna - estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte solo me iré una semana

Sunset Shimmer ya tenía una maleta de hombro con solo lo necesario para estar una semana en aquella enorme ciudad, solo llevaba un par de prendas y su billetera, no se necesita nada más para un misión de búsqueda. El viaje se hará en la camioneta de los Apple, viendo que ella era excelente es su trabajo le dieron las llaves de la camioneta con confianza también contando el hecho que no había entregas hasta fin de mes

\- hay pequeñas pensiones por el centro que son baratas, no serán de lujo pero al menos tendrás un cama y un techo - Luna se acerco a Sunset y le dio un cuadernillo con nombres de edificios, calles, zonas de bus, paradas de metro, todo lo necesario para empezar la buscar

\- será de gran ayuda - dijo Sunset revisando el contenido del cuadernillo y luego alzando la vista para ver a su tía - muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto aprecio esto - abrazo a Luna con fuerza agradeciendo enormemente el apoyo que recibia de su parte

-solo cuidate - dijo Luna algo preocupada - y no olvides traer a esa cabeza hueca de vuelta

-lo haré, lo prometo - Sunset sonaba decidida, se separó de Luna y recogió las llaves de la camioneta que estaba en la mesa junto con sus cosas - me tengo que ir, regresaré en una semana

-te deseo buena suerte Sunset..

\- Berry - dijo de pronto Bonbon rompiendo un largo silencio que había en la recepción del centro

-¿que tiene? - le pregunto Lyra sin entender

\- Berry tiene un restaurante-bar en Pony Ville, si le pedimos que nos deje trabajar alli por un tiempo estoy segura que lograríamos seguir adelante hasta que se solucione este asunto

-es una buena idea, pero... ¿Que ocurrirá con Trixie?

-vendrá con nosotras

-¿y donde viviremos?, somos catorce niños y tres adultos, será imposible encontrar un casa asi de grande en Pony Ville - era lo único que preocupaba a Lyra

-de hecho ya arregle ese asunto también - dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras veía a Lyra

-no... Claro que no - dijo Lyra entendiendo lo que Bonbon dijo

\- ¡vamos Lyra, no puedo creer que hasta ahora sigas teniendo celos! - Bonbon sonaba incrédula - fuimos novias como 10 minutos cuando teníamos 15 años y solo fue por curiosidad en ese tiempo, superalo mujer

Lyra miró a otro lado con un puchero y se cruzo de brazos

-eres peor que una niña - Bonbon se acerco a ella y le robo un rápido beso en los labios causando que la nariz de Lyra se arrugue tiernamente y sonría - dame tu celular - le ordenó Bonbon

Lyra no objetó y se lo dio de callada, Bonbon comenzó a marcar un número en el celular y llamo, esperó a que atendieran y segundos después finalmente contestó

\- ¿hola, Minuette?..

Los Dash al fin llegaron a casa, en el caso de Scootaloo su nuevo hogar

Canterlot es un lugar mucho más grande que Hoofington, después de Manehattan es la ciudad más importante del país, se dividía en tres regiones, la zona sur era un poco peligrosa ya que las calles eran muy solitarias y existían solamente 6 puestos policiales en toda la zona (Trixie vivía junto con su padre en este lugar), el centro es el lugar donde se encuentran los edificios importantes, tanto como empresas, imprentas u otro tipo de negocios importantes, contaba con departamentos donde la gente pueda vivir, Sunset vivía al raz del centro entrando a la zona norte la cual es la zona en la que se encuentran los barrios de gente adinerada, instituciones privadas y demás, aquí es donde vivian el grupo de amigas de Rainbow Dash (incluyendola)

La zona sin lugar a dudas era preciosa ante los ojos de la pequeña Scootaloo quien no salía mucho del centro

-¡esta casa parece una mansión! - exclamó al salir del auto y mirar con asombro su nuevo hogar

\- y estaba en oferta - susurro divertido el señor Blaze ganándose un pequeño golpe de parte de su esposa

-vamos Scott, te mostraré tu cuarto - Rainbow la llevo dentro de la casa y de vez en cuando miraba las reacciones que tenía Scootaloo al ver todo dentro de ella, por un lado es lindo y divertido ver a un niño descubrir esta clase de cosas que son nuevas para el, por otro lado causa tristeza saber que estuvo aislada del mundo tanto tiempo que no conozca ciertas cosas que son básicas para otras personas

-¿te gusta? - le pregunto Rainbow una vez que entraron al cuarto que ahora pertenece a Scott

-me encanta me encanta me encanta

\- lo tomaré como un si - dijo Rainbow riéndose mientras veia a su hermana correr y saltar por todas partes - ire a traer tus cosas - salio del cuarto y vio a su padre con la maleta de Scootaloo entrando a la casa

-¿y le gustó el cuarto? - preguntó el señor Blaze un poco preocupado

-le encantó le encantó le encantó - dijo Rainbow con una voz aguda y dando saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Su papá negó riéndose y le entregó la maleta.

Rainbow estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de Scott, pero escucho como jugaba la niña

-... Ahora este es mi castillo y ustedes deberán obedecerme - Scootaloo encontró un osito de peluche con un parche en el ojo y lo hacia hablar

-te equivocas rufián este castillo pertenece a los Vikingos piratas de Cloudsadale - usaba en la otra mano un peluche blanco con un moñito rojo - vamos a derrotarte

\- ¿asi? Jajajaja ¿tu y cuantos más? - el osito del parche "habló" con sorna

\- pues todos nosotros - el peluche de moñito rojo lo afrontó - la reina de los Vikingos junto a sus fieles guerreros - Scootaloo hizo como si hubiera más personas en la habitación

"aww están tierna" pensaba Rainbow mientras espiaba como se divertía la niña

\- luego esta su fiel camarada Button, el rey pirata junto a su tropa se forajidos - seguía imaginando a todos en la habitación

-también estan Lyra la cuenta cuentos y su compañera Bonbon la aguafiestas

"¿quienes?" Rainbow trataba de aguantar la risa

-después esta el jefe final, Sweetie - hizo que el peluche blanco realize una reverencia al nombrarla

Rainbow se aguantaba las ganas de entrar y asustar a su hermana pero quería seguir oyendo como se divertía con los peluches

\- y por último tenemos a nuestra arma secreta...

"esto se pondrá bueno" Rainbow enserio quería saber que otro nombre usaría Scootaloo esta vez

\- La gran y poderosa Trixie y su magnífica asistente Sam...

Lo que aun principio era divertido de pronto cambio a una sorpresa que casi logró causar un paro cardíaco a la peliarcoiris

Rainbow dejó de respirar por 5 segundos y una gota de sudor fría recorrió su frente, primero fue un susto al escuchar ese nombre luego fue sorpresa, y luego pensó "solo existe una idiota que se llamaría asi misma grande y poderosa"

Entró al cuarto rápidamente asustando a Scootaloo por completo y la tomó de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿conoces a Trixie? - pregunto Rainbow con un tic en el ojo

Scootaloo estaba intimidada por la reacción de Rainbow, pero le parecía graciosa la cara que tenía en esos momentos - ¿a la gran y poderosa trixie? - pensó que Rainbow estaba jugando o algo parecido

\- ¿tiene cabello blanco y usa capa y sombrero...

\- ¿de color púrpura y con estrellas? Sip la conosco

-!Y A SAM¡

-SU FIEL ASISTENTE, SIIII TAMBIÉN LA CONOSCO

"la encontré" pensó Rainbow mientras que lentamente ampliaba una enorme sonrisa para luego abrazar a su hermana y alzarla por aires y dar vueltas junto con ella

\- ¡LA ENCONTRÉ! ¡LA ENCONTRÉ! - decía una y otra mientras que la pobre Scootaloo solo se mareaba cada vez

-me... me rindo - Scootaloo ya tenia los ojos blancos

\- perdón perdón jejeje - Rainbow paro y la dejo sentada en su cama - dime Scott, ¿esa tal Trixie vivía contigo alli? - le pregunto un poco desesperada pero sin quitar su sonrisa inconscientemente

-si, ella hacía trucos de magia todos los días junto a Sam - respondió con los ojos cerrados, aun le daba vueltas la cabeza

-¿y Sam puede hablar?

\- nunca la oi hablar, pero sospecho que no lo hace porque gasta su poder mágico

\- ¿y ellas seguían allí hoy cuando fuimos a recogerte?

-bueno... Trixie salió pero Linda dijo solo fue a pasear

-LA ENCONTRÉ - Rainbow no lo podía creer, era algo difícil de digerir a la primera, debía avisar cuanto antes a sus amigas... Oh

-mierda - dijo para luego pararse y salir corriendo hasta encontrarse con su papá en la cocina

\- wow, tranquila tigre... - dijo su papá al verla apurada

\- ¡papá necesito que me prestes el auto ahora!

-ni cagand...

-¡POR FAVOR ES IMPORTANTE¡ - Rainbow sonaba bastante seria y su mirada tenía un brillo especial

Su papá no tuvo otra que darle las llaves

\- solo llega a tiempo para almorzar - dijo su papá suspirando

\- gracias papi - Rainbow lo beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa disparada y apenas encendió el carro voló camino al colegio

\- aaah las jóvenes de hoy en día - dijo con un suspiro cansado, vio que Scootaloo se acercaba a la cocina - hola Scott, ¿que te pareció tu cuarto?

\- genial - dijo Scootaloo contenta para luego mirar al señor Blaze - ¿señor? ¿Que significa mierda?

El señor Blaze se quedó en blanco en ese momento, esto solo significa una cosa...

"estas castigada Rainbow"


	19. chapter 19

Cuando estas en el fondo del abismo

en lo mas oscuro del mundo,

cuando no sabes de ti mismo

Miras al cielo y ruegas por una respuesta

estas solo, absolutamente solo

miras al cielo, solo ves las estrellas

En algun momento de esa soledad

escuchas una voz a lo lejos

una voz en la oscuridad

"¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?"

de que hablas, ¿volar?

¿como volar sin alas?

"¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?"

¿volar? no me vengas con tonterias

quiero salir, quiero alejarme de aqui

"¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?"

y entonces te das cuenta, tienes alas

sucias, razgadas y rotas... bonita cosa

"¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?"

¿Acaso no ves mis alas?

¿Como volar con las alas rotas?

"¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?"

¡Con un demonio!

¡te puedes callar!

Es que acaso disfrutas viendome sufrir

¿Que demonios pasa contigo?

tengo las alas rotas, ¡imbecil!

Por fin, la voz se ha ido

de nuevo solo, solo de nuevo

al menos descansa mi oido

Volar... ojala pudiera volar

Simplemente levantar el vuelo

alejarme de aqui sin mirar detras

¿Te imaginas poder volar?

Sentir el viento en tu rostro

Por fin poder respirar

Si tan solo pudiera volar,

elevarme, alejarme, apartarme.

Si tan solo pudiera volar

"¿Alguna vez has intendado volar?"

¿Tu de nuevo? ¡maldita sea!

¿Alguna vez has sentido tus alas rotas?

"Si, alguna vez senti mis alas rotas.

alguna vez las senti quebrarse,

alguna vez las senti sangrar"

"¿Y tu? ¿Alguna vez has intendado volar?"

No, no lo he hecho

"¿Por que no?"

Hasta ahora no sabia que tenia alas

"Ya lo sabes, ¿Por que no lo intentas?"

tengo mis alas rotas, asi no podre volar

"¿Alguna vez has intendado volar?"

No te iras ¿Verdad?

"No, no lo hare"

Gracias.

Pinkie Pie terminó su poema con una pequeña reverencia hacia sus compañeros de clase que quedaron maravillados por la manera tan fina de hablar de la chica fiestera

\- Eso fue hermoso Pinkie - le dijo su profesor que se limpiaba algunas lágrimas

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Pinkie con mucha amabilidad y se fue a sentar a su respectivo sitio ante la mirada enamorada de muchos de sus compañeros y la confusa de sus compañeras y sus amigas

\- ¿desde cuando Pinkie actua... Como tu? - Applejack le pregunto en voz baja a Twilight

\- No tengo idea, pero ese poema fue hermoso - dijo la pelimorada conmovida por la recitación de su amiga... ¿Fiestera?

Al sentarse en su sitio Pinkie se quedó en silencio y puso atención a la pizarra, una de las ventanas estaba abierta en el salón y entro una ráfaga de viento algo fuerte que hizo que todos los alumnos sostuvieran sus hojas y cuadernos para que se quedarán quietos, aquel viento también provocó que el largo y alisado cabello de Pinkie comenzará a ondear de una manera que solo se vería en una película de drama. Pinkie con completa serenidad se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja mientras sonreía relajada

-es hermosa

-es una diosa

-¿enserio es Pinkie?

-la quiero de esposa

Los susurros de varios chicos se hicieron presentes en el salón, ahora la nueva apariencia de Pinkie era el tema principal de conversación de todos los chicos, mientras que las chicas la admiraban por su belleza y clase era como una mezcla de Rarity y Twilight en una misma persona, mientras tanto sus amigas estaban confundidas y algo aterradas por el rotundo cambio de la loca de las fiestas

Tenían que averiguar que es lo que ocurría por la mente de Pinkie en estos momentos, asi que Applejack escribió en un pequeño papelito "¿estas bien?" y se lo paso a Twilight para que haga llegar el mensaje a Pinkie. El papelito paso de mano en mano hasta que llegó finalmente a su destino, Pinkie vio el papelito con su contenido sin cambiar su expresión serena y tranquila con una sonrisa delicada que ciertamente asustaba a las personas que si la conocían bien, escribió algo en la parte trasera del papel y se lo paso a otra chica para que llegue a manos de Applejack.

-¿que es lo que dice? - preguntó Twilight al darle el papel a Applejack

La vaquera abrió lentamente la hoja y leyó lo que Pinkie escribió.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces para luego darle el papel a Twilight, esta tomó la hoja de papel y al igual que Applejack cerró los ojos lentamente y con alivio para después arrugar la hoja y dejarla allí

\- gracias a dios - dijo Twilight

\- aún es nuestra Pinkie - le dijo Applejack mientras ambas miraban a Pinkie aliviadas

El papelito decía "Me muero de hambre, ¡Quiero un pastelito!"

\- entonces fue por Trixie ¿eh? - Applejack dijo mirando a la nada con una expresión nostálgica

\- asi es, fue un pequeño juramento que hize hace mucho tiempo - explicaba Pinkie al lado de Twilight y al frente de Applejack, se encontraban en su mesa en la hora de almuerzo

El ambiente del colegio seguía siendo el mismo, silencioso y aburrido, peor ahora que Pinkie ya no es la misma de siempre y que las directoras sean más frías con todo el mundo, en especial Celestia que más que nada estaba decepcionada de el tipo de alumnos tenía en su tan amada escuela...

\- Sunset parte hoy a Manehattan, espero que logre encontrar a Trixie lo más antes posible - Twilight sonaba preocupada y algo angustiada

\- Claro que la encontrará Twilight, sabes como es de intensa Sunset, más bien deberías preocuparte por el bien estar de Trixie cuando ella la encuentre - Applejack trataba de sonar más tranquila, quería creer en sus palabras, pero la realidad supera la ficción y la verdad no es nada agradable de digerir.

Una joven de 17 años desapareció hace dos semanas y no existe pista alguna de donde pueda estar, la ciudad en la cual todas ponen la esperanza de que se encuentre alli es una de las más peligrosas de todo el país y sinceramente alguien del peso y del tamaño de Trixie Lulamoon no duraría una sola noche en un lugar asi.

Es bueno ser positivo, pero algún día debes caer en cuenta que las cosas no siempre serán fáciles ni de color rosa, la vida fuera de tu cálido hogar es como una jungla en la cual solo sobrevive el más apto, el más fuerte y sobre todo el que tiene más ganas de vivir

\- ¿creés que la encuentre a tiempo Applejack? - Twilight le preguntó a su amiga más como para convencerse a si misma

Este tipo de preguntas son las que más odia Applejack, ¿porque?, porque ella no sabe mentir, y sinceramente no puede imaginar un solo escenario positivo en el cual Trixie vuelva al colegio a hacer sus trucos de magia como siempre lo hizo a la hora del almuerzo..

Todavía recuerda como la conoció, y aún recuerda que le debe agradecer por algo que sucedió ese día...

En el pasado.

Applejack POV.

La abuela Smith aún no puede verme a los ojos, Big Mac solo cree que es una tonta etapa y mis tíos no quieren ni verme

Solo pasó un mes desde que les conté y aun siguen asi, nunca debí decírselos, pero detesto guardar secretos

Pero pensándolo bien, esto fue lo mejor, ya no aguantaba las ganas de decirle a todo el mundo mi más profundo secreto.

Al menos mi familia lo tomó bien, bueno, la familia que yo considero verdaderamente mía, los Orange simplemente me vieron con ojos llenos de asco y repudio, mientras que la abuela Smith me dio un abrazo, aunque le cueste un poco más de tiempo en aceptarlo se que ella me ama tal y como soy. No puedo decir lo mismo acerca de mis "tíos" los Orange, aun recuerdo la expresión en sus rostros cuando les conté, jamás olvidare aquellos ojos que me acribillaron como si fueran armas de verdad...

Los odio...

Tengo 15 años, esto no es una etapa, yo realmente se quien soy y cuales son mis gustos

No soy una niña, al menos no me considero una

Nací así y morire asi también... Porque... porque..

\- ¿que tiene de malo que me gusten las chicas? - esto lo dije para misma mientras miraba la entrada del colegio Canterlot

Otro fabuloso día en este lugar en donde soy la oveja negra rodeada de lindas y esponjosas ovejas normales

\- Disculpa... ¿Te gustan las chicas?

Escuché una voz detrás mío que me hizo la pregunta que durante años me pregunté a mi misma y que hoy en día puedo afirmar dicha duda, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado de responder algo así, y en especial delante de la chica con un fetiche extraño hacia la magia

\- ¿que? claro que no - traté de sonar lo más seria posible, pero sinceramente me resulta difícil mentir

\- pero acabas de decirlo

\- no es cierto

\- si es cierto, Trixie te escucho perfectamente

Esta niña...

\- debió ser tu imaginación porque yo no dije nada de nada

\- de hecho Trixie estaba filmando un truco de magia, asi que esta todo grabado acá - alzó su celular y me mostró el video que acababa de grabar en el cual se escucha claro lo que dije

Ahora puedo decir que este día es un completo fiasco, y peor aún siendo lunes

\- Hola Applejack - Rarity vino a saludar justo cuando estaba planeando como quitarle aquel celular a la loca esta

¿Que más puede salir mal?

¿Acaso todo esto me pasa porque soy Gay?

¿Dios es homofobico?

\- Ammm h..hola Rarity... ¿Como estas? - estúpidos nervios, no ahora

Rarity se acerco y vio a Trixie y pensé que el mundo se acabaría justo en este momento

\- ¿ella es tu novia? - uuuuy Trixie, si supieras las ganas que tengo de amarrarte a un árbol y marcarte con metal caliente justo en la nalga izquierda un mensaje que diga 'cierra la boca'

\- ¿que? - Rarity le pregunto

\- No le hagas caso Rarity, mejor entremos de una vez - retirada retiradaaa

Tomé la mano de Rarity y camine a paso veloz hasta la entrada del colegio arrastrando a mi amiga en el camino. Mientras escuchaba las constantes quejas de Rarity por ser arrastrada, pensé mucho en lo que dijo Trixie

¿Ella es tu novia?

Realmente me gustaría...

La conosco desde hace mucho tiempo, me parece una chica sumamente hermosa, aunque casi siempre estemos en desacuerdo por... POR TODO, Rarity es la verdadera razón por la cual me di cuenta que me gustan las mujeres

Antes no solia tener gustos en especifico, me daba igual que todas las chicas encontrarán atractivo a un chico, simplemente no podía entender que es lo que veían en el, todo me daba igual cuando se trataba de chicos

Y después vino Rarity, al principio debo admitir que no nos llevábamos muy bien, de hecho creo que llegue a odiarla, su carácter de "niña refinada" me provocaba un fuerte dolor en los ovarios de pura rabia, y allí fue...

La odiaba tanto que necesitaba saber cada momento que es lo que hacia, no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, cada pensamiento que tenía ella lo ocupaba, la odiaba mucho, me daba ganas de poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello y hacerla girar hasta verla inconsciente para después despertarla con un beso en los labios..

A veces el amor se confunde tan fácilmente con el odio

\- Jessie me lastimas - Rarity me hizo despertar de mis oscuros pensamientos, solo para darme cuenta que la estaba apretando muy fuerte de su mano

\- lo.. lo lamento - solté su mano rápidamente y traté de calmarme un poco, mi corazón no aguanta cuando se trata de estar cerca de Rarity y en especial ahora que estuvo muy cerca de saber mi secreto

Pero ahora que lo pienso...

Me gustó mucho como se escucho aquello

¿Es tu novia?

He imaginado miles de veces que aquello sea realidad, pero tengo miedo de perderla si le digo...

\- Rarity... - me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida por esto...

\- ¿dime? - se nota que sigue un poco enojada, pero no importa

\- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - no se exactamente que estoy haciendo, pero espero que funcione

(el timbre de entrada tocó)

\- Aah.. Me lo puedes decir después Jessie, tengo que entrar a clases - se despidió de mi rápidamente y se fue por el pasillo dejándome con las palabras en la boca, justo cuando hoy tengo el valor suficiente me tiene que pasar esto

\- me gustas... - solo dos palabras pero llenas de miles de sentimientos...

\- ¿le pedirás que sea tu novia?

A veces me odio a mi misma por pensar las cosas en voz alta, y peor estando en el colegio, Y JUSTO CUANDO ESTA CHICA ESTA CERCA

\- Este será nuestro secreto Lulamoon, si me entero que alguien más lo sabe aparte de ti te prometo que no podrás caminar durante diez días por la patada que te voy a dar - llegue a mi limite, talvez no estaba siendo razonable, pero hoy no estoy de buen humor que digamos

\- relajate vaquera, Trixie no tiene nada en contra tuya y por eso guardaré bien tu secreto...

Solté un sonoro suspiro calmado, no confío mucho en esta muchacha pero por ahora no estoy en posición de desconfiar en ella

\- Pero... - dijo Trixie mandando al diablo mi estado de ánimo.

Sabia que hoy no debí llegar temprano..

En el presente.

Quien diría que después de ese día le agarria cariño a esa presumienda y arrogante chica que al final resultó ser alguien divertida y buena persona... En el fondo.

Le debo mucho a Trixie, sin sus tontas ocurrencias aquel día jamás hubiera tenido las agallas para confesarme a Rarity, y aunque no hubiera salido como yo esperaba estoy satisfecha conmigo misma por al fin confesar mis sentimientos

Te debo mucho Trixie Lulamoon

Fin Applejack POV.

Applejack estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no notó que Pinkie y Twilight estaban riéndose por lo bajo, cuando lo notó se extraño por dos cosas. Lo primero es que Pinkie Pie se veia bastante femenina riéndose suavemente, y lo segundo es que ambas la estaban mirando fijamente

\- ¿que ocurre? - preguntó Applejack intrigada

\- jajaja nada, solo que recordamos la vez que le comprabas a Trixie galletas de mantequilla todos los días

\- es cierto, durante un año entero jajaja ¿que fue lo que te hizo aquellas veces? - Twilight le pregunto a Applejack, Pinkie Pie paro de reír y puso atención..

\- es una historia algo larga - dijo con simpleza Applejack con una sonrisa nostálgica, un bonito recuerdo

\- Hola chicas - Rarity se acerco a la mesa con su almuerzo

Todas las chicas la saludaron y Applejack se paro de su asiento para ayudar a su "amiga" con su almuerzo y a alistarle su asiento para que ella esté cómoda.

\- Vaya Applejack, hoy estas muy servicial - le dijo Rarity una vez ya sentada al lado de Applejack

\- Que puedo decir, asi soy siempre jeje - dijo Applejack sonriendo

\- hey Rarity, ¿tu como conociste a Trixie? - preguntó Twilight de repente

Applejack detuvo su sonrisa y se tenso al instante provocando que Rarity casi se ría por su reacción

\- ¡es cierto! Es difícil imaginar como ustedes dos se conocieron - dijo Pinkie

Rarity puso una mano en su mentón y miro arriba pensativa. Era cierto, ella y Trixie no tienen nada en común pero aun así lograron llevarse bien cuando se conocieron, de una u otra forma

Applejack miraba nerviosa a Rarity y esta al final se compadeció de la vaquera

\- Es una historia algo complicada, otra día lo sabrán con lujo de detalle, pero ahora tengo hambre - luego le dio un mordisco a la manzana que tenía Applejack

\- Aww, enserio quería saber - se quejo Pinkie

\- yo también, siento que cada una de nosotras tiene algún tipo de lazo con Trixie - dijo Twilight pensando mucho en lo que dijo

\- ¿a que te refieres querida? - preguntó Rarity

\- Cada una de nosotras sabe acerca de la extraña personalidad de Trixie y como es ella con las demás personas ¿cierto?.

Las demás chicas no entendieron mucho a donde quería llegar Twilight con eso

\- Quiero decir, todos en el colegio tienen una imagen equivocada de la verdadera Trixie, estoy completamente segura que nadie sabe que ella es muy divertida o que le encantan los niños, pero nosotras si. Es por eso que creo que nosotras tenemos algún tipo de lazo con ella, en ningún momento llegué a molestarme por su actitud, más bien me causaba tristeza porque sabía que ella estaba sola, ¿ustedes que creen?

Era cierto, todo era cierto, solo ellas sabían como era Trixie en realidad, los demás estudiantes solo conocían la personalidad frívola que tenía Trixie como medio de defensa para alejar a las personas y evitar que éstas le causen daño

\- Tienes razón Twilight - le dio la razón Pinkie

\- Nosotras sabemos como es Trixie en realidad - Rarity dijo recordando las charlas que tuvo con la ilusionista

\- Cuando ella vuelva haremos las cosas bien esta vez - dijo Applejack ganándose la mirada de sus amigas - ya no estará sola nunca más, nos tendrá a nosotras

Las chicas sonrieron con movidas por las palabras de su amiga.

\- ¡Chicas!

El grupo de amigas reconoció la voz que las nombró y se pararon saludarla y desearle la mejor de las suertes

\- ¡Sunset! - todas las chicas la nombraron

Fluttershy estaba al lado de Sunset con una maleta pequeña mientras que Sunset cargaba una más grande

\- Vine a despedirme, espero traer buenas noticias cuando vuela - dijo Sunset contenta de ver la expresión de sus amigas dándole fuerzas

\- Todo saldrá bien querida, ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando logres encontrar a esa pequeña sabandija y estés de vuelta - dijo Rarity

\- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Sunset, se que tu puedes - Twilight le deseó de corazón

\- Solo no mates a Trixie cuando la encuentres, aun tengo que hacerle una fiesta en grande cuando vuelva - dijo Pinkie... De manera muy tranquila y educada

\- Aamm Okey? - Sunset no sabia con exactitud que le ocurrió a Pinkie pero no es momento para eso, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a todas - gracias a todas, prometo que traeré noticias de ella, o mejor si la traigo a ella

\- Solo trará de relajarte un poco, recuerda que el viaje será largo y por eso te preparé el almuerzo y la cena - dijo Fluttershy señalando la maleta pequeña que tenia en mano - Trixie debe estar muy sola y asustada asi que encuentrala rápido - dijo un poco más cohibida

\- lo haré Fluttershy, ¿me acompañan hasta el auto?

\- Claro - todas acompañaron a Sunset la camioneta que los Apple le prestaron

El sonido de un celular con baja batería se escucho fuerte en el ambiente y Sunset hizo una mueca de enojo

\- Olvide completamente cargar esta porquería, bueno no creo que lo necesite si estaré buscando por toda la ciudad

\- ¿estas segura Sunset? Puede ser importante - le aconsejó Twilight

\- No lo creo Twilight, solo ustedes, mis papás y... Trixie llamaban a este número - recordó con pesar

\- Deberías llevarlo Sunset, imagina que por razones inexplicables del destino Trixie llamara a tu celular pidiendo ayuda y que tu no lo tengas contigo - dijo Pinkie preocupada

\- No lo creo Pinkie, su celular estuvo apagado desde el día que desapareció - sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Rarity - a ti gusta mi cámara ¿cierto? - dijo al ver el rostro iluminado de su amiga - solo contesta las llamadas importantes

\- Lo cuidaré, lo prometo - dijo Rarity tomando el celular en sus manos

\- Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar de noche - Sunset abrió la puerta de la camioneta y metió su maleta y la maleta de Fluttershy también, se acomodo en el asiento del piloto y miro a sus amigas por última vez - nos veremos en una semana

Las chicas se miraron entre sí para luego mirar a Sunset - ¡Suerte! - dijeron todas al unísono

A Sunset le entró una agradable sensación en el pecho que le decía que realmente todo irá bien en su viaje, y aún más sabiendo que tenía el completo apoyo de sus amigas

"Voy a encontrarla", con aquel pensamiento encendió la camioneta y partió dando comienzo así a su búsqueda

Si no avanzas hacia un futuro, no podrás olvidar el pasado

¿Y para que olvidar el pasado?. Digo, el pasado es lo que nos define como personas ¿cierto?

Es verdad, pero uno no vive de su pasado

El pasado es un relato antiguo que forma parte de tu historia como ser humano, tu presente es la historia que estas relatando justo ahora y tu futuro son las ideas fantásticas que se te ocurrirán para contar en tu historia.

Entonces, si quieres un futuro, primero debes olvidar tu pasado, para así poder vivir el presente...

El Doctor Whooves no tuvo tiempo para conseguir alguna capilla o un mejor lugar para el velorio, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue pedir prestado la capilla del hospital y llamar a un sacerdote amigo suyo. No es mucho, pero algo es algo

Por otra parte Trixie tenia el celular en sus manos dispuesta a llamar a Lyra y avisar que el velorio se lo haría en el mismo hospital y que los gastos va en manos de un doctor que conocía a Sweetie

\- Es hora - dijo viendo en el celular de Bonbon el contacto de Lyra

Llamó al teléfono de Lyra y espero a que contestara para darles la noticia...

\- Hola ¿Trixie? - la llamada entró rápidamente y Bonbon fue quien contestó el teléfono de Lyra

\- No lo logro - en realidad Trixie no sabia como explicar en palabras, no se le ocurrió algo más, solo decir la verdad

Bonbon no respondia aún

El silencio se hizo más largo hasta que por fin en la otra llamada contesto Lyra

\- ¿sigues en el hospital? - respondió con la voz desanimada

\- Si, uno de los doctores organizó un velorio aquí en la capilla del hospital, por favor no tarden - la voz de Trixie era de tristeza, pero ahora debía ser fuerte

\- Esta bien, iremos en camino, nos vemos allí Trixie

\- Claro, ¿que harán con los niños? - preguntó Trixie

\- Ya veremos, no tardaremos en llegar

\- las espero...

La llamada finalizó y Trixie se quedó viendo la pantalla del celular y por unos breves segundos le entro como un escalofríos desde la punta de los pies hasta lo más alto de su cuero cabelludo.

Dada la circunstancia en la que se encuentra en estos momentos aquel escalofrío solo puede significar una sola cosa

Más malas noticias...

Bonbon se encontraba en los brazos de Lyra llorando, sabía que es lo que ocurrió con Sweetie, pero es difícil cuando otra persona te lo pone en realidad.

Lyra estaba destrozada, pero si mostraba debilidad ahora mismo solo prejudicaria las cosas y necesitaba ser fuerte por Bonbon, por los niños, por Trixie y por Sweetie

\- Debemos ir al hospital, Trixie dijo que un doctor organizó un velorio - le dijo Lyra a Bonbon de manera dulce mientras le plantaba un beso en su frente y acariciaba su mejilla y quitaba algunas lágrimas en el camino

Bonbon se relajo en los brazos de Lyra y asintió suavemente para separarse de ella lentamente

\- Diles a los niños que después del desayuno laven sus trastes y terminen sus tareas, cerrare la puerta - dijo Lyra determinada

\- esta bien - obedeció Bonbon y fue a hablar con los niños

Lyra preparó la puerta para cerrarla con llave, solo debía esperar a Bonbon

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Bonbon ya estaba de vuelta junto a Lyra, entonces cerraron la puerta principal con llave y salieron disparadas hasta el hospital

En el camino mientras esperan algún taxi para llegar más rápido, una de las preocupaciones de Bonbon se le vino y la lleno de angustia

\- ¿Lyra?...

\- ¿que sucede amor?

\- ¿que ocurre si el de servicios sociales va al centro hoy?

No pensaron en ello, si aquel sujeto va al centro y se entera que la dueña del terreno y el centro se encuentra inhabilitada de alguna manera, el banco le quitará el centro inmediatamente

\- Tenemos que irnos hoy lo más antes posible - la preocupación de Lyra solo aumento con tan solo imaginar como llegaban hombres extraños y se llevaban las cosas del centro y ponían un letrero de clausurado. Pero la peor imaginen sin lugar a dudas fue la de ser separada de los niños, que los carguen a todos por separado y los manden a diferentes destinos lejos de ella y Bonbon

Es curioso como vida es tan parecida a una película.

Siempre existe un inicio, el cual da a conocer a los personajes y a los lugares. Luego esta el desarrollo, en donde vemos los problemas que tendrán los personajes, o en raros casos simplemente veremos las estupideces que hacen, sin ningún tipo de trama de por medio, y finalmente esta el desenlace, el final de la película o el inicio a otra, es el punto y aparte de una etapa, un adiós de los personajes al espectador, un "y vivieron felices por siempre" o a veces la película termina con un funeral

Es increíble como a veces la vida tiene tanto parecido con una película, pero jamás debemos olvidar lo más importante de todo este asunto.

La vida no es una puta película.

El dolor es real, las sonrisas son falsas, el dinero si compra la felicidad, las muertes diarias aumentan más que el salario de una persona trabajadora, la vida de un humano es importante más que la vida de un perro, no existe el amor como lo era antes.

Seamos realistas por una vez en la vida, ¿enserio crees que tu vida es perfecta?, hasta tu mismo te puedes reír con tan solo leer eso...

Y eso es lo que cree Trixie Lulamoon en estos mismos momentos mientras oía al sacerdote hablar en medio de la capilla de aquel hospital...

Cuando uno piensa demasiado en algo pierde completamente la noción del tiempo y llega a perder minutos o incluso horas de su vida

La ilusionista ni siquiera notó cuando llegaron Lyra y Bonbon al hospital, ni tampoco cuando comenzó el velorio

Entró en razón cuando escucho las palabras del sacerdote..

\- un adiós jamás es para siempre

Trixie no entendió porque no escucho en su totalidad todo lo que dijo el sacerdote, ella se desconectó del mundo por minutos, pensando prácticamente en el pasado, en lo que hubiera sucedido si es que ella hubiera saltado a las vías del tren aquel día, ya no tener todos estos problemas, olvidarse de todo el mundo y estar por fin tranquila.

Pero había olvidado algo importante..

Samanta...

Existen personas en su vida que son importantes en su vida, aquellas que le dieron algo que hace mucho no sentía ni siquiera en su hogar, amor

Sunset Shimmer

Aquellas personas que la defendieron hasta lo último por que era lo correcto

Applejack

Por las sonrisas que lograron arrebatarle cuando bajaba la guardia

Pinkie pie

Por aquellas que le enseñaron que podía ser bonita sin importar lo que la gente diga u opine

Rarity

Las personitas que con charlas aburridas y lecciones a simple vista inútiles le enseñaron a ser alguien mejor, que se preocupa por las demás personas e incluso por los animales

Fluttershy y Twilight

Y como olvidar a la persona que le mostró algo que ella ya había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, vivir

Sweetie...

Es hora de mirar adelante y seguir tu camino, porque no estás sola...

Rainbow Dash estacionó el auto en el parqueo del colegio y salió disparada en busca de alguna de sus amigas para saber si Sunset ya partió a Manehattan

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, seguramente las clases comenzaron, pero esa pequeñez no detendrá a Rainbow

Sabía a quien tenía que buscar primero y también sabía en que aula estaba asi que corrió por los pasillos hasta quedar en frente de un aula, ni siquiera tocó la puerta simplemente entró a la fuerza y camino hasta llegar al puesto de su amiga ex-fiestera

\- ¿¡Se fue Sunset!? - preguntó histérica ignorando las palabras del profesor y los murmuros de los demás

\- Si, como hace una hora o más

-¡Mierda! ¿Tienes su teléfono?

\- Bueno... Sobre eso..


	20. chapter 20

¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?

Curiosa pregunta, verdaderamente muy curiosa

Volar, hace referencia a ¿libertad?

Intentar llegar a la libertad, ¿a eso se referirá aquella cuestionante?

¿Y que es libertad?

Los seres humanos no nacemos libres, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro, ¿porque?, tan solo piénsalo, las personas estamos atadas a una vida que es una alusión a la realidad, estamos atados a los bienes que nosotros mismos nos hemos puesto con el transcurso de los siglos, estamos atados a lazos con las demás personas por simple convivencia, si quieres sobrevivir necesitas dinero y para tener dinero necesitas trabajar, y para trabajar necesitas voluntad, y la voluntad es la fuerza que te nace desde lo más profundo de tu ser, son las ganas de volar

Somos esclavos de nosotros mismos, por eso queremos volar...

El velório ha concluido y algunos enfermeros que asistieron por respeto ya volvían a sus turnos, el padre se encontraba hablando con el doctor Whooves y las chicas estaban afuera del hospital hablando... Bueno en realidad Lyra y Bonbon estaban hablando mientras que Trixie era ajena a todo el mundo en estos momentos

\- No tenemos dinero suficiente, al llegar alli tendríamos que pedir prestado - Lyra estuvo pensando mucho en aquello, el dinero que tenían ahorrado junto con Bonbon no podía sustentar a tantas cabezas y eso era alarmante ahora que tienen los minutos contados y están en riego de perder a los niños

\- Lo se Lyra, tal vez pueda pedir un poco a mis padres, ellos me apoyarán estoy segura - Bonbon a diferencia de Lyra mantenía la calma y pensaba de manera positiva, tal vez rechazaba los pensamientos malos por el bien de todos

\- No tenemos tiempo ni para el entierro... No podemos retrasarnos más - Lyra queria actuar inmediatamente, si es que el trabajador social llegaba al centro antes todo se acabaria

Ambas miraron a Trixie y notaron que no tenía expresión alguna, parecía que se perdió el brillo de sus ojos, no era diferente a una estatua vacía. La pareja no sabían como tratar con Trixie en estos momentos, la pérdida de Sweetie debió afectarle muchísimo, ¿como reaccionará cuando le digan que deben irse del centro hoy mismo?

\- Yo hablaré con ella - dijo Bonbon buscando las palabras adecuadas

\- Suerte - le deseo Lyra mirando de reojo a Trixie...

\- ¡Necesito alcanzar a Sunset de inmediato¡ ¡Si va a Manehattan será en vano! - Rainbow estaba sacudiendo a Twilight desesperada

Había logrado reunir a sus amigas y explicarles la situación actual.

\- Ninguna de nosotras tiene transporte y Sunset esta en la camioneta de mi hermano - Applejack estaba preocupada e impotente, no podían hacer mucho en esta situación pareciera que el destino jugó completamente en contra de ellas ese día, no podían comunicarse con Sunset por teléfono no tampoco darle alcance por vehículo por que a estas alturas ya debe estar lejos de Canterlot - piensen piensen, ¿que podemos hacer ahora? - Applejack siempre lograba mantener la calma en esta clase de situaciones, pero ahora no hay forma de lograr hacer rápido - no podemos esperar a que Sunset vuela cualquier cosa puede pasar

\- ¿No podemos hablar con algún conocido para ir a Hoofington? - Twilight dio una idea interesante

\- Sería difícil, estamos entre semana y quien sabe cuanto tardemos buscándola allí - Rarity pensó mejor la situación y obviamente esa idea no era viable, sin la camioneta de Applejack no podían pedirle a Big Mac un aventón hasta Hoofington

\- Celestia... - Fluttershy habló de repente con una voz suave que se logró a oír entre todas las chicas - Estoy segura que Celestia no dudaría en ir a buscar a Trixie

Era cierto, Celestia actualmente estaba en contacto con centros policiales en Canterlot para pedir ayuda con el paradero de su alumna

\- Es una buena idea, pero la directora aún no sabe que Sunset fue a Manehattan y si le contamos todo delataremos a Sunset - Pinkie estaba hiperactiva, se movia de un lado a otro mientras jugaba con ambas manos nerviosa - No podemos decirle a la directora Celestia

El grupo de amigas no sabian ya que hacer, cada idea tenía una negativa que impedía realizar algo rápidamente, sin embargo había un as bajo la manga que era la última opción

\- No podemos hablar con Celestia, pero si con Luna.

¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?

No deja de ser curiosa esta pregunta, a simple vista pareciera como una simple metáfora sacada de un poema de Internet

¿Pero será simplemente eso?

Trixie Lulamoon ha perdido a alguien querido nuevamente, pero a diferencia de su padre esta vez fue un golpe un poco más profundo en su corazón

¿Como superar algo así de la noche a la mañana?

Ahora mismo Trixie no podía ver la realidad que la rodeaba, solo estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos autodestructivos

¿Acaso por su culpa murió su padre?

¿Su madre desapareció a causa suya también?

¿También Sweetie...?

Mientras más pensaba en ello más se convencía que ella era la discordia para las personas que la rodeaban, su existencia solo causa problemas a los demás, solo provoca tragedias donde sea que fuera seria igual..

Trixie piensa que fue mejor no haber nacido...

En el pasado.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sunset?

\- Sueltala

\- ¿Alguna vez sentiste que a veces fue mejor no haber nacido?...

En el apartamento de Sunset se encontraba Trixie sentada en el sofá al lado de su amiga mirando una película para matar el rato.

Ellas dos se hicieron muy unidas con el tiempo, tanto así que Trixie se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Sunset o simplemente iba cuando ella quería para visitar a su mejor amiga, aun que eso último era una escusa para no decir que no quería volver a casa y encontrar a su padre terriblemente borracho

Sunset apoyaba en todo a Trixie, desde la vez que tuvo aquel incidente que casi la lleva a la anorexia siempre estaba del lado de Trixie sin importar que es lo que se diga en contra de ella, sin importar que los demás alumnos la miren extraño solo por andar con la manzana podrida del colegio Canterlot, cabe recalcar que en esos tiempos aún no sabia que sentía algo por la ilusionista.

Trixie por su parte se dejaba ser ella misma ante Sunset, prácticamente le mostró su alma desnuda e indefensa a la persona que le demostró que la vida aún es hermosa si la miras con otros ojos, pero había una cierta atracción que Trixie no tenía ni idea que existía, lo sospechaba, pero hizo caso omiso a las pequeñas indirectas inocentes que se tenían ambas

Ambas amigas eran muy juguetonas entre ellas, Sunset olvidaba completamente que era mayor de edad solo por complacer los tontos caprichos de su amiga, desde ir al colegio con ropa extremadamente femenina al igual que Rarity por una apuesta, hasta ser conejillo de indias de incontables trucos de magia

La relación de ambas parecía más la de una pareja de esposos que la de amigas normales y corrientes, pero ellas nunca se dieron cuenta porque nadie les mencionó como se veían juntas realmente, pero de todas formas e ignorando completamente la opinión de los demás Trixie y Sunset eran muy grandes amigas

Y como grandes amigas que eran era extraño escuchar a Trixie hacer este tipo de preguntas agarrando en curva a Sunset

\- ¿Que quieres decir con mejor no haber nacido? - la pregunta en si sonaba horriblemente mal, Sunset no sabia si tomárselo mal o preocuparse por Trixie

\- Ya sabes, el que uno nunca hubiera existido y eso hubiera significado en la vida de tus padres o de tus amigos... Como si todo estaría mejor si no hubieras nacido

Sunset entendió la pregunta de Trixie y ya sabia exactamente la respuesta que le iba dar

\- Eres una idiota..

\- ¡Hablo en serio! Sabes OLVIDALO, ire a casa - Trixie se paro del sofá enojada apunto de marcharse

\- Yo también hablo enserio Trixie, eres una idiota - Sunset se paro igualmente y atajo a Trixie en la puerta de entrada

\- Quítate

\- Nop, es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera

\- Quítate Sunset habló enserio - Trixie tenía los puños apretados fuertemente

\- ¿Hablas enserio? Demuestralo - Sunset se cruzo de brazos y puso una mirada desafiante mientras estaba atenta a cualquier acción que Trixie pueda realizar

\- Como quieras.. - Trixie no era muy atlética que digamos, pero se las arreglo para hacer un movimiento rápido para agarrar a Sunset desde sus muslos y hacerle perder el equilibrio por unos instantes

Sunset simplemente se dejó caer ella misma, era casi imposible que Trixie pueda hacerle algo así a ella, pero tenía caer en el juego

Trixie logró hacer caer a Sunset al suelo y rápidamente se sentó encima de ella en su espalda y agarro su brazo derecho y le hizo una llave de jujitsu mal hecha para mantenerla inmovilizada, pero su agarre era débil y solo causaba que Sunset se sienta incomoda por dejarse someter de esta manera

\- ¡Te rindes cabeza de fósforo! - Trixie sonaba sería, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando un poco de esto ya que Sunset normalmente tiene la manía de ser la fuerte entre ellas y lo demostraba abrazandola con fuerza o cargandola como si fuera una niña solo para molestarla

\- ¡Auch! ¡Me lastimas! Trixie - fingía dolor para hacer sentir que su amiga tenía el control - Me rindo Me rindo - con su mano libre comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez en señal de sumisión

\- JA, al parecer la gran y poderosa Trixie ha logrado domar a la bestia - Trixie estaba usando aquel tono de voz que normalmente usa para realizar sus trucos, soltó a Sunset y estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba de posición y su espalda golpeaba el suelo y encima de ella se posicionaba Sunset sentándose en su estómago y agarrando sus dos manos a los costados evitando así algún movimiento de escape

\- Te tengo gran y poderosa Trixie - se estaba burlando Sunset con una sonrisa burlesca mientras que Trixie se quejaba y maldecia por lo bajo

\- Tu ganas abusiva, ahora deja a Trixie en libertad - dijo sonando como si se estuviera divirtiendo, por más que quisiera, no podía enojarse con Sunset, era su mejor amiga después de todo

\- Eres una idiota

\- ¡Hey! Dije que tu ganas...- Trixie sintió que el agarre de sus manos se volvió más fuerte y la lastimó un poco - Sunset me lasti...

\- ERES UNA IDIOTA - Sunset gritó esto último, no con enojo, sino más bien dolida

Trixie solo miro el rostro herido de su amiga sin comprender

\- Como puedes decir eso - Sunset soltó las manos de Trixie pero siguió manteniendose encima de ella sentada - eres una idiota...

\- Solo fue una pregunta, no necesita...

\- ¡Si tu no hubieras nacido!... Dime... ¿Que seria de mi? - Sunset interrumpió a Trixie y la miro a los ojos con los ojos llorosos y con un ligero sonrojo de alguien que estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar

\- Si tu no hubieras nacido... ¿Que seria de mi?, quien sería mi mejor amiga, a quien le contaría todos mis secretos, a quien podría molestar todos loa días o a quien le compraría aquellas galletas horribles de la máquina expendedora, dime Trixie... ¿A Quien?

La ilusionista solo escucho toda aquella descarga de sentimientos de parte de su mejor amiga y miro a un costado con vergüenza y culpabilidad de haber hecho llorar a Sunset

\- Vivir es un regalo hermoso Trixie, y si tu no lo aprecias yo lo apreciaré por ti, pero nunca más vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta nuevamente. Claro que no sería mejor si alguien no naciera, uno viene al mundo para vivir - Sunset se acerco a Trixie y con ambas manos la obligo a que la mirara - por eso eres una idiota - apego su frente a la de ella y ambas cerraron los ojos disfrutando de esa muestra de afecto que se hizo muy común en ellas desde el día que ocurrió lo de Sam

\- Perdón por ser tan egoísta - dijo Trixie

\- Solo si prometes no volver a hablar estupideces

\- Sabes que lo voy a hacer...

\- Me refiero a este tipo de estupideces...

\- Claro, lo prometo

\- Prometeme que sin importar nada seguirás viviendo

\- Lo prometo

\- Confío en tu palabra, idiota...

En el presente.

¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?

Ahora tiene sentido

Trixie olvido la promesa que hizo con su amiga, aquella donde prometía vivir sin importar que

Siempre tuvo alas para emprender vuelo, pero nunca lo intentó realmente

¿Alguna vez has intentado volar?

Debe intentarlo, debe comenzar a vivir

\- ¿Trixie? - Bonbon la llamo una vez, pero la ilusionista no respondió - ¿Trixie? - volvió a llamarla sacudiendo suavemente su hombro

En el rostro de Trixie se formó una diminuta lagrima y de su boca salió un pequeño suspiro que sonaba como si hubiera dicho una palabra en forma de susurro

Lo prometo

\- ¿Estas bien? - Bonbon volvió a sacudir su hombro al ver aquella lagrima traicionera en la mejilla de Trixie

\- Ahora estoy un poco mejor - respondió al fin Trixie secándose la lagrima y dando un buen suspiro mientras miraba a Bonbon

\- Me alegro Trixie - Bonbon se acercó a Trixie y le dio un abrazo con mucho sentimiento de por medio que la ilusionista aceptó y lo devolvió con más fuerza todavía.

Ahora Trixie sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, debía cumplir su promesa y seguir viviendo ya no creyendo que su vida no valía nada, porque sabía perfectamente que para alguien en este planeta, para solo una persona en el mundo su vida era una cosa hermosa y un regalo para ella, y esa era Sunset Shimmer, su mejor amiga

\- Trixie... Debemos irnos de Hoofington - Bonbon habló en voz baja - Nos llevaremos a los niños a Ponyville, no es seguro que estemos más acá

Trixie sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría esto, estuvo hablando con Sweetie y era obvio que el centro no sería eterno, las deudas acumuladas eran demasiado grandes y lastimosamente estaban muy fuera de alcance para cualquiera en esos momentos

\- ¿tan rápido? - atinó a preguntar Trixie

\- Sin Sweetie las ratas del banco harán lo que quieran con el centro, se llevarán a los niños a diferentes centros de adopción o sino a refugios diferentes en el país, no podemos permitir que se los lleven, por eso nos iremos hoy mismo, lo lamento Trixie pero no podemos ir al entierro... Enserio lo siento - Bonbon estaba disculpándose por evitar que Trixie vea por última vez a Sweetie

Pero ahora los niños son lo más importante y todos lo sabían, Trixie no quería volver a perder a Sam por nada del mundo, no otra vez

\- Esta bien, ustedes vuelvan al centro y yo hablaré con el doctor que nos ayudó - Trixie soltó a Bonbon y se alejo de ella para volver a entrar al hospital y buscar a Whooves

\- Esta bien, nos vemos en el centro, no tardes - Bonbon se acerco a Lyra y la tomó de la mano

\- Parece que se encuentra mejor - Lyra al ver a Trixie notó que su rostro cambió completamente a como estaba antes - ¿que le dijiste?

\- Al parecer ella ganó una pelea consigo misma que no la dejaba en paz, ahora ya esta mejor... Debemos regresar al centro y alistar nuestras cosas Trixie no tardará en llegar, fue a hablar con el médico que nos ayudó con el velorio

\- Entiendo vamos entonces...

-¡Subdirectora Luna!

Rainbow y las demás chicas se encontraban en la puerta de la oficina de Luna, la pelo arcoíris tocaba como loca la puerta

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Luna con cara de pocos amigos, vio al grupo de chicas con los rostros bastante difíciles de decifrar y le llegó la intriga

\- Que sucede por que estan tan...

\- Se donde puede estar Trixie - dijo rápidamente Rainbow y entrando a la oficina seguida de sus amigas - solo podemos contar con usted subdirectora Luna

Inmediatamente Luna cerró la puerta y se acercó a Rainbow con un rostro de duda

\- ¿que quieres decir con que sabes donde puede estar? - preguntó con cierta duda y expectante a la respuesta de su alumna

\- Hoy fuimos a Hoofington por mi hermana - explicaba Rainbow más calmada - y ella misma me dijo que en el centro estaba Trixie, y es cien por ciento seguro que es nuestra Trixie, con el vestuario, su forma de hablar, todo, ella esta en Hoofington

\- ¿Quieres decir que Trixie ahora mismo esta en ese centro? - Luna no lo podía creer, estaba sumamente sorprendida y su rostro no podía ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad y de esperanza, tan linda fue la expresión de Luna que contagio esa aura a las demás chicas que simplemente sonrieron cómplices de Luna

\- No podemos contactar con Sunset porque dejo su celular sin batería - dijo Rarity - solo podemos contar con usted

\- No podíamos delatar a Sunset con Celestia y por eso usted es la única salvación - dijo Fluttershy con voz fuerte y firme

\- Debemos ir por Trixie - dijo Applejack

Luna lo pensó por un momento, se sentía algo inquieta por alguna razón, caminaba de una lado a otro sin responder aún, cosa que alarmó a las chicas un poco

\- Entiendo, iré con Rainbow en mi auto mientras ustedes regresen a sus clases, Twilight si Celestia pregunta por mi le dices que no me sentía bien y regrese a casa y que la llamó más tarde - ordenó mientras caminaba a su escritorio y tomaba una chaqueta y sus llaves

\- Claro, no se preocupe - respondió Twilight

\- Vamos Rainbow - llamó Luna y Rainbow inmediatamente hizo caso y camino detrás de su subdirectora con la misión clara en la mente, traer de vuelta a la maga tonta

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa y Pinkie Pie hablo en voz alta

\- ¡Rainbow!

Antes de salir por la puerta la nombrada giró para atender el llamado de su amiga ex fiestera

\- ¿que paso Pinkie?

Pinkie miro a las demás chicas y asintió y las demás imitaron la acción para después hablar al unísono y en voz alta

\- ¡Traela de vuelta!

\- ¿Doctor?

Trixie se encontraba de espaldas a Whooves llamándolo suavemente. El doctor escuchó que lo llamaban y dejo de revisar unos papeles que tenia en mano para encontrarse con Trixie

\- Doctor Whooves... Queria agradecerle por todo esto, no sabe cuanta ayuda fue y algún día espero pueda devolverle este favor - Trixie le dijo de todo corazón

\- No es necesario Trixie, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que consideraba como una 2da madre para mi - dijo Whooves con un nudo en la garganta - no te preocupes por nada pequeña, yo me encargaré de todo

En estos mismos instantes el doctor parecía un ángel, con aquella sonrisa sincera y ese aura que emanaba a su alrededor. Trixie se acerco a el y le dio un fuerte abrazo

\- Me alegra que existan personas como usted - la ilusionista se aguantó las lagrimas que tenia de emoción

\- Descuida, eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener ¿sabes? - le acarició la cabeza a Trixie relajandola un poco - ahora que no está Sweetie sientete libre de pedirme lo que sea, yo te ayudaré, no dudes en ello

\- Lo haré, significa mucho para mi - Trixie se alejó un poco de Whooves y le dio una sonrisa mezclada con lágrimas - usted también es como el hermano que siempre quise tener

Ambos ahora tenían un lazo que comparten, al igual que la familia, aunque sea poco el tiempo que llevan tan solo de conocerse, el sentimiento familiar que tenían con Sweetie llegó a unirlos se tal manera que pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida

\- Debo irme - dijo Trixie recordando que tiene algo importante que hacer

\- esta bien, pero prometeme que vendrás seguido a visitarme

Trixie alzó una ceja poco si se estuviera haciendo a las ofendidas

\- ¡Quiero decir que de visita visita! , no que estes herida ni nada de eso jejeje - se corrigió nervioso el pobre doctor causando una delicada risa de Trixie

\- Solo bromeaba Whooves, claro que vendré, es una promesa...

-¡Muy bien niños! ¿Quien esta listo para un viaje de aventuras? - Lyra hablaba con los niños en el patio mientras que Bonbon organizaba los papeles de cada uno de los niños

Los niños respondían euforica y afirmativamente a lo que Lyra le decía, a excepción de Sam que buscaba con la mirada a Trixie

\- Excelente, así me gusta, ahora quiero que todos vayan a preparar sus cosas y las pongan en las maletas grandes que estan en el armario ¿entendido?

Los niños asintieron y corrieron dentro la cabaña a hacer lo que Lyra les dijo, Sam después de quedarse un buen tiempo esperando entró a la cabaña con la expresión muy preocupada y asustada. Al entrar fue donde se encontraba su cama y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas, y entre ellas encontró un dibujo que hizo los primeros días que llego al centro en el cual se podía ver a ella y a una figura al lado suyo con capa y sombrero que sostenía cartas en su mano, era Trixie que hacía un truco, el dibujo era muy bonito incluso para una niña de su edad, pero el problema es que este dibujo tenía algo diferente, tenía una mancha en medio de Sam y Trixie que se veía mal, rápidamente Sam busco un borrador para quitar esa mancha y comenzó a borrar esa parte, pero en el intento uso fuerza de más y rompió la hoja del dibujo a la mitad separando a ella y a Trixie en el dibujo..

Mientras tanto Lyra fue a ayudar a Bonbon con lo demás, pero cuando llego encontró a Bonbon con la respiración agitada y bastante nerviosa

\- Mi amor ¿que paso? - le preguntó con delicadeza pero preocupada

\- ¿y si no lo logramos? ¿Que pasará si nos descubren? No quiero perder a los niños... Son como mis hijos... Nuestros hijos - Bonbon se abalanzó a loa brazos de Lyra - tengo miedo, mucho miedo Lyra... - el peso de la responsabilidad afecto a Bonbon, no se puede ser tan positivo en estas situaciones

\- Yo también lo tengo - Lyra arrullo a Bonbon en sus brazos mientras hablaba - pero no podemos dar marcha atrás, Ponyville es un pueblo muy humilde y lindo, no nos podrán encontrar allí, esta alejado, viviremos todos allí, será difícil pero juntas lo podemos lograr

Bonbon abrazo más fuerte al amor de su vida mientras se relajaba en sus brazos

\- Tienes razón, juntas podemos lograrlo - se separó un poco de Lyra para darle un pequeño beso en los labios - es por eso que te amo

\- Pero yo te amo mucho más - Lyra le devolvió el beso con más intensidad

\- Tenias razón en lo del dinero - dijo de pronto Bonbon al terminar el beso

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- No nos alcanzará ni para tres días ... Debemos pedir prestado y cuando lleguemos donde Minuette nos organizaremos mejor

\- Claro, entiendo, pero sigo preocupada por la cantidad que somos, tendremos que hacer un sacrificio por los niños

\- Solo será temporal Lyra...

\- Lo se pero igual, no quiero que les falte nada

\- Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ya lo verás..

Mientras Lyra y Bonbon tenían esa charla en la recepción del centro, Trixie escuchó todo atentamente desde la entrada y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por los problemas de dinero

De seguro si tu no estuvieras aquí ellas tendrían más dinero para sobrevivir.

Es tu culpa.

Eres la discordia.

"Basta" pensó Trixie mentalmente ignorando aquellos pensamiento negativos "es hora de hacer las cosas bien"

Saco de su bolsillo un monedero y reviso cuanto dinero tenia allí...

\- Ya volví - se hizo presente Trixie en la recepción

Lyra y Bonbon se separon y se acercaron a ella

\- Que bueno que llegas, los niños ya están terminando de alistarse ¿puedes revisarlos por favor? - le pidió Lyra

\- Claro, enseguida vuelvo con todos, ustedes sigan en lo que quedaron... - Trixie se metio dentro el centro dejando a ambas chicas sonrojadas

\- ¿crees que sepa...? - preguntó Lyra dubitativa

\- Somos muy obvias Linda...

Ni bien Trixie entro en la cabaña sintió unos pequeños brazitos rodear su cintura, miro abajo y vio a Sam que ocultaba su rostro en su estómago, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura

\- ¿que paso? ¿Me extrañaste? - le pregunto y sonrió al ver como Sam asintió con su sonrisa hermosa sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, Trixie le dio un beso en la frente y le hablo con suma dulzura - Ya todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí ¿ok?

Sam respondió asintiendo y sonriendo a la vez que abrazaba nuevamente a Trixie

Los demás niños ya estaban listos.

\- Muy bien plebeyos, ahora todo el Mundo haga una fila y reúnase en la recepción con Linda - dijo con voz firme pero los niños simplemente salieron como si nada, cada uno ayudando a cargar tres maletas grandes que tenían sus cosas

Trixie seguía en la cabaña con Sam abrazada a ella

"No hagas esto más difícil" pensaba Trixie mientras veía a Sam contenta apegada a ella

\- Vamos Sam, también tenemos que ir - dijo Trixie sin hacer contacto visual con ella, pero Sam seguía abrazandola con fuerza

Trixie no quería obligarla ni nada, pero sería más difícil decirle adiós...

De pronto Sam sujeta la mano de Trixie y la arrastra consigo hasta su cama, suelta la mano de la ilusionista y le muestra el dibujo partido a la mitad, Trixie no comprendió pero aun así tomo ambas partes del dibujo partido a la mitad

\- ¿se rompió? - dijo Trixie pero más para ella por la terrible coincidencia que iba a suceder..

Sam se acerco a Trixie y tomo ambos pedazos del dibujo y los unió y se los mostró a Trixie con una sonrisa, las dos partes unidas dejaban ver a Trixie al lado de Sam, un pequeño golpe al corazón atacó a Trixie en ese momento, miro a otro lado y encontró su capa y su sombrero colgados en la cabecera de la cama, se acerco y tomó ambos y se acerco a Sam

\- Sabes Samantha...

El dia que nos conocimos nunca creí que me llegaría a encariñar tanto de alguien así, pero aquí estoy, completamente enamorada de una niña tan linda como lo eres tu, nos conocemos de mucho tiempo y pasamos momentos tan divertidos en tan poco tiempo, y ten por seguro que seguiremos teniendo momentos increíbles juntas - tomo la parte del dibujo en donde se encontraba Sam - pero... Yo sigo siendo una niña, no podría protegerte como se debe, ni tampoco darte las cosas que quisieras - le puso su sombrero a Sam primero - es por eso que te pido que me tengas un poco de paciencia - le puso la capa - hasta que me convierta en una mujer y logré darte todo lo que mereces, hasta entonces... Quiero que seas una niña grandiosa y poderosa por mi ¿Quieres?

Sam miraba con los ojos llorosos a Trixie mientras agarraba la parte del dibujo que tenia en donde estaba Trixie con las cartas, el sombrero lentamente cayó hasta llegarle a la altura de los ojos

Trixie le arreglo el sombrero y vio como Sam lloraba en silencio, la abrazo con fuerza para calmarla, Sam abrazo a Trixie de vuelta mientras seguía con su llanto silencioso

\- Perdoname, Sam.. - decía Trixie aguantando las lágrimas lo más que podía - juro que te iré a buscar, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo te iré a buscar ¿sabes porque?

Sam seguía llorando y solo siguió abrazando a Trixie con más fuerza

\- Por que desde ahora eres una Lulamoon, eres mi hija Sam - Trixie dijo ya sin poder aguantar las lagrimas - Soy tu mamá, tu gran y poderosa mamá..

Tren con destino a Ponyville parte en 5 minutos

La voz de una mujer sonaba por el parlante de la estación mientras que Lyra revisaba por 5ta vez a los niños (a pedido de Bonbon)

\- Cariño... Estan todos, relajate por favor - decía Lyra aburrida

\- Perdón perdón, pero es que lo nervios me ganan jejeje - se rio nerviosa Bonbon

Los niños veían la escena divertidos, todos estaban juntitos agarrados de la mano para no perderse, liderados por Button, los niños seguían los pasos de Lyra a cada momento

\- Trixie, ¿estas lista? - preguntó Bonbon al ver a la ilusionista parada junto a Sam

\- Si, todo listo - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

El tren llegó y abrió sus puertas...

\- Entren soldados, la aventura nos llama - decía Lyra guiando a los niños dentro del tren. Trixie y Lyra metieron las maletas y entraron al tren

\- Eso fue fácil - dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

\- ¿lo ves? Y tu preocupandote en vano - le dijo Lyra pasando un brazo por sus hombros - ¿no es así Trixie?

El sonido de una campana se escucho dando a entender que las puertas del tren ya iban a cerrarse..

Lyra y Bonbon miraban a Trixie.

Veían como ella estaba afuera del tren mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente, estaban viendo como Trixie se estaba despidiendo de ellas y de los niños con su mano...

\- ¡TRIXIE! - gritó Bonbon alarmada y corriendo hasta la puerta del tren seguida de Lyra que aún en shock se dirigió a la puerta e intento abrirla con sus manos

\- ¡TRIXIE! - ambas gritaban desesperadas

Trixie desde afuera del tren lo único que dijo fue

Perdón..

El tren comenzó a avanzar y a ganar velocidad...

Bonbon cayó rendida al suelo sin poder creer lo que había pasado, se sentó y se abrazo las rodillas y puso su rostro entre ellas

Lyra no sabía que hacer, no sabía si detener el tren, o gritar por ayuda o simplemente acompañar a Bonbon, miraba a un lado y a otro y en uno de esos ratos se topo con los ojos verdes de Sam que la miraba con una sonrisa triste, la pequeña se acercó a Lyra y le entrego una carta hecha a mano, cuando Lyra abrió la carta se tapo la boca y evitó soltar un grito de llanto al ver 500 dólares dentro de la carta y una nota escrita que decía

"Cuiden a mi hija"


	21. chapter 21

\- ¿Como fue que te enteraste de Trixie? - Luna iba conduciendo su auto por la carretera a una gran velocidad mientras le hacía preguntas a Rainbow

\- Hoy mismo fuimos con mis papás a traer a mi nueva hermana, Scootalo, y fue ella quien me contó que conoce a Trixie, al parecer trabajaba allí cuidando a los niños ya que hablaba de ella con cierto cariño, también descubrí que la niña con la que Trixie solia estar siempre en las calles también está allí, la encontró - Rainbow hablaba con la vista puesta al frente mostrado claramente ansiedad por hallar a Trixie rápidamente

\- Eso explicaría el por que se quedó alli... - dijo pensativa Luna tratando de hallar algún hueco argumental que Rainbow y ella estuvieran pasando por alto - ¿que más sucedió cuando fueron al centro? - algo no estaba bien con todo esto y Luna tenía un extraño mal presentimiento

\- Pues... Solo eso, recogimos a Scott y fuimos directo a mi casa

\- Bueno... ¿Como se llama el lugar?

\- Centro de adopción Little Cloudsdale

Luna escucho eso último y por alguna extraña razón le dio un sentimiento agradable en el pecho, era extraño, pero inconscientemente sonrió al escuchar el nombre de aquel lugar.

Rainbow miro de reojo a la subdirectora

\- ¿Conoce aquel lugar subdirectora Luna? - le preguntó bastante curiosa, más por el hecho que vio una sonrisa de aquella mujer que suele ser fría con todo mundo

\- No lo se... - respondió aun con aquella enigmática sonrisa - pero es como si recordara la infancia que nunca tuve. ¿Sabes?, es extraño, no puedo recordar nada de lo que viví cuando era niña - hablaba mientras conducía por aquella carretera - pero aquel nombre me hace sentir nostalgia - Luna miró de reojo a Rainbow, esta última la miraba atentamente escuchando todo aquello, Luna notó que Rainbow no paraba de ver sus labios y fue ahí donde supo que estaba sonriendo.

La directora Luna usualmente no sonríe asi por asi, ella es un poco más reservada en ese aspecto, incluso para su hermana mayor es algo difícil lograr sacarle una risa, es por ello que se sorprendía al ver a Trixie Lulamoon realizar algún truco y a Luna disfrutandolo con una sonrisa infantil.

Y eso era lo que Luna estaba haciendo, estaba sonriendo como una niña delante a alguien que no sea su familia o algún amigo.

Inmediatamente borró aquella sonrisa y puso su máxima concentración al frente

\- Ajusta tu cinturón de seguridad - dijo con seriedad

Rainbow hizo caso inmediato a la orden de la mayor, pero aun no podía creer que había logrado ver ese lado de Luna.

Manehattan era una ciudad inmensa, incluso estaba más poblado de Canterlot y la ciudad era ligeramente más grande que la nombrada.

Sunset Shimmer sabia perfectamente que buscar a su amiga seria una misión casi imposible, pero siempre existe un rayo de esperanza que la acompaña, o al menos eso es lo que ella quiere convencerse asi misma.

La carretera era extensa, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y Sunset sintió un temor inmenso al imaginarse en un segundo las miles de probabilidades que habían de que algo malo le haya sucedido a su querida amiga... En una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa como lo es Manehattan y una chica tan linda e indefensa como lo es Trixie...

\- ¡Basta! - Sunset se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos negativos, ella tenía fe en su amiga, después de todo ella se lo prometió, le prometió que sin importar como ella seguiría viviendo. La pelirroja encendió la radio de la camioneta ya un poco más calmada y cambio las emisoras escuchando algo que talvez sea de su agrado, con la mirada al frente y una mano al volante logró captar una canción que tenía una guitarra acompañado con un ritmo musical que le traía agradables recuerdos, Sunset dejo la radio en aquella hermosa pieza y siguió conduciendo mientras oía a gusto su elección

Era una increíble pista de baile en un lugar que era simplemente increíblemente elegante, era exageradamente grande, con ventanas que eran prácticamente vitrales de cientos de colores, el suelo estaba impecable, tanto asi que se podía ver el reflejo de uno en el.

Todo el lugar era increíble, incluyendo a las personas que estaban allí, elegantes y con clase, cada uno llevaba trajes y vestidos de la más alta calidad...

En pocas palabras aquel lugar era un sitio en que ninguno de nosotros los mortales (pobres) jamás podremos siquiera entrar.

\- Este lugar es horrible -

La voz de una conocida muchacha se hizo presente en la esquina de aquella pista, esta linda jovencita vestia un hermoso vestido de noche de color blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies, también dejaba ante la vista de los afortunados la pierna izquierda descubierta, este vestido no tenía mangas y también dejaba al descubierto la mitad de la espalda de la hermosa joven

\- Tienes razón Trixie, se puede oler la hipocresía por todas partes en este sitio

Otra bella chica hizo acto de presencia en escena, se encontraba al lado de Trixie, pero a diferencia de esta llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y que era algo un poco más suelto que el vestido de su compañera ya que este tenía solo un hombro al descubierto y el brazo derecho tenía una manga larga y holgada, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y unos guantes negros de seda

Sunset y Trixie estaban paradas en un rincón de aquel lugar lleno de gente millonaria, miraban a todas partes y señalaban a los sujetos que eran graciosos por lo ridículamente extravagante que eran sus trajes y en caso de las mujeres sus vestidos. Estaban pasando un agradable rato juntas, simplemente compartiendo comentarios graciosos y algunos codazos en modo de juego. De un momento a otro el conjunto de músicos comenzó con su función y el sonido de los instrumentos se hizo presente, pero como era de esperarse en un evento así la música era simplemente orquesta para dar ambiente, solo eso..

\- Esto es patético - se quejo Trixie en voz alta y pisando fuerte el suelo provocando la mirada de los curiosos que pasaban cerca de la pareja - estas personas tienen suficiente dinero como para pagar a cualquier artista famoso del cualquier parte del mundo y prefieren oír música de ascensor - dicho esto se cruzo de brazos en su lugar e hizo la típica pose de princesa que rechaza algo, incluso le salio a la perfección su ¡hmp!

\- Vamos Trixie, no es para tanto, al menos tenemos la oportunidad de estar en un lugar así - dijo Sunset de manera optimista

\- Nunca comprendere por que te gusta tener fantasías en lugares así - le respondió Trixie de manera irónica

\- Callate, es mi sueño y yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera en el - dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y de pronto la música se detuvo - Y justo ahora quiero bailar con mi hermosa pareja - le tendió una mano a Trixie invitándola al centro de la pista

\- Supongo que quieres que "yo" baile contigo - dijo con cierta malicia y una sonrisa de lado - Bueno, no te culpo, después de todo... ¿Quien no quisiera bailar con la gran y podero...

\- Solo callate y ven conmigo - Sunset tomó la mano de Trixie y la arrastró al centro del lugar

\- ¡Atrevida! - se quejo Trixie

\- Y así te gusto

\- Solo en tus sueños Sunny

\- Perdón...

\- Eso dolió, idiota - dijo Sunset con una sonrisa dulce y divertida que contagio a Trixie de inmediato

Con otro chasquido de dedos de parte de la pelirroja y la música cambió de ser solo una pista que se usa en la línea de espera cuando llamas por teléfono a una empresa, a algo más movido que comenzó con una entrada de guitarra eléctrica de los 60s.

\- Trixie ama esta canción - dijo la ilusionista con brillo en los ojos y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sunset mientras se ponía en posición de baile, poniendo su brazo izquierdo en el hombro derecho de su pareja y tomando con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Sunset. Por su parte la pelirroja sostuvo la cadera de Trixie y la apego más hacia ella.

\- Lo se... Quiero dedicartela - y asi, ambas se movían al ritmo de la canción

Only you (Trixie cantó esta parte mientras miraba fijamente a Sunset)

Can make all this world seem right (Sunset cantó esta parte de igual manera, sin perder contacto visual con su pareja de baile)

Only you

Can make the darkness bright

Only you and you alone can thrill me

like you do

And fill my heart with love for only you

Only you

Can make all this change in me

For it's true, you are my destiny

When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true, my one and only you

Only you

Can make this change in me

For it's true, you are my destiny

When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true, my one and only you

(One and only you)

Siguieron bailando durante toda la canción, sin perder un segundo la vista de la otra, ante la vista de las demás personas que veían maravillados aquel show de movimientos tan sensuales y a la vez tan llenos de amor de parte de Sunset y Trixie

Al finalizar la canción ambas chicas estaban con el aliento acelerado por el baile, pero eso no impidió que se rieran divertidas por el hecho en si.

\- Jajajaja eso fue increíble - dijo Trixie

\- Jajaja lo se, deberíamos repetirlo - le respondió Sunset

\- Hey Sunset...

\- Dime - Sunset terminaba cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Trixie, pero a la vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza..

\- Prometeme que bailaremos así cuando me encuentres...

Sunset despertó por el ruido de la bocina de un auto atrás de ella.

Se encontraba en una gasolinera que se hallaba a orillas de la carretera, al parecer llegó sin darse cuenta para cargar gasolina y comprar algunos snacks para el camino pero perdió la noción del tiempo en aquel sueño que tuvo.

Se disculpó con el chófer de atrás y salió con el auto a la carretera.

\- Es una promesa - se dijo a si misma volviendo a retomar su camino

Rarity se encontraba arreglando el peinado de Pinkie, lo estaba volviendo a su estado natural esponjoso y lleno de vida, las demás chicas se encontraban hablando amena mente en la cafetería mirando con algunas carcajadas como Pinkie se dejaba peinar por Rarity.

\- Entonces, ¿que tienes planeado para el regreso de Trixie? - preguntó Rarity a Pinkie llamando la atención de las demás

\- Aun no lo se, quería hacer una fiesta grande en el patio, pero parece que no todos quieren ver a Trixie de vuelta - dijo Pinkie en tono triste mirando al rededor y observando a los demás estudiantes almorzar y platicar con sus respectivos grupos - pensándolo mejor, creo que haremos algo solamente entre nosotras.

\- Tienes razón Pinkie, no es justo que todos estos ingratos se merezcan estar en una fiesta solo para Trixie - dijo Applejack alzando la voz un poco más de la cuenta

\- Tranquila Jessie, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no es para que todo el mundo se entere - Rarity calmó los humos de Applejack - me parece una buena idea Pinkie Pie, podremos llevarnos mejor con Trixie después de esto

\- Siempre quise hablar más con Trixie... Pero... - Fluttershy habló, pero se puso nerviosa por algún motivo

\- Lo se Shy, a veces ella era algo intimidante y no ayudaba que hubiera tenido ese carácter algo déspota que la caracterizaba - Twilight puso una mano en el hombro de Fluttershy

\- No... No es...

\- Te entiendo Shy, Trixie llegaba a ser algo densa a veces - dijo Applejack

\- No..

\- Ni que lo digas querida, aun con ese tamaño podía sacar los dientes al igual que un animal salvaje - aportó Rarity

\- Jajaja cierto, incluso recuerdo cuando Rainbow se aterraba cuando Trixie la retaba en uno de sus trucos - recordó Pinkie mientras se reía en su lugar ganándose un lepe de parte de Rarity por moverse

\- Nooo

La voz de Fluttershy resonó en el lugar llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería. Inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su hazaña, Fluttershy se sonrojo y se oculto trás Twilight ocultándose de la vista de los demás

\- Eehm... Esto... - Fluttershy no sabia como disculparse por su actitud, o como seguir con lo que quería decir, estaba muy apenada.

\- Esta bien Shy - Twilight se movió un poco y abrazo a Fluttershy con una mano pasando sus hombros - De seguro tu conoces a una diferente Trixie de la que estamos hablando ¿cierto? - le dijo en un tono dulce para que su amiga no se sienta intimidada

Fluttershy miró a su alrededor y luego vio a Twilight y noto como esta le sonreía con dulzura cosa que la calmó un poco y se puso nuevamente al frente para retomar su palabra.

Las demás chicas solo la veían un poco divertidas por su reacción anterior y los demás en la cafetería siguieron haciendo lo suyo.

\- Bueno... Yo... No creo que sea correcto que hablen de esa manera de Trixie... Sin conocerla bien - dijo Fluttershy con algo de dificultad al hablar mientras tenía la vista puesta en sus zapatillas

Sus amigas se miraron entre si, por alguna razón se sintieron un poco mal, pero a la vez no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante la observación de su tímida amiga. Fluttershy por su parte no comprendía por que se estaban riendo de esa manera, de hecho no sabía el justificativo de esa risa

Después de un tiempo Rainbow decidió hablar, tomó un pequeño suspiro y dirigió la vista a Fluttershy.

\- Sabemos que Trixie no es así Shy, solamente estábamos recordando viejos tiempos - dijo con simpleza y restándole importancia

\- Es cierto Fluttershy, nosotras nunca hablaríamos mal de Trixie - dijo Applejack con firmeza

\- Tal vez no tomó las mejores decisiones, pero nosotras nunca dejamos de preocuparnos por ella, ni siquiera cuando aun estaba aquí - dijo Twilight y a lo último dicho cambio su rostro a uno triste y pensativo

\- Aun no lo parezca, yo aprecio mucho a Trixie - dijo Rarity mientras terminaba con el peinado de Pinkie - Fue gracias a ella que pude ver más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden apreciar - esto último lo dijo con tono soñador mientras veía a Applejack de reojo y esta solo se ponía nerviosa y miraba a otro lado

\- Uuuy alguien esta enamorada - dijo Pinkie riendo... Después de mucho tiempo Pinkie tenía aspecto de ser la misma de antes, con el cabello alborotado y su forma tan descabellada de hablar y actuar ¡No me digas! ¿Gracias a Trixie encontraste a tu príncipe azul? - Pinkie se puso de pie y agarró las manos de Rarity y la vio a los ojos con un brillo especial

\- Mmmmm algo así Pinkie - dijo Rarity y nuevamente vio de reojo a Applejack para ver su reacción..

\- Ok ok, Dejemos de hablar de eso, Fluttershy nos estaba hablando de un tema importante - corto la platica y cambio de tema como pudo Applejack

\- Ooh - se quejo Pinkie e hizo un puchero adorable antes de sentarse nuevamente en su lugar, pero se giro tan solo unos centímetros hacia Rarity y le susurro - Luego me cuentas todo

La modista solo le sonrió y giro la cabeza de la fiestera con vista al frente

\- ¿Linda? ¿Donde esta Trixie?

Algunos niños miraban preocupados a Bonbon y Lyra que todo este tiempo permanecían calladas y cabizbajas

Lyra alzó la vista y se encontró con una de las niñas que la miraba agobiada, detrás de ella estaban los demás niños que de igual manera se encontraban sumamente preocupados por sus cuidadoras. Lyra se sintió mal por hacer preocupar a sus niños, así que como pudo fingió una sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de la niña

\- Todo esta perfecto Star, Trixie se quedó por que tenía una misión muy importante que hacer antes de venir con nosotros - dijo muy convencida de sus palabras

Los demás niños dieron un suspiro de alivio y fue Button el próximo en hablar

\- Pero... Ella vendrá con nosotros después ¿verdad? - preguntó un poco asustado

Bonbon, que se encontraba sentada con las rodillas al pecho en uno de los asientos del tren, alzó la vista para ver a Lyra, y esta al no saber que responder ante esa pregunta buscó la mirada de Bonbon, ambas se miraron con cierto dolor en los ojos, tenían que decirle a los niños que posiblemente jamás volverán a ver a la gran y poderosa Trixie.

Justo cuando Lyra estaba a punto de hablar... Sam toma su mano y llama su atención, mira a Lyra a los ojos y luego mira a Bonbon con una expresión calmada y con ojos apacibles. Sam levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha hacia Lyra y le sonrió con su característica sonrisa dulce e inocente.

Tanto Lyra como Bonbon comprendieron que la pequeña les estaba diciendo que no hay nada de preocuparse, Trixie estará bien, con esa idea en mente Lyra sonrió con sinceridad, toco su bolsillo delantero izquierdo y sintió la carta junto al dinero que recibió de parte de Trixie y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tratando de aguantar una lagrima que intentaba a toda costa escapar del aquel mar de sentimientos y sensaciones que tenía aún Lyra en su interior.

\- Claro que volverá Button, ella es parte de nuestra tripulación ¿recuerdas? - dijo finalmente Lyra sonriendo y pellizcando una mejilla del muchacho. Los demás se rieron por ver a Button quejarse por la muestra de afecto de Linda - Muy bien niños ¿quieren oír una historia?

\- ¡Si! - todos respondieron alegres y rodearon a Lyra para oír la dichosa historia, incluso algunos pasajeros desde sus lugares escuchaban disimuladamente a la eufórica muchacha.

\- Muy bien - Lyra se acomodó mejor y aclaró su voz

\- Había una vez una valiente guerrera que viajaba por el mundo peleando feroces batallas con bandidos, fieras inmensas e incluso seres que no son de este mundo, todo esto acompañada de una dulce niña que siempre la ayudaba cuando nuestra guerrera se metía en problemas, ambas eran temidas por los bandidos, odiadas por las bestias, y amada por las personas de pueblos más pobres. La increíble mujer, junto a su fiel acompañante llegaron en uno de sus viajes a un pueblo que era dirigido por una señora de gran sabiduría y basto conocimiento sobre la vida. Fueron acogidas por la gran señora en aquel pueblo, hubo una fiesta que duró siete días y siete noches en honor anla guerrera y su compañera, toda la semana bailaron, comieron un banquete digno de un Dios e hicieron una fogata en la cuál nuestra valiente heroína contaba sus más grandes hazañas y como su adorada amiga pequeña permanecía a su lado en todo momento...

Todo era diversión y alegría en el pueblo... Hasta que un día, una vieja profecía se cumplió según la sabia del pueblo y ella cayó enferma de la noche a la mañana..

No había cura para lo que la líder del lugar sufría, solo se podía esperar pacientemente a que lo peor sucediera, nuestra heroína se sintió culpable por aquel triste acontecimiento y por ello, muy decidida le pidió a la vieja sabia que le dijera que podía hacer para remediar el hecho que supuestamente ella misma causó, la anciana, ya en lo último de sus suspiros finales le dijo por última vez "busca la felicidad" y después de ellos un ángel vino del cielo y se la llevó en un carruaje blanco y hermoso ante la vista de la guerrera que mostró su más sincera nuestra de respeto ante la sabia que la acogió en su pueblo.

"¿busca la felicidad?"

Se repetía una y otra vez, ¿que significa aquello?, ¿acaso era una metáfora?.

De repente algo se le vino a la mente... La isla de la felicidad, recordó nuestra heroína, una isla llena de peligros y bastantes trampas en ella, pero posee algo increíble, un gran tesoro, un tesoro llamado La Felicidad, se dice que aquel que pueda encontrarlo podrá ver el verdadero significado de la felicidad. La gran guerrera no lo pensó dos veces y anunció su gran viaje, y también posiblemente la última de sus aventuras.

En esta ocasión no llevo a su fiel compañera, su gran amiga pequeña, le dejo un enorme encargo al pueblo entero... "Cuiden a mi pequeña"...

El viaje de nuestra heroína comenzó..

Pasó hambre durante días, batalló con bandidos y malvivientes en su camino, sobrevivió a la peor de las tormentas, le sonrió a la muerte más de una vez... Hasta que después de diez largos años.. Lo logró, llegó hasta la isla de la felicidad, su más grande meta, su deuda a pagar estaba justo frente a ella, un gran cofre que no tenía seguro o llave alguna, estaba ahi simplemente esperando a ser descubierto por algún valiente

Y así fue, la guerrera encontró el cofre y lo abrió casi con desesperación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un cofre vacío, sin nada de valor dentro más que una hoja de papel que tenía escrito "¿Ahora eres feliz?"

La rabia consumió a la valiente mujer, lloró con enojo y con impotencia.. Todo su viaje fue completamente envano, no pudo cumplir con su promesa... No puedo encontrar la felicidad... "¿Ahora eres feliz?" ...

"Yo era feliz" pensó la ahora mujer, siempre fue feliz porque estaba junto a alguien que le daba esa dichosa felicidad.

Ahora su viaje, su verdadero viaje comienza en busca de su felicidad, no importa cuántos años vuelvan a pasar, ella logrará volver a ser feliz cuando llegue junto a su dulce pequeña y fiel compañera.

Lyra terminó la historia e inmediatamente se ganó los aplausos de los niños, de Bonbon y de algunos pasajeros de aquel tren.

\- Gracias gracias, son todos un gran público - dijo Lyra contenta y haciendo reverencias

\- Fue una buena historia Linda - se acerco Bonbon y le beso en la mejilla de manera rápida

\- ¡Bonbon! - Lyra se sonrojo y se tapó la mejilla que recibió el beso - Estamos en público... - dijo apartando la mirada

\- Que Importa - dijo Bonbon sin importarle los demás y abrazando a Lyra sorpresivamente - Necesito un abrazo ¿Quien más quiere un abrazo? - dijo a los niños

Todos los niños, incluso Sam corrieron a los brazos de Bonbon.

Lyra estaba sorprendida a más no poder por la reacción que tuvo Bonbon, porque curiosamente ella nunca muestra actos de afecto en público, fue lo más hermoso que vio y sintió en su vida

\- ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! -Lyra estiro sus brazos y terminó el abrazo grupal en medio del tren

\- Señorita Linda... ¿La valiente mujer volverá al pueblo y será feliz? - uno de los niños preguntó de repente y los demás niños escucharon atentos

Tanto Lyra como Bonbon se miraron entre sí y luego vieron a Sam, que en esos momentos tenía puesto la capa de magia de Trixie..

\- Claro que volverá al pueblo, recuerda que su pequeña se quedó allí - respondió Lyra con una gran sonrisa - Ella volverá, no importa el tiempo que pase...

\- No.. No es posible.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras Luna conducía su auto por la pista, fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el camino al centro, pero había algo que no estaba bien... El centro estaba cerrado

\- ¿Este es el lugar? - preguntó Luna mientras inspeccionaba el lugar desde fuera

\- Cla.. Claro, esta misma mañana vinimos a llevarnos a Scott... Esto es imposible - los ojos de Rainbow estaban como locos mirando la puerta de rincón a rincón, recordando todo lo que pasó esa misma mañana - Algo esta mal, muy mal - Rainbow completamente desesperada comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza - ¡Trixie abre la puerta! - gritaba con fuerza - ¡Abran la puerta!

\- Rainbow Dash basta - le recriminó Luna - Debe haber alguna explicación para esto... - Luna vio la puerta detenidamente y entonces lo notó - Esta puerta tiene candado, no podrían abrirla desde dentro, no hay nadie aquí - pensó con calma y comenzó a sacar conclusiones, al frente del centro habían algunos locales - Esperame aquí Dash - Luna comenzó a caminar hacia uno de aquellos locales

Rainbow asintió a lo que le dijo Luna y volvió su vista hacia el centro aún incrédula, esta mañana todo estaba en orden, incluso escuchó claramente a los niños jugar en el patio, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

\- ¡Mierda! - Rainbow golpeó la puerta con su puño cerrado de pura rabia..

En la calle vio como Luna venía corriendo de uno de aquellos locales, se dirigía a su auto a gran velocidad

\- ¡Rainbow! - la llamó Luna con un grito - Sube al auto ¡Rápido! - le ordenó. La peliarcoiris fue corriendo hasta el auto y entró al asiento del copiloto

\- ¿Averiguó algo? - le preguntó a Luna rápidamente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y Luna encendía el auto

\- No - dijo Luna comenzando a manejar a gran velocidad - Pero dicen que vieron una ambulancia esta mañana en esta calle

El rostro de Rainbow palideció y fijó la vista al frente...

¿Crees en el destino?

Personalmente yo pienso que cada persona vive su propio destino, todo lo que hacen en su vida ya se encuentra fijado en su propio camino, en ese camino que fue construido el día que nacieron y que espera pacientemente que cada uno lo recorra hasta el final.

Todo esta escrito, todo está construido, todo está dicho.

No puedes escapar de tu propio destino...

Pero puedes cambiar el viaje, aquel viaje que te llevará a tu final... A tu destino...

Un día gris, repleto de nubes en el cielo y sin aves cantando como siempre lo hacen todos los días, el olor a lluvia esta presente al igual que el olor a tierra humeda, el cura da unas últimas palabras de despedida y de buen viaje a quien en vida fue una amada persona, sin duda.

Solo están presentes seis personas en aquella zona del cementerio...

El Doctor Whooves, quien fue el que organizó todo esto por amor de hijo. Su esposa, quien dejó todo de lado para ir a consolar a su esposo y acompañarlo en cada momento hasta que esto termine. El cura que estuvo en el hospital y que dio el velorio. Trixie, una vez tuvo aquella dura despedida en silencio con aquellas personas que lea debe tanto, aquella despedida en silencio que tuvo con su hija, dejó la estación de trenes y llegó justo a tiempo al cementerio donde vio a Whooves organizando todo de último momento y de manera urgente. Y por último estaban dos enfermeras que se conmovieron por ver en tal estado al Doctor, no dudaron en mostrar sus condolencias y su respeto hacia el doctor y también hacia aquella mujer que ni siquiera conocían pero aun así sintieron que debían estar allí para despedirla.

El cementerio les otorgó un ataúd, mismo ataúd que yacía dentro aquel gran agujero en el suelo santo en el cual ahora solo queda el hermoso recuerdo de quien fue alguna vez una magnífica persona..

La lluvia llegó para camuflar las lágrimas de los presentes, a la vez que el cielo de igual manera lloraba esta partida

Whooves estaba llorando mientras veía como echaban la tierra a aquel agujero, su esposa lo consolaba como podía pero de igualmente lloró al ver a su amado en esas condiciones. Trixie permaneció calmada, ella tenía el presentimiento de que a Sweetie no le hubiera gustado ver rostros tristes en este momento, era duro este momento sin lugar a dudas, pero debía ser fuerte.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, al igual que los llantos.

Comenzaba a llover un poco más fuerte y los presentes incluyendo al cura se retiraron a excepción de Whooves, su esposa y Trixie..

\- Me alegra que hubieras llegado Trixie - le dijo Whooves a la nombrada acercándose a ella con un paraguas y pasándoselo - Ten, no quiero que cojas un resfriado - la voz la tenía cansada y los ojos rojos, pero aun así pudo sonreírle a Trixie aunque sea por cortesía

\- Debía venir, no podía faltar por nada del mundo - Trixie tomó el paraguas y lo abrió - Ahora estoy más tranquila, gracias por Whooves - lo abrazo con fuerza tratando que al menos aquella acción pueda ser al menos un pequeño agradecimiento hacia el buen hombre

\- No fue nada, te lo dije era lo menos que podía hacer - al separarse vio a su mujer viéndolos con una tierna sonrisa, la llamó con la mano y la presentó con Trixie - Hermana, quiero presentarte al amor de mi vida, Ditzi, quiero que conozcas a Trixie, mi hermana - dijo esto último guiñandole un ojo a Trixie para que le siga la corriente

\- Mucho gusto Ditzi - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, cuando vio mejor a la mujer notó que tenía un pequeño problema en los ojos, pero ni le tomó importancia ya que en sí aquella mujer era muy linda, su cabello era rubio claro, de una tez ligeramente pálida y era un poco más alta que ella, a simple vista se podía notar que era de la misma edad de Whooves, pero aun así era una dama preciosa.

De un momento a otro mientras Trixie seguía perdida en sus pensamientos sintió como unos delicados brazos la rodeaban y como a acariciaban su cabeza, era Ditzi

\- Es un placer conocerte Trixie - dijo al separarse de una confundida Trixie, siguió acariciando su cabeza de forma maternal hasta que el doctor Whooves las interrumpió

\- Lamento arruinar este de momento de cuñadas, pero tengo que volver al hospital - dijo mirando su reloj de mano algo preocupado

\- ¡Cierto! Aun no entregado todas las cartas - dijo Ditzi exaltada

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos cariño - dijo Whooves viendo a su esposa - ¿Que harás tu Trixie?

Excelente pregunta

\- Creo que haré un viaje a Manehattan, probaré mi suerte en la gran ciudad - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa fingida - Quiero empezar desde cero, actualmente no tengo nada aquí en Hoofington... Pero tengo a personas importantes que estoy segura me están esperando en un lugar y antes de ir con ellos quiero saber que tengo lo necesario para sobrevivir sola - dijo con más sinceridad

Whooves la miro un tanto sorprendido y Ditzi no se aguanto las ganas y corrió a abrazar a Trixie... Otra vez pero un poco más torpe

\- ¡Tengo una cuñada genial! - dijo la mujer mientras estrujaba a la joven en sus brazos. Trixie no podía respirar por el fuerte abrazo, pero aun así lo estaba disfrutando

\- Muy bien Cariño, es hora de irnos, recuerda Trixie que si algún día tienes algún problema puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea - dijo Whooves comenzando a caminar

Ditzi soltó a Trixie y le dio un dulce beso en la frente - Puedes contar conmigo también - le dijo a una sonrojada Trixie

\- Lo haré, muchas señor Whooves y Ditzi - dijo la ilusionista con una sonrisa

\- Papapapa - dijo de la nada Ditzi - Puedes llamarme Derpy de ahora en adelante

Whooves se sorprendió y Trixie solamente asintió

\- Claro que si Derpy...

Bonbon y Lyra, junto con los niños tomaron un camino diferente al que Trixie estaba apunto de avanzar..

Ahora el camino de nuestra ilusionista era uno muy feo, lleno de escombros y aparentemente no había ni un solo paisaje agradable a la vista..

De hecho...

Se podía sentir que aquel camino tenía un rápido final...

Aquel camino era demasiado corto..

Parece que el destino de Trixie Lulamoon ya está escrito


	22. chapter 22

La lluvia comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en la ciudad de Hoofington, lenta pero sutilmente avanzaba por todo lo ancho del lugar.

Trixie miro arriba unos momentos y las gotas comenzaron a caer en su rostro como pequeñas caricias que alivianaba el dolor que sentía, al igual que sus miles de inseguridades.

El camino por el cual se fueron Derpy y Whooves ahora solo era barro que quedó en el lugar, el sonido de la lluvia era algo fuerte y estaba haciendo frio..

¿Y ahora que?

Nuevamente Trixie esta sola, pero a diferencia de la primera vez...

Ahora tenía aliados cercanos

Whooves..

No hay vuelta atrás, este es el comienzo para lo que posiblemente será la etapa más complicada e importante de su vida. La lluvia es el único testigo de lo que está apunto de suceder ahora mismo, un juramento en silencio dado por alguien que lo está apostando todo en manos de el ser más cruel y escaso de misericordia como lo es la vida misma. Solo Trixie... Ahora es solo ella, la lluvia está allí tal vez llorando por su destino o tan sólo haciendo acto de presencia en estos momentos para recordarle a la ilusionista que no está sola en esta aventura.

Pero quien sabe al final de cuentas.

\- Frio - dijo Trixie en voz baja y apretando con fuerza el paraguas que le dejó Whooves como único grito de apoyo que estaba atorado en la garganta de nuestra protagonista...

Trixie comenzó a caminar lentamente por el sendero que llevaba a la salida del cementerio, curiosamente disfrutaba el sonido de la lluvia cuando chocaba con su paraguas de manera casi violenta, aunque se mojaba un tanto los pies se sentía muy tranquila al sentir la lluvia de esta manera, le entraba cierta nostalgia este tipo de clima, en realidad se sentía un poco extraña.. Es como si estuviera feliz y al mismo tiempo triste.

\- Sunset - dijo con un suspiro al viento..

En el pasado.

Domingo por la mañana.

\- ¿Sunset? - era temprano esa mañana, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y el clima era parecido al de un refrigerador a máxima potencia - ¿Sunset estas despierta? - el apartamento de Sunset Shimmer estaba algo desordenado, lleno de envolturas de chocolates y papas fritas por todos lados, varios DVDs de películas piratas de terror y ciencia ficción en un estante cerca del televisor en la sala mientras tanto en la habitación de la dueña de casa estaban Trixie y Sunset compartiendo la cama de la Segunda, Trixie por su lado estaba toda despeinada y con las frazadas hasta el cuello viendo directamente el rostro de Sunset con cierto enojo ¿como demonios alguien puede dormir tan tranquilamente con semejante frío? - ¡Sunset! - habló con más fuerza Trixie sacudiendo un poco a su mejor amiga que se encontraba frente a ella durmiendo plácidamente, pero era inútil, Sunset tiene el sueño pesado y su rostro con un hilo de baba lo demostraba...

\- Sunset... - Trixie dijo ya rendida y temblando los dientes - Trixie tiene frío... Pon una frazada más - dijo dándose la vuelta haciéndose bolita en su lugar tratando de desaparecer al menos un poco ese maldito frio.

La cama rechino y las sabanas y frazadas se movieron lentamente, como Trixie estaba de espaldas a Sunset no pudo ver como su amiga de manera inconsciente la abrazo por detrás formando una bonita cucharita entre ambas.

Trixie sonrió satisfecha.

\- Así esta mejor - se acomodo mejor y puso su cabeza en el brazo de Sunset y se dispuso a dormir mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

Obviamente Trixie no tenía idea que Sunset la abrazo mientras estaba dormida...

En el presente.

La lluvia no tenía ningún tipo de intención de parar y solamente aumentaba paulatinamente su ritmo y su rudeza.

Trixie seguía estática en aquel lugar donde recibió ese paraguas de parte de Whooves, se perdió en el tiempo y en el espacio recordando aquel bonito recuerdo que vivió una de las muchas veces que visitó a su amiga a su departamento..

Hermosos recuerdos...

Que solo serán eso... Recuerdos

\- Trixie quiere un abrazo - dijo pensando en voz alta mientras se le ponía la piel de gallina y le daba ansiedad al solo recordar a Sunset, como si sintiera algo que le oprimía el pecho y bajaba por su estómago causándole un ligero malestar que curiosamente se sentía muy bien. Sin nada más que hacer en esos momentos más que continuar con su vida, Trixie comenzó a caminar por el camino de salida, estaba lleno de barro y charcos grandes así que procuró caminar por el asfaltado para evitar mojarse, la lluvia seguía igual de amenazante y para desgracia de nuestra ilusionista el centro le quedaba algo lejos y con esta lluvia sería difícil conseguir un taxi, no le quedaba otra de ir hasta el metro que estaba relativamente más cerca, allí al menos podría resguardarse del fiero aguacero.

Acomodó su paraguas a una altura más baja, tapando su rostro para cuidarse mejor y aceleró el paso..

A lo lejos vio a otra persona que tenía el valor para caminar bajo esta lluvia al igual que ella, venia por el mismo camino de ella pero como el paraguas estaba muy abajo y era grande no podía ver el rostro de aquella valiente persona.

Al estar a unos 4 metros de distancia Trixie y aquella temeraria se pudo notar que era una mujer, Trixie sufrió una especie de deja vu al ver unas zapatillas bastante familiares, pero de seguro fue una terrible coincidencia, cuando pasaron lado a lado ambas no se vieron al rostro, Trixie tenía el paraguas tapando su rostro y aquella mujer era muy alta...

\- Lavanda... - dijo Trixie en voz alta oliendo un perfume que conocía perfectamente pero que a causa del aguacero se extinguió rápidamente evitando que Trixie piense más en ello, hacia mucho frío como para que la ilusionista haga otro tipo de movimiento como girarse para ver quien era asi que simplemente aceleró el paso para llegar de una vez por todas al metro y refugiarse el tiempo que sea necesario...

Mientras tanto aquella mujer que pasó al lado de Trixie estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba llorando pero ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué de aquellas lágrimas, camino y camino por el campo santo del cementerio hasta que por fin llegó a su destino...

La zona estaba aún con las marcas que dejo la excavadora, la tierra húmeda se podía oler, las flores nuevas estaban allí disfrutando de la lluvia...

\- ¿Porque no puedo recordarte? - Luna se arrodilló ante la tumba de Sweetie recriminandose así misma.

Luna no sabe quién es Sweet Heart... Pero existió alguien que la conocía perfectamente y que dejó algunos lindos recuerdos dentro de la cabeza de Luna como su regalo de despedida.

Lo poco que Luna sabe es que el nombre de Sweet Heart le trae una extraña sensación de deja vu y un agradable calor en el pecho... ¿Pero que significa?

1 hora más antes.

Rainbow Dash salió corriendo del auto una vez llegaron al hospital, se dirigió únicamente a recepción para preguntar si alguien del centro de adopción fue hospitalizado esta mañana...

Por otro lado Luna al estacionar su auto se dirigió a emergencias para preguntar al igual que Rainbow si es que alguien del centro de adopción fue traído acá...

\- ¿¡Se encuentra Trixie Lulamoon internada aqui!? - Rainbow sonó desesperada y ansiosa, apenas llegó a recepción puso sus manos en el estante y espero una respuesta positiva de parte de la señorita que esta atendiendo...

Lastima que cambien de turnos continuamente.

La recepcionista miro a Rainbow y luego reviso en su computadora listas de personas atendidas recientemente, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie que responda al nombre de Trixie Lulamoon.

\- Lo lamento señorita pero no hay ninguna paciente con ese nombre - dijo la recepcionista sin dejar de ver su computadora revisando algún nombre parecido

Un fuerte suspiro salió de Rainbow al saber que su amiga no estaba hospitalizada, pero esto no arregla nada, todavía no tiene noticias de Trixie.

Rainbow sacó su celular y busco inmediatamente una fotografía en la que aparecía ella y Trixie en una competencia de pulsetas.

\- ¿Ha visto a esta muchacha? - le mostró su celular a la recepcionista esperando al menos algún tipo de reacción por parte de la muchacha que se encontraba un poco nerviosa por la situación actual.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que todo signo de esperanza desapareciera para Rainbow al ver que aquella chica solo ponía cara extraña al ver esa foto, obviamente no ha visto a Trixie, no era necesario que dijera nada así que Rainbow simplemente guardo su celular lentamente mientras curvaba las cejas en señal de rendición

\- Lamento no poder ayudarte Jovencita - le dijo amablemente la muchacha de la recepción.

Una extraña sensación de ansiedad le entró a Rainbow en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo de miedo y culpa.

"Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida"

"Debi cuidar mejor a Trixie en el colegio"

"Llegué tarde"

"¿Que dirán las demás?"

"Perdón Trix... "

La peliarcoiris se abrazó a si misma mientras era abatida por sus pensamientos, estaba en la etapa donde se culpaba así misma por no llegar a tiempo...

\- Tranquila Dash - la subdirectora Luna apareció detrás de Rainbow y le puso una mano en el hombro de su estudiante - No pudo haber ido lejos - trató de darle ánimos pero ni siquiera la misma Luna estaba convencida de sus propias palabras.

Sin perder completamente las esperanzas, Rainbow alzó la vista y con mucha decisión camino hasta la salida del hospital no sin antes decirle a Luna estas palabras

\- La buscaré por las afueras

Sin importar la lluvia o el frío que estaba haciendo Rainbow salio disparada del lugar con un único objetivo en mente... Encontrar a la niña petulante.

Luna por su parte se quedó viendo la puerta por la cual salió Rainbow con cierto dejó de tristeza, no quiere pensar lo peor, pero tampoco puede ser positiva todo el tiempo, es hora de ver la realidad tal como es, hay que ser honestos consigo mismos...

\- Emm disculpe..

La voz de la recepcionista llamó la atención de Luna quien se giró para dar con ella.

\- ¿Esta buscando a alguien? - atinó a preguntar la muchacha al ver a la mayor con el rostro claramente afligido

\- Si, soy la subdirectora de in colegio en la ciudad vecina y una de mis estudiantes huyó de su hogar hace un mes aproximadamente, vinimos aquí con una de sus amigas porque al parecer ella encontró pistas sobre ella... Pero ya es tarde - dijo Luna bajando la mirada

\- Lo lamento - dijo la recepcionista después de unos minutos de silencio - No creo que sea de mucha ayuda, pero aun así... Tome - la muchacha le alcanzó una lista llena de nombres a Luna - Estas son las personas que entraron al hospital en las veinte cuatro horas

Luna le echo un vistazo a la lista y luego le agradeció a la chica.

Habían bastantes nombres, muchos de ellos explicaban al lado la causa de su visita al hospital... Pero de todos esos nombres, había uno en especifico que resaltaba de los demás, estaba resaltado con rojo y al lado del nombre tenía escrito "Causa Natural"

Unas extrañas ganas de llorar le dieron a Luna en ese mismo instante, ¿pero porque?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

En ese instante se escucharon dos voces que con tan solo su presencia lograron sacar una sonrisa a la mayoría que se encontraban en ese momento en la entrada del hospital.

\- No puedo creer que dejases llamarte Derpy a la primera, ¡Yo espere más de 5 años!

\- Jajaja superalo Whooves

La pareja estrella del hospital hizo acto de presencia en la sala causando el buen humor de muchos.

Era normal ver a Ditzi en el hospital, lo interesante es que la mayoría de las veces no era para verse con su esposo, si no que la dulce mujer venía a regalar a los niños muffins, a realizar actuaciones vestida de un payasito he incluso se ha llegado a saber que entrega cartas a los ancianos del lugar, pero aquellas cartas ella misma las escribe para alegrarles el día a los señores mayores.

Ditzi, o como solo su esposo la llama (y ahora Trixie) Derpy, era el alma del hospital...

Luna levantó la vista y miró a la pareja entrar, al principio pensó que conocía a aquel doctor de algún lugar, pero descartó ese pensamiento y nuevamente volvió a sentir aquellas terribles ganas de llorar que le entraron repentinamente como si fueran puñaladas directo a su corazón.

\- Esto no quedará impune - seguía quejandose Whooves

\- Ella es mi cuñada - se defendió Derpy con una sonrisa - Tiene derecho

\- Claro... - dijo con sarcasmo Whooves mientras caminaba al lado de su esposa, de un momento a otro sintió como esta le jalaba de la manga de su bata para llamar su atención - ¿Que ocurre cariño? - le preguntó y vio como Derpy señalaba a una mujer que sostenía un papel mientras que si rostro era un completo enigma..

\- ¿Ella no aparece en una de tus fotografías? - preguntó Ditzi entre sorprendida y perpleja

\- Nightmare... - dijo Whooves claramente emocionado - Ella estaba en el centro donde viví junto a Sweet... - su rostro se desfiguro en ese momento sabiendo que debe contarle la verdad - Iré a hablar con ella - le dijo a su esposa mientras caminaba hasta la subdirectora mientras que Derpy solo se quedó allí nerviosa por que pasará...

Luna trataba inútilmente de recordar aquel nombre y el porqué la tenia así, pero simplemente no podía, sabía muy enbel fondo que era algo importante y que no lo recuerda...

\- Nightmare Moon, ha pasado tiempo - una voz desconocida y a la vez familiar sono atrás de Luna quien lentamente se dio vuelta para encontrase a aquel doctor que entró recientemente al hospital

\- ¿Disculpa? - escucho perfectamente lo que le dijo Whooves, pero quería tener la certeza de oír aquello nuevamente

\- Lo lamento, talvez no te acuerdes de mi, pero ambos alguna vez estuvimos viviendo en el mismo lugar hace ya mucho tiempo - dijo con una risa algo nerviosa el doctor - Tu solías molestar a los demás niños, pero también ponías orden en el centro jejeje - por más que no lo quisera admitir, Whooves le tenía algo de miedo a Luna... De hecho le temía a su alterego

\- Emm... Yo... No se de que estas hablando - literalmente no tenía ni idea

Algo dentro de Whooves hizo click en ese momento y nuevamente vio a su antigua bravucona

\- ¿Luna? - le dijo algo dubitativo

\- Si, asi me llamo - le respondió ladeando la cabeza a un lado en signo de confusión - ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Whooves comprendió todo y solo pudo sonreír con un fuerte dejo d3 tristeza

\- Asi que lo lograron después de todo - dijo en voz baja, pero Luna pudo escucharlo - ¿No recuerdas quien soy verdad? - le pregunto

Luna se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tampoco sabes quien fue Sweetie?

La subdirectora pensó unos momentos en ese nombre nuevamente, pero otra vez negó con la cabeza

Whooves puso su mano en su hombro y la vio con nostalgia

\- Dejame contarte una pequeña historia Luna...

Luna seguía mojandose en la lluvia mientras veía aquel nombre en ese pequeño sitio del cementerio.

Ni el viento ni la lluvia le hacía algún tipo de efecto, Luna seguía arrodillada frente a aquella tumba...

Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que esta en ese posición no se sabe, pero la lluvia bajó su furia lo suficiente para poder transitar sin ningún tipo de protección ante el agua. Es como si la mismísima lluvia se hubiera apiadado de la subdirectora...

\- Ella cuido de ti durante mucho tiempo - Whooves estaba detrás de Luna mirando la tumba, no se sabe realmente cuando llegó, pero todo indica que la subdirectora estuvo un buen tiempo mojandose. - Fue como una madre para todos en el centro... Hasta el día que se fue

Luna solo escuchaba con atención las palabras del doctor.

\- Nightmare fue como una hija para ella, espero que en algún lugar en el cielo... Ellas estén juntas

\- Nunca supe eso... Nightmare Moon... - Luna seguía sin poder digerir aquellas palabras, Whooves le contó gran parte de lo que sucedió cuando eran pequeños - ¿Yo realmente fui otra persona?

\- No, siempre fuiste la misma, solo que no estabas sola, es como si hubieras tenido una hermana dentro de tu cabeza que le pateaba el trasero a quienes te molestaban

Luna rio levemente y el doctor se alegro de cambiarle el animo con aquel pequeño chiste

\- Me hubiera gustado despedirme - dijo Luna con la misma sonrisa pero estaba vez sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

\- Créeme que lo hiciste... De hecho, ella lo hizo primero - dijo Whooves dando entender que Nightmare ya dio por terminada su estadía en este mundo físico

\- Gracias Sweetie - dijo en voz baja Luna, aunque no recuerde mucho sobre aquella mujer aún mostraba su respeto y su afecto hacia ella - Es hora...

\- ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó Whooves algo decepcionado, aun quería hablar de unas cosas con su antigua bravucona

\- Si, de hecho... - los ojos de Luna se abrieron abruptamente y miro a Whooves con mucho miedo... Como si hubiera olvidado algo de suma importancia

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Whooves preocupado por el cambio repentino de la mujer delante suyo

\- Dime algo... ¡¿Conoces a Trixie Lulamoon?!

Whooves la miro estupefacto, no se esperaba esa pregunta tan de la nada... Pero al ver lo ojos llenos de preocupación de su amiga de la infancia suspiró y comenzó a hablar...

Las calles estaban vacías, literalmente no había ni un alma en las calles...

Tampoco ayudaba el clima y el hecho que estás veredas estén asemejadas a riachuelos pequeños... Pero ni siquiera le importo este pequeño detalle a Rainbow que siguió corriendo por todas partes mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Trixie con la vista...

\- ¡TRIXIE! - ella gritaba casi afónica por el esfuerzo increíble que estaba brindando a una lucha que se perdió hace mucho...

\- ¿¡TRIXIE DONDE ESTAS!? - por cada grito que daba era un balazo a su esperanza que estaba a punto de caer muerta en el frío suelo de aquel lugar...

\- ¿Donde estas? - esta vez no grito.. No hubo lucha, dejo que su cuerpo cayera rendido al agua de la calle, ya no había razón de seguir buscando, era obio que Trixie ya no se encontraba aquí...

\- Fue mi culpa...

La lluvia terminó con su abatida y el cielo lentamente se despejó dejando ver el crepúsculo que el cielo descaradamente presumía después de semejante aguacero

Rainbow seguía en shock, ella misma no podía creer el gran infortunio que acababa de suceder

¿Como desapareció de la nada?

Ni siquiera notó cuando empezó a anochecer, la luces de las calles se hicieron presentes y como si fuera algún tipo de teatro trágico se dejó ver a Rainbow completamente abatida tendida en la calle...

Un auto se acerco hasta donde estaba la peliarcoiris y toco la bocina de forma gentil para llamar la atención de la muchacha pero no tuvo éxito.

Luna salió de aquel auto y camino con suma cautela hacia su alumna...

\- ¿Rainbow? - la llamo con voz baja y espero algún tipo de respuesta que nunca llegó... - ¿Estas bien? - atinó a preguntar, sin embargo la respuesta en si era bastante obvia, solo era necesario ver a la pelo arcoíris temblar mientras tenía la vista puesta en aquel hermoso atardecer. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y sangraban un poco, las suelas de sus zapatillas estaban deshechas por tanto correr, completamente empapada al igual que Luna... Rainbow estaba muy lejos de estar bien

\- Volvamos a casa - dijo Luna con tono cansado y triste - No tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Rainbow movió la cabeza ligeramente y vio a Luna con el rostro absorto y casi apunto de llorar.

\- Por primera vez... Fui lenta

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡No deben tardar en volver! - Pinkie volvió a tener su pelo alocado y esponjado, dejo de lado su antiguo vestuario y volvió a lo informal. Sin duda alguna volvió a ser la de antes

\- ¿Estamos listas verdad Rarity? - Applejack estaba cansada de tanto estar sentada mientras Rarity le realizaba un estilo de peinado diferente con la escusa de "debes estar presentable para cuando Trixie vuelva" - Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que esto no es realmente necesario ¿verdad Blanquita?

\- Bueno, al menos pareces una señorita ahora - Rarity dicho esto se alejo de Applejack un poco y le mostró un pequeño espejo que suele traer con ella siempre - ¿Que te parece?

\- No me gusta...

\- ¡Okay! Ven voy a deshacerlo - Rarity fingió estar enojada pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa al ver el rostro de Applejack cuando se vio en el espejo...

\- ¿Y... Que haremos una vez que Trixie este acá? - Fluttershy estaba entre ansiosa y nerviosa - ¿Y si no quiere ser nuestra amiga?

\- Tranquila Shy, aunque ella no nos lo pida estaremos con ella - dijo Twilight aliviando un poco a su tímida amiga - Trixie no volverá a estar sola ¿de acuerdo? - se acerco a Fluttershy y de manera delicada le acomodo un mechón de pelo que rebeldemente bajaba por su frente

\- De acuerdo - respondió Fluttershy más firme y con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es el auto de Luna! - grito Pinkie cuando vio el auto de la subdirectora de camino al estacionamiento del colegio - ¡Todas a sus posiciones!

El grupo de chicas fue a ocultarse rápidamente a donde acordaron unas horas antes y esperaron a que Luna, Trixie y Rainbow llegaran al lugar...

La puerta del salón se abrió y una Rainbow cabizbaja entró seguida de la subdirectora del establecimiento que no tenía buena cara...

\- ¡SORPRESA! - las chicas salieron de sus lugares..

Tanto como Rainbow y Luna se sorprendieron por aquella eufórica bienvenida..

Y hablando de bienvenida...

Pinkie Pie sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño cartel improvisado que decía

Te amamos Trixie...

Al ver esto Rainbow apreto los dientes con fuerza al igual que sus puños y bajo el rostro y salió corriendo del lugar...


	23. chapter 23

¿Voluntad?

¿Que es lo que realmente se necesita para seguir adelante con tu vida?

Muchas veces la respuesta es clara dependiendo a la situación actual en la que te encuentras.

Si tienes problemas de dinero buscas trabajo.

Si te sientes solo buscas pareja.

Si andas mal en los estudios entonces estudias...

Es así de sencillo ¿verdad?

Y sin embargo nadie se pone a hacerlo.

¿Voluntad?.

Las personas flojas y sin sentido común son las más mediocres y peligrosas a la vez, de allí nacen ladrones y sicarios

Aquellos que prefieren ser utilizados como simples herramientas en manos de un ser con los ojos en signos de dólar.

Los parásitos que viven de los bienes de otros a cambio de ofrecerles un simple espejismo a sus vida, una barata ilusión que cuando termine solo quedará dolor y decepción a su paso.

Nadie se pone a hacer algo al respecto, culpan al gobierno por el salario mínimo o tienen el descaro de culpar a sus padres justificando que no recibieron su apoyo cuando eran niños...

¿Voluntad?

¿Entonces como podemos llegar a una solución...? No, lo que menos se necesita ahora es una solución, sino un pensamiento en común, una acción, un deseo, un anhelo.

¿Voluntad?

De hecho... No

La voluntad es la respuesta incorrecta. ¿Porque?

Simple.

La voluntad es lo primero que desaparece cuando la esperanza se ve lejana.

¿Un ladrón dejará de ser ladrón por voluntad propia?

¿Un fumador compulsivo dejará el vicio por voluntad propia?

¿Un drogadicto dejará de joder su vida por voluntad propia?

Todas estas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta, no

Pero a la vez tienen una cura en común.

¿Y que podría ser más fuerte que la mismísima voluntad?

Pues la respuesta es algo tan primitivo, tan instintivo, tan real que es difícil de creer aún sabiendo que es verdad, pues aunque no lo crean la verdadera cura contra estos males es...

El miedo.

Piénsalo con lujo de detalle, el ladrón dejará de cometer delitos por miedo a la próxima sentencia dada. El fumador será diagnosticado con cáncer y eventualmente dejará de fumar por miedo a una muerte muchos más dolorosa a la que ya está inscrito. El drogadicto es algo diferente, el lo seguirá haciendo aun sabiendo que morirá, ¿entonces en que le ayuda esto del miedo a el?, será el propio miedo que lo llevará a la tumba, un problema menos en el mundo, un dolor de cabeza menos para nuestra sociedad. El miedo de ver la realidad tal como y esconderse bajo la cortina de hierro de una acogedora habitación como la que te ofrece la misma droga es la solución.

¿Y esto que tiene que ver con la historia?

Pues actualmente hay una persona que tiene un problema muy serio... Y que de momento ni ella misma sabe como va a solucionarlo, si es que tiene solución.

Esta persona esta sintiendo mucho... Muchísimo miedo actualmente, y esa es su única esperanza a la que está aferrada.

Pues ahora Trixie Lulamoon esta muy asustada...

5:00 am.

El frío es palpable en el propio aire, la oscuridad de la habitación casi completamente vacía da una sensación de melancolía, las ventanas tapadas con periódicos viejos dan un repeluz a los curiosos de afuera y por último una jovencita que prácticamente acaba de perderlo todo por un bien mayor.

\- No puedo dormir - se dijo así misma Trixie al darse cuenta que por más que lo intente no puede cerrar sus párpados sin que estos se llenen de lágrimas.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama de la casa de Sweetie, abrazando sus rodillas y apegandolas hacia su pecho, una frazada evitaba que la ilusionista cayera bajo las garras frías de la hipotermia. Mientras miraba hacia un punto en específico su mente constantemente se convencía de que todo lo que está ocurriendo tiene un buen propósito, pero por otra parte sabía muy en el fondo que talvez y solo talvez tomo la decisión errónea...

"Hey... "

Un pequeño grito salió de los labios de Trixie y el corazón le latió a mil por hora mientras sentía el cuerpo tieso y frío por el susto.

Una voz extraña le susurro aquella palabra al oído, o al menos ella lo sintió así, miró de reojo a todos lados de la oscura habitación y no vio nada extraño...

Ahora una Trixie mucho más asustada se avivó a acomodarse mejor en la cama y taparse rápidamente con la frazada desde la cabeza hasta los pies, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con las manos por simple instinto y rogó en ese momento a quien sea que la escuchará que por favor no oiga otra cosa extraña.

\- ¡Por favor ya no, ya no! - se decía así misma en voz baja

Y como si ese algo o alguien, que ella creía que era real, se hiciera la burla de su desgracia habló con cierto tono de malicia.

"Ya no estarás sola"

6:00 am

Las calles ya están levemente transitadas, el smog de la ciudad es increíblemente denso ante la vista, los bocinazos de los autos no se hacen esperar por mucho pues como muchos ya lo saben Manehattan es la ciudad más ruidosa y poco amigable de toda Equestria.

No hacía frío, el calor corporal de todas aquellas personas madrugadoras era suficiente como para mantener el clima templado en aquella zona cerca al metro principal de su Manehattan. El sol se asomaba temerariamente por el horizonte, entre los grandes rascacielos que poseía tan orgullosa ciudad.

Y mientras la gente iba y venía con sus cosas en mente, había una chica de curioso vestir y un peinado que la hacía parecer una chica ruda de ciudad.

\- Disculpe - Sunset usaba un tono de voz amable y preocupado para hablar con las personas que pasaban por allí - ¿Conoce a esta chica? - preguntaba siempre una y otra vez con esperanza de que alguien tenga una respuesta positiva.

Pero lo malo de las grandes ciudades siempre es la actitud de su población.

\- Por favor... ¿Alguien conoce a esta chica? - decía nuevamente Sunset mientras sostenía la foto de Trixie sonriendo mientras comía un helado en Sugar Cube Corner.

Todo era en vano, las personas simplemente pasaban de recto o hacían mala cara para luego caminar más rápido, solo una o dos personas miraron la imagen por unos cuantos segundos y luego negaron con la cabeza en silencio para seguir caminando...

\- Esto es inútil - dijo Sunset con tristeza mientras sostenía la foto de Trixie que ella consideraba como su mayor tesoro por el momento. Era una de las pocas fotografías que su mejor amiga se dejo tomar, pues aunque Trixie aparentaba ser alguien que puede ser segura de si misma y muy narcisista a la vez, no podía ocultar el hecho de que era una niña tímida cuando se encontraba con alguien de confianza.

Sunset miró la foto y sonrió con melancolía al recordar aquel día con cariño...

En el pasado.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y le deba tregua a nadie, la humedad del aire solo hacia más pesado y agotador el día, el colegio de Canterlot estaba completamente vacío y afuera se encontraban dos personas que el calor no les importaba en lo más mínimo... Bueno, a al menos una de ellas.

\- ¡¡¡Llegas tarde Shimmer!!! - Trixie prácticamente gritaba con algo d3 enojo aquellas palabras pues aunque solo espero 2 minutos el calor le estaba afectando demasiado

\- Lo lamento Trix - se disculpó Sunset con una sonrisa mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante Trixie juntando ambas manos - Olvidé por completo cambiar la hora de mi celular al horario de verano - su mejor escusa para evitar mencionar que tardo por culpa de su mal gusto por vestir puesto que solo traía una solera negra con el hombro izquierdo descubierto y un short que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas de igual manera negro y de estilo rasgado.

\- Es inaudito dejar en el sol a semejante obra maestra como lo es la gran y poderosa Trixie - dijo Trixie retomando su porte y abanicandose con su mano derecha - Y peor aun que tu la hayas invitado a salir y que te tomes el lujo de llegar tarde - esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que Sunset no escuchara.

\- ¡Perdón Oh gran y fastidiosa Trixie! Pero prometo que valdrá la espera tanta espera - Sunset de guiño un ojo a Trixie de manera incomoda por el mal chiste.

\- Ya que, espero que tengas algo bueno preparado porque te advierto que mis gustos son muy refinados

\- Si si, como digas, ¡ahora ven conmigo! - Sunset tomó la muñeca de Trixie y comenzó a jalarla de manera brusca al principio para luego caminar lentamente sin que ella se queje, lo curioso es que la orgullosisima Trixie se deja llevar por Sunset a todos lados de esta manera, y esta vez no es la excepción...

\- ¡Bienvenidas a Sugar Cube Corner! - Pinkie pie traía puesto su uniforme de camarera mientras invitaba a pasar a Sunset y a Trixie al establecimiento - Ya reservé un sitio para ustedes chicas - dijo señalando una mesa al fondo del local.

En esos instantes el sitio estaba repleto de jóvenes, incluso habían chicos parados con bebidas o helados, pero no es para sorprenderse, después de todo con este calor asesino un helado no caería nada mal a nadie.

Trixie se coibio ante el buen acto de Pinkie así que en silencio se safo del agarre de su amiga fue a sentarse rápidamente a dicho sitio, esto molestó un poco a Sunset por que esperaba que al menos agradeciera a la rosada por hacerles una reserva, pero cambio de opinión al ver como Pinkie miró a Trixie ya sentada rn su sitio, pareciera que se estuviera divirtiendo. Sunset en ese momento quiso decirle algo a Pinkie, aunque sea disculparse por la actitud de la caprichosa de su amiga, pero Pinkie le ganó en hablar.

\- ¡Que acaso no te dan ganas de pellizcar esos cachetes!

Pinkie parecía... ¿Estar maravillada con la actitud de Trixie?

\- eehm..¿Que? - Sunset estaba algo confundida

\- ¿Acaso no es adorable cuando se pone así? - eso lo explica todo... Solo a Pinkie pie le puede gustar este tipo de cosas en la personalidad de otra persona.

Sunset la miro raro y de reojo miro a Trixie por unos momentos, aun que le costara admitirlo por este momento había algo en Trixie que sinceramente no podía negar que la atraía, tal vez admiraba su carisma, o le llamaba la atención su verdadera personalidad, aquella que por el momento ella tenía el único privilegio de conocer y disfrutar.

\- Tienes razón Pinkie... Es adorable

\- ¿Verdad? Jajaja. Bueno, las chicas me están esperando en otra mesa.. ¡HEY! ¡Porque no vienen a sentarse con nosotras!

Por la mente de Sunset solo habían imágenes de una Trixie incomoda mientras que sus amigas charlaban y reían entre ellas...

\- Será para la próxima Pinkie, le prometí tiempo de calidad conmigo a Trixie

\- Uuuy acaso... No sera... ¡¿QUE ESTO ES UNA CITA?!...

Los momentos incomodos rn nuestra vida son aquellos que ocurren en momentos muy específicos, por ejemplo, cuando te están cantando feliz cumpleaños, cuando crees que alguien te saluda en la calle y tu tontamente le devuelves el saludo para segundos después darte cuenta que la persona atrás tuyo era la correcta, tan bien está aquel momento en el cual tus padres tienen "la charla" contigo donde te explican sobre sexualidad y el precio metódico de un condon.

Pero ahora esta un nuevo momento incomodo, el cual consiste en que tu amiga dice en voz algo indebido enfrente de casi todo tu colegio, pero mejor, es que tu amiga piense que le tienes ganas a tu mejor mejor amiga... Siendo tu mujer de igual manera... ¿Mencione que lo dijo enfrente de una multitud de adolescentes?

\- ¡Pinkie...! - Sunset le tapó la boca rápidamente.

La peliroja estaba más que sonrojada y apenada, miraba a todos lados solo para darse cuenta que ella era el centro de atención.

\- Pinkieeee, no puedes decir esa clase de cosas, Trixie es mi amiga y le prometí que le invitaría un helado.

Pinkie solo parpadeo unas cuentas veces para luego sonreír y alejarse de Sunset unos cuantos pasos y decirle en voz baja

\- Si tu lo dices - la rosada se fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las 6 amigas reunidas comiendo helado.

Después de ese momento fuera de lugar, Sunset fue a tomar asiento delante de Trixie... Y la ilusionista... ¿Estaba bastante tranquila? Después de lo que dijo Pinkie, Trixie estaba como si nada.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - le pregunto Sunset algo preocupada

\- Claro, todo está perfecto aunque hay algo que me preocupa... - Trixie de un momento a otro cambio su postura a la de una jovencita que está a punto de ir al dentista

Sunset *inhales*

\- No creo estar preparada para una relación formal por ahora... ¡Asi que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos Sunset Shimmer!

Sugar Cube Corner quedó en silencio por lo menos 1 minuto después de lo que dijo la ilusionista...

\- Aun puedes ser la amiga de Trixie si quieres - Trixie parecía tan seria... Pero tan seria que era difícil notar que lo dijo en broma. Pero Sunset Shimmer sabía perfectamente que aquella muchacha de pelo casi blanco estaba a casi nada de lanzarse al suelo a carcajadas.

\- Eres una idiota - dijo Sunset tapando su rostro sonrojada, no ayudaba para nada algunas risitas que provenían de otras mesas... En especial la de Pinkie Pie.

\- Jajaja es broma - Trixie no aguanto por mucho más la inofensiva broma que le hizo su amiga - El momento era perfecto, Trixie no lo pudo evitar.

\- il miminti iri pirficti - Sunset se destapaba lentamente el rostro para dejar ver sus mejillas rojas y su ceño fruncido, ese chiste fue de mal gusto

\- Oh vamos, Trixie solo estaba jugando contigo Sunset... A menos que de verdad quieras salir con Trixie - la ilusionista hizo una cara coqueta y una sonrisa triunfadora al haber dicho esto.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Sunset solo se podían ver imágenes de ella torturando a Trixie con llaves de jujitsu, pero no puede negar que aunque la vergüenza que pasó fue terrible la broma fue algo graciosa, no pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aún colorado

\- Esta Trix, tu ganas... Buena esa - dijo para dar por terminado la sesión de traumas adolescentes y logrando que Trixie se sienta el ser más poderoso del lugar.

De un momento a otro se acerca Pinkie con dos helados de tamaño "familiar" hacia la mesa de la peliroja y su amiga con aires de grandeza.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Son enormes! - dijo Trixie con los ojos brillando de emoción al ver aquellos manjares de semejante tamaño - ¿Tu los pediste? - le pregunto a Sunset sin dejar de ver a aquellos dos colosales

\- Ajam - la orgullosa Sunset solo sabe lo mucho que tuvo que ayudar a su tía Celestia para lograr pagar este lujo - Le dije a Pinkie que preparará lo mejor para "la mejor" - dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase - Ahora empieza a comer antes que se derrita o si no te golpea... - Sunset detuvo su "amenaza" al ver el rostro de Trixie sorprendido y los ojos aguados como si estuviera a punto de llorar, solo se limitó a sonreír conmovida al ver a Trixie así.

\- ¿Como lo supiste? - dijo de pronto Trixie limpiandose algunas lágrimas que salieron por si solas

\- Digamos que ser pariente de la directora tiene sus beneficios - le guiño un ojo a Trixie y volteó a ver a Pinkie para hacerle una mueca, Pinkie comprendió de inmediato y fue corriendo hasta la mesa de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto Trixie seguía con la mirada perdida en aquel helado que le entregó Pinkie, porque de cierto modo se sentía extraño para ella, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuántos años ya serán? ¿Tanto así? Incluso ella misma lo había olvidado por completo...

\- ¡Cumpleaños Feliz!

¡Cumpleaños feliz!

¡Cumpleaños felices!

¡Te deseamos a ti!

¡Felicidades Trixie!

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas enfrente la mesa de Trixie.

Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie se unieron junto a Sunset para cantarle feliz cumpleaños a su amiga...

En el presente.

\- Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños - Sunset seguía mirando aquella fotografía con nostalgia, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta en solo pensar en su amiga.

"Aun no es una lucha perdida, si uno lo quiere, lo puede lograr" pensaba Sunset aun más decidida. Nuevamente con la esperanza en la mano, Sunset Shimmer volvió a acercarse a la gente que pasaba y siempre con la misma pregunta

¿Ha visto a esta chica?

Porque mientras aun exista un poco de esperanza a la vista, el miedo no se interpondrá a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer...

Porque cuando el miedo por fin ataque a Sunset...

¿Que pasará?

La desesperación de no poder encontrar a Trixie.. ¿Acabará con ella?

El Miedo de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿La obligará a cometer alguna estupidez?

Como lo dije antes, el miedo es la cura para todo.

Pero nunca dije que sea buena.

7:00 am.

La ilusionista no pudo dormir ni un poco después de aquella horrible experiencia que vivió hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, eso la hizo recordar los malos ratos que vivió a causa de los malos tratos en el colegio. Los días en que Flash Sentry solia acosarla y aun no conocía a Sunset quien la protegía.

\- ¿Acaso volvieron? - se dijo así misma mientras recordaba como era vivir día a día con aquellas voces dentro de su cabeza que solamente empeoraban su situación. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza y quiso dejar ese tema atrás, tenía mucho que hacer si que quería sobrevivir sola.

La pequeña casa al lado del centro era acogedora, pero daba un poco de tristeza ver que solo tenía una cama y un refrigerador, no tenía otros muebles, ni siquiera tenía una cocina o mesas, la casa estaba vacía...

Y allí es donde Trixie cae en cuenta de que Sweetie no solamente era una maravillosa persona, si no que también fue muy sacrificada por sus niños, a tal punto que vivía únicamente del centro y para el centro de adopción.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo asi?.

Una pregunta que solo abre la mente a muchas respuestas negativas.

El día de ayer, cuando Trixie llegó al centro después de la lluvia de despedida saco las llaves que Bon bon usualmente deja en el escritorio de la recepción, y efectivamente aquellas llaves pertenecían a la casa de Sweetie que se encontraba al lado del centro. Para Trixie era un tema tabú el entrar a la casa de otra persona sin su permiso, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía de otra además de que estaba segura que la la señora Heart le hubiera encatado tenerla de huésped...

El lugar estaba un poco desordenado, pero no por mucho pues (y a modo de distraerse) Trixie comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar sin flojera alguna, de principio a fin, incluso las paredes, dejó reluciente el lugar.

En la parte posterior de la casa había un pequeño jardín, no habían muchas plantas o flores, pero había un pequeño Bonzai que estaba apartado de todo lo demás. Era muy lindo y además estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- De Ahora en adelante Trixie cuidará de ti - dijo la joven con una sonrisa mirando con cierta admiración al árbol en miniatura...

Pero todo ese ambiente que había en el lugar murió rotundamente cuando golpearon la puerta de la casa de Sweetie...


	24. chapter 24

\- Ahora quiero que todos se tomen de las manos y no se separen ¿Okey? - Cheerilee es una profesora modelo, es buena con sus alumnos y los quiere muchísimo, además es una vieja amiga de Lyra, así que cuando se entero que su amiga necesitaba ayuda con los niños no dudo ni un segundo ofrecerse voluntariamente a enseñarles a los niños todo lo que necesitan saber sobre Ponyville.

Los niños agarrados de las manos caminaban como pequeños soldados detrás de la mayor mirando y apreciando los hermosos jardines que ofrecía las plazuelas de Ponyville.

Más que una ciudad, Ponyville es como una especie de pueblo moderno, tiene todo lo que se necesita para tener una vida tranquila y cómoda acorde a la época, y aunque no sea ni la cuarta parte del tamaño de Canterlot o Manehattan, era un lugar completamente acogedor.

El rostro de los niños no tenía precio, ver tantos árboles en las aceras de las calles, postes de luz muy diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados a ver en Hoofington, casas sin paredes que las separan de las calles, un cielo completamente azul y despejado, un clima realmente agradable y gente que lleva siempre una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin lugar a dudas un sitio perfecto para los niños.

Después de caminar unos quince minutos entre algunas risas y comentarios de los niños acerca de lo genial que es el lugar, Cheerilee pensó que los niños podrían estar exhaustos, y no hay nada mejor que un helado para darles energías.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en una plaza llena de árboles y flores de todo tipo, guió a los niños hasta la sombra de los robles de por allí y sacó rápidamente su celular para mandar un mensaje de manera disimulada y se dirigió a los niños.

\- Descansemos un poco, lo hicieron muy bien - dijo refiriéndose a la gran caminata que realizaron - ¿que les pareció el lugar?

Los niños no sabían que responder, incluso el entrador de Button se quedó sin palabras ante tal lugar, pero era claro cuál era la respuesta ya que ninguno de los pequeños dejaba de sonreír de manera dulce y sincera.

Cheerilee enmarcó una media sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió a dirigirse a los demás.

\- ¿Alguien quiere un helado? - más que una pregunta era una invitación a los niños de que se abran más con ella ya que al haber llegado hace tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás la hacían una completa desconocida para ellos, así que primero tendría que romper esa pared invisible que la separa de ellos.

Algunos pequeños con sonrisas tímidas asintieron suavemente, por otra parte Button al ser como una especie de líder para los demás se posicionó delante de sus amigos de manera protectora, pero después miro a su grupo con una mirada cómplice para luego aceptar la oferta con un simple..

\- Esta bien - eso basto para que los pequeños comenzarán a acercarse más a la profesora y poco a poco dejar de lado su lado tímido.

Cheerilee, satisfecha por su cometido, gustosa llevó a los niños hasta el único lugar donde podía presumir que servían el mejor helado de toda Equestria...

Lyra estaba limpiando la barra de un bar de manera enérgica y por voluntad propia ante la mirada avergonzada de Bon bon que sonría apenada mientras que su mejor amiga miraba divertida a Lyra librar una feroz batalla contra la suciedad de dicha barra.

\- Ella siempre es así cuando vamos de visita - dijo Bon bon a Minuette.

\- No ha cambiado mucho desde la secundaria ¿verdad? - soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza recordando aquellos tiempos dorados en los cuales solia pasar junto a sus amigas. - Y dime... ¿Crees que ya superó lo de...? - dijo en voz baja para que solo Bon bon pudiera oír y señalando a ella y a la nombrada disimuladamente con el dedo.

\- Aun no jejeje - volvió a responder cohibida Bon bon

\- ¡Pero fue hace 10 años! - dijo con una gran sonrisa e incrédula - Además fue por ese juego de "Simón dice", ni siquiera cuenta - recordar aquello sin dudas era una de las mejores anécdotas que tienen el grupo de amigas

\- Lo se... Pero parece que Lyra se lo tomo demasiado enserio.

-No me sorprende, ella siempre tuvo aquel brillo único en los ojos solo cuando te miraba a ti - le dijo ya más tranquila Minuette y de manera cariñosa - Esa chica que siempre trataba de llamar tu atención a toda costa y sin importar el riesgo o las consecuencias por fin lo consiguió ¿no? - termino de decir mirando fijamente a Bon bon.

\- Y vaya que lo hizo - Sweetie drops sin lugar a dudas cayó ante los encantos de su mejor amiga Lyra.

La señorita de pelo color menta había terminado de limpiar la barra y ahora estaba limpiando una por una las bancas individuales que habían enfrente a esta.

\- Sabes Bon bon... Creo que contrataré a Lyra para la limpieza - dijo en tono de burla Minuette.

Por su parte, Sweetie Drops sólo sonrió mientras observaba la gran habilidad que tenía su pareja a la hora de hacer la limpieza en otra casa que no sea la suya. Ver al amor de su vida tan concentrada en su labor le hizo recordar a alguien en especial que siempre hacia las cosas con ese ímpetu y buena voluntad, lástima que ahora sólo quede en sus recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos.

Y asi de la nada le vino a la mente como si fueran flashbacks imágenes de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, desde el problema con el banco y el centro, hasta la despedida que tuvieron con Trixie.

Todo fue de golpe, sucedió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de pensar las cosas con claridad, por ese motivo ahora Lyra y ella son fugitivas de la ley, tranquilamente podrían entrar a la cárcel por el secuestro de 14 menores de edad y hurto de papeles legales de la propiedad del centro de adopción.

No es la mejor situación de todas, pero tan solo por el simple hecho de que están con todos sus pequeños y al lado de la mujer que más ama en este mundo, todo vale completamente la pena.

\- Minuette... - Bon bon habló casi inconscientemente.

\- ¿Mmm? - dijo confundida su amiga dejando de ver a la nueva encargada de limpieza del bar.

\- Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotras - se le quebró la voz a Bon bon un poco, pero su rostro solo demostraba felicidad desbordante y genuina.

Minuette miro a su amiga y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con cariño.

\- Gracias a ustedes por pedir mi ayuda - dijo Minuette confundiendo un poco a su amiga - Significa mucho para mi que después de tantos años aun no se hayan olvidado de mi ni de Berry - Bon bon soltó una pequeña carcajada a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Sería imposible olvidarme de nuestra sociedad secreta, Minuette - dijo finalmente Sweetie Drops correspondiendo el abrazo con más ganas.

\- ¡ESTÁN MUY CERCA!

Lyra grito con ganas mientras veía a su pareja y a su mejor amiga abrazadas de manera cariñosa.

Bon bon soltó a Minuette lentamente mientras se reía de la reacción de Lyra, desvió la mirada a un costado para encontrarse a Sam bebiendo una gaseosa sentada en una de las bancas del bar. Samantha llevaba puesto el sombrero de Trixie junto con su capa, ni Lyra ni ella lograron persuadirla de quitarselo para dormir así que simplemente la dejaron ser.

\- Sabes Bon bon, ni tengo ni idea de lo mucho que la pasaron mal, pero déjame asegúrarte que mientras estén acá conmigo no volverá a suceder - Minuette vio la mirada indescifrable que tenía Bon bon hacia la pequeña niña que no quiso ir con los demás a pasear.

Bon bon tardó un poco en reaccionar ante las palabras de su amiga, pero solo pudo a sentir con media sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Cuando llegaron el día de ayer por la noche sentí tanta alegría de al fin tener a nuestro grupo completo, Berry no supo como reaccionar al verlas nuevamente estaba muy contenta, pasaron algunos años desde que se marcharon del pueblo y la verdad es que aquí hicieron mucha falta, intente hacer algún tipo de contacto con ustedes pero no lo conseguí, quería que fueras mi dama de honor en mi boda - hablaba Minuette con nostalgia.

\- Si, escuché que la alcaldesa las caso en la capilla ¿verdad? - Bon bon seguía mirando a Sam mientras escuchaba lo que su amiga decía logrando desviar el tema principal.

\- Pues si, cuando Berry me propuso matrimonio en medio del festival del galope fue una locura total, ¡Y lo fue aun más cuando me enteré que todo el pueblo lo sabía! ¡Y fue aún peor cuando nos casamos ese mismo día delante de todos!

\- Imagina si hubieses dicho que no jajaja

\- ¡Hey no seas mala!

\- Perdón, pero jajaja solo se me ocurrió - Bon bon seguía riendo al igual que Minuette.

\- Y dime Sweetie Drops ¿piensan casarse ustedes también? - una pregunta con una clara respuesta pero con inseguridades en ella.

\- No lo sé, bueno, de hecho si lo se, el problema es que tengo miedo al futuro, tu lo sabes bien - Bon bon respondió conflictuada.

\- Tienes razón, incluso ante la ley yo y Berry no somos nada, pero simbólicamente y ante todos los habitantes de Ponyville nosotras somos genuinamente esposas - Minuette le dijo con tanta seguridad en su voz que a Bon bon le fue imposible no llenarse de cierta emoción al escucharla.

\- Y... Bueno...¿Crees que la alcaldesa pueda...?

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Estuvo esperando organizar otra boda durante mucho tiempo! Ustedes serán las siguientes en estar en el podio de la capilla - Minuette exclamó emocionada llamando la atención de Lyra.

Bon bon sonrió con un dejo indiscutible de felicidad mientras veía a una confundida Lyra que se acercaba en busca de posibles respuestas.

\- ¿Que ocurre? - pregunto la "aparentemente" nueva jefa de limpieza en el bar

\- Nada importante - dijo su novia y miro a Minuette con mirada cómplice - Nada de nada...

La gigantesca masa de personas que caminaba por el metro central de Manehattan era sin duda algo estresante para la vida de cualquier persona.

Para un hombre soltero que debe llegar a tiempo a su empleo para no recibir una sanción, el metro es su enemigo. Para una madre que debe ir a recoger a su pequeño a la guardería, el metro es una pesadilla. Para Sunset que tiene las horas y los minutos contados tratando de buscar a su mejor amiga y que la gente no coopere con ella si quiera por delicadeza, el metro es la muerte.

\- Señor ha visto a esta adolescente -

\- Señora, ¿reconoce a esta persona?

\- Disculpe por favor...

\- Amigo puede ver esta foto un momento...

Ya se cansó de repetir una y otra vez cada frase que se le ocurría y sin tener éxito alguno.

Pero aun así tenia la fe en el puño a la altura del corazón...

Después de casi 2 horas parada enfrente de la inmensa muchedumbre preguntado por el paradero de Trixie, Sunset pensó que era hora de tener un merecido descanso.

Busco algún kiosko para comprar alguna bebida y algo para merendar, pero en el camino escuchó una hermosa melodía, al parecer algún artista callejero comenzó su show en me dio del metro ya que había bastante gente reunida en un solo lugar tratando de darse campo para apreciar el magnífico espectáculo que estaban brindando.

A la pelirroja le entró la curiosidad de ver a creador de tan bella tonada, pero no tenía tiempo para eso así que siguió con su camino muy a su pesar, tenía que seguir buscando a aquella niña.

Después de caminar unos cuanto metros más adelante encontró por fin un puesto de Snacks, se acerco al lugar y busco con la vista su jugo favorito, una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos buscó algo para comer, y como si fuera obra del cruel destino lo primero que vio fue las famosas galletas de mantequilla que a su amiga no podían faltarle nunca de los nuncas.

Casi de manera inconsciente tomo un paquete de las dichas galletas y se acerco a la caja a pagar por sus productos.

Camino por los pasillos del metro central hasta encontrar al fin una banca vacía para poder sentarse y comer tranquila, la fotografía de Trixie la tenía en su pequeño bolso de hombro y un paraguas que siempre lo tenía a mano a donde quiera que vaya.

Al ver la fotografía de Trixie tomando su helado el día de su cumpleaños le llenaba el alma de un sentimiento tan dulce y tan indescriptible a la vez que le era imposible poder expresar en palabras lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga y la ausencia que tenia peso real en su vida que causaba la ilusionista.

Fue entonces que Sunset Shimmer, al probar su segunda galleta recordó como fue que llegó a acercarse tanto a Trixie y también a comprenderla y amarla a tal punto que le era tortuoso estar separada de ella.

En el pasado.

Las mismas clases todos los días eran realmente aburridas y rutinarias en la vida de cualquier estudiante de secundaria. Sin embargo esto cambio para Sunset Shimmer una vez llegó a Canterlot. Su vida dio un giro completo de 360 grados y sin lugar a dudas fue para bien.

Las clases que eran tediosas y sin sentido ahora se volvieron entretenidas y satisfactorias para la pelirroja, los recesos eran siempre una nueva aventura para la cual nunca estaba preparada y las sorpresas que se llevaba eran espectaculares, sus amigas rápidamente se convirtieron en sus confidentes.

Y todo esto gracias a una sola persona.

Trixie Lulamoon.

Quien pensaría que la muchacha más odiada del colegio sería la que más alegrías le ha traído a su vida, pensaba a veces Sunset al estar a solas con ella.

Y es que la verdad era que la ilusionista era aquella luz que le faltaba a Sunset para poder seguir adelante.

Era una gran amiga, y su más gran tesoro que protegería de cualquier idiota que se atreva a robarsela...

\- Y luego Trixie sacó aquella moneda de la oreja de la hija del profesor de física y toda la clase se quedó callada cuando el rostro del maestro se mostró confusa al no poder entender como lo hizo - contaba con dicha Sunset a sus amigas mientras sonreía ilusionada y sin razón aparente.

Sus amigas se contagiaron de tal alegría y comenzaron a reír también junto con la pelirroja, pero una de las chicas sospechaba algo que ya se lo venía venir hace algún tiempo y solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacérselo saber a Sunset Shimmer de una vez por todas.

Luego de algunos minutos más se escucho en la cafetería la voz de Trixie haciendo algún mini espectáculo para los más jóvenes y casi de inmediato Sunset miro a todas partes buscando de donde provenía el sonido, casi bordando la desesperación la pelirroja se paro de su asiento y siguió buscando, sus amigas ni siquiera le tomaron importancia a excepción de una que la veía con una media sonrisa. El rostro que puso Sunset fue de alegría al encontrar a Trixie realizando su acto desde una esquina del lugar, llamando la atención de los más pequeños y recibiendo abucheos de los más viejos.

Aquel brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa sincera y despreocupada fue suficiente para que Rarity se de cuenta de una vez que Sunset obviamente estaba muy enamorada de su mejor amiga, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero tal vez hacer que ella misma acepte que cayó bajo los encantos de la ilusionista no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Realmente no sabe cuando fue el momento exacto donde Sunset dejó de mirar a Trixie con ojos de amistad, pero si esta segura que fue después del incidente que tuvo Trixie que la llevó a estar en el hospital.

A veces su amiga pelirroja no disimulaba para nada la mirada descarada que le hacía a la ilusionista cuando esta tenía algún descuido, pero ha Rarity no se le escapaba ni una. Incluso inconscientemente Sunset coqueteaba con Trixie, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, se mordía el labio inferior cuando ella le hablaba, acomodaba su pelo de manera extravagante cuando Trixie la miraba, cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad malcriaba a Trixie con galletas y con caricias o abrazos cariños para hacerla sentir bien.

Simplemente Sunset no sabia que es lo que hacía, Rarity lo sabía y entendía a la perfección, pasó por el mismo problema que ella cuando se entero lo de Applejack gracias a Trixie, no quería que Sunset pase por las dificultades que pasó Applejack para lograr confesar sus sentimientos.

Asi que ideó un pequeño plan para lograr que Sunset se de cuenta a tiempo, pero solo la haría entrar en razón, no involucraría a Trixie en esto...

\- Iré a saludar a Trixie un momento, ya regreso - dijo Sunset antes de pararse y caminar a paso veloz hasta su mejor amiga y aprovechando para pisar y empujar a algunos chicos que arruinaban el acto de su amiga...

Rarity compartía una clase con Trixie, música, y estrategicamente logró hacerse pareja de la ilusionista para un proyecto sobre géneros musicales.

Sin dudas Trixie era otra persona cuando estabas a solas con ella, es cierto que usaba su alter ego y hablaba en 3ra persona, pero lo hacía con gracia y para divertir a quien este con ella, Rarity compartió algunas palabras con Trixie desde entonces pero no pasó a mayores.

A lo lejos en la cafetería se veía a Trixie y a Sunset charlando amenamente después de que la ilusionista terminó su show, ambas sonreían y se reían.

La modista en su imaginación no pudo resistirse a la idea de verlas por fin juntas en sentido amoroso ya que en el fondo no quería que ambas chicas tuviesen los mismos problemas que Applejack y ella tuvieron antes de que comenzarán a salir de a ocultas de todo mundo.

El timbre dio aviso a los estudiantes que deben ir a otra clase y para Rarity dar comienzo a su simple y sencillo plan de resolución de sentimientos...

\- Sabes Trix, para mañana podemos hacer que el próximo tru...

\- Perdón Sunset cariño, pero Trixie y yo debemos prepararnos para un ensayo importante - Rarity interrumpió la charla de las chicas quienes al parecer poco les importo el timbre.

\- ¡Aaah! Tiene razón, Trixie aún no sabe que dirá el día de la exposición - se sobresalto la ilusionista mirando a Rarity con algo de culpa.

Sunset vio con preocupación a sus amigas, pero en especial a Trixie.

\- Pero sabes, ¿tu podrías ayudarnos un poco Sunny? - dijo Rarity mirando disimuladamente a la pelirroja - Tu próxima clase es de física y tienes el mejor promedio de la clase, no creo que el profesor te regañe si te faltas algunos minutos - Rarity ahora miraba a Trixie que le brillaron los ojos unos instantes.

\- Claro - Sunset ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces - ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?...

10 minutos las tres chicas se encontraban en el teatro del colegio, Rarity eventualmente pidió permiso a la profesora de música para usar el lugar con la excusa de ensayar con mayor albedrío la exposición de su materia.

Las tres chicas se encontraban paradas en el escenario y se miraban unas a otras sin saber por donde empezar.

\- ¿Y bien? Que debemos hacer - rompió el silencio la pelirroja y miró a Rarity quien sonrió de lado y de su cartera sacó un Mp4 junto con unos auriculares.

\- Primero debes escuchar cantar a Trixie y responder unas preguntas que voy a hacerte - dijo Rarity con naturalidad dejando sorprendida a la ilusionista.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Que?, ¡Pero si tu dijiste que ibas a cantar tú! - exclamó Trixie nerviosa - Cantas mejor que Trixie - dijo finalmente cruzandose de brazos y mirando a otro lado tragandoce su orgullo sólo por no tener que cantar frente a Sunset.

\- Oh vamos Trixie, quiero oír tu grandiosa y desafinada voz... Digo poderosa voz - se burló Sunset de su amiga.

Es fácil manipular a Trixie de esta manera, dile lo que menos quiere escuchar y tendrás su atención y su voluntad de demostrarte lo contrario.

Asi que con la mirada altanera y la quijada bien en alto tomo el aparato de Rarity y s3 ubicó en el centro del escenario, la ilusionista iba a hacer una demostración de su voz.

Rarity se acerco a Sunset y la llevó hasta las butacas más cercanas al escenario, mientras Trixie escogía la canción que cantaría Rarity aprovecho para hablar un poco con la pelirroja.

\- Nuestro ensayo trata sobre música de los 60's hasta los 80's - la chica con piel semejante a la porcelana comebzoa hablar a la vez que sacaba una hoja de papel con algunos escritos - Trixie se esforzó mi mucho en lograr cantar este tipo de canciones para así lograr ganarte en el karaoke - dijo lo último con burla.

\- Pues tiene que practicar mucho porque no se lo pondré tan fácil.

Trixie hizo una mueca tierna y dio un pequeño saltito en su mismo lugar, al parecer encontró la canción que buscaba, se puso los auriculares y aclaró su voz.

Sunset apretó los labios con ansiedad mientras Rarity la veía con ternura...

Fly me to the moon and

Let me play among the stars

Let me see what spring is like

On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand

\- Muy bien Sunset, te diré la preguntas del proyecto y tu las respondes ¿ok?.

La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza mientras apreciaba a su amiga cantar de aquella manera tan dulce y muy diferente a su personaje, Trixie realmente era un ángel, y oírla cantar era sin lugar dudas lo mejor de este maldito mundo. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, la ilusionista cantaba con los cinco sentidos.

In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song and

Let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please, be true

In other words, I love you

\- Okey... Sunset Shimmer, ¿te gusta Trixie?

Sunset estaba tan concentrada mirando a su amiga que solo pudo imaginarse en sí aquella pregunta.

En su mente ella se paraba de la butaca y corría directamente hacia la ilusionista para luego abrazarla y darle un casto beso en los labios...

\- ¿Que? - atinó en preguntar la pelirroja con algo de duda en su voz

\- Tu amas a Trixie ¿verdad? Y no como una simple amiga - Rarity tenía una mirada seria hacia su amiga - Estas realmente enamorada de Trixie ¿no es cierto?

Fill my heart with song and

Let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore

In other words, please, be true

In other words

I love you...

Sunset dejo de mirar a Rarity y volvió la vista a Trix quien terminaba la canción con uba linda sonrisa mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

Rarity miraba preocupada a la pelirroja que tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía al frente.

\- ¿Como estuvo? - preguntó emocionada la ilusionista esperando la respuesta de una de sus amigas en especial.

Sunset sin apartar la mirada de Trixie y sin responder a la pregunta de Rarity comenzó a llorar en silencio, por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas sin motivo aparente y su mentón se frunció un poco mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. Pero saco fuerzas para dar una sonrisa genuina y luego pararse de su butaca y aplaudir mientras decía.

\- Fue hermoso

Trixie sonrió enormemente y luego entró nuevamente en personaje.

\- Já, Trixie tiene la magia en todo..

Rarity por su parte miraba a Sunset con algo de pena pero contenta de que no puso haber salido peor de lo que pensó.

\- Debemos hablar más tarde Sunny - le dijo en voz baja para que solo ella la escuche.

\- Si, lo se - dijo Sunset, con miedo en su voz...

En el presente.

El ruido de la ciudad ya se volvía molesto mientras más tiempo uno se quedaba allí.

La pelirroja estaba tomando un descanso mientras comía sus galletas y su jugo.

De pronto en la radio del lugar comenzaba una nueva canción que reconoció al instante...

Fly me to the moon...

\- Quiero volver a oírte cantar - pensó mientras cerraba los ojos e imaginaba nuevamente a Trixie cantar aquel día, el día que supo que la amaba..

Cerca de ese Snack se encontraba una mujer de hermosa cabellera oscura y lascia, de porte muy elegante y refinado. Tomaba un poco de agua después de tocar el violin por largo tiempo deleitando a su querido público en el metro de Manehattan.

La chica que tiene atrás de ella un gran estuche de un contrabajo y al lado el de un violin miraba a Sunset y como disfrutaba aquella canción de Frank Sinatra con ojos cerrados y con un ladeo genial de la cabeza.

\- Tiene buen gusto - dijo la artista callejera para si misma.

\- Me dio un susto de muerte señora Anna - Trixie abrió la puerta con el corazón en la boca pensando que podría ser alguna autoridad o conocido de Sweetie.

La señora que atendía una tienda cerca del centro se entero de la muerte de su amiga dueña del centro y quiso visitar el centro aunque sea una última vez para al menos despedirse de su amiga de años.

Al encontrar el lugar vacío y cerrado con candado no le quedó otra que ir a la casa de Sweetie y rogar que alguna de las chicas o los niños se encontrarán allí.

\- Lo lamento pequeña - se disculpo la señora mayor con una sonrisa triste - Quería convencerme de que todo lo ocurrido era real - la señora Anna pasaba por la etapa dr negación, para ella Sweet Heart era una jovencita al lado suyo, le era imposible creer que le había ganado en recorrer su camino.

\- Si, y sucedió de repente, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos a tiempo - en momentos como este no hay realmente mucho que decir más que mostrar o decir lo evidente.

\- La última vez que hable con ella fue cuando me pidió mucho helado para los niños, ella parecía tan feliz y con tanta energía, quien pensaría que el de allá arriba se la llevaría tan pronto

\- Las cosas siempre pasan por algo señora Anna - dijo Trixie de manera triste pero a la vez muy confundida.

Nuevamente ese escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y escucho aquellas voces que por mucho tiempo creyó haber olvidado.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?"

" Por eso estas abandonada ahora ¿no? "

" Harás lo mismo con tu... Pfff ¿hija? "

Cada palabra era peor que la anterior, un daga incrustada en su pecho era la sensación exacta de cada frase dicha en su mente.

El camino de Trixie está a punto de dividirse...

Uno está completamente oscuro y sin nada que dejar a la imaginación si quiera.

El otro esta con la calle destrozada y con una parada de bus, una en la cual hay muchas otras chicas que al parecer no visten de manera adecuada y que hacen una cola larga para entrar a dicho bus que tiene muy cerca su próxima y última parada.


End file.
